


За семью печатями

by dzenka, Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Angst, Case Fic, Drama, Graphic Description of Corpses, Homophobia, M/M, Original Character(s), Questioning with psycologic pressure, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 76,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzenka/pseuds/dzenka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире в 21 веке гомосексуальные отношения по-прежнему под запретом и караются по всей строгости закона. И угораздило же консультирующего детектива Шерлока Холмса безнадежно влюбиться в своего соседа по квартире Джона Уотсона. Или не так уж и безнадежно?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> написано для Sherlock BBC Fest в далеком 2013 году на заявку _Non-Kink 15.38. В 21 веке гомосексуализм по-прежнему считается преступлением, как и в 19. Консультирующий детектив Шерлок Холмс безумно влюбляется в своего соседа и коллегу Джона Ватсона, человека очень высоких моральных устоев._
> 
> Текст будет выкладываться по главам, поскольку редактура еще не закончена (ага, не прошло и двух лет ХДД, а мы все копаемсяХДДД). Впрочем, остро желающие могут прочесть все и сразу на фесте)
> 
> Политическая карта мира: http://savepic.org/4695897.jpg
> 
> Баннер: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/9/6/6/2966256/82118071.jpg
> 
> Также текст выкладывается на Фикбуке: http://ficbook.net/readfic/2575399
> 
>  
> 
> _Не ложись с мужчиною, как с женщиною: это мерзость._  
>  Книга Левит, гл. 18, ст. 22
> 
>  
> 
> _Любовь не знает никаких «почему»._  
>  Мейстер Экхарт  
> 

Дело было громким, всколыхнувшим не только Лондон, но и всю Англию. О нем уже не одну неделю писали в газетах, трубили по телевидению, а в интернете выкладывали огромные посты, призывавшие как следует покарать мерзавцев. Ниже обычно шли комментарии с предложениями особо изощренных способов наказания.

Оно и понятно. Преступников взяли, что называется, «на горячем». Те и опомниться не успели, как в крошечную квартирку с плотно зашторенными окнами и звуконепроницаемой дверью ворвалась толпа агентов[1]. В результате улик для обвинительного приговора было просто завались. В буквальном смысле слова.

Лестрейд поерзал на жесткой деревянной скамье и, не выдержав, принялся обмахиваться папкой с эмблемой Скотланд-Ярда. Он здесь находился в качестве свидетеля. Дурацкая история. Они как раз искали банду, ограбившую уже три ювелирных лавки в Сити, и по своим каналам Лестрейд получил информацию, где те могут скрываться. Лучше б они туда не лезли, потому что операция оказалась сорвана, практически не начавшись. Не успели его ребята подняться на нужный этаж, как отовсюду, словно черти из табакерки, полезли агенты. Полицейским быстренько объяснили их права и обязанности, причем последних было неизмеримо больше, но не отпустили, велели «наблюдать», раз уж они все равно случайно оказались в нужном месте. Ага, случайно, как же. А через неделю пришла повестка о вызове в суд. Упоминать же, что искомыми грабителями там даже не пахло, пожалуй, не было никакого смысла.

Уайльд — государственный обвинитель с тридцатилетним стажем работы — перевернул очередную страницу своей речи. Он говорил вот уже сорок минут, но его голос по-прежнему то поднимался вверх, заставляя мышцы тревожно напрягаться, вплоть до состояния натянутой скрипичной струны, то коршуном падал вниз, нисходя почти что до еле слышного шепота. Тогда можно было услышать, как под потолком глухо жужжит вентилятор.

Наконец, Уайльд сел. Судья вытер большим клетчатым платком взмокшее лицо и объявил перерыв. Лестрейд с облегчением поднялся, почувствовав, как заломило в затекших ногах, и поспешил выбраться в коридор.

Особой любовью к сидению в зале суда он никогда не страдал, а такие вот процессы и вовсе вызывали отвращение. Мерзко, грязно. Как по нему, так двое взрослых человек, при условии полного согласия и взаимопонимания, имели полное право как угодно проводить свободное время, если это не вредило окружающим. Впрочем, делиться подобными взглядами было себе дороже — можно было запросто угодить на лавку внутри железной клетки. Вздохнув, Лестрейд направился к лестнице. На площадке желтела табличка с нарисованной сигаретой, и вокруг нее уже собралась стайка любителей подымить. Толкаться локтями не хотелось, но идти на улицу было не то чтобы лень, а как бы это сказать… В общем, он опасался, что вернуться в зал силы воли уже не хватит.

Затянуться удалось только раз, когда среди голов показалась до боли знакомая кудрявая макушка. Макушка, то и дело наклоняясь, явно направлялась в его сторону. Чертыхнувшись сквозь зубы, Лестрейд попытался затеряться в толпе — не хватало только, чтобы самопровозглашенный высокоактивный социопат, единственный в мире консультирующий детектив и по совместительству личная заноза в заднице инспектора прочитал вертевшиеся в голове мысли с той же легкостью, как если бы они были написаны у него на лбу, и немедленно изложил результаты своих наблюдений — но было поздно.

— Травитесь понемногу, инспектор? — Шерлок Холмс остановился и с шумом втянул дымок, поднимавшийся от сигареты. Изящные ноздри затрепетали, а через мгновение на выразительном лице появилось выражение легкого презрения. — «Ротманс», легкие.

Лестрейд искоса глянул на зажатую между пальцев сигарету и кивнул.

— А вы здесь что делаете?

Вопрос по большей части адресовался Джону, потому что ждать от Шерлока ответа обычно было все равно что надеяться на снег в июле: изредка случается, но тогда это называют стихийным бедствием.

— Встречались с Ливингстоном. Он сегодня здесь.

Судя по суровому взгляду, брошенному Джоном на Шерлока, встреча прошла явно не на дружественной ноте.

— А, ясно. Это вы все по тому убийству, — Лестрейд затянулся, чувствуя, как легкие наполняются горьковатым теплым дымом. — Шерлок, нет там ничего загадочного, все предельно ясно. Убийца — племянник, об этом все улики говорят.

— Об этом говорит Андерсон, а улики утверждают как раз обратное, и я это докажу. Пойдем, Джон.

Ухватив Джона за локоть, Шерлок потащил его вниз по лестнице. Тот только и успел, что виновато улыбнуться и кивнуть на прощание, прежде чем окончательно затеряться в толпе.

Затушив окурок, Лестрейд выбросил его в блестящую металлическую урну и пошел обратно в зал. Почему-то в памяти отчетливо стояло промелькнувшее на лице младшего Холмса странное выражение — то ли отчаяние, то ли тщательно скрываемая нежность — появившееся, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на рукаве Джона. А, к черту все. Многолетний опыт показывал, что Шерлок Холмс и чувства — понятия несовместимые.

 

* * *

 

Такси медленно тащилось по лондонским пробкам. Настолько медленно, что порой казалось, будто оно просто стоит на месте. Наверное, где-то неподалеку произошла авария. Или перекрыли улицу ради какого-нибудь «важного» мероприятия, из разряда тех, к которым имел привычку прикладывать руку Майкрофт. Не существенно. Важно то, что улица стояла, стояла намертво. Забиты были обе полосы в обоих направлениях, и некоторые водители, опровергая миф о флегматичности англичан, уже стали нетерпеливо сигналить, пытаясь подогнать едущих впереди. Как будто это могло помочь.

Шерлок флегматичностью уж точно никогда не отличался. Он сидел, таращился в окно, а внутри смертоносным цунами поднималась злость. Лучше бы они поехали на метро. Конечно, метро он ненавидел — грязно, шумно, всюду снуют люди, которые словно специально не смотрят по сторонам и под ноги и так и норовят толкнуть. Зато через пятнадцать минут они уже добрались бы до Бартса, вместо того чтобы торчать здесь и нюхать выхлопные газы. Да они бы уже пешком давно дошли! И как только Джон может быть настолько спокоен?

Тяжело вздохнув, Шерлок забарабанил пальцами по обивке. Да какое метро. При чем тут метро? Так, повод, но никак не причина. Насколько проще свалить свое состояние на пробки, тупую толпу в подземке, дубоголового Лестрейда, который не видит очевидного, но только не признаваться, не задумываться, не позволять мыслям возвращаться на проторенную дорожку, где все думано-передумано уже столько раз, что и не сосчитать.

Но мысли все равно возвращались. Даже интересное расследование, предвкушение новостей этому не мешало. А ведь Шерлоку было о чем подумать. Встреча с Ливингстоном прошла именно так, как он и надеялся. Сначала тот отнекивался, делал вид, что ничего не знает, ссылался на свою занятость. Но Шерлок быстро припер его к стенке, упомянув о некой интрижке в колледже. В нее тогда оказался втянут его однокурсник, чудесным образом оказавшийся через год отчисленным за неуспеваемость. Говорят, парень так и не перенес удара, нигде больше не учился, опустился. По имеющимся у Шерлока сведениям последнее время он работал грузчиком в доках. Наверно, он будет не прочь рассказать в полиции, что же тогда все-таки произошло. Как вы думаете, мистер Ливингстон, что станет с вами после того, как он откроет рот?

И вот тогда-то Ливингстон сдался. Трясущимися руками открыл свой щегольский портфель и принялся рыться в его содержимом, умоляя никому ничего не говорить. Ошибки молодости, вы же понимаете. Он давно все осознал и раскаялся. Не ломайте жизнь, мистер Холмс. Шерлок кивал, краем уха прислушиваясь к проходившему в зале процессу. Звуки сквозь плотно прикрытую дверь доносились плохо, но он знал, что сегодня рассматривается дело о мужеложстве. Обвиняемым, застигнутым в самый пикантный момент, грозили немалые сроки.

Наконец Ливингстон нашел то, что искал, — тонкий лист бумаги в блестящем файле. Шерлок взял его из трясущихся рук, скользнул взглядом по ровным строчкам, после чего передал бланк разрешения на экспертизу Джону. Все это время Ливингстон умоляюще смотрел на них, явно ожидая, когда ему разрешат идти. Кивком отпустив его, Шерлок развернулся и направился к выходу. Теперь все зависело от повторного осмотра тела погибшей.

Как тогда, так и сейчас он отчетливо ощущал позади присутствие Джона. 

В кармане завибрировал телефон. С неохотой вынырнув из размышлений, Шерлок открыл входящее сообщение и удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Что там? — перегнувшись через его плечо, Джон заглянул в экран и прочитал. — «Обнаружила следы инъекции. Срочно приезжай. Молли». Это то, что ты ждал? Улика?

— Пока еще нет, — пальцы Шерлок запорхали по кнопкам, набирая ответное сообщение. — Но если Барбаре Хоггарт перед смертью сделали укол, это доказывает, что преступник готовился.

Джон нахмурился.

— Разве так для ее племянника не хуже? Сейчас его обвиняют только в убийстве в состоянии аффекта. Если речь пойдет об умышленном преступлении, он угодит на виселицу.

— Только если мы не найдем доказательств, что он не убивал, — возразил Шерлок. Дописав сообщение, он обернулся к Джону. — Я убежден, что убийца не он. Ты же его видел. Этот тощий парнишка просто не сумел бы достаточно размахнуться кочергой, чтобы проломить кому-то череп.

— Эксперты Ярда придерживаются другого мнения.

— Они идиоты, — Шерлок досадливо фыркнул. — Уткнулись в первую попавшуюся версию, и ничего больше знать не желают. Как можно быть такими ограниченными?

Дернувшись, такси проехало еще несколько футов и опять встало.

— Пожалуй, нужно будет при встрече сказать Майкрофту, чтобы он предупреждал, когда в следующий раз решит остановить Лондон, — с трудом оторвав взгляд от Джона, Шерлок повернулся к водителю. — Отвезите нас к ближайшему метро.

Молли встретила их у дверей Бартса.

— Привет, — девушка улыбнулась и немедленно смущенно порозовела. 

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок протянул ей пустой бланк.

— Ага. В общем, я, как ты и просил, уже осмотрела тело. Ты был прав.

Шерлок чуть заметно приподнял краешки губ. Кто бы сомневался. Наверно, только Андерсон, но это и не удивительно. Зато теперь появился повод еще раз поговорить с Лестрейдом. Конечно, не сразу, а как только получится собрать чуть больше информации, но за этим дело не станет. По крайней мере, у них появилась точка отсчета.

— При повторном осмотре я обнаружила след от инъекции, — продолжая говорить, Молли толкнула ведущую в секционную дверь. — Конечно, ужасно, что его не заметили сразу, но он очень аккуратный. Работал явно профессионал.

— Ты можешь это гарантировать? — в голосе Шерлока проскользнуло нетерпение.

— Ну, я не знаю… — Молли нерешительно замялась и принялась накручивать на палец прядку волос. — Думаю, что процентов на девяносто. Просто, когда укол делают люди, не имеющие большой практики, почти всегда остаются кровоподтеки. А тут все очень чисто. Да вы сами посмотрите.

Протянув Шерлоку и Джону по паре хирургических перчаток, девушка откинула покрывало, повернула лежащее на столе тело чуть на бок и слегка отступила в сторону. Склонившись над столом, Шерлок и Джон внимательно вгляделись в едва заметную точку.

— Что скажешь? — Шерлок бросил косой взгляд на Джона.

— Внутримышечная инъекция в бедро, — тот провел пальцами по коже. — Действительно профессионально. А удалось установить, что за препарат?

— Нет, — Молли покачала головой. — Когда делали вскрытие, экспертизу крови на наличие химических соединений не проводили, все было слишком очевидно. А за прошедшее время вещество успело распасться. Правда, я полагаю, это что-то из барбитуратов. Вроде пентобарбитала, но не он. Во внутренних органах я никаких следов тоже не нашла.

— А может быть так, что укол не имеет никакого отношения к убийству? — Джон еще раз осмотрел след от инъекции. — Конечно, его явно сделали недавно, но мало ли? Может, Хоггарт только-только начала какой-нибудь курс лечения, а тут ее так не вовремя убили.

Шерлок довольно улыбнулся. Конечно, подобное маловероятно — кто станет колоть лекарства в _бицепс бедра_ , рискуя сломать иглу или повредить вену, вместо того чтобы сделать инъекцию как положено, в ягодичную мышцу — но сам факт, что Джон выдвинул предположение заставлял ощутить прилив гордости. Он даже чуть не протянул руку, чтобы коснуться Джона, но разум восторжествовал. Он же знает, как можно истолковать подобное проявление «дружбы», так к чему рисковать?

— Вряд ли, — сунув руки в карманы брюк, Шерлок покачал головой. — Слишком нетипичное место для инъекций. Сомневаюсь, что Хоггарт, при всех своих средствах, наняла настолько некомпетентного специалиста. Впрочем, — он склонил голову набок и задумчиво прищурился, — на всякий случай стоит опросить родственников и изучить ее ежедневник.

Отойдя от стола, он стянул перчатки и бросил их в мусорную корзину. Джон все еще внимательно осматривал тело, а вот Молли тоже отошла в сторону и теперь неуверенно переминалась неподалеку. Несмотря на убежденность Джона, что обычные человеческие чувства для Шерлока — темный лес, он прекрасно видел, что испытывает к нему Молли. Ее неизменная робость, редкие попытки наивно привлечь к себе внимание — вроде накрашенных губ или заплетенных в косу волос — бесконечные кружки с кофе не оставляли никаких возможностей для сомнений. Но он с легкостью определял все ее мысли и мог предсказать поступки на пять шагов вперед, что нагоняло невыносимую скуку. Вот и сейчас Молли явно собиралась с духом, чтобы предложить очередную кружку кофе.

— Эм, Шерлок, я тут подумала, — девушка нервно облизала губы и опять вцепилась в кончик стянутых в конских хвост волос. — Мы могли бы… если ты хочешь… мы трое могли бы выпить кофейку.

Ну вот, пожалуйста. Так было с большинством людей. Другое дело — Джон. Конечно, он тоже был до отвращения очевиден, но не предсказуем. Сколько раз, когда Шерлок настраивался на то, что Джон сейчас скажет или сделает то-то, тот поступал совершенно противоположным образом. Да взять хотя бы того таксиста. Даже в самых смелых своих предположениях Шерлок не мог бы допустить, что Джон на второй день их знакомства убьет ради него человека, пусть даже и преступника. 

— Не сейчас. Нам с Джоном нужно еще успеть в Ярд, — развернувшись на каблуках, он направился к двери. За спиной раздался тяжелый вздох Джона, и Шерлок, даже не видя его, отчетливо представил, как тот виновато посмотрел на Молли, пожал плечами, а затем, сняв перчатки, пошел следом. Шерлок улыбнулся.

Перед тем как отправиться в Ярд, Джон все-таки затащил его в кафе «что-нибудь перекусить». Шерлок, конечно, сопротивлялся, как мог — терять время на такое бессмысленное действие, как еда, было до невозможности глупо — но Джон уперся и не желал слышать никаких возражений. Нет, он решительно посмотрел на Шерлока и не терпящим пререканий тоном заявил, что еда — физиологическая потребность, и что Шерлок не только мозг на ножках, а вполне себе полноценный человек, обладающий всеми соответствующими органами, в том числе и желудком. А раз так, то ему необходимо поддерживать свои силы. 

В результате Шерлок оказался сидящим в крошечном итальянском ресторанчике с исходящей паром тарелкой спагетти перед собой. Подгоняемый пристальным взглядом Джона, он с неохотой намотал несколько штук на вилку и отправил в рот. Неожиданно еда оказалась поразительно вкусной. Заметив отразившееся на лице Шерлока удивление Джон тепло улыбнулся поверх своего ризотто.

Под потолком в углу глухо бормотал телевизор. Там как раз закончилась какая-то развлекательная передача и началась криминальная хроника. Естественно, первый репортаж был посвящен сегодняшнему процессу.

Корреспондент — стройная блондинка с короткой стрижкой и пухлыми, накрашенными ярко-красной помадой губами _(замужем, детей нет; перед съемкой занималась сексом)_ — вдохновенно принялась описывать царившую в зале напряженную обстановку и праведный гнев общественности, обрушившийся на головы извращенцев. В ее глубоком грудном голосе отражалась целая гамма эмоций, но в целом он был фальшивым как золото алхимиков. Через минуту картинка сменилась. Камера дала панораму битком набитого зала суда: мужчины, женщины, несколько детей; люди на передних рядах держали плакаты. И у всех почти одно и то же выражение на лицах. У кого-то к этому примешивалось изумление тем, кто осмелился нарушить закон ради какого-то там чувства, у кого-то преобладало отвращение, но основа оставалась все той же: жадное любопытство и нетерпение. Наконец, на экране появились обвиняемые. Они сидели на противоположных концах скамьи, установленной внутри просторной клетки. Продетые сквозь прутья цепочки наручников не давали им приблизиться друг к другу, а полицейские по бокам явно были призваны помешать заговорить. С выражением обреченности обвиняемые смотрели в зал и уже не видели ничего.

Репортаж ожидаемо завершился сообщением об обвинительном приговоре. Десять лет исправительных работ. Читай: каторги. Судья, весь мокрый от пота под своим париком, опустился в свое кресло.

— Идиоты, — отвернувшись от экрана, сквозь зубы пробормотал Шерлок.

— Кто?

— Все они. Особенно этот тупица судья.

— Он только выполнял свою работу, — Джон покачал головой. — А вот эти двое точно натворили глупостей. Не представляю, как можно влюбиться в человека своего пола.

Шерлок неопределенно пожал плечами и уткнулся в тарелку. Сказать в ответ ему было нечего.

Господи, и как только он, само воплощение здравого смысла, логики и рассудка, сумел так попасться?

 

* * *

 

Хотя уже наступил вечер, в Ярде было довольно людно. Сновали туда-сюда по коридорам полицейские в форме, детективы в обычной, «гражданской», одежде, хлопали двери, кто-то кого-то окликал, торопил или наоборот просил подождать, а сверху все это заливал холодный белый свет дневных ламп. 

Привычно проигнорировав дежурного у входа, Шерлок широким шагом пересек холл и принялся быстро подниматься по лестнице. Конечно, можно дождаться лифта, но, во-первых, это пустая трата времени, а, во-вторых, торчать в тесной кабине с какими-то незнакомцами не хотелось ни капли. Это не было клаустрофобией, и Шерлок в принципе никогда не испытывал особого дискомфорта от присутствия рядом с собой посторонних. Просто сейчас ему требовалось время, чтобы вновь обрести равновесие, утраченное после просмотра того репортажа в кафе и последовавших за ним слов Джона.

_Джон не понимает, как можно влюбиться в мужчину._ Он так и сказал. Не в первый раз, следует заметить. Свою позицию он четко обозначил в первый же день их знакомства, и с тех пор ни разу от нее не отступал. О нет, Джон никогда не осуждал однополые отношения, не собирался доносить на вступавших в них людей или презирать их. Ничего подобного. Он просто считал их неприемлемыми конкретно для себя и, Шерлок не сомневался, постарался бы как можно быстрее оказаться на максимальном расстоянии от любого, кто посмел бы попробовать предложить их ему. Даже если бы этим человеком был Шерлок.

Проверять, верны ли его предположения, не хотелось. С некоторых пор Шерлок обнаружил, что день, проведенный без Джона, кажется куда более скучным и унылым, чем тот, когда Джон рядом, и не важно, есть ли у него в это время дело.

Обнаружив этот странный феномен, он сперва испугался. У него никогда не складывались отношения: подолгу выносить его характер не мог никто, а сам он не считал нужным подстраиваться и кривить душой, лишь бы к нему хорошо относились. Шерлок ожидал, что пройдет месяц, два, самое большее полгода, и Джон уйдет, как уходили многие другие до него. И вот тогда, успев привыкнуть к присутствию друга, к оказываемому им волшебному влиянию, расцвечивающему мир вокруг яркими красками, он останется один посреди тоски и уныния. Вероятно, это будет походить на синдром отмены — такая своеобразная ломка, спровоцированная лишением ежедневной дозы общения. Шерлок на опыте знал, как тяжело выдержать ее, и не хотел повторять.

Но время шло, а Джон оставался рядом. Он ворчал, ругался, требовал, иногда — очень редко — обижался, но не уходил. Постепенно маячащее рядом плечо друга стало столь же привычным и неотъемлемым, как воздух, небо или солнце. И тогда Шерлок задумался над причинами творящихся с ним вещей.

Лучше бы ему этого не делать.

Лестрейд сидел у себя в кабинете и с такой ненавистью смотрел на экран компьютера, словно тот представлял собой воплощение зла в чистом виде. Ну или как минимум серийного маньяка, с десяток лет терроризировавшего город. Написание очередного отчета явно находилось в самом разгаре.

— Мне нужно взглянуть на ежедневник Хоггарт. Срочно.

Инспектор со вздохом поднял взгляд от монитора.

— Ты опять? Зачем он тебе?

— Кое-что проверить. У меня появилась новая информация.

Шерлок пересек кабинет и изящно опустился в стоявшее у стола Лестрейда кресло, краем глаза отметив, что Джон занял куда более неудобный стул.

— Шерлок, — Лестрейд опять вздохнул. Подняв руку, он потер затекшую шею. — Мы же уже говорили сегодня об этом. Убийца — Джей Ломан. 

— Бездоказательно, — Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул. — Просто глупые теории Андерсона. 

— Как раз нет, — казалось, еще немного, и терпение Лестрейда лопнет. — У Ломана нет алиби, в его квартире было обнаружено орудие убийства, и, главное, у него есть мотив. Он проигрался, остался без гроша, весь в долгах, вот и решил поправить свое финансовое положение за счет теткиного наследства. Дело ясное, как дважды два. Я сожалею, что позвал тебя, мы бы и сами справились.

Шерлок едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Лестрейд был настолько уверен в своей правоте, что категорически не желал к нему прислушаться. Просто уперся в свою дурацкую теорию, пойдя на поводу у Андерсона. Будто не знает, какой из того мыслитель.

— Возможно, все далеко не так как кажется, — возразил Джон. В его голосе слышались примиряющие нотки, и Шерлок мысленно улыбнулся. В такие моменты казалось, что они с ним думают на одной волне. Конечно, это вовсе не значило, что мыслительный процесс Джона хотя бы отчасти походил на его, но общий настрой, направление совпадали идеально. — У нас действительно есть причины заглянуть в ее записи.

Лестрейд хмуро посмотрел на него. Шерлок практически видел, как в голове инспектора крутятся шестеренки, перемещая чаши весов вверх-вниз. Он даже затаил дыхание и нетерпеливо подался в своем кресле вперед, надеясь, что раскрывать карты, чтобы склонить того на свою сторону, не придется. 

— Вы, конечно, не скажете мне, что за факты нарыли, — произнес Лестрейд. По выражению его лица было ясно видно, что он ни секунды в этом не сомневается.

— Нет, — отрезал Шерлок.

— Мы пока не уверены, относится ли обнаруженное нами к делу. Поэтому нам и нужен ежедневник Хоггарт, — покачав головой, добавил Джон.

Лестрейд задумчиво кивнул. Пару секунд он молча переводил взгляд с Шерлока на Джона и обратно, а затем со вздохом протянул руку к телефону.

— Хорошо. Даю вам неделю. Неделю, слышите? — он обернулся к Шерлоку и попытался прожечь его взглядом. Смешно. — И ни минутой больше. Хотя я по-прежнему убежден, что убийца Ломан. Донован вас проводит.

Шерлок разочарованно кивнул. Встречаться с Салли не хотелось, та немедленно начнет возмущаться, что Лестрейд опять подпустил его к расследованию, через фразу повторяя, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведет. Такие ограниченность и упертость невероятно злили, и Шерлок, не в силах удержаться, огрызался в ответ. О, в отличие от Донован он ничего не выдумывал, все его слова имели под собой надежную основу из фактов и логических выводов, но Джон все равно неизменно оказывался этим недоволен. А стоило Шерлоку разглядеть в глазах друга недовольство, как ему становилось не по себе. Порой он даже пытался сдерживаться, правда, без особого успеха. Джон в ответ на эти попытки хмурился и закусывал губу. Изредка, когда удержать рвущиеся с языка резкие слова удавалось, улыбался. Тогда в голове появлялась мысль, что, стоит только Джону попросить, как Шерлок никогда больше ничего о Салли не скажет. Да ни о ком, если такова будет воля друга. Но тот не просил.

 

* * *

 

Едва Салли вошла в кабинет, как выражение вежливой сдержанности на ее лице сменилось явным презрением. Джон прекрасно видел, как она посмотрела на Шерлока. Словно тот был опасным психом, которого необходимо срочно изолировать. Впрочем, именно так она и считала.

— А ты здесь что делаешь? — выпалила она, обращаясь к Шерлоку. Черные кудряшки качнулись в такт словам.

— Мы расследуем преступление, если ты забыла, — голос Шерлока больше всего напоминал лед.

— Какое это еще преступление?

— Убийство, — любезно напомнил Шерлок. Джон отчетливо ощутил, как температура понизилась еще на несколько градусов. Он уже решил было вмешаться, чтобы не дать этим двоим сцепиться, как на выручку пришел Лестрейд.

— Донован! — резким тоном одернул тот.

— Да, сэр, — Салли с неохотой повернулась к нему.

— Иди, покажи Шерлоку и Джону вещи Хоггарт. 

Донован скорчила недовольную гримасу и, кажется, даже открыла рот, чтобы возразить. Шерлок так точно набрал полную грудь воздуха для какой-то тирады. Джон подозревал, что он либо собирался в очередной раз перевернуть все грязное белье Салли, либо заявить, что не желает иметь с ней ничего общего и пусть к ежедневнику его проводит кто-нибудь другой. Может даже никто не провожать, он не идиот, чтобы заблудиться в Ярде, а где хранятся вещдоки уже сто лет как знает. Это и ребенок бы запомнил. Джон поспешно встал, подошел к Шерлоку и незаметно пнул его в щиколотку. Шерлок торопливо захлопнул рот.

— Есть, сэр, — кивнула Салли. Впрочем, весь ее вид ясно говорил, как она относится к этой затее.

Втроем они вышли в коридор. Салли шла первой, Шерлок за ней. Джон молча смотрел на судорожно выпрямленную спину друга и с трудом подавлял желание подойти, положить руку на плечо или даже потрепать по голове, чтобы попытаться хоть немного ослабить напряжение. Подобные поступки и близко нельзя было охарактеризовать как дружеские, но Джон давно смирился с тем, что Шерлок вызывает в нем куда более сильные эмоции. В конце концов, границы дружбы никто никогда не определял и не устанавливал. Он только надеялся, что Шерлок испытывает к нему нечто хотя бы отдаленно похожее.

В хранилище Салли выдернула из стеллажа ящик, взгромоздила его на стол и отошла, сложив руки на груди.

— Уж не знаю, что ты там собрался искать, — фыркнув, сквозь зубы процедила она.

— Не удивительно, — пробормотал Шерлок. Его глаза сияли, а сам он весь дышал азартом и нетерпением. Джон с удовлетворением отметил, что от прежней скованности не осталось и следа.

Немного порывшись в вещах, Шерлок извлек небольшую записную книжку в потрепанной кожаной обложке и сосредоточенно зашелестел страницами, а Салли с видом «только время на ерунду трачу» уселась на стул в углу. Делать Джону было нечего, и он, чтобы хоть как-то занять себя, подошел к столу и заглянул в ящик. Там лежал обычный набор, который носит с собой любая женщина: тонкий шелковый шарф, темный клатч, кошелек, пудра, губная помада и мобильный телефон. Джон взял его, нажал на кнопку питания. Через мгновение экран засветился, показав окно загрузки. Когда телефон окончательно включился, Джон пролистнул список контактов и посмотрел вызовы за последние несколько дней, предшествовавших убийству. Ничего, что имело бы для расследования ценность, там не обнаружилось, равно как и в календаре. Обычные пометки на каждый день, вроде «Поздравить Лиз с днем рождения» или «Оплатить счета». И тут Шерлок издал сдавленный возглас.

— О!

Забыв про телефон, Джон поспешил к Шерлоку. Тот торжествующим взглядом смотрел на записную книжку, а на его лице застыло выражение, всегда появлявшееся, когда он обнаруживал улику. Привстав на цыпочки, Джон заглянул через его плечо в книгу.

— Пол Лайтман, психиатр, — озадаченно прочитал он. — Встреча, если она была, произошла за две недели до гибели Хоггарт.

— Именно, — кивнул Шерлок. — Интересно, что она с ним обсуждала.

— Кто знает. Сомневаюсь, что мы сумеем это выяснить.

Джон отстранился, но даже отойдя на шаг, он продолжал чувствовать исходящий от Шерлока запах: кофе, одеколон, немного химикатов. Он стойко ассоциировался с домом, заставлял успокоиться, расслабиться, почувствовать себя в безопасности, хотя называть жизнь с Шерлоком безопасной было все равно, что утверждать, будто акулы — аквариумные рыбки. Джон сделал еще шаг назад.

— Мы должны поговорить с ним как можно скорее, — ажиотированно размахивая записной книжкой, Шерлок принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Он может что-нибудь знать, даже если сам об этом не подозревает.

— Во-первых, разговор в любом случае придется отложить до завтра, сейчас он, наверно, уже сидит дома, пьет пиво и смотрит футбол, — Джон выразительно посмотрел на часы на стене, и Шерлок заметно скис. — А во-вторых, с чего ты взял, что этот Лайтман возьмет и все так просто тебе выложит? Проблема пациента — врачебная тайна, о ней не болтают с первым встречным.

— Выложит, — уверенно заявил Шерлок.

Сзади раздалось покашливание, и Джон внезапно сообразил, что совершенно забыл о присутствии в комнате Салли.

— Я надеюсь, вы закончили, голубки? Или еще копаться будете?

Джон почувствовал, как к щекам прилила краска. Конечно, с завидным постоянством отпускаемые Салли намеки и шуточки не имели и не могли иметь ничего общего с реальностью: Джона никогда не интересовали мужчины, а Шерлок вообще не знал, что такое чувства — но слышать это все равно было неприятно. Мягко говоря. И это уже не упоминая о том, что откровенно опасно, потому что рядом всегда мог оказаться человек, который принял бы услышанное за чистую монету и поступил соответственно. Если честно, порой Джона даже посещали мысли, что Шерлок не так уж неправ, когда выкладывает на всеобщее обозрение факты из личной жизни Донован. Да, поступать так было некрасиво, но, положа руку на сердце, Джон мог сказать, что она этого все-таки заслуживает.

Глаза Шерлока опасно сузились. Обернувшись к Салли, он посмотрел на нее таким взглядом, что на ее месте Джон немедленно попытался бы спрятаться. Или убежать. В крайнем случае, замереть и не дышать, притворившись мертвым из-за отчетливо читавшейся в нем холодной ярости. Сжав кулаки, Шерлок глубоко вдохнул.

— Нет, на сегодня мы все. Не смеем больше тебя задерживать, а то, наверно, Андерсон уже заждался, ты у него еще не все полы коленками протерла.

Шерлок тщательно проговаривал каждое слово, каждый звук, и от этого становилось еще страшнее. Однако Салли, казалось, не заметила ничего, кроме очередного выпада насчет ее отношений с Андерсоном.

— К твоему сведению, он уже два месяца как развелся. Теперь мы можем делать все, что нам в голову придет, и тебя это совершенно не касается, Псих.

Лицо Шерлока совсем закаменело.

Опасаясь, как бы в здании Ярда не появился лишний труп, Джон подскочил к Шерлоку, выхватил из его рук записную книжку и сунул ее в карман, после чего крепко сжал его локоть и поволок в сторону выхода. Шерлок настолько оторопел от такой бесцеремонности, что потерял дар речи.

— Записную книжку мы берем с собой. Почитаем на досуге, — бросил Джон Салли и, не прощаясь, вышел, таща за собой несопротивляющегося Шерлока. 

Он успел пройти шагов десять, когда в спину долетел голос Салли:

— Фотокарточки актеров. Лучше их собирай.

К Лестрейду они возвращаться не стали, сразу вышли на улицу. Поймали такси, и Джон запихал туда Шерлока. Тот моментально забился в дальний угол и равнодушно уставился в окно.

Джон вздохнул.

— Шерлок, нельзя было так.

В ответ тот только скептично фыркнул.

— Я понимаю, что Салли сама нарывается, а многие ее шуточки и вовсе могут плохо кончиться, но не опускайся до ее уровня. Просто не отвечай ей. А то вы двое ведете себя как первоклашки. 

По-прежнему пристально пялясь в окно, Шерлок пробурчал что-то невразумительное, передернул плечами и поднял воротник. Все, разговор окончен.

За всю дорогу до дома Шерлок не произнес ни звука, а когда они приехали, молча поднялся в квартиру и ушел к себе в спальню. Джон недоумевающе посмотрел ему вслед, затем пожал плечами и пошел ставить чайник. 

Вода звонко ударила о жестяной бок. Джон наклонился, опершись локтями о край раковины, и задумался. Последнюю пару недель с Шерлоком явно творилось что-то непонятное. Он то смотрел на него странным взглядом, принимался без умолку трещать обо всем подряд, то отворачивался, прятал глаза, целыми днями не произносил ни слова. Конечно, бывало и раньше, чтобы Шерлок замолкал, замыкаясь в себе, с головой уходя в Чертоги, но все-таки не так часто. К тому же Джон чувствовал что-то еще, что-то такое, что с недавних пор появилось между ними, но никак не мог понять, что это.

Поставив чайник кипятиться, Джон открыл холодильник и задумчиво уставился на его содержимое. Что бы такое приготовить, что съест Шерлок? Уж точно не очередную селезенку в пластиковом контейнере на верхней полке. Ничего серьезного вроде тушеного мяса, оставшегося со вчерашнего вечера, Шерлок не будет, потому что ел днем. Можно было бы сварить макароны с фасолью, но не факт, что друг на них согласится. Пожалуй, стоит сделать горячий бутерброд с сыром. Да, это лучше всего.

В коридоре хлопнула дверь, щелкнул замок в ванной, и зашумела вода. Джон снял с плиты засвистевший чайник, залил заварку в свой чашке. Напевая под нос привязчивую популярную песенку, соорудил два бутерброда и сунул их в микроволновку. Когда та запищала, сообщая о готовности, Джон положил один бутерброд на тарелку, взял ее и чашку и пошел в гостиную. Усевшись в кресло, он раскрыл ноутбук и включил какой-то фильм.

Он даже не обратил внимания на то, что шум воды смолк, а за спиной раздались легкие шаги, пока на плечо не легла чужая ладонь, а шею не обожгло горячее дыхание. Вздрогнув, Джон обернулся, да так и застыл. В голове вспугнутой птичьей стаей заметались бессвязные мысли.

В шаге от него, облокотившись на спинку кресла, стоял Шерлок. Из одежды на нем было только обмотанное вокруг бедер полотенце, ничего в такой позе не скрывавшее, а лишь притягивавшее взгляд. В свете электрической лампы на бледной коже слабо поблескивали капельки воды. 

— Что смотришь? 

Раздавшийся над самым ухом голос был завораживающе низким. Джон сглотнул, чувствуя себя кроликом перед удавом. Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу, и взгляд невольно скользнул по перекатившимся под бледной кожей мышцам и крепким икрам. Что, черт возьми, Шерлок затеял?

— Очередной блокбастер. Тебе будет неинтересно.

С усилием заставив себя поставить ноутбук на столик, Джон встал.

— Чаю? Естественно, после того, как ты оденешься.

Пару мгновений Шерлок смотрел на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением. Потом выпрямился и кивнул. Подошел к столу, немного порылся в царивших на нем завалах из газет и книг, после чего вышел. Джон облегченно выдохнул. И что это, твою мать, только что было?

 

* * *

 

Шерлок, одетый в пижамные штаны, старую футболку и халат, сидел на диване с кружкой чая в руках. Больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось хорошенько стукнуть себя по глупой голове. Какого черта он это выкинул? О чем вообще думал, когда выбрался из душа в одном полотенце и направился в гостиную? Господи.

Это все Салли. Брошенная ею фраза. Донован и подумать не могла, что она угодит точно в цель. В тот момент ее нестерпимо хотелось прибить за то, что она лезет не в свое дело, но присутствие Джона заставило сдержаться. 

Шерлок изо все сил стиснул кружку. Словно что-то перемкнуло в голове, мозг выключился, и он, подчиняясь во весь голос вопящим инстинктам, бросился доказывать, что Джон действительно его. Может быть его. _Мог бы быть._ Смешно. Глупые, беспочвенные надежды. Взгляд друга, спокойный и холодный, разом расставил все по своим местам. Шерлок тогда еле заставил себя спокойно подойти к столу и сделать вид, будто что-то ищет на нем, вместо того чтобы бегом броситься к себе в спальню, запереться там и не выходить как минимум сутки.

Джон зевнул, отставил кружку и потянулся. Закрыв ноутбук, он встал и повернулся к Шерлоку.

— Ты как хочешь, а я пойду спать, — заявил он. — Спокойной ночи.

В ответ Шерлок молча кивнул. Когда на лестнице затихли шаги, и послышался стук закрывшейся за Джоном двери, он поставил чашку на журнальный столик и со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях. Какой же он идиот.  
______________________________________________________________

_**Примечания** _

_[1]Сотрудники АНБ — Агентства Нравственной Безопасности, силовой организации призванной следить за соблюдением гражданами Британской империи Закона о нравственности._


	2. Chapter 2

Утро встретило подозрительной тишиной. Не играла скрипка, не громыхали выстрелы, ничто не взрывалось. Тишь да гладь, вот только от нее больше всего хотелось бегом броситься вниз, чтобы убедиться, что Шерлок просто умчался проверить какую-нибудь догадку или отправился в Чертоги разума, а не случилось что-то страшное и непоправимое.

Невероятным усилием воли Джон подавил это желание, оделся, тщательно заправил постель. В конце-то концов, он не нянька. Шерлок взрослый человек, способен прожить день без того, чтобы поджариться на очередном эксперименте. Раньше, до их знакомства, ведь как-то справлялся. К тому же ничем подозрительным в доме вроде бы не пахло.

Продолжая уговаривать себя, он вышел на лестничную площадку. В узкое окошко пролетом ниже падал косой луч света. Солнце только взошло, и он был нежно-золотым, теплым и радостным. С верхних ступенек пляшущие в нем пылинки сверкали, как крохотные алмазы. Но, несмотря на погожее утро, на душе скребли кошки. Хотелось бежать, перепрыгивая через ступени, однако Джон сдержался.

Шерлок обнаружился на диване. Голые пятки упирались в подлокотник, кончики пальцев сложенных в молитвенном жесте ладоней прижимались к губам. Судя по отсутствующему взгляду, друг был сейчас очень далеко от их гостиной.

— Доброе утро, — не особо рассчитывая на ответ, привычно произнес Джон.

Скосив глаза, Шерлок кивнул и опять уставился в потолок. 

Слава богу, все в порядке. Облегченно переведя дух, Джон отправился в ванную. Он успел принять душ, умыться, побриться и на обратной дороге поставить чайник, а Шерлок так и не сдвинулся с места. С одной стороны — ничего необычного, но с другой… Если бы за ночь другу пришла в голову какая-нибудь идея, он давно бы ей поделился. Просто вломился бы в спальню, растолкал Джона и, невзирая на вялое сопротивление, заставил себя выслушать. А тут — ничего. Странно.

— Будешь чай или кофе?

Отчетливо вздрогнув, Шерлок повернул голову. 

— Чай, — односложно ответил тот и опять отвернулся. 

Джон нахмурился. Интересно, голос друга действительно веял арктическим холодом или у него просто началась паранойя? И ведь не спросишь без того, чтобы не выставить себя полным идиотом. Если уже не выставил. Наверняка у него на лице сейчас крупными буквами написаны удивление и растерянность.

Засвистел, закипев, чайник. Джон залил кипятком пакетики с заваркой, взял чашку Шерлока и тарелку с сандвичем и вернулся в гостиную. Он уже приготовился к очередной войне, ожидая услышать от друга категорический отказ от завтрака, но тот только равнодушно скользнул по тарелке взглядом и опять не произнес ни слова. Да что за ерунда творится?

Пару секунд Джон топтался рядом с диваном, но, похоже, сегодня Шерлок решил его игнорировать. Ну и ладно. К черту все. Он просто не станет обращать на это внимания. Мало ли что нашло на этого гения, подуется и перестанет. По крайней мере, Джон за собой никакой вины не чувствовал. Или нет? Что, если дело во вчерашнем? Вдруг, сам того не желая, он как-то не так посмотрел на Шерлока? Шерлока _в одном полотенце_. Джон сильно сомневался, что в его взгляде можно было уловить что-то большее, чем просто смущение и удивление, ну а вдруг? Ведь тогда, на один жуткий миг ему действительно показалось, будто внутри тугим узлом сворачивается нечто, обжигающе-горячее, яркое и безумное. Да нет, глупости. Ему никогда не нравились и не могли нравиться мужчины.

Забрав свою чашку, Джон уселся в кресло и попытался завести разговор о расследовании как наиболее нейтральной на данный момент теме.

— Чем займемся сегодня? Поедем к этому психиатру или дочери Хоггарт?

Шерлок даже не пошевелился. Все так же продолжал лежать, сверля взглядом трещину в штукатурке, а на столике вился пар над позабытой чашкой с чаем.

— Сначала к дочери.

Джон поежился. Словно в комнате посреди летнего утра грянул январский мороз. В чем же дело?

И тут у он почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание, а грудь сжало тисками от внезапно пришедшей догадки. Что, если случилось то, чего он давно ждал и боялся? Что, если он, такой заурядный, ничем не отличающийся от обычных людей, наконец-то наскучил Шерлоку, и тот больше не желает иметь с ним дело? И теперь их дружбе конец? Да и была ли дружба? Не навыдумывал ли он все? То, что Шерлок, безумный, гениальный, потрясающий Шерлок, вообще обратил на него внимание, казалось чудом. Каждый день против воли Джон с замиранием сердца ждал, когда волшебство закончится, и жизнь опять станет однообразной и серой. И вот, похоже, это произошло.

Как же теперь быть? Смириться? Наверняка, через некоторое время холодность Шерлока превратиться в совсем лютую стужу, а затем он предложит Джону подыскать квартиру где-нибудь еще. И что тогда делать? Покорно развернуться, собрать вещи и уйти? Ну уж нет. Джон был солдатом и сдаваться просто так не собирался.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок уже был готов проклясть себя. Идея, еще час назад казавшаяся такой гениальной, сейчас выглядела верхом идиотизма.

За всю ночь он ни разу не сомкнул глаз. Лежал, анализировал, сопоставлял. Пытался прийти к какому-нибудь выводу, универсальному решению, которое разом устранило бы все проблемы. Разрубило их как гордиев узел. Но решение все не находилось. Периодически пока еще сохранявшая здравомыслие частичка его существа принималась вопить, требуя заняться делом, обдумать имеющиеся данные и выстроить на их основе гипотезы. Шерлок честно пытался, но раз за разом мысли соскальзывали обратно, на проторенную дорожку из страхов, сомнений и отчаяния. _Джону нет до него никакого дела._ Хотелось вцепиться в волосы и хорошенько побиться лбом об стену.

В конце концов, он попытался успокоиться и подойти к сложившейся ситуации как к обычной задачке. Что он имеет? Немного. С одной стороны — некого консультирующего детектива тридцати пяти лет от роду, когда-то свято верившего, что неспособен на все эти глупые людские чувства. Шерлок всегда гордился тем, что умел сохранять отстраненность, не поддаваться порывам и действовать, основываясь исключительно на холодной логике. Привязанность, дружба, любовь — все это было набором абстрактных понятий, ниточек, за которые так удобно дергать окружающих. Конечно, в теории Шерлок был знаком со всеми ними. Люди охотно шли ради любви или дружбы на преступление или жертвовали собой, но он никогда по-настоящему не понимал, зачем им это. Ладно, убийство, здесь было проще. В конечном счете, под красивой завесой страсти чаще всего скрывалась банальная жажда наживы. Но поступить в ущерб собственным интересам, рискнуть жизнью и благополучием во имя какого-то абстрактного чувства? Нет, он решительно этого не понимал.

А потом в его жизни возник Джон Ватсон. Сперва Шерлок хотел отмахнуться от него, как от еще одного идиота из толпы идиотов. Но внезапно его умения вместо отвращения вызвали у Джона неподдельный восторг. Это было… приятно. Заинтересовавшись, Шерлок решил рискнуть и не прогадал. Джон оказался не таким как все.

Так Шерлок познакомился со страхом потерять кого-то. Он долго размышлял, пока, наконец, не понял, откуда он взялся. Шерлок не знал, можно ли назвать его чувства любовью — ему просто не с чем было сравнить, потому что никогда прежде он не влюблялся — но и просто обычным расположением, которое он испытывал к очень и очень немногим, они не были.

Вот здесь-то и заключалась проблема. Джон воспринимал Шерлока только как друга, в принципе не признавая для себя возможности влюбиться в человека своего пола.

После случившегося вчера безобразного срыва Шерлок всерьез задумался, как быть дальше. Ситуация казалась патовой, но оставлять все, как есть, было уже просто нельзя. Его голова оказалась настолько заполнена мыслями о Джоне, что единственная фраза Донован привела к поистине катастрофическим последствиям. Если он не хотел, чтобы дальше стало только хуже, следовало что-то менять.

Безусловно, с одной стороны Шерлок мог положиться на волю случая и во всем признаться Джону. Что последовало бы дальше, предсказать было сложно, но, скорее всего — _почти наверняка_ — Джон выслушал бы его, а затем ушел. Вчерашний случай лишний раз доказал, что он не испытывает к нему ни тени интереса. 

Однако терять друга Шерлок не хотел. На его взгляд, уж лучше было сохранить то немногое, что есть, чем рискнуть попытаться обрести большее и лишиться всего. К тому же, здесь имелся еще один немаловажный фактор, говоривший против подобного решения. Однополые отношения строго преследовались законом и осуждались обществом, а Шерлок не хотел, чтобы Джон пострадал из-за него. Самому ему было плевать на мнение окружающих, а перспективу попасться он и вовсе не рассматривал, как удел серых, неинтересных людишек. Другое дело Джон. Шерлок не был до конца уверен, но имеющиеся данные показывали, что Джон склонен руководствоваться сторонними мнениями. Осуждение общества непременно причинило бы ему боль. Шерлок знал, что скорее бы умер, чем допустил это.

Значит, второй вариант. Постараться все забыть, а Джона, во избежание повторных происшествий, старательно удерживать на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Подобная отстраненность помогла бы сохранить уже имеющиеся между ними отношения, но не дала бы разрастись притаившимся внутри предательским чувствам. В шесть утра подобный вывод казался продуманным и рациональным, но сейчас Шерлок сильно в этом сомневался. Достаточно было одного взгляда на лицо друга, чтобы понять, до чего тот расстроен и растерян. 

_— Сначала к дочери._

С совершенно потерянным видом Джон отпил глоток чая, а затем опустил чашку на стол. Донышко громко стукнуло по деревянной поверхности, напиток плеснул на лежавшую неподалеку газету.

Шерлок и глазом не успел моргнуть, как Джон оказался рядом, угрожающе нависая над ним так, что он невольно вжался в сиденье дивана. 

— Шерлок, что, черт возьми, происходит?

Напустив на себя все возможное равнодушие, Шерлок пожал плечами.

— Ничего. Ты о чем?

— Ты знаешь о чем, — с шумом втянув в себя воздух, Джон выпрямился. 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты говоришь загадками? Я не могу ответить на вопрос, которого не понимаю. Если хочешь получить ответ, выражайся, пожалуйста, яснее.

На мгновение в лице Джона проскользнуло что-то такое, что Шерлок всерьез задумался, не стоит ли отказаться от принятого решения, наплевать на все возможные последствия и пустить дело на самотек. Уж лучше пусть будет плохо ему, чем Джону. Он-то точно справится. Но потом что-то неуловимо поменялось. Сделав над собой видимое усилие, Джон взял себя в руки. Пару секунд он просто стоял рядом, переминаясь с пятки на носок, а потом отвернулся.

— Ну как знаешь. Прости.

Одним рывком Шерлок сел, подтянул колени к груди. Как бы ни был он неискушен в невербальном общении, он отчетливо ощутил, как сгустилась атмосфера. Теперь воздух в гостиной словно потрескивал от напитавшего его электричества.

— Джон.

Не обращая на него никакого внимания, друг вернулся в кресло и развернул газету. Даже с такого расстояния Шерлок ясно видел несколько бурых пятнышек, которые оставил на ней пролитый чай.

— Джон, послушай. Я…

— Не надо, Шерлок, можешь ничего не говорить. Все нормально. Я понимаю.

Шерлок вздрогнул от того, каким тоном это было сказано. Словно его слова смертельно ранили Джона в самое сердце. Но ведь этого не может быть, верно? С чего бы Джону так остро реагировать? Шерлок не сделал ничего такого. Да, он вел себя более сдержанно, но ведь это и к лучшему. Он тщательно проанализировал ситуацию и знал, что только так их дружбе не будет причинен вред. Выходит, Джон иного мнения?

— Что ты понимаешь?

— Все, — зашелестела переворачиваемая страница. — Я не буду тебе навязываться или мешать. Извини, если заставил почувствовать себя неуютно. Такого больше не повторится.

В отчаянии Шерлок вцепился в волосы. Нет, Джон понял все совершенно неправильно. Все совсем не так. Он ни в коем случае не навязывается ему и не мешает. Джон не может мешать. Он его источник света, катализатор, запускающий реакцию. Рядом с Джоном Шерлоку думается в два раза лучше. Ему вообще _лучше_ рядом с ним.

Что же делать? Шерлок чувствовал, что должен попытаться как-то исправить ситуацию, успокоить друга, уверить, что дело не в этом и не может быть в этом, но не знал, как. Он не представлял, как ему поступить, чтобы при этом не запутать все лишь еще больше или не выдать себя. Джон и так расстроен, так зачем ему лишние проблемы? Одно неосторожное слово, и он может уйти. Конечно, раньше он всегда возвращался, но вовсе не обязательно, что на этот раз будет так же.

Не зная, что сказать, Шерлок молча уставился на друга. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни привычное красноречие изменило ему, и он просто не находил слов. От этого делалось только тяжелее. Нестерпимо острое желание подойти, обнять, прижать к себе, отгоняя прочь черные мысли, побуждало забыть обо всех опасностях и рискнуть. Но Шерлок не мог. В первую очередь — из-за самого Джона. Такого тот ему точно никогда не простит.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок молчал. Джон чувствовал, как у него начинает дрожать левая рука, и держался изо всех сил. Нужно просто успокоиться, сделать вид, что ничего не происходит. Это ведь даже не ссора. Шерлок всегда отличался странностями, вполне возможно, что это просто еще одна из них. Зря он так себя накручивает. Все, решено. Он будет себя вести, как ни в чем не бывало. Допьет чай. Прочитает газету. И вообще, чего он так всполошился? В конце концов, ему не пятнадцать, а Шерлок – не надувшаяся неизвестно с чего подружка.

С буквами в статье определенно творилось что-то неладное. Они то разбегались в разные стороны, как какие-то крошечные многоногие насекомые, то сбивались в кучу. Единственное, чего они не делали — решительно не желали складываться в слова. Джон сморгнул и попытался сосредоточиться. Постепенно картинка перед глазами прояснилась. 

_«В современном обществе гомосексуализм, как явление, порожденное извращенным рассудком, представляет одну из самых больших угроз. Мы можем наблюдать это на примере тех немногих стран, где однополые отношения признаны здоровыми и уравнены в правах с двуполыми — несомненно, единственными, которые только и должны существовать между людьми. Статистика показывает, что в таких государствах дети, подвергшиеся развращающему воздействию пропаганды гомосексуализма, гораздо чаще отвергали традиционные ценности и выбирали нетрадиционную сексуальную ориентацию.»_

Взгляд скользил по строчкам, но слова казались абсолютной тарабарщиной. Чтобы добраться до сути, Джону пришлось прочитать абзац дважды, и все равно смысл то и дело ускользал, точно песок сквозь пальцы.

Тихо скрипнул диван. Стиснув зубы, Джон уставился в газету. Он справится. Чем бы это ни было: приступом дурного настроения, очередной причудой, первыми признаками того, что Шерлоку стало с ним скучно — он выдержит все. Как бы Шерлок его ни провоцировал, он не поддастся.

— Джон.

Длинные пальцы схватили лист, сминая, потянули на себя. Еще миг — и газета полетела в сторону, накрыв стопку книг у стола. Теперь прятаться было не за чем, и Джон вынужденно поднял взгляд. В груди торопливо билось сердце, воздух никак не хотел проталкиваться в горло, но, собравшись с духом, он сумел заставить себя спокойно посмотреть на друга. 

Шерлок — взлохмаченный, тощий, в болтающемся на плечах халате — стоял перед ним, крепко обхватив себя за локти. На его лице застыло непривычное выражение растерянности, а брови сосредоточенно нахмурились, точно он решал сложную задачку. Нервно закусив губу, он посмотрел на Джона.

— Джон, послушай. Я не знаю, что ты подумал, но все совсем не так, — на мгновение он замялся, а затем продолжил. — Наверно, у тебя сложилось неверное впечатление. Хотя не стану отрицать, что здесь может быть и моя вина. Просто ты…

Внезапно Джон почувствовал себя так, словно у него выросли крылья. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы он ушел. Определенно не хотел. Он не желал прекращать их дружбу. Протянув руку, он дотронулся до его запястья. Тот моментально запнулся на полуслове и, кажется, даже перестал дышать, уставившись на ладонь Джона.

— Проехали. Пожалуйста, только не продолжай.

Подняв взгляд, Шерлок озадаченно посмотрел на него.

— Почему?

— Ты только что почти извинился, — Джон неопределенно пожал плечами. — Не хочу испортить впечатление, потому что дальше явно последуют сетования на то, что люди, и я в их числе, никогда не пользуются головой и, вместо того чтобы подумать, начинают воображать на пустом месте. Серьезно, мне не хочется все это сейчас слышать, слишком хорошим было начало.

По мере того, как Джон говорил, лицо Шерлока прояснялось, и вскоре на нем засияла улыбка. Не сдержавшись, Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Значит, ты не в обиде?

— Ну конечно нет, — Джон рассмеялся и похлопал Шерлока по руке. — С какой стати? Так чем займемся дальше?

— Мне кажется, я уже говорил, что стоит… — чуть нахмурившись, начал Шерлок, и Джон поспешил его перебить.

— Да-да, помню. Едем к дочери Хоггарт. 

Шерлок кивнул, и внезапно Джон осознал, что сейчас по-настоящему счастлив.

Элен Хоггарт жила в одном из престижнейших районов. Идеально чистые улицы, припаркованные у домов дорогие автомобили, слабый шум большого города, доносящийся откуда-то издалека, словно Лондон остался в другом времени и пространстве.

Такси затормозило перед небольшим особняком в викторианском стиле. Шерлок, как всегда, выскочил первым, предоставив Джону расплачиваться за поездку, и зашагал по мощеной гранитной плиткой дорожке. Дом пышным зеленым кольцом окружали деревья, их листва отбрасывала на камень под ногами ажурные тени, а в прогалинах над головой то и дело виднелось голубое небо.

Догнать Шерлока Джону удалось только на крыльце. Тот нажал на кнопку звонка и принялся нетерпеливо барабанить пальцами по перилам, ожидая ответа. Наконец, дверь отворилась, и на пороге появилась горничная.

— Добрый день, — опережая друга, который, как всегда, без предисловий приступил бы сразу к делу, поздоровался Джон. — Мы к мисс Хоггарт. Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон.

— Проходите, пожалуйста.

С вежливой улыбкой девушка посторонилась, пропуская их внутрь. Войдя, Шерлок окинул ее взглядом, довольно хмыкнул, но промолчал, не став демонстрировать чудеса дедукции и отвратительного характера, и Джон облегченно выдохнул. Теперь, если еще и встреча с дочерью погибшей пройдет относительно нормально — то есть Шерлок не начнет с ходу интересоваться, с кем она спала в ночь убийства, или пытаться спровоцировать ее на откровенность, обвинив в безответственности — то все и вовсе будет прекрасно.

Длинным сумрачным коридором горничная провела их в небольшую угловую гостиную. 

— Мисс Хоггарт сейчас подойдет. Может быть, желаете выпить чаю или кофе? — улыбаясь все той же вежливой профессиональной улыбкой, предложила она.

— Нет, спасибо, — Джон покачал головой и улыбнулся в ответ. Шерлок же даже не потрудился ответить — сразу отошел в сторону и принялся изучать висящие на стене акварели. Он вообще до сих пор ни разу не открыл рта, что было несколько необычно. Раньше Джон точно встревожился бы, но после случившегося утром он просто не стал придавать этому никакого значения. Хватит с него догадок и домыслов, все равно разобраться в том, что творится в гениальной голове друга, не дано никому.

Молча кивнув, девушка вышла.

— Хм, — Шерлок сделал шаг вперед, чуть ли не утыкаясь в картину носом. — Ну надо же.

— Что-то интересное? 

Джон подошел ближе и прищурился, но не увидел ничего особенного. Так, рисунок как рисунок. В меру старый, в меру приятный. Впрочем, его познания в живописи особой глубиной никогда не отличались.

— Да. Альбрехт Дюрер. Подлинник.

Резко развернувшись, Шерлок пересек комнату и уселся на диван с точеными деревянными ножками и гобеленовой обивкой. По виду ему, как и всей остальной мебели, было самое место в музее, но Шерлок выглядел на нем до крайности непринужденно и естественно. Словно там ему самое место. Ну да, конечно, мысленно усмехнулся Джон, ведь друг рос в таком же доме, играл в детстве на таких же антикварных диванах, царапал бесценный паркет, ломал древние статуэтки. 

Посмотрев еще пару минут на картину, стоившую больше, чем он зарабатывал за год, Джон присоединился к Шерлоку.

— Что ты надеешься здесь узнать? Ну, помимо того, не проходила ли погибшая какое-нибудь лечение, включавшее в себя уколы?

Шерлок чуть заметно скривил губы и пожал плечами.

— Например, не слышала ли мисс Хоггарт, чтобы ее мать посещала психиатра. А остальное по ходу выясним.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — вздохнул Джон. — Потому что я не представляю, что еще здесь можно раскопать. Полиция уже допрашивала ее, Шерлок. Ты читал протоколы.

— Верно. Но это была полиция, — последнее слово Шерлок произнес с таким выражением, с каким говорил бы о чуме или сибирской язве. — Уверен, они проглядели все мало-мальски важное.

В коридоре раздались шаги, а через мгновение в гостиную вошла худенькая блондинка. Судя по покрасневшим глазам и чуть припухшему носу, она совсем недавно плакала.

— Добрый день, мистер… — обернувшись к Шерлоку, мисс Хоггарт на мгновение замялась, видимо, пытаясь понять, кто именно перед ней. Затем ее лицо прояснилось, и она слегка улыбнулась. — Ну конечно, вы знаменитый Шерлок Холмс. Я читала о вас.

Шерлок отчетливо скривился и кивнул.

— А вы доктор Уотсон. Так чем я могу помочь? Детектив из Скотланд-Ярда уже говорил со мной, и я ему все рассказала. Тем более что и сказать мне особо нечего, я тогда уезжала на три дня в Кардиф. Если что, у меня есть билеты.

Сев в стоявшее у окна кресло, она с вежливым интересом взглянула на Шерлока. 

— Да, мы в курсе, — тот обворожительно улыбнулся, и Джон выдохнул. Похоже, друг решил использовать личину обольстителя. Конечно, ничего хорошего в этом не было: перед ними сидела молодая испуганная девушка, недавно потерявшая мать, а Джон уже не раз видел, какое влияние могут оказать на человека чары Шерлока — но поделать с собой ничего не мог и просто любовался, чувствуя, как внутри разрастаются гордость и восторг. — Однако мы не Скотланд-Ярд. Мы работаем сами по себе, и в ходе расследования у нас возникли вопросы.

— Есть вероятность, что преступник был не один. Возможно, убийце кто-то помогал, — выдал Джон заранее заготовленную ложь. Всю дорогу, пока они ехали с Бейкер-стрит сюда, Шерлок втолковывал ему, как важно произнести при дочери убитой эту фразу. Джон сначала сопротивлялся, не желая врать бедной девушке, которая и так слишком много перенесла за последние дни, но потом сдался. Устоять под напором Шерлока было практически невозможно.

— Да? Ну хорошо, я постараюсь на них ответить. А скажите, мистер Холмс, — Элен смущенно улыбнулась, — вы, и правда, можете рассказать все о человеке, только лишь взглянув на него?

Джон напряженно застыл. Бог знает, что успел разглядеть Шерлок, и если он сейчас выдаст нечто такое, что мисс Хоггарт не понравится, она вполне может выставить их вон. Все же они не полицейские, и беседа с ними — дело исключительно добровольное.

— Несомненно, — прищурившись, Шерлок окинул девушку задумчивым взглядом, пару секунд помолчал, а затем заговорил. — Вы плохо спали сегодня. Проворочались всю ночь, но так и не сомкнули глаз. Собственно, вы не можете уснуть уже несколько ночей. На завтрак пили кофе, потом гуляли. Перед нашим приходом съели тост.

По мере того, как говорил Шерлок, глаза мисс Хоггарт все расширялись, пока под конец не заняли пол-лица. 

— Потрясающе, все верно. Как вы узнали? — восторженно выдохнула она.

— Не узнал, а увидел. У вас усталый вид, круги под глазами — явный признак бессонницы. Если бы вы спали, их бы не было. Плюс чуть подрагивают руки — значит, бессонница уже давно. В уголке рта видно пятнышко кофе. Оно почти стерлось, вы пили его на завтрак. На туфлях видна грязь. Она совсем свежая. Вечером прошел дождь, но сейчас уже успело подсохнуть. Следовательно, гуляли рано утром. На груди есть пара хлебных крошек. Недавно если тост, — все это Шерлок выпалил на одном дыхании, произнося слова с настолько головокружительной скоростью, что их едва удавалось разобрать. При этом у него был до того важный вид, что Джон невольно улыбнулся.

— Просто волшебство какое-то.

— Это не волшебство, а логика, — отрезал Шерлок. — Скажите, вы знали, что ваша мать две недели назад консультировалась у психиатра?

— Психиатра? — Элен задумчиво нахмурила брови. — Нет, она мне ничего такого не говорила.

— Разве это обязательно, чтобы что-то узнать?

На мгновение девушка замерла, а затем ее щеки залила краска.

— Мистер Холмс, я не подслушиваю чужие разговоры, если вы об этом, — резко произнесла она.

— Шерлок имел в виду вовсе не это, — поспешил вмешаться Джон. — Возможно, вы случайно услышали, как ваша мать записывалась на прием, или видели у нее визитку.

— Нет, ничего такого. 

— Хорошо. Как вы думаете, зачем вашей матери понадобилась помощь психиатра? Какие-то проблемы? Алкоголь, наркотики? — чуть прищурившись, Шерлок впился взглядом в лицо мисс Хоггарт.

— Моя мать не была алкоголичкой или наркоманкой! Мистер Холмс, если вы собираетесь и в дальнейшем…

Джон мысленно вздохнул. Ну вот, начинается. Сказка кончилась, и Шерлок показал свое истинное лицо.

— А кто говорит о вашей матери? — Шерлок в притворном удивлении приподнял брови. — Возможно, кто-то из родственников или близких друзей.

— Мы не водим компанию с подобными людьми, а родни у нас нет. Мой отец разбился в автокатастрофе, когда мне было восемь, мамина сестра, Оливия, умерла от рака шесть лет назад. Замужем она никогда не была, и в итоге Джей до совершеннолетия жил у нас. Никогда бы не подумала, что он способен на такое, — Элен сделала дрожащий вдох. — Мама всегда относилась к нему, как к родному сыну.

— Иногда люди, которых мы, вроде бы, хорошо знаем, делают страшные и необъяснимые вещи, — попытался утешить ее Джон. — Вы не должны думать, что как-то виноваты в случившемся.

В ответ Элен молча кивнула.

— Хорошо, раз мы с этим разобрались, перейдем к следующему вопросу, — продолжил Шерлок. — Ваша мать ничем не болела последнее время?

— Нет, ничего такого. Правда, за три дня до… — мисс Хоггарт запнулась. Сглотнув, она сделала глубокий вдох и с видимым усилием продолжила, — до того, как это случилось, у нее разболелся зуб, и она была у стоматолога. Но это все.

— Вы сказали, что ваш двоюродный брат до совершеннолетия жил с вами. И давно он переехал?

— Полтора года назад, как только ему исполнилось восемнадцать.

— Он вас младше?

Джон абсолютно не представлял, зачем Шерлоку спрашивать о том, что он и так уже знал из официальных бумаг, но, видимо, это было нужно. Друг никогда ничего не делал просто так.

— Да, на три года.

— Вы не в курсе, он с кем-нибудь встречался?

— Насколько знаю, нет, — мисс Хоггарт пожала плечами. — Но вы понимаете, возможно, он просто не хотел показывать нам свою девушку. Стеснялся или еще что.

— А вы? — взгляд Шерлока сделался острым, как скальпель.

— Нет, после школы ни с кем. У меня и времени нет, учеба все съедает.

Чему-то кивнув, Шерлок встал, показывая, что разговор окончен. Джон поспешно поднялся следом. Он совершенно не представлял, что такого узнал друг, но вид у того был довольный. Возможно, посторонний человек этого бы и не заметил, но Джон успел хорошо изучить Шерлока.

— Спасибо, что поговорили с нами, вы нам очень помогли, — с улыбкой поблагодарил он.

— Вы расследуете гибель моей матери. Как я могла вам не помочь?

Они уже вышли в холл, когда входная дверь внезапно распахнулась, и в дом влетел незнакомый парень.

— Эл, слушай, ты не знаешь, где… — с порога затараторил он, но, заметив Шерлока и Джона, оборвал себя на полуслове, недоверчиво уставившись на них. — Извини, у тебя гости.

— Привет, Марк, — с улыбкой поздоровалась Элен. — Это Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон. Наверно, ты слышал о них.

— Еще бы! — восхищенно воскликнул тот. — Я читал ваш блог, мистер Уотсон. Он супер.

— О, спасибо, — Джону и раньше приходилось сталкиваться со своими читателями и их восторженными отзывами, но он до сих пор чувствовал себя неуютно, когда те начинали восхищаться его записками.

— Мистер Холмс, — Марк повернулся к Шерлоку, — вы ведь ищете убийцу миссис Хоггарт?

Шерлок демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Вообще-то убийца найден, — отрезал он.

— Мистер Холмс и мистер Ватсон считают, что у Джея мог быть сообщник, — пояснила Элен.

— Правда?

— Да, — кивнул Джон. — Не будем вам мешать, всего доброго, — попрощался он. 

— До свидания, — ответила Элен. — Если у вас появятся еще вопросы, приезжайте, я обязательно на них отвечу.

 

* * *

 

Всю дорогу до дома Шерлок просидел, уставившись в телефон и безостановочно что-то в нем печатая. Джон молчал, ничего не спрашивал, хотя до жути хотелось узнать, что же все-таки тот сумел выудить из разговора с дочерью убитой. 

Наконец, такси затормозило на Бейкер-стрит. Едва поднявшись в квартиру, Шерлок сразу же бросился к компьютеру. Джон остановился в дверях и с улыбкой стал наблюдать, как друг, то и дело в запале взлохмачивая волосы, с невероятной скоростью набирает что-то на клавиатуре. В своей стихии он был настолько великолепен, что Джон невольно испытал гордость. Поразительно, как остальные могли не видеть, до чего Шерлок потрясающий.

Еще раз улыбнувшись, Джон вошел в комнату и включил телевизор, но попал как раз на новостной час. По всем каналам опять крутили репортажи об облавах в притонах, предоставлявших приют гомосексуалистам. На экране куда-то бежали агенты, взрывали какие-то двери, бросали на пол людей, крупным планом показывали распростертые обнаженные тела с черными мешками на голове, а за кадром диктор сухим голосом зачитывала сводки с количеством задержанных.

Передернувшись от отвращения, Джон поспешил выключить передачу. Делать было нечего, и, поразмыслив, он решил заняться обедом. Он как раз пытался определиться, что лучше: готовить самому или заказать готовую еду в китайском ресторанчике в конце улицы — когда в дверь позвонили. Внизу щелкнул замок, кто-то что-то неразборчиво произнес, а затем на лестнице раздались шаги.

— Мальчики, к вам посетитель, — послышался голос миссис Хадсон.

Шерлок поднял взгляд от экрана, нахмурился и определенно хотел уже потребовать, чтобы неурочного гостя выставили вон, но тут увидел, кто именно к ним пришел. В дверях, нерешительно переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоял тот парень, которого они встретили у Элен Хоггарт. Марк, кажется.

Раздражение на лице Шерлока мгновенно сменилось довольной ухмылкой.

— Мистер Холмс, мистер Уотсон, я… — парень глубоко вдохнул, раздумывая, потом продолжил. — Меня зовут Марк Ньют. Я нашел ваш адрес в интернете. Мне нужно вам кое-что рассказать. Это очень важно.

— Но почему именно нам? — удивился Джон. — Ох, простите, присаживайтесь, пожалуйста.

Он жестом указал на свое кресло, а сам занял кресло Шерлока, благо тот остался сидеть на стуле у стола.

— Почему нам, а не полиции? — повторил он.

— Видимо, потому что в Ярде его, даже не дослушав, сразу же отправят в АНБ, — недовольным тоном ответил Шерлок.

Джон непонимающе уставился на него, и Шерлок с тяжким вздохом мученически закатил глаза.

— Боже, Джон, как можно быть таким невнимательным. Ведь сразу же видно, что мистер Ломан и мистер Ньют из тех, про кого нам старательно вбивают в голову, будто они извращенцы и угроза национальной безопасности.

Голос Шерлока буквально сочился ядом, и Джон вспомнил, как недавно стал свидетелем длинных и нудных разглагольствований Майкрофта на эту тему. Тому словно доставляло удовольствие выражение отвращения на лице брата. 

— Вы ведь с мистером Ломаном любовники, и той ночью он был с вами, верно? Даже попытайся вы соврать про обычную дружбу, в Ярде быстро бы все поняли и без разговоров вызвали агентов. Конечно, там работают почти одни тупицы и на то, чтобы раскрыть убийство, мозгов у них не хватает, но все же они не совсем идиоты и, имея на руках признание, действовать будут адекватно, — не удержался он от очередной шпильки в адрес полиции.

Джон потрясенно уставился на гостя. Нет, дело было вовсе не в том, что он никогда не сидел напротив кого-то, предпочитавшего заниматься сексом с человеком своего пола. Сидел, и не раз. И за руку здоровался, не считая себя при этом замаранным, и пиво пил, и раны зашивал. К тому же еще и Гарри... Но Джон просто не мог поверить, что совсем молодой парень пошел на риск раскрыть свою тайну двум незнакомцам, которые не факт что не сдадут его немедленно в АНБ, только ради того, чтобы попытаться спасти любовника. Для подобного поступка требовалась невероятная смелость. Или настоящее чувство.

Побледнев, Марк решительно кивнул.

— Все именно так, как про вас рассказывают. Да, я пришел к нему в шесть. Мои родители не в курсе, что я... что у меня... — на мгновение он замялся, — ну что Джей не просто друг. Они б меня убили. Иногда они говорят такое, что мне кажется, узнай они правду, они бы сами донесли на меня, — наклонив голову и опустив плечи, едва слышно произнес он, но затем вновь упрямо выпрямился. — В общем, сначала мы смотрели кино, потом отправились в постель. 

Марк немного помолчал, затем посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Мистер Холмс, я могу присягнуть, что Джей не выбирался из нее до восьми утра. Потом мы ушли на лекции. А через день Джея арестовали.

Шерлок задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по колену.

— Вы понимаете, что если я дам вашим показаниям ход, на скамье подсудимых окажетесь вы оба? Исправительные работы немногим лучше виселицы, — наконец, произнес он. — Эта жертва мистеру Ломану не поможет.

Марк кивнул.

— Да, понимаю.

— Так зачем вы тогда это делаете?

Подавшись вперед, Шерлок с жадностью впился взглядом в лицо Марка. Джон вздохнул. В отличие от друга, он понимал. Думал, что понимает. Он до сих пор помнил, как в Афганистане во время очередной стычки повстанцы буквально превратили в решето Джека Коула, а Майк Харт все рвался к нему, прямо под пули. Джон и Стив из саперов, оба гораздо сильнее него, едва его удержали. Они знали, что Джейк и Майк любят друг друга. Ночью тело удалось достать, и Майк рыдал над ним, совершенно не обращая внимания на стоявшего чуть в стороне майора. А днем его расстреляли.

— Я должен знать, что сделал все возможное, чтобы спасти его, — прошептал Марк. — Если бы я не попытался, это было бы предательством. Знаете, — он поднял голову и посмотрел Шерлоку в глаза, — сегодня утром я решил, что пойду в Ярд. Я знаю, мистер Холмс, что уже не вернулся бы оттуда, но мне плевать. Мне плевать, что родители наверняка отказались бы от меня, что я стал бы изгоем, что, скорее всего, умер бы на работах. Но я попытался бы спасти человека, которого люблю. Это того стоит.

В комнате повисла звенящая тишина.

— Мистер Ньют, — наконец, прервал ее Шерлок. — Я знаю, что мистер Ломан не убийца, и докажу это. Но если мне не удастся, вы будете готовы пожертвовать всем и признаться в Ярде в своей связи? Это не спасет его от наказания, и вы сами окажетесь в тюрьме, но обвинения в убийстве будут с него сняты. Это я вам обещаю.

— Да, — решительно кивнул Марк. — Ради Джея я пойду на все.

Минуту Шерлок молчал, затем кивнул каким-то своим мыслям и встал.

— Хорошо. Оставьте нам свой номер телефона, мы с вами свяжемся, если понадобится ваша помощь. Джон?

— Диктуйте, — Джон вытащил свой мобильник и приготовился набирать номер. Сохранив его в памяти телефона, он вместе с Марком вышел на лестницу.

— Наверно, вы презираете меня? — остановившись на верхней ступени, спросил тот.

— Нет. С какой стати? — Джон пожал плечами.

— Я же урод. Извращенец, — мальчишка горько усмехнулся. — Я знаю и признаю это, но мне все равно.

— Нет. Вы очень смелый человек. Я уверен, Шерлок найдет способ оправдать Джея, и вам не придется раскрываться.

Марк смущенно и чуть грустно улыбнулся.

— Спасибо, — ответил он.

Когда внизу хлопнула входная дверь, Джон облокотился о перила и невидящим взглядом уставился в стену. Всю жизнь в нем воспитывали убеждение, что однополые отношения противоестественны, что они — следствие извращенности разума. Ему твердили это родители, повторяли учителя в школе, профессора в колледже, командиры в армии. Об этом писали в книгах, газетах и интернете, говорили по радио и телевизору. Он соглашался, тем не менее, отказываясь презирать людей, выбравших такой путь. Отчасти дело было в Гарри. Конечно, с тех пор прошел не один год, многое сгладилось, забылось, но знакомство с Марком что-то изменило. Словно что-то сломалось, теперь уже окончательно, и безоглядно верить в это больше не получалось, а в душе зародилась уверенность, что такая любовь, чистая, искренняя и готовая на самопожертвование, не может быть всего лишь злой насмешкой над природой.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда вечером Джон отправился спать, Шерлок все еще сидел перед ноутбуком, и рядом с ним стояли три пустых кружки из-под кофе. Спустившись в гостиную утром, он обнаружил, что в доме царит звенящая пустота, пол усеивают обрывки бумаги и многочисленные скомканные листы с загадочными закорючками и стрелочками, количество кружек увеличилось втрое, а самого друга нигде не видно. 

Сегодня у Джона было дежурство, так что, выпив чаю и пожелав миссис Хадсон доброго утра, он поспешил к метро. На полдороге в кармане завибрировал телефон. Джон на ходу открыл входящее сообщение. _Поехал допросить психиатра. ШХ_ Обычно Шерлок не утруждал себя информированием о своих планах, и эта коротенькая фраза заставила ощутить странный прилив тепла. Все-таки, несмотря на всю свою заносчивость и эгоизм, иногда Шерлок совершал такие поступки, которые заставляли думать, будто ему не все равно. Пусть даже чуть-чуть. Джону очень хотелось, чтобы их дружба все же что-нибудь значила для Шерлока.

На работе было привычно скучно и однообразно. Несколько человек с простудой, бегун с растяжением лодыжки, решивший прогулять занятия школьник. Последнего привела сверх меры встревоженная мать. Оказывается, утром он показал ей язык восхитительного изумрудного цвета. Джон посоветовал держать зеленку где-нибудь, где есть замок, и велел неудачливому врунишке отправляться на уроки. Мальчишка только разочарованно вздохнул и поплелся к выходу.

За все это время от Шерлока не пришло ни единого сообщения. Накалывая во время обеда на вилку ломтики картошки, Джон то и дело встревожено поглядывал на телефон, но тот молчал. Пару раз в голове мелькала мысль написать самому, но он давил ее, зная, как не любит Шерлок, когда его отвлекают по пустякам. А Джон не сомневался, что, узнай друг о его тревогах, именно пустяками бы их и счел.

И все-таки он переживал. Вдруг с Шерлоком что-то случилось? Тот просто мастер влипать в разные сомнительные ситуации. Вдруг он сейчас лежит где-нибудь, раненый, и не может дать о себе знать? Или его похитили преступники? Или еще хуже?

Джон потряс головой и уставился на почти нетронутую тарелку картошки фри с отбивной. Ну и чушь. Жуткие глупости. Шерлок бывал во всяких передрягах и всегда выпутывался из них благополучно. Вот и сейчас он, скорее всего, просто разговаривает с нужными людьми, собирает улики, которые помогут оправдать бедного Джея Ломана. 

— Привет, — поставив на стол поднос, на стул напротив села Сара. — Надеюсь, ты не против?

— Что ты, конечно, нет, — улыбнулся Джон. — Как дела?

— Неплохо, — она открыла контейнер с салатом. — Вот только скука сегодня жуткая. Все будто сговорились идти сюда с банальным насморком.

— И не говори. Мне, правда, попался мальчишка, намазавший язык зеленкой.

— Серьезно?

Сара рассмеялась, и Джон снова улыбнулся.

— Еще как, — подтвердил он. 

Пару минут они болтали о всяких пустяках, обсудили слухи о новом законе о медицинской страховке и вскользь коснулись неожиданного увольнения Шерри из реанимации. Та исчезла посреди рабочей недели и даже не написала заявления. Поговаривали, что это неспроста, но в более подробные рассуждения по понятным причинам никто не пускался.

— Слушай, я все хотела тебя спросить, — Сара отпила глоток чая и поморщилась, — Ну вот, опять без сахара. Огромное спасибо Джеки за заботу о моей фигуре, — рассмеялась она. — Так вот, если у тебя сегодня ничего не запланировано на вечер, может, сходим куда-нибудь, посидим в баре, выпьем?

Джон мысленно прикинул вероятность того, что Шерлоку внезапно понадобится его помощь. Друг отправился куда-то ранним утром и сейчас определенно шел по следу. Видимо, разговор с психиатром прошел более-менее успешно, раз Шерлок до сих пор не дал о себе знать, а, значит, скорее всего, раньше полуночи его ждать не стоит. Впереди еще куча времени.

— С удовольствием. Сто лет никуда не выбирался.

И тут зазвонил телефон. 

— Извини, — пробормотал Джон и открыл сообщение. _Тарлинг-стрит, 12. Жду. ШХ_

— Это ведь Шерлок, да? — нахмурилась Сара. — И что ему от тебя надо на этот раз?

— Не знаю, но мне придется уехать. Похоже, он вышел на след убийцы, и я не хочу бросать его с ним один на один, — Джон виновато опустил взгляд. Конечно, поступать так с Сарой нехорошо, но мысль о том, что Шерлок может оказаться наедине с безжалостным преступником вызывала безотчетный ужас. — Ты не могла бы додежурить за меня?

— Кто бы сомневался. Стоит твоему соседу сказать слово, как ты, сломя голову, несешься к нему, — с расстроенным видом Сара отодвинула чашку в сторону. — Поражаюсь, как вас до сих пор не заподозрили.

— Это просто дружба, ничего и никогда больше, — чувствуя, как начинают краснеть уши, принялся оправдываться Джон. Кстати, с чего это ему оправдываться? Между ним и Шерлоком нет и быть ничего не может. Никогда. — Шерлоку вообще никто не нужен, ты же знаешь.

— Да расслабься ты, — рассмеялась Сара, накрывая его ладонь своей. — Я же его видела. И _я_ тебя знаю. Конечно, подменю. Все равно посетителей сейчас почти нет. Беги уже к этому гению.

Торопливо поблагодарив, Джон поднялся из-за стола. Бог знает, что обнаружил Шерлок и чем это может грозить, однако опыт подсказывал, что, скорее всего, ничего хорошего там нет. А он не мог позволить другу оказаться наедине с неведомой опасностью. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок нетерпеливо мерил тротуар шагами. Пять вперед, поворот, пять назад, еще один поворот, начать сначала. Мимо проносились машины, проходили, поодиночке, парами или целыми компаниями, пешеходы. Он без труда мог рассказать историю каждого из них.

Нетерпеливо вздохнув, он достал из кармана телефон и в десятый раз за последние пять минут проверил время. Если Джон не попал в пробку, через минуту-другую он будет здесь. Это хорошо, просто замечательно. Объект находился в заброшенном доме, которыми изобиловала округа, сидел там в своей самодельной лаборатории, и полчаса назад никуда уходить не собирался. Однако мало ли что. Упустить убийцу не хотелось.

Выйти на него оказалось до отвращения просто. Всего несколько телефонных звонков, разговор с парой человек и час осторожной слежки, и вот Шерлок оказался здесь. Дело вообще неожиданно оказалась на редкость простым. Это вызывало волну раздражения, только подкреплявшегося воспоминаниями о том мальчишке и его готовности пожертвовать всем, даже собственной жизнью, ради любимого. Шерлок провел в размышлениях целую ночь, и отнюдь не все это время думал, как вычислить убийцу. Где-то в районе пяти утра — на улице уже начало светать, но солнце еще не взошло — он понял, что, окажись он на месте Марка — без раздумий сделал бы то же самое и даже больше. Интенсивность эмоций, захлестнувших его вчера вечером, обескураживала. Никогда прежде, даже под наркотическим кайфом, он не испытывал настолько яркие и сильные чувства. Это было по-настоящему страшно.

У кромки тротуара резко затормозило такси, через секунду из салона выбрался Джон.

— Ну, что у тебя стряслось? — протягивая водителю через окошко деньги, спросил он. — Ты его нашел?

— Да, — Шерлок дождался, когда Джон расплатиться с кэбменом, а затем направился по проходу между домами внутрь квартала. Перемахнув невысокий, чуть выше колен, заборчик, он завернул за угол, и они оказались перед заброшенным домом. Штукатурка на стенах облупилась, там и сям виднелись граффити, а бетон дорожки под ногами усеивали окурки, осколки пивных бутылок и одноразовые шприцы. 

— Пятнадцать минут, весьма неплохо.

— Ты о чем? — Джон озадаченно нахмурился, а затем, сообразив, добавил. — А, время, за которое я добрался. Да, повезло, не попал ни в одну пробку.

По выщербленным ступеням они поднялись на крыльцо и остановились у заколоченной крест-накрест двери. Шерлок дернул доски, гвозди легко вышли из отверстий, и дверь со скрипом приоткрылась.

— Пойдем. Это бывшая больница, нам в противоположную часть здания. Только осторожнее, там внутри темно, — предупредил он.

В холле и правда царила чернильная тьма. 

— Да тут нужен прибор ночного видения, — невольно вырвалось у Джона, стоило сделать пару шагов внутрь.

Остановившись, Шерлок усмехнулся.

— Закрой глаза и постой так немного, — негромко произнес он. — Когда снова их откроешь, будешь видеть лучше.

Наверно, Джон кивнул, потому что ответа Шерлок не услышал, зато почувствовал, как на его пиджаке сомкнулись, натягивая ткань, пальцы друга. Желание дотронуться до них, ощутить текстуру кожи, ласково погладить костяшки было настолько неожиданным и сильным, что он сжал кулаки, до боли впиваясь в плоть ногтями. Дыхание Джона, чуть учащенное, обжигало кожу на затылке, вызывая неведомые доселе образы, нереально-волшебные и соблазнительные, а окружающая темнота лишь обостряла ощущения. Почувствовав, как тяжелеет внизу живота от прилившей крови, Шерлок поспешил сосредоточиться на деле. С силой зажмурившись, он постоял так пару секунд, дожидаясь, когда расширятся зрачки. Впрочем, в его случае они, наверно, и так были на всю радужку.

Открыв, наконец, глаза, он различил впереди слабый свет и двинулся на него. Джон, так и не выпустив край пиджака, шел следом. Вскоре они оказались в небольшой комнате с единственным окном. Пол здесь был усеян мусором и каменной крошкой, обои почернели от сырости, а местами отстали от стен и свисали с них грязными лохмотьями. Одно из стекол в окне оказалось разбито. Шерлок подошел к подоконнику и обернулся, почувствовав, как Джон торопливо разжал пальцы.

— Думаю, будет лучше, если ты приготовишь пистолет.

— Откуда ты… — начал было тот, но Шерлок нетерпеливо закатил глаза. — А, ну да. Кстати, надеюсь, ты сообщил Лестрейду?

— Конечно. Инспектор со своей командой идиотов будет здесь примерно через двадцать минут. Мы как раз успеем взять убийцу сами.

Шерлок ждал, что друг нахмурится и наотрез откажется идти дальше, пока не приедет полиция. Несмотря на всю свою тягу к опасности, иногда он принимался до нелепости перестраховываться, но не в этот раз. Скользнув рукой за пояс джинсов, Джон достал пистолет.

— И кого мы ловим?

Шерлок широко ухмыльнулся.

— Некого Джерри Рассела двадцати восьми лет. Учился на химика, но был отчислен. Несколько раз ловили на производстве и сбыте наркотиков, год назад вышел на свободу и с тех пор в поле зрения полиции не попадал. Тем не менее, с наркотой он не завязал, просто стал умнее. Сейчас он снабжает весь этот район и два соседних.

— Ясно, — Джон нахмурился. — А какое отношение он имеет к Барбаре Хоггарт? Вряд ли она приторговывала наркотиками.

— Она нет, а вот убитая горем мисс Хоггарт — да. Убийц действительно было двое.

 

* * *

 

У Шерлока был до того торжествующий и гордый вид — как у первоклашки, решившего задачу, над которой безуспешно бился его старший брат — что Джон с трудом сдержал смех. Но вот сами слова друга оказались для него полной неожиданностью.

— Подожди. То есть ты хочешь сказать…

— Я сказал именно то, что хотел, — фыркнул Шерлок. — Элен Хоггарт связана с наркоторговлей. Она производит наркотики.

— С чего ты взял? Зачем ей это, у нее же полно денег, — Джон озадаченно нахмурился, пытаясь найти какое-нибудь объяснение прежде, чем друг все расскажет сам.

— Здесь дело не совсем в деньгах, — Шерлок легко вскочил на подоконник, открыл окно и выпрыгнул на улицу. Убрав пистолет, Джон последовал за ним.

— Серьезно? И в чем же?

По ту сторону оказался залитый асфальтом двор, окруженный со всех сторон стенами, вдоль которых была свалена поломанная мебель и какие-то не поддающиеся опознанию ржавые конструкции. Шерлок решительно двинулся вперед.

— В любви, — он насмешливо фыркнул. — По крайней мере, так было поначалу. Мисс Хоггарт химик, это видно по пятнам у ногтей у нее на руках. Я связался с ее одногруппниками и узнал, что в последние полгода она стала часто пропускать занятия, а ее успеваемость резко упала. Все они говорили, что как раз полгода назад у Элен появился таинственный поклонник. Она никого с ним не знакомила, но одна девушка случайно видела их вместе и сумела мне его описать. Согласись, такое поведение довольно необычно, люди любят хвастаться своими победами. Мне удалось выяснить, что это Джерри Рассел и что Элен познакомилась с ним в одном из клубов. 

Добравшись до противоположной стены, Шерлок прижался к ней спиной. Джон, вновь достав пистолет, последовал его примеру.

— Рассел, узнав, что новая подружка химик, не растерялся и решил приставить Элен к делу, — уже тише продолжил Шерлок. — Вместе они стали производить новый синтетический наркотик. О нем говорится в отчетах Ярда. Полиция уже четыре месяца ищет, откуда он попадает на рынок, но до сих пор ни на кого не вышла. А неделю назад о занятии дочери узнала Барбара Хоггарт. 

— Подожди, — Джон коснулся предплечья Шерлока, привлекая к себе его внимание. — А при чем здесь тот психиатр?

— О, это еще интереснее, — широко ухмыльнувшись, Шерлок бросил на его ладонь короткий взгляд, но отстраняться не стал. Отчего-то это было приятно. — Последний месяц у миссис Хоггарт выдался нелегкий. Две с половиной недели назад кто-то прислал ей на почту фотографии Джея и Марка в весьма недвусмысленных позах. Видимо, некий доброжелатель надеялся, что она сразу же побежит в АНБ. Однако миссис Хоггарт слишком любила племянника. Она решила разобраться во всем сама. Для чего и обратилась к Лайтману, которого ей рекомендовали как одного из лучших психиатров страны. Он сказал мне, что миссис Хоггарт интересовалась, можно ли считать мужеложство психическим отклонением и вылечить медикаментозно. Лайтман заверил ее, что гомосексуалисты психически абсолютно нормальны, потому их и судят, а не лечат, как не пытаются вылечить и других преступников, и на этом она ушла. Как мы знаем, в завещании Ломан по-прежнему значится.

— И какое отношение это имеет к убийству? — недоуменно спросил Джон.

— Прямое, — Шерлок переступил с ноги на ногу. — Барбара Хоггарт, конечно, стерла то письмо, но в интернете практически ничто нельзя уничтожить бесследно. Я проследил ай-пи отправителя, и знаешь, кто им оказался?

Джон покачал головой.

— Элен, — торжествующе сообщил Шерлок. — В случае смерти миссис Хоггарт она и Джей получили бы равную долю наследства, но ей хотелось все. Тогда она решила избавиться от двоюродного брата таким образом, но план провалился. А теперь представь себе ее ужас, когда мать пришла к ней и заявила, что она все знает про Рассела и наркотики. Барбара потребовала, чтобы Элен немедленно порвала с Джерри, иначе она вычеркнет ее из своего завещания и выставит из дома. Девушка в ужасе бросилась звонить любовнику, и тот предложил ей убийство. Свалить все они решили на Джея: таким образом они убили бы двух зайцев одним выстрелом. Элен незаметно сделала матери укол, та потеряла сознание…

— Подожди, — перебил его Джон. — Откуда Элен умеет делать уколы?

— Помнишь, она сказала, что в ночь убийства была в Кардиффе? Элен уже давно работает волонтером в различных клиниках и прекрасно справляется со всеми стандартными медицинскими процедурами. В Кардиффе проходил волонтерский слет — идеальное алиби. Вечером она незаметно выбралась из гостиницы, купила по поддельным документам билет на поезд до Лондона, там вместе с Расселом убила собственную мать и к утру вернулась обратно. Все, она ни при чем.

— Ужас какой, — пробормотал Джон.

— Да уж, заботливой дочерью мисс Хоггарт не назовешь, — кивнул Шерлок. — Она вколола матери неизвестный препарат, Рассел ударил уже бесчувственное тело кочергой, а потом подбросил ее в квартиру Ломана. 

Джон невольно передернулся. Казалось бы, он прошел войну, почти два года расследовал вместе с Шерлоком всевозможные преступления, так что навидался ужасов всяких, но все равно никак не мог привыкнуть к человеческой подлости. Поступок Элен вызывал омерзение.

— Бедный Джей. Так Рассел здесь? — он кивком указал на дом. 

— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок, — у него тут лаборатория. В ней они и производят тот наркотик.

— А что Элен?

— Она не столь опасна, к тому же не подозревает, что я вышел на нее. Лестрейд арестует ее позже. Бежать ей все равно некуда. Ну что, идем?

Джон поудобнее перехватил пистолет и кивнул.

Практически все окна на первом этаже здесь были забиты фанерой, но Шерлок решительно подошел к одному из них и толкнул лист. Тот легко отодвинулся в сторону.

— Ты что, лазил сюда в одиночку? — прошипел Джон.

— Всего лишь проверял путь, — пожал плечами Шерлок, подтянулся на руках и исчез в черном провале окна.

Мысленно чертыхаясь, Джон нырнул следом. Внутри было темно, но он, уже зная, как следует поступить, зажмурился. Когда он опять открыл глаза, на фоне чернильной стены стал различим чуть более светлый прямоугольник дверного проема. 

— Я иду первым, — прошептал он замершему рядом Шерлоку.

— Хорошо, — Джон скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, как тот кивнул.

В коридоре окна тоже оказались забиты, но падавший с расположенных по обе руки лестниц свет чуть разбавлял тьму. Коснувшись плеча Джона, чтобы тот обернулся к нему, Шерлок показал направо. Джон кивнул.

— Лаборатория наверху, — наклонившись к нему, когда они выбрались на лестничную площадку, шепнул Шерлок.

— Может, все-таки стоит дождаться Лестрейда? — спросил Джон. Конечно, он не сомневался, что вдвоем они легко справятся с противником, но рисковать попусту все же не очень хотелось.

— И упустить его? Ну уж нет, — Шерлок нетерпеливо дернул головой и начал уже подниматься, но Джон решительно оттеснил его в сторону.

— Только после меня. Я не хочу, чтобы тебя случайно подстрелили.

— Думаешь, будет лучше, если подстрелят тебя? — съязвил Шерлок, однако покорно пошел следом.

Лестницу они преодолели без всяких приключений. На втором этаже в окна лился солнечный свет, освещая выщербленные стены, замусоренный пол и граффити. 

— Где именно? — обернувшись к Шерлоку, спросил Джон.

— Этого мой информатор не знал.

— Значит, будем проверять все помещения по очереди. У Рассела есть оружие?

— Возможно.

— Тогда не высовывайся.

— Господи, Джон, ты что, думаешь… — начал было Шерлок, но поймал жесткий взгляд друга и моментально захлопнул рот.

Больше всего это напоминало зачистку домов в Афганистане. Прижимаясь спиной к стене, Джон подбирался к двери и толкал ее. Внутри неизменно оказывалось пусто, только изредка попадались обломки старой мебели и аппаратуры образца середины пятидесятых. Похоже, здесь действительно когда-то была больница, но ее давно закрыли. Впрочем, причин сомневаться в знании Шерлоком Лондона и так не имелось. Наконец, распахнув очередную дверь, Джон попал в явно обитаемое помещение. Чисто подметенный пол, застекленные окна, многочисленные пробирки, горелки — все это указывало на то, что перед ними лаборатория. Но внутри никого не было.

— Ты уверен, что он точно здесь? — оглянувшись, спросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул. Его взгляд жадно скользил по оборудованию, впитывая в себя мельчайшие детали.

— Ладно. Тогда пойду проверю остальные помещения. Будь настороже.

Выйдя, Джон осторожно двинулся по коридору вглубь здания. Что-то здесь было не так. С каждым шагом зудящее ощущение в области лопаток становилось все сильнее, пока не сделалось совсем невыносимым. Точно кто-то смотрит в спину. Джон рывком обернулся, но, как и ожидалось, никого не обнаружил.

Пожав плечами, он толкнул следующую дверь. Опять пусто, хотя тоже прибрано, а в углу лежит матрас и свернутые комком несколько одеял с подушкой. Видимо, Рассел здесь ночевал. В комнате ясно чувствовалось присутствие человека. И тут краем уха Джон уловил шаги. Резко развернувшись, он вскинул руку с пистолетом, но все равно опоздал. Перед глазами мелькнуло чье-то незнакомое лицо, голова взорвалась болью, а потом мир поглотила тьма.

 

* * *

 

— Шерлок, пожалуйста, сядь уже.

В очередной раз проигнорировав Майкрофта, Шерлок продолжил расхаживать по тесному коридорчику перед реанимацией. Разбитую губу жгло, время от времени она опять начинала кровоточить, но собственные малозначительные травмы волновали его сейчас меньше всего. Заживут, не в первый раз. Другое дело — Джон.

То, что случилось с Джоном, не должно было произойти. Просто _не имело права_. Идиот! Чем он думал, когда потащил Джона с собой. Как мог подвергать его такому риску?

Шерлок осматривал набор химических реагентов, из которых производили наркотик, когда из коридора донесся глухой удар. Не слишком встревожившись, он окликнул Джона, но тот не отозвался. Словно кто-то провел ледяным пальцем вдоль позвоночника. Чувствуя, как в груди поднимается иррациональный ужас — с Джоном ведь не может случиться ничего плохого, это же Джон — он распахнул дверь и нос к носу столкнулся с Джерри Расселом. Шерлок узнал его моментально, но внимание приковало не то, что в нескольких дюймах от него стоит преступник, за которым они пришли, а обрезок металлической трубы у того в руках. Трубы со следами крови. Услужливое воображение моментально подсказало, откуда она могла взяться.

_Джон. Нет._

Время словно застыло. Еле-еле потянулись вязкие, как кисель, секунды. Шерлок отчетливо видел, как Рассел отводит назад руку, замахивается, на его предплечье напрягаются мышцы, вздуваются вены, а потом вытянутый кусок металла летит прямо в голову. И все это — совершенно беззвучно, как в немом кино. 

Его действия были такими же медленными. Шагнув в сторону, Шерлок развернулся вокруг собственной оси, а затем, продолжая движение, выбил обрезок трубы из рук. Тот ударился о стену и, зазвенев, откатился в дальний угол. Рассел разъяренно зарычал, по-звериному пригнулся к земле, и тут время резко рвануло вперед.

От мощного удара в челюсть закружилась голова, во рту появился металлический привкус крови. Стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, Шерлок поднырнул под занесенную руку — хорошо хоть противник был практически такого же роста — и ударил в ответ. Тот сдавленно охнул и согнулся пополам. Желая закрепить успех, Шерлок нанес второй удар, теперь в солнечное сплетение. Рассел мешком осел на пол, и так и остался там лежать.

Не теряя времени на то, чтобы проверить, жив ли он, Шерлок бросился в коридор, а оттуда — в соседнюю комнату, дверь которой была приоткрыта. В голове вертелась одна и та же мысль: _лишь бы обошлось, пожалуйста, только бы все обошлось_. В груди бешено билось сердце.

Джон лежал на полу. Светлые волосы слиплись и потемнели от крови. С размаху упав на колени, Шерлок прижал палец к шее, стараясь нащупать пульс. На одно леденящее мгновение показалось, что он опоздал, что все кончено, и виноват в этом только он. Но слабо подрагивающая жилка нашлась, а запястья коснулось теплое дыхание. Шерлок облегченно выдохнул. Только теперь он различил доносящийся с улицы глухой вой полицейской сирены.

Потом был топот ног по лестнице, голоса, Лестрейд, вызывающий по рации парамедиков из дежурившей на улице «Скорой». Шерлок отвечал на вопросы, ходил, что-то рассказывал, показывал, но все это на автомате, без участия сознания, которое раз за разом повторяло одно и то же: _Джон_.

Когда парамедики уложили Джона на носилки и направились к лестнице, он рванулся было за ними. Он готов был отстаивать свое право находиться рядом с другом; спорить, да хоть драться, если понадобится — _если эти чертовы идиоты не поймут, как для него это важно_ — но на плечо легла знакомая рука. Обернувшись, он встретился взглядом с Лестрейдом.

— Мы поедем следом в моей машине, — тихо сказал тот.

— А… Хоггарт? — собственный голос показался невероятно чужим и далеким. Прокашлявшись, Шерлок повторил. — Как же Хоггарт?

— Я отправил за ней Донован с группой. Ничего сложного, сама справится.

Шерлок кивнул. Во второй раз в жизни он испытывал к Лестрейду благодарность. От этого чувства было не по себе.

Потом они петляли по загруженным лондонским улицам вслед за мигавшей синим маячком «Скорой», а Лестрейд ничего не говорил, точно понимая, что Шерлоку сейчас нужно именно это — вселяющее надежду молчание друга, а не полные насквозь фальшивого сочувствия утешения, вызывающие одну лишь неловкость.

И, наконец, цель всего — больница. Джона поспешно отправили на МРТ, а они остались в коридоре, дожидаясь результатов. Инспектор устало опустился на пластиковый стул для посетителей и уставился в стену, Шерлок нервно заходил из угла в угол. Это он виноват. Если с Джоном случилось что-то ужасное, то это _его вина_. Им следовало дождаться полицейских.

Полчаса тянулись невыносимо долго. В какой-то момент — Шерлок не запомнил, в какой именно — появился Майкрофт, как всегда надменный, спокойный и самодовольный. Несколько медсестер лебезили перед ним, как перед самой королевой, и в другой ситуации Шерлок не преминул бы отметить это, но только не сейчас. Сейчас ему было плевать, даже если бы брат объявился здесь в окружении всей своей рати.

— Надеюсь, ты не успел натворить глупостей? — прислонив зонтик к стене, Майкрофт опустился на стул рядом с Лестрейдом и обменялся с ним мгновенными взглядами.

Шерлок усмехнулся. Ну конечно, Лестрейд. Откуда бы брату иначе узнать? Камер там не было.

Скрипнула, открываясь, дверь, появился врач.

— Могу сказать, что вашему другу крупно повезло, — устало произнес он. — Перелома свода черепа или кровоизлияния нет. Остальные повреждения станут видны позже. Ушиб мозга — вещь непредсказуемая.

Шерлок попытался проскользнуть внутрь, но врач удержал его.

— Он пока не очнулся.

И снова потянулось бесконечное ожидание. Джона отвезли в реанимацию, подключили к аппаратуре. До боли закусив губу, Шерлок стоял у стеклянной стены и смотрел, как суетятся в палате медсестры. Окруженный мониторами, опутанный проводами, с забинтованной головой, Джон казался невероятно хрупким.

У Лестрейда зазвонил телефон. Извинившись, он отошел в сторону и принялся что-то тихо говорить в трубку. На том конце, видимо, не соглашались, потому что он резко оборвал собеседника и отсоединился.

— Мне нужно уехать, — обращаясь то ли к Шерлоку, то ли к Майкрофту, произнес он. Шерлок продолжил молча смотреть сквозь стекло на Джона. Майкрофт кивнул в ответ.

Потом опять пришел врач, и Шерлок не успел открыть рта, как Майкрофт оказался рядом, заговорил о том, что необходимо сделать все возможное, что его помощник будет здесь и, если что-то понадобится, следует сразу же сказать ему. Скоро приедет специалист-невролог, добавил он. Судя по выражению лица, врач особой радости от этого заявления не испытал, но и возражать не попытался.

_— Шерлок. Я прошу тебя._

Резко развернувшись, Шерлок с размаху опустился на стул. Тот жалобно скрипнул в ответ.

— Почему он до сих пор не очнулся?

— Ты же слышал, что сказал врач, — повернувшись, Майкрофт в упор посмотрел на него.

— Да, слышал. И что? Прошло уже три часа.

— Шерлок, — Майкрофт задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по ручке зонта. — Думаю, тебе следует вести себя осмотрительнее.

— Осмотрительнее? — Шерлок скептично приподнял бровь. — О чем это ты?

— Ты знаешь, о чем.

Раздраженно фыркнув, Шерлок отвернулся. Да что Майкрофт понимает? Что он вообще _может понимать_? Откуда ему знать, каково это — ждать, когда придет в себя дорогой тебе человек? Он же даже примерно не представляет, как Джон важен и нужен.

— Шерлок, это не игрушки. Может случиться так, что даже я ничем не смогу вам помочь. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы вы оба пострадали, тебе следует лучше контролировать свои… — на мгновение Майкрофт замялся, подыскивая слово, — эмоции.

— Я никогда не считал это игрушками.

— Надеюсь. Но сейчас ты делаешь все возможное, чтобы доказать обратное. Любой, кто увидит тебя, может заподозрить неладное, и я не гарантирую, что он не побежит в Агентство. Если не хочешь, чтобы все закончилось, возьми себя в руки.

Со свистом втянув в себя воздух, Шерлок встал.

— Тогда, может быть, это будешь ты?

— Не говори глупостей, — казалось, Майкрофт полностью владел собой, однако по тому, с какой силой он стиснул ручку зонта, было видно, до чего непросто ему дается это внешнее спокойствие.

— О, какие уж тут глупости, — Шерлок холодно усмехнулся. — Ты стоишь на страже существующего порядка. Это благодаря тебе людей отправляют на каторгу лишь за то, что они имели глупость влюбиться. А тут — собственный брат. Ты ведь понял все с самого начала, даже раньше, чем я.

— _Я_ никого на каторгу не отправляю, ты прекрасно это знаешь, — Майкрофт нахмурился. — Шерлок, ты сейчас...

Отвернувшись, Шерлок отошел в дальний угол и встал там, обхватив себя за локти.

— Мне страшно, Майкрофт, — едва слышно произнес он. — Ты же знаешь, я никогда и ничего не боялся, но сейчас мне страшно. Я боюсь, что потеряю его.

Он слышал, как за спиной зашуршала ткань, скрипнул стул, а потом ему на плечо легла рука брата.

— Джон справится. Все будет хорошо.

 

* * *

 

Жарко. Над ухом слышится назойливый писк, колоколом отдается в гудящей голове. Волнами накатывает тошнота, а сам он словно куда-то плывет. Что с ним? Он пытается вспомнить, что произошло, но ничего не выходит. 

Он открывает глаза. Перед ними пульсируют белые пятна. Свет такой яркий, что становится больно до слез.

Кто-то касается его руки, что-то говорит. Потом появляются другие голоса. Поднимается суматоха. Он пытается ответить, но язык не подчиняется. В руку впивается прохладная игла, и он соскальзывает обратно во тьму.

 

* * *

 

Чьи-то холодные пальцы обхватили запястье, и Джон открыл глаза. Шерлок.

— Как ты?

Джон немного подумал над вопросом.

— Голова болит, — наконец, ответил он.

— Неудивительно, — хмыкнул Шерлок, выпуская его руку. Захлестнувшее от этого чувство утраты оказалось настолько сильным, что на время даже затмило боль. — Помнишь, что случилось?

Джон качнул головой и сразу же поморщился. 

— Какой-то заброшенный дом, мы искали там убийцу. На этом все. Это он меня так? — он смущенно улыбнулся. Наверно, сейчас Шерлок сделает свое фирменное выражение лица «все люди — идиоты». 

Но против ожидания друг просто кивнул. При этом в глазах у него промелькнуло что-то такое... Будь на его месте другой человек, Джон сказал бы, что это вина, а то и боль.

— Рассел ударил тебя по голове. Мы сейчас в больнице.

Ну да, верно. Это он уже и так сообразил.

— И как давно? — Джон нахмурился, пытаясь заставить память слушаться, но та по-прежнему казалась девственно чистым листом бумаги, зато тошнота и пульсация усилились.

— Почти восемь с половиной часов. Ты приходил в себя часов пять назад, но сразу уснул. Врач сказал, все более-менее в порядке. Думаю, ему можно доверять, хотя его и прислал Майкрофт.

Недовольно фыркнув, Шерлок поджал губы. 

— Тогда надо будет сказать Майкрофту спасибо, — улыбнулся Джон. — То, что ты сейчас здесь, наверное, тоже его заслуга?

Шерлок кивнул. Теперь он выглядел еще более недовольным, как мальчишка, которому пообещали, а потом не подарили на Рождество страстно желаемую игрушку.

— Так значит, я был без сознания три часа? — поспешил сменить тему Джон. 

— Да. 

— А потом еще пять с лишним проспал? — он попытался подсчитать, сколько же прошло времени. Получалось, сейчас уже почти полночь, и темнота за прикрытым жалюзи окном только подтверждала это предположение. — Шерлок, ведь уже ночь! Почему ты до сих пор здесь? Немедленно поезжай домой.

Шерлок отстранился и выпрямился на стуле.

— Ты меня прогоняешь? — ледяным тоном уточнил он.

Джон растерянно заморгал, уставившись на друга.

— Конечно, нет. Если хочешь, ты можешь остаться. Просто я подумал…

— И твое идиотское предположение только лишний раз доказало, что тебе этим лучше не заниматься. Особенно после удара по голове, — недовольно проворчал Шерлок, снова придвигаясь ближе. — Врач сказал, тебе нужно спать.

— Думаю, для тебя это тоже будет нелишним, — усмехнулся Джон. — Ты сегодня всю ночь глаз не сомкнул. И вчера тоже.

— Ничего, я не хочу, — возразил Шерлок и, словно чтобы доказать обратное, немедленно зевнул.

— О да, вижу, как не хочешь, — подавив очередной приступ тошноты, улыбнулся Джон. — Пересесть в кресло ты тоже откажешься, да?

Шерлок энергично кивнул.

— Тогда ложись сюда, — чуть подвинувшись, Джон похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой. Идея предложить Шерлоку лечь рядом возникла в голове словно из воздуха, и внезапно он понял, что не видит в ней ничего странного или противоестественного. Хотя, на самом деле, должен бы.

— Джон, ты…— с озадаченным выражением Шерлок запнулся и беспомощно посмотрел на друга.

— Ничего не говори, все нормально. Просто ложись. Или немедленно поезжай домой.

Шерлок неуверенно помедлил, а потом подвинулся на стуле еще немного вперед и осторожно, чтобы не задеть многочисленные провода, уткнулся лбом в бок Джона. 

— Спокойной ночи, Джон, — глухо пробормотал он.

— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.

Улыбнувшись, Джон положил ладонь на взъерошенную макушку. В первое мгновение Шерлок напрягся, но почти сразу расслабился, и вскоре Джон уже спал, убаюканный теплой близостью друга.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок почти не дышал. Больше всего он боялся, что если пошевелится, чары развеются, и окажется, что все совсем не так, как сейчас, что поразительная, сводящая с ума близость Джона, ощутимое даже сквозь одеяло тепло его тела, знакомый запах, перемешавшийся с запахами больницы, — просто иллюзия. На какой-то миг он даже подумал, что, возможно, все это — Джон, палата, бархатистая полуночная темнота за окном — не больше чем галлюцинация, воплотившая его самые тайные мечты в жизнь, а сам он никогда не порывал с наркотиками, и не было ни Лестрейда, ни расследований, ни Бейкер-стрит, ни Джона. Усилием воли он заставил себя отмести эту мысль как абсурдную и сосредоточиться на реальности.

То, что было сейчас, было потрясающе. Джон спал, его ладонь спокойно и уверенно лежала на затылке Шерлока, а пальцы по-хозяйски зарылись в волосы. Больше всего на свете Шерлок хотел, чтобы так было всегда, ну хотя бы изредка, лишь бы было. И до чего же горько и больно становилось от осознания — этот раз первый и единственный. Других не предвидится. 

Шерлок не представлял, что тому виной: давящее влияние больницы, вызванная ударом по голове травма или нечто иное — но не сомневался, что стоит Джону окончательно прийти в себя, и больше он уже никогда не подпустит его к себе так близко. А потому следовало наслаждаться каждой секундой выпавшего ему чуда, впитывать эту ночь в мельчайших деталях, чтобы после, когда станет совсем тяжело, вспоминать ее, зная, что ему досталось хотя бы это.

Он не будет спать. Третья бессонная ночь — это такие мелочи. Пустяки. Он держался и дольше. Сейчас ему никак нельзя уснуть. Ему нельзя…

 

* * *

 

Шерлока разбудил солнечный луч. Проникнув в палату сквозь щель между жалюзи, он скользнул по полу, забрался на постель и, наконец, коснулся его лица. Вздрогнув, Шерлок открыл глаза.

События вчерашнего дня, а, главное, ночи, разом безжалостно обрушились на него, стоило только увидеть выкрашенные в ровный бежевый цвет стены и услышать мерный писк и жужжание аппаратуры. Мысленно изо всех сил ругая себя за то, что, как последний дурак, отключился, потеряв столько драгоценных минут, он чуть повернул голову и осторожно посмотрел на Джона. Тот крепко спал, вчерашняя пугающая бледность ушла, сменившись привычными здоровыми красками, отчего повязка на голове казалась совершенно неуместной. Ладонь Джона по-прежнему лежала у Шерлока на затылке.

Очень осторожно, чтобы не побеспокоить друга, Шерлок пошевелился. Затекшее за несколько часов неподвижности тело немедленно отозвалось болью. Выскользнув из-под руки Джона, он встал, подошел к двери и отвел жалюзи в сторону. По ту сторону стеклянной стены на неудобном стуле сидел молодой парень в строгом костюме. Откинувшись на спинку и вытянув ноги так, что перегородил весь проход, он цепко поглядывал по сторонам. Шерлок усмехнулся: Майкрофт, в своей обычной манере, предусмотрительно позаботился о том, чтобы в палату не попал никто посторонний.

Отвернувшись, он опять посмотрел на Джона. Шерлок знал, что они играют в опасные игры, ходят по краю, то и дело рискуя сорваться вниз, но никогда еще не осознавал этого так ясно, как вчера, когда Джон лежал перед ним на полу, а вместе с кровью из него, казалось, по капле вытекала жизнь.

Он должен был сказать. Джон имел право знать.

Шерлок не сомневался, что, если признается, их дружбе настанет конец. Девяносто девять шансов из ста, что Джон оттолкнет его. Вероятность благополучного исхода была слишком мала, чтобы всерьез рассчитывать на нее, но он был обязан рассказать другу все. Слишком близко он оказался от того, чтобы навсегда его потерять. Возможно, будет даже лучше, если Джон уйдет. Тогда он не станет постоянно подвергать себя из-за Шерлока опасности, и с ним ничего больше не случится.

— С добрым утром.

Шерлок поднял взгляд. Джон с улыбкой смотрел на него.

— И тебе того же.

_Он должен сказать._

Вероятно, внутреннее напряжение отразилось у него на лице, потому что Джон нахмурился, а улыбка погасла.

— Шерлок, что-то не так? Ночью что-то произошло?

На мгновение в его глазах промелькнул страх — _решил, что ему неприятно вспоминать о том, как поддался сантиментам?_ — и Шерлок поспешил помотать головой.

— Нет, ничего.

— Тогда в чем дело? Я же вижу, что что-то не так. Ты разговаривал с врачом? Какие-то новости?

— Нет, — Шерлок задумчиво закусил губу. Оказывается, решиться на такое в сто раз труднее, чем вломиться в логово серийного убийцы. — Просто… Мне нужно кое-что тебе сказать. Джон, я… 

Нахмурившись, Шерлок сунул руки в карманы. Черт, как же это сложно.

— Шерлок, если тебе вдруг неизвестно с чего взбрело в голову, будто я оказался здесь из-за тебя… — осторожно начал Джон, когда молчание совсем затянулось.

— А разве нет? — торопливо перебил его Шерлок. — Если бы я не потащил тебя в этот дом, а дождался полиции, ничего бы не произошло. Но я сейчас не об этом. Пожалуйста, выслушай меня, — на мгновение он прикрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, как человек, собирающийся прыгнуть с обрыва в холодную воду. — Джон, я сразу же, как только мы познакомились, почувствовал, что ты особенный, не такой как все. Сначала я не понимал, в чем дело. У меня никогда не было друзей, чтобы иметь возможность сравнить, что испытывает человек к ним с… другими чувствами. Но, в конце концов, отрицать очевидное стало невозможно. Я серьезно все обдумал и знаю, что не заблуждаюсь и не обманываю себя. Я в курсе, что не интересую тебя и в принципе не могу интересовать. Мои слова ни к чему тебя не обязывают. Я не удивлюсь, если ты больше не захочешь иметь со мной дела, и не стану пытаться тебя удержать. Но после того, что случилось вчера, я обязан сказать тебе: уже больше, чем полгода, я, совершенно определенно, тебя люблю.

Посмотрев еще один, последний, раз на Джона — удивленно приоткрытый рот, широко распахнутые глаза, выражение шока и неверия на лице — Шерлок развернулся и вышел. Вот и все. Только что он лишился друга.


	4. Chapter 4

Джон ошеломленно смотрел на дверь. Только что за ней скрылся его… Кто? Сосед? Друг? Теперь он уже не знал. Да и знал ли вообще?

Липкой волной накатила тошнота, комната закачалась и медленно поплыла по кругу, вынуждая вцепиться в края кровати мертвой хваткой утопающего. Стиснув зубы, Джон стал терпеливо пережидать приступ. Ему просто нужно время, в конце концов, головокружения отступят.

 _Шерлок сказал, что любит его._ Разве такое возможно? Может быть, все дело в травме, и то, что он видел и слышал какие-то десять минут назад — просто бред, галлюцинация, игра вышедшего из повиновения воображения? Больше полугода, сказал Шерлок, прежде чем уйти. Что за абсурд! Сантименты ведь для серых глупых посредственностей, а не великого Шерлока Холмса. Джон бессчетное количество раз видел, как друг раздраженно закатывает глаза или презрительно морщится, стоит речи зайти о любви, отношениях, да вообще любых проявлениях человеческих чувств, 

Нет, это определенно не может быть правдой. Наверно, он все еще спит, и это один из тех бессмысленных, путаных снов без начала и конца. Сейчас он ущипнет себя за руку и проснется, и все станет как прежде. 

Запястье обожгла боль, но ничего не изменилось, только на коже проступило бледное пятно. С минуту Джон смотрел, как оно тускнеет, а затем тихо рассмеялся.

Кажется, он сходит с ума. Или это окружающий мир свихнулся. Шерлок признался ему в любви. И что теперь делать? Звонить в АНБ, как то полагается в подобных случаях всем добропорядочным гражданам, он уж точно не собирался. Сама мысль так поступить вызывала отвращение. Что бы ни вбивали им в головы, Джон не считал гомосексуализм мерзостью и чумой Господней. Какая в конце концов разница, в кого человек влюбится? Да еще и Гарри… Нет, судить окружающих за их любовь не в праве никто.

Но ему-то что теперь делать? Бежать? Забыть о друге, порвав любые связи с ним и вычеркнув все время, что они прожили вместе? Джона передернуло. Он не мог. С самого первого дня их знакомства его тянуло к Шерлоку как магнитом, и теперь он просто не представлял своей жизни без него. Какой она в таком случае станет? Что тут спрашивать, он и так знал. Серые, безликие будни, от которых хочется выть с тоски и лезть на стены. Так уже было когда-то. Все, что составляет его жизнь сейчас — душераздирающие завывания скрипки посреди ночи, заваленный экспериментами кухонный стол, внутренности в холодильнике, грязные чашки на всех горизонтальных поверхностях, едкие комментарии Шерлока, когда тот снисходил до просмотра телевизора, беготня по лондонским улицам и крышам, а потом, после всего этого, ужин в ночном кафе или их гостиной под потрескивание пламени в камине — исчезнет. Останется лишь убийственная скука, и ничего больше. 

Может, стоит сделать вид, что этого просто не было? И дальше вместе расследовать преступления, играть в шахматы и «Клюэдо», ругаться, пытаясь заставить Шерлока есть или спать, будто не изменилось ровным счетом ничего.

Джон покачал головой. Нет, это не выход. Слова прозвучали, и теперь взять и отмахнуться от них не получится. Зная правду, он просто не сможет относиться к Шерлоку как прежде. Каждую минуту он с замиранием сердца будет ждать, когда в поступках, словах, жестах, взгляде друга промелькнет легчайшая тень сдерживаемых чувств, которым не суждено обрести взаимность. Для Шерлока это будет пыткой, а Джон меньше всего на свете хотел причинить другу боль.

Если бы только можно было нажать на кнопку и отмотать время назад. Как дорого он бы дал за то, чтобы вернуться во вчерашний вечер, когда все было так просто и привычно, Шерлок сидел рядом, а потом улегся, и Джон даже сквозь одеяло чувствовал тепло его дыхания. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы друга, и от этого стало так легко и спокойно, как никогда прежде. 

Вот только ничего уже не вернуть.

Видит Бог, Джон не хотел оставлять Бейкер-стрит и отдал бы что угодно, лишь бы и дальше жить рядом с Шерлоком, но мучить друга — человека, ради которого он был готов на все — он желал еще меньше.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок сидел за столом в больничном кафетерии, а перед ним стояла практически нетронутая кружка кофе. Напиток давно остыл, но он этого даже не заметил. С момента его разговора с Джоном прошло два с лишним часа, и с каждой следующей минутой решимость предоставить другу самому делать выбор, останется ли он жить на Бейкер-стрит после того, как узнал о недопустимых чувствах соседа, или нет, делалась все слабее. Больше всего Шерлоку сейчас хотелось вернуться в палату и заставить Джона поверить, что его любовь ни на что не повлияет. Что он может любить его, но не обмолвится об этом ни словом, не бросит на друга ни одного неприятного тому взгляда. Джон мог не сомневаться, ведь сумел же Шерлок скрывать свои чувства целых полгода. Если бы не это расследование, он вообще ничего никогда не узнал бы.

Но Шерлоку не хватало духа. Ему казалось, что, когда он войдет, Джон даже не посмотрит на него. Перед глазами то и дело вставала до ужаса правдоподобная картина, как друг — теперь уже бывший — скользит мимо холодным взглядом и, не сказав ни слова, отворачивается, а на его лице застывают разочарование и отвращение. 

Так и не выпив свой кофе, Шерлок расплатился и вышел на улицу. Он бесцельно бродил по городу до самого вечера, проигнорировал звонок от Майкрофта и три вызова от Лестрейда. Общаться не хотелось ни с тем, ни с другим. Под конец инспектор не выдержал и написал сообщение. В нем говорилось, что Элен Хоггарт созналась в убийстве матери и Джея Ломана освободили. Не ответив, Шерлок выключил телефон. Он чувствовал, что завидует этому мальчишке, которому посчастливилось встретить человека, ответившего на его любовь. Самому ему, при всех достоинствах Джона, рассчитывать на подобное не приходилось.

Он гулял до позднего вечера и вернулся к больнице в сумерках. Во всем здании уже зажгли огни, и Шерлок немного постоял во дворе, глядя на светящиеся окна и пытаясь решить, как поступит, если Джон — _когда Джон_ — не захочет с ним говорить. Стоило подумать об этом, как грудь болезненно сдавило, но он не мог отступить. Правда, ничего лучше, чем развернуться и уйти, придумать все равно не удалось.

У улыбчивой медсестры в окошке регистрации Шерлок узнал, что Джона перевели из реанимации в отделение общей терапии. Поднявшись туда, он обнаружил у входа в палату очередного братцева приспешника, неуловимо похожего на предыдущего. Скользнув по нему профессионально-безразличным взглядом, тот опять уставился в стену. Несомненно, охранник доложит Майкрофту о его возвращении сразу же, как только он скроется внутри.

Глубоко вдохнув, он потянул на себя дверь. Стоило сделать шаг в палату, как Джон спешно поднял на него взгляд. На его лице отразилось явное облегчение, и Шерлок немного расслабился, но приблизиться все же не рискнул.

— Почему у тебя телефон не отвечает? Я уже хотел звонить Майкрофту, — нахмурившись, спросил Джон.

Мысленно чертыхнувшись, Шерлок вытащил мобильник из кармана и нажал на кнопку питания. Через несколько секунд аппарат завибрировал, показывая с десяток сообщений и три непринятых вызова. Все от Джона.

— Забыл включить.

Повисло молчание. Джон наклонил голову, уткнувшись взглядом в одеяло, но через некоторое время опять посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Может, сядешь? — неуверенно предложил он.

Шерлок молча сделал еще один шаг и опустился на стоявший у стены стул — по-прежнему очень далеко от Джона. Судя по всему, друг был настроен поговорить, а не просто выставить его вон. Пока что все шло гораздо лучше, чем можно было бы ожидать.

— Шерлок, я… — Джон на мгновение замялся, отводя взгляд, а затем, словно придя к какому-то решению, тряхнул головой и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. — Нам нужно обсудить то, что ты сказал утром, и прийти к общему решению.

Шерлок осторожно кивнул. Может быть, случится невозможное, и Джон его не оставит? Но он тут же поспешил раздавить зародившуюся было надежду. Чем больше позволишь себе верить — тем больнее будет разочарование.

— Твои слова — это очень здорово, честно, — Джон нервно облизал губы. — Но ты знаешь, что у нас ничего не выйдет. Дело не в том, что ты не можешь нравиться. Ты потрясающий, серьезно. Наверно, ты не замечаешь, но у Молли всегда делается такой взгляд, когда она на тебя смотрит.

Джон замолчал, явно собираясь с мыслями. Шерлок прекрасно видел, к чему ведет друг, но не понимал, зачем. Он же сам ему сказал, что ничего не ждет и ни на что не надеется. Так к чему повторяться? Зачем эти лишние разговоры, только оттягивающие неизбежное? Уж лучше обрубить все одним ударом.

— Будь все немного по-другому, я, наверное, был бы счастлив услышать это от тебя. Да нет, наверняка был бы. Но меня на самом деле никогда не привлекали мужчины, Шерлок. Это просто не по мне. И дело даже не в том, что такая связь была бы преступлением. Ты же знаешь, к законам я никогда чересчур трепетно не относился. Просто…

Шерлок снова кивнул. Еще бы он не знал. Стоит хотя бы вспомнить тот выстрел в таксиста. А они ведь тогда были едва знакомы.

— Ты мне очень дорог, Шерлок. Но все-таки дорог, как друг. И я не хочу причинять тебе боль. Тебе будет тяжело постоянно видеть меня рядом, — Джон печально покачал головой.

Прикрыв глаза, Шерлок с трудом втянул в себя воздух. Вот, наконец, добрались. Сейчас Джон скажет, что съедет. Ну что ж, ничего удивительного. Он с самого начала знал, что так будет. Прекрасно понимал, к чему приведет его признание. Судьба и так подарила ему слишком много. А все эти долгие прелюдии звучат сейчас лишь потому, что друг слишком деликатен, чтобы сказать прямо.

— Я не хочу оставлять Бейкер-стрит, — тихо произнес Джон, и в его голосе было столько отчаяния, что Шерлок поспешно распахнул глаза. — Не представляю такого места, где я еще почувствовал бы себя дома. На твой взгляд это все, наверное, глупости, дурацкие сантименты, но наша квартира для меня действительно стала настоящим домом. Мне там хорошо. Тепло, уютно. Но еще меньше я хочу, чтобы тебе было плохо. Ты не заслуживаешь такого, Шерлок. Поэтому, мне, наверное, лучше уехать. Я должен, хотя и не хочу.

Джон говорил что-то еще, но воздух внезапно сделался густым, и слова доносились сквозь него как журчание далекого ручья. _Джон не хочет переезжать._ Он сказал, Бейкер-стрит стала для него домом, а он никогда не лгал. Но раз так, возможно, еще не все потеряно. Единственная причина — страх причинить Шерлоку боль своим присутствием. Вот уж глупость! Такое невозможно в принципе. Значит, необходимо убедить его в этом.

— Джон, послушай, — Шерлок встал со стула, задумчиво качнулся с пятки на мысок. Как же все сформулировать, чтобы друг услышал его? — Мы побывали в стольких переделках, столько всего пережили вместе. Доверяли друг другу свои жизни. Это много значит. По крайней мере, для меня. У меня никогда… не складывались отношения. Люди, рискнувшие узнать меня поближе, почти сразу сбегали, и я оставался один. К моменту нашего знакомства я смирился с мыслью, что так будет всегда. А потом появился ты. Джон, я не хочу тебя потерять. Не важно, являются ли наши отношения любовью или дружбой, для меня главное, что ты рядом. 

— Шерлок… — прошептал Джон, но Шерлок жестом показал, что еще не закончил. Чуть заметно улыбнувшись, он отвернулся к окну.

— Знаю, по мне сложно сказать, что ты важен для меня. Я бываю чересчур резок и несдержан, — продолжил он, уставившись на реку огней внизу. — Но это не значит, что ты мне безразличен. Ты важнее всех, и я не хочу тебя потерять. Если после всего ты действительно по-прежнему хочешь жить со мной в одном доме, быть рядом, то не уходи. Давай попробуем сделать вид, будто я ни в чем не признавался. Хотя бы попытаемся. 

— Шерлок, ты не понимаешь. Сейчас ты уверен, что легко справишься, но подумай хорошенько. Я буду каждый день рядом, напоминая тебе о твоих чувствах и делая их еще невыносимее. Это же настоящая пытка.

Джон говорил напористо, но уверенности в его голосе не было. Шерлок позволил себе бросить на друга косой взгляд. Тот, опустив голову, сидел в постели и водил пальцем по одеялу, вычерчивая на нем какой-то сложный узор. Поникшие плечи и сгорбленная спина лучше всяких слов говорили, как ему сейчас тяжело. Решение оставить Бейкер-стрит явно далось непросто.

— Нет, — отвернувшись от окна, Шерлок в упор посмотрел на Джона. — Гораздо хуже мне будет без тебя. Хотя, может быть, ты хочешь уехать потому, что я тебе отвратителен? Потому что тебе противно находиться рядом со мной, жить в одной квартире, потому что я урод? Возможно, причина в этом, а не в заботе о моих нежных чувствах?

Шерлок знал, что бросается несправедливыми, ужасными обвинениями. Один только тот факт, что Джон захотел все обсудить, убедительно доказывал, что в отношении друга к нему не произошло никаких перемен. Больше того, Джон открыто заявил, что Бейкер-стрит для него дом и он не хочет уезжать. Да и прошлое друга говорило об обратном. Но сказать все это было необходимо. Шерлок видел, что Джон уперся в решении оставить его, лишь бы не причинить боли. Требовалась эмоциональное потрясение, чтобы заставить прислушаться к его словам.

— Шерлок, ты что, — Джон с ужасом посмотрел на него. Левая рука неподвижно замерла над одеялом, а потом ладонь сжалась в кулак, чуть вздрагивая. — Ты знаешь, что это не так. Я никогда не оценивал людей по тому, с кем они предпочитают спать, и не собираюсь оценивать. 

— Ну так докажи это, — изогнув губы в напоминавшей оскал улыбке, произнес Шерлок. — Покажи, что в наших отношениях ничего не изменилось. 

 

* * *

 

Шерлок с вызовом смотрел на него, но в глубине серебристо-стальных глаз, несмотря на достаточно большое расстояние от кровати до окна, Джон видел тщательно замаскированное отчаяние. 

— Не собираюсь я ничего доказывать, — пробормотал он, подавляя очередной приступ тошноты. От резко навалившейся усталости хотелось свернуться в клубок под пахнущим порошком и каким-то кондиционером одеялом и уснуть, и чтобы Шерлок сидел рядом, рассказывал очередную историю про убийц, воров и мошенников, которых поймал еще до их знакомства. Он не хотел уезжать.

— Так, может быть, ты просто струсил? — Шерлок в притворном удивлении вздернул брови. — Боишься оставаться рядом со мной? Ведь если кто-то узнает, даже просто заподозрит, в АНБ могут и не посмотреть на твою непоколебимую правильность. 

— Не неси ерунды, — Джон тяжело вздохнул. — Страх перед наказанием никогда не остановил бы меня, ты знаешь это. А потому прекрати пытаться вывести меня из себя.

Шерлок отчетливо скрипнул зубами, а потом все разом поменялось. Его взгляд поблек, плечи поникли, и он снова отвернулся к окну.

— Ладно. Ты прав, я просто хотел тебя разозлить. Надеялся, что тогда ты передумаешь. Но я обещал, что не буду ни на чем настаивать. Спокойной ночи.

Он сделал два шага к двери, и тут Джон не выдержал. Острое, нестерпимое отчаяние от мысли, что он никогда больше не поднимется по скрипучим ступеням, не войдет в их гостиную и — самое главное — не увидит Шерлока, не будет просто находиться с ним рядом, с головой затопило его, заставляя позабыть обо всех здравых доводах рассудка. Это было эгоистично и подло, но Джон ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он _хотел остаться_ , несмотря ни на что, хотел быть с другом. Возможно, однажды Шерлок возненавидит его, и тогда он уйдет. Но пока он станет наслаждаться каждым мгновением жизни, какую только и хотел вести.

— Стой. — Длинные пальцы, уже успевшие лечь на дверную ручку, дрогнули, и Шерлок обернулся. — Мы оба наверняка довольно скоро пожалеем, что я не переехал. Но пока давай попробуем. Попытаемся сделать вид, будто все как всегда. Возможно, из этого что-нибудь даже получится.

Джон улыбнулся, видя, как замешательство на лице Шерлока постепенно превратилось в неверие, а затем в искреннюю радость и облегчение. 

— То есть, ты передумал? Ты остаешься? — осторожно уточнил он и, когда Джон кивнул, широко улыбнулся, отошел от двери и решительно опустился на стул.

— Ты что, опять собрался здесь ночевать? — нахмурился Джон.

Шерлок тут же напрягся, и на мгновение в его взгляде мелькнула уязвленная гордость. 

— Если ты против, я уйду, — бросил он.

— Нет, не против. Просто сейчас со мной все уже более-менее в порядке. Нет никаких причин дежурить в палате. А ты и так столько времени не спал нормально.

— Сон — пустая трата времени, — отмахнулся Шерлок. — Я остаюсь.

И вытащив телефон, уставился в экран. Мгновение Джон колебался, а потом вздохнул.

— Знаешь, ты самый упрямый человек на свете, — пробормотал он. Шерлок торжествующе ухмыльнулся в ответ, но Джон продолжил: — Но здесь, уж извини, нашла коса на камень. Ты не спал сколько — почти трое суток? Недавняя дрема не в счет, твоему организму этого попросту не хватит. Так что скоро ты просто выключишься на стуле, уронишь и разобьешь телефон, а через несколько часов у тебя схватит шею и спину. 

Шерлок раскрыл было рот, но Джон поднял руку, показывая, что не закончил. Предложить лечь рядом сейчас — только зря мучить человека, ему и в первый-то раз не стоило этого делать, а уж теперь — тем более; Шерлоку нужно домой. Нужен отдых, сон, еда в конце концов — он же на расследовании все нужды организма душит на корню. 

— А если накачаешься кофе, то в итоге свалишься от истощения, все равно отключишься, и — смотри выше. Скрючившись, особо по городу не побегаешь — придется пропустить какое-нибудь интересное дело, а ты же тогда дня три на весь мир дуться будешь, не меньше. 

Вот теперь Шерлок распахнул рот уже возмущенно, но затем поймал улыбку, с которой Джон все это говорил, и тихо фыркнул, признавая правоту. Краешек рта его дернулся вверх в ответной усмешке, неровной, но искренней. Он кивнул, встал со стула и направился к выходу. 

— И обязательно чего-нибудь съешь, — добавил Джон ему в след. 

Друг только пренебрежительно хмыкнул, дернув плечами, и закрыл за собой дверь.

 

* * *

 

Несколько следующих дней Шерлок забегал не дольше, чем на четверть часа, сообщал, что дома все в порядке, передавал очередные пирожки или печенье от миссис Хадсон и ее извинения, что не может приехать сама — опять бедро разболелось, сил нет, — и снова исчезал. Потом его посещения и вовсе прекратились. В полном одиночестве Джон лежал в больничной кровати, таращился в потолок и думал, что друг, наверное, наконец-то осознал, на какую глупость решился. Просто взять телефон и написать ему почему-то не хватало духа. Возможно, виной тому были бродившие в голове мрачные мысли.

Больше не приходил никто, только один раз заглянул Лестрейд, но в борьбе с ощущением собственной ненужности это помогло мало. Преступники ждать не собирались, и, с сочувственным видом похлопав Джона по руке, инспектор уехал на вызов по очередному убийству.

Швы сняли на шестой день. Тошнота и головокружение к тому времени практически сошли на нет, и Джону разрешили выходить в коридор, что немного ободрило — валяться в постели надоело до чертиков — но первым, что он там увидел, был хмурый охранник в строгом костюме. Майкрофт. Как всегда беспокоится. Неустанно. Джон едва справился с желанием позвонить старшему Холмсу и потребовать, чтобы тот немедленно убрал из больницы своих клевретов. Он не маленький, чтобы за ним присматривала нянька. Настроение, и без того не самое радужное, испортилось еще больше.

А на следующий день в палату ворвался Шерлок. За окном едва рассвело, когда дверь распахнулась, заставив Джона подскочить от неожиданности, и друг влетел внутрь — вихрь из острых углов, утренней свежести и аромата свежесваренного кофе. Всунув совершенно ошалевшему Джону в руки картонный стаканчик, и бывший источником последнего, Шерлок плюхнулся на край кровати и торжествующе улыбнулся.

— Я только что раскрыл дело, — объявил он. — И тебя послезавтра выписывают.

Внутри словно лопнула толстая корка льда, сковывавшая легкие, и впервые за несколько дней Джон сумел вдохнуть полной грудью.

— Расскажешь? — спросил он, отпив глоток и плотнее обхватывая ладонями приятно греющий стаканчик. 

Улыбка Шерлока сделалась еще шире. Джон невольно залюбовался, пока друг, восхищенно сверкая глазами, описывал, как вышел на банду, промышлявшую ограблениями банков, загнал их в угол, а затем передал в руки полиции. Когда рассказ подошел к концу, они вдвоем спустились в больничный кафетерий, и, хотя Шерлок отчаянно сопротивлялся, Джон заставил его позавтракать. Кажется, все действительно стало, как прежде.

 

* * *

 

На Бейкер-стрит они вернулись серым туманным полднем. Погода испортилась еще с вечера, видимо, решив, что хорошенького понемножку и лето в Англии не должно равняться на испанское или итальянское. Небо затянули облака, и принялся сеять мелкий, как из сита, дождь. Утром весь асфальт от него был мокрый, а набрякшая листва то и дело роняла за шиворот тяжелые холодные капли. Настроение не отставало, тоже сделавшись пасмурным.

За всю дорогу до дома они с Шерлоком не обменялись ни словом, но это было не их привычное дружеское молчание, а что-то, полное неловкости и напряжения, от которых Джон не знал куда деться, так что поспешил выбраться наружу, едва такси затормозило у тротуара. 

Миссис Хадсон подловила их в коридоре у лестницы. Крепко обняла Джона, затем отстранилась и потребовала никогда ее больше так не пугать. Джон с улыбкой заверил, что они постараются, после чего она отпустила их, пообещав попозже — «Только в этот раз! Я не домработница» — принести фантастически вкусный пирог.

Едва они вошли в гостиную, как Шерлок исчез на кухне. Пройдя следом, Джон остановился в дверях, с удивлением наблюдая за тем, как друг наполнил чайник водой, поставил его на плиту, достал две чашки и бросил в них пакетики с заваркой.

— Шерлок, я и сам бы мог, — растерявшись от такой деловитости, произнес он.

— Я в состоянии приготовить нам чай, — тот нетерпеливо дернул плечом в ответ, и Джон счел за лучшее замолчать.

Пожав плечами, он вернулся в гостиную, где царил привычный жуткий беспорядок, переложил со своего кресла на пол толстую стопку книг и сел, прислушиваясь к тому, как друг увлеченно громыхает посудой. Судя по доносящимся звукам, они рисковали остаться без единой тарелки. К счастью, страхи не подтвердились, и через пару минут Шерлок благополучно поставил на столик перед ним чашку с чаем, а сам отошел к окну и уставился на улицу. Под тонкой тканью рубашки отчетливо вырисовывались судорожно сведенные лопатки. Джон немного посидел, закусив губу, а затем взял чашку и отпил обжигающе горячий напиток. Чувствовавшееся с самого утра напряжение сгустилось настолько, что его практически можно было резать ножом.

 

* * *

 

На следующий день повисшее между ними ощущение неловкости не спало, а только усилилось. Сидя за ноутбуком, Джон отчетливо ощущал на себе взгляд Шерлока, но, стоило ему посмотреть в ответ, тот торопливо отводил глаза. Пару раз друг открывал рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но так и не решался. Вместо этого он порывисто вставал и уходил на кухню или к себе в спальню. 

А Джон тоже подолгу смотрел на него. Хотелось бы ему этого не делать, но взгляд словно сам собой перескакивал с предмета на предмет, пока не останавливался на друге, а в голове то и дело принимались копошиться непрошеные мысли. Возникли они еще в больнице, в период вынужденного безделья, и становились все назойливей. Что он на самом деле чувствует к Шерлоку? Дружбу? Вот это вот, тревожное, мучительно-нежное, радостное и неотъемлемое от себя — она и есть? Помнить, когда твой сосед в последний раз ел и спал, срываться за ним в ночи бог весть куда и то ли ощущать, то ли моментально угадывать его настроение по малейшим изменениям в лице — нормально? Нормально, что волнение за его благополучие занимает столько места? Где, в конце концов, заканчиваются границы дружеского участия и начинается нечто большее? Сейчас они только что не ходили друг вокруг друга на цыпочках, избегая лишний раз оказаться рядом, но раньше … раньше прикоснуться казалось таким естественным. Положить руку на локоть в знак поддержки, толкнуть в бок, чтобы привлечь внимание, или просто обнадеживающе сжать плечо. Сейчас это ушло, и внезапно оказалось, что чего-то не хватает. Может быть, именно поэтому так тянуло дотронуться, провести ладонью по спине, чувствуя выпирающие ребра. А взгляд все чаще задерживался то на высоких скулах, то на четко вырезанных губах, которые хотелось очертить кончиком пальца. Как будто признание Шерлока что-то перевернуло в нем самом, сорвало невидимые засовы, и чувства, и прежде яркие и острые, заиграв как-то иначе, хлынули в открывшиеся проходы, затапливая собой все его существо. Неправильные чувства, совсем не те, которые ему следовало бы испытывать, но которые он внезапно обнаружил, когда Шерлок, весь светящийся от восторга, вернулся после раскрытия очередного дела. Может, это у него в крови?

Вспомнилась Гарри и то дурацкое мартовское воскресенье. Вспомнилось, какие глаза стали у сестры — дикие, отчаянные, со злым вызовом — когда отец, будто подписывая приговор, процедил: «Ты мне не дочь». Она собралась в тот же день, по-быстрому покидала в спортивную сумку какие-то вещи, ключи свои бросила на тумбочку, отперев дверь. «Не влюбляйся-ка ты в парней, Джонни, — с горькой усмешкой посоветовала она. — Гиблое дело». Гарриет ушла, мстительно прихватив из серванта бутыль дорогого бренди, подаренного отцу сослуживцами на день рождения, да так и не открытого — тот очень берег напиток, бывший с ним одного возраста. А когда пропажа вскрылась, Джон «признался», что это он стащил ее на спор со школьными приятелями. Заявлять о сестре родители не стали — просто сделали вид, что ее как будто и не было.

Так может, и он?.. 

Нет, оборвал себя Джон в попытке унять разошедшееся воображение, это только дружба. Я не гей, мужчины совершенно меня не привлекают. Но, казалось, вопрос ориентации не имел к неодолимому влечению к Шерлоку никакого отношения. Оно как будто проистекало из сфер, находящихся гораздо выше банального понятия пола и уж точно неподвластных человеческим законам. И от этого делалось не по себе.

К шести часам Джон окончательно устал бороться с собой. Пожалуй, стоило чем-нибудь перекусить, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься. Замерев на пороге, он обернулся и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Я собираюсь поесть. Не хочешь составить мне компанию?

Не отрывая взгляда от экрана ноутбука, тот пробурчал что-то в ответ. С большой натяжкой этот звук можно было принять за согласие.

Джон протянул руку к сахарнице, когда его пальцы внезапно столкнулись с пальцами Шерлока. Вздрогнув, он резко обернулся и обнаружил, что друг стоит прямо у него за спиной, а на лице его застыло совершенно непонятное выражение. Усилием воли Джон заставил себя отвести взгляд.

— Решил помочь мне заварить чай?

С мгновение Шерлок просто смотрел на него, потом взял сахарницу и отставил ее в сторону.

— К черту чай, — произнес он. — Пойдем поужинаем у Анджело.

— Не уверен, что сейчас это лучшее решение, — усмехнулся Джон. 

Хозяин ресторанчика, обязанный детективу своим добрым именем — ну, почти добрым, если учесть все обстоятельства того дела — был человеком душевным, но очень шумным, говорливым и с несколько своеобразным чувством юмора. Шерлока он всегда встречал как дорогого гостя, заставляя того нетерпеливо возводить глаза к потолку. Став свидетелем этой сцены в первый вечер знакомства, Джон, помнится, удивился — вроде бы, человек восхищается твоими способностями, это должно быть приятно — но, когда Анджело убрал со стола полагающуюся свечку, заявив, что «такому светочу разума дополнительные источники света ни к чему», едва сдержал смех, настолько ярко на лице Шерлока отразилось утомленное, хотя и несколько наигранное раздражение. Уже потом выяснилось, что театральное действо «встреча гения сыскного дела» — скорее, дань традиции, причем к дифирамбам то прибавлялись новые, то выкидывались старые подробности. Впрочем, подобное поведение Анджело адресовалось не только им одним. Но и не всем клиентам поголовно. Похоже, раздобревший итальянец так выражал свое расположение к отдельным, особо любимым гостям, остальных отдав на расправу официантам. 

— Да плевать мне на его шутки. 

Джон с сомнением посмотрел на него, и тут у Шерлока в кармане зазвонил телефон.

 

* * *

 

Телефонный звонок раздался до невозможности не вовремя. Последние два дня Шерлок отчетливо ощущал воцарившиеся между ним и Джоном напряжение и неловкость, точно непробиваемой каменной стеной отделившие их друг от друга. Он не понимал, откуда они взялись, ведь они уже все обсудили и решили, а после он прикладывал все возможные усилия, чтобы не слишком надоедать Джону, давая ему время все осознать и обдумать. Поначалу он надеялся, что причина просто в смене обстановки — люди всегда так остро реагируют на любые перемены — но день прошел, а Джон продолжал держаться холодно и отстраненно, и у Шерлока появились и начали крепнуть подозрения, что дело гораздо серьезнее. Отсутствие хоть самого завалящего расследования только усугубляло тяжелую атмосферу, а Джон, похоже, уже начал жалеть о принятом решении.

Винить в этом оставалось только самого себя. Как ни старался Шерлок показать, что ничего не изменилось, его обещание в силе и никаких попыток давить своими чувствами не будет, он по-прежнему, не в состоянии справиться с собой, продолжал бросать на Джона мимолетные взгляды, когда был уверен, что тот его не видит. Однако друг, очевидно, обладал повышенной чувствительностью, потому что почти всегда замечал их и поднимал голову или оборачивался прежде, чем Шерлок успевал отвернуться. Конечно, Джон молчал, делая вид, что все в полном порядке, но нужно быть полным кретином, чтобы не заметить, насколько ему от этого неуютно. Вот и сейчас он пытался заставить себя увлечься свежей статьей по генетике, но глаза нет-нет, да и отрывались от страницы, снова обращаясь к Джону. 

В конце концов, тот не выдержал, резко поднялся и сбежал на кухню. Впрочем, он остановился на пороге и, обернувшись, предложил перекусить. Этот жест вежливости не обманул Шерлока ни на минуту. Сам он готов был терпеть от Джона косые взгляды сколько угодно, лишь бы тот оставался рядом. Но, видимо, стремясь добиться своего и уговаривая друга не уезжать, он совсем забыл о его интересах и вынудил пойти на то, что будет ему неприятно. Нужно было откровенно поговорить с Джоном, но, прежде чем приступать к такому разговору, он хотел еще раз попытаться вернуть жизнь в обычную колею и не нашел ничего лучше, чем предложить сходить поужинать к Анджело. И тут зазвонил чертов телефон.

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, он вытащил из кармана мобильник и посмотрел на экран. Ну конечно, Лестрейд. Очевидно, опять сел в лужу и срочно нуждается в его помощи. Недовольно фыркнув, Шерлок нажал на кнопку приема.

— Слушаю.

— Шерлок, ты же любишь запутанные дела? — голос Лестрейда доносился приглушенно, словно он говорил, прикрыв трубку рукой.

— Что у вас?

Джон вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Убийство. Две девушки в запертой изнутри квартире. Следы взлома отсутствуют. Приедешь?

Мгновение Шерлок колебался, но в итоге любопытство взяло верх. В конце концов, можно съездить на место преступления, а потом отправиться к Анджело. Несколько часов ничего не решат. Кроме того, хорошее расследование может оказаться как раз тем, что нужно, чтобы все пришло в норму, а что может быть лучше убийства в запертой комнате? 

— Да, диктуйте адрес.

Джон все еще смотрел на него, когда он спрятал телефон обратно в карман.

— Я так понимаю, ресторан отменяется, — с улыбкой произнес он.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Двойное убийство. Квартира заперта изнутри. Я понимаю, ты только что из больницы, с моей стороны было бы глупостью тащить тебя туда…

— И, тем не менее, я поеду, — впервые за два дня рассмеялся Джон. Шерлок с облегчением улыбнулся в ответ.

На то, чтобы добраться до места преступления, понадобилось почти двадцать минут. У обшарпанного многоквартирного дома сгрудилось с десяток полицейских автомобилей, беззвучно мерцавших мигалками на крышах. Решительным шагом Шерлок вошел в подъезд и поднялся на четвертый этаж. Джон шел следом, и это было настолько правильно, что казалось, от присутствия друга за спиной выросли крылья.

Лестрейд встретил их у распахнутой настежь входной двери. Вид у него был усталый, под глазами залегли темные круги — _две бессонных ночи_ — а в волосах будто бы прибавилось седины.

— Одно тело на кухне, другое в спальне, — кивнув Джону, без предисловий начал он. — С момента убийства успело пройти уже больше суток, так что внутри попахивает.

— Кто обнаружил трупы? 

Присев перед дверью, Шерлок внимательно осмотрел оба замка — цилиндровый и сувальдный. Ни на том, ни на другом никаких царапин или иных следов взлома видно не было. Хм, любопытно. Он задумчиво ковырнул какое-то темное пятнышко.

— Муж. Он уезжал в командировку на три дня, а когда вернулся, нашел жену и ее подругу мертвыми, — Лестрейд с интересом наблюдал за ним.

— Дверь была заперта на оба замка?

— Мы уже спрашивали. Английский замок сломался несколько месяцев назад, а вызвать мастера и починить у хозяев все руки не доходили, поэтому пока закрывали только на верхний.

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул. Похоже, ситуация начала немного проясняться.

— Ключ был в двери, — утвердительно заявил он и нетерпеливо закатил глаза, когда Лестрейд удивленно уставился на него.

— Откуда ты…

— Потом. Сейчас я хочу взглянуть на тела.

Втроем они прошли на кухню. Там уже суетились эксперты, но мгновенно исчезли, стоило инспектору шикнуть на них.

Девушка лежала на полу в луже высохшей крови, между приоткрытых губ виднелась полоска зубов, а ниже ухмылялось в потолок вскрытое единым росчерком горло. Стараясь дышать ртом, Шерлок присел над телом. Тонкая кофточка была расстегнута, обнажая грудь. На коже под багрово-черными полосами проступали синяки. Шерлок осторожно отвел край кофты в сторону и почувствовал, как сжался и сделал сальто желудок. 

— Вторая, — поднявшись на ноги, враз охрипшим голосом бросил он, сглотнув поднявшуюся в горле липкую горечь.

— Делиться выводами, я так понимаю, ты пока не намерен. Хорошо, пойдем, — Лестрейд шагнул в сторону двери, но затем обернулся и добавил. — Там в гостиной муж… Шерлок, пожалуйста, веди себя помягче.

Неопределенно кивнув, он двинулся вслед за инспектором. Никогда прежде он не испытывал ничего подобного. Хотелось поскорее увидеть тело, чтобы подтвердить догадку, и в то же время он боялся этого. Незаметно он замедлил шаг, чтобы оказаться ближе к Джону.

В спальне было так же людно, как и на кухне. Несколько экспертов фотографировали потеки крови на укрывавшем пол ковре, перевернутый сервировочный столик, разбросанные по всей комнате фрукты и осколки посуды. В одном месте под ногами ярко блестело стеклянное крошево, окруженное темным пятном впитавшейся в ворс жидкости. Справа от двери глухо бормотал телевизор.

Убитая лежала на полуразобранной кровати. Некогда белые простыни покрывали ржавые пятна запекшейся крови, одеяло почти полностью сползло на пол, одна подушка валялась у окна. Верхние пуговицы домашнего платья были расстегнуты, подол задрался. Ее убили точно так же, вскрыв горло точным сильным движением, и глаза остекленело глядели куда-то вбок с искаженного судорогой лица. 

— Андерсон, выйди, — велел Лестрейд склонившемуся над телом эксперту. Обернувшись, тот презрительно скривил губы, бросив на Шерлока полный отвращения взгляд, но подчинился. Правда, из комнаты не ушел, всего лишь встал в стороне, внимательно за ним наблюдая.

Оглянувшись на Джона — бледное лицо, плотно сжатые губы, но в остальном выглядит собранно и сосредоточенно — Шерлок подошел к телу. Погибшая сопротивлялась преступнику, под ее ногтями темнела кровь, а на запястьях проступили синяки. После экспертизы доказать вину убийцы будет проще простого. Аккуратно Шерлок приподнял подол выше по ногам. Все сходилось. На всякий случай он опустился на колени перед темным пятном на полу и принюхался. «Мартини Асти».

В груди медленно расползался леденящий ужас. Шерлок посмотрел на Джона. Только сейчас он начал понимать, до чего эгоистично на самом деле поступил. Как мог он так безрассудно подвергнуть жизнь Джона опасности, позволив себе влюбиться в него? Конечно, между ними ничего не было и быть не могло, но ведь этого не объяснишь каждому фанатичному идиоту. Что, если Джон пострадает из-за него, из-за очевидной близости между ними, пусть даже всего лишь дружеской? Вероятность подобного отрицать нельзя, и если раньше она была только теоретически возможной перспективой, то сейчас Шерлок своими глазами видел, как это происходит. 

Глубоко вдохнув, он заставил себя подняться и обернуться к Лестрейду, хотя сейчас больше всего на свете хотелось схватить друга за руку и выволочь прочь отсюда, куда угодно, где он будет в безопасности. 

— Их убили из-за ориентации. Они были лесбиянками, — отвечая на нетерпеливый взгляд инспектора, заговорил он. 

— Ну тогда здесь все ясно, — выступив вперед, Андерсон со щелчком стянул латексные перчатки. — Я поехал.

— Ты что... — Лестрейд неверяще уставился на него. — Ты же еще не закончил.

— А смысл? — эксперт пожал плечами. — Здесь и без меня народу достаточно, а эти — получили, что им причиталось. Сверху все равно давить не будут, чтобы поторопились с расследованием. Да и вообще, давно пора с такими, как в Германии.

Шерлок с отвращением уставился на Андерсона, а через мгновение его локтя осторожно коснулась чья-то ладонь.

— Шерлок? — раздался у самого уха тихий голос Джона.

Дважды глубоко вдохнув, он заставил себя взять себя в руки.

— Андерсон! Быстро вышел отсюда! — рявкнул Лестрейд, указывая на дверь. — И если только тебя не окажется в соседней комнате, работать будешь без выходных. Преступницы убитые или нет, с тем, кто сделал это, должен разбираться суд, — он обернулся к Шерлоку. — Продолжай.

Теплые пальцы разомкнулись, оставив после себя пустоту и холод. Со вздохом Шерлок стал рассказывать дальше.

 

* * *

 

Когда Андерсон заявил, что девушки заслужили подобную участь, Шерлок, и без того похожий на привидение, побледнел еще сильнее, изящные ноздри опасно раздулись, губы сжались, а глаза выцвели до прозрачных колючих льдинок. Он бросил на эксперта полный отвращения взгляд, и на мгновение показалось, что сейчас действительно ударит в лицо, коротко и зло. Джон никогда еще не видел друга в таком состоянии и, даже не задумываясь, коснулся его руки и тихо окликнул. На мгновение Шерлок застыл, напоминая готового к броску зверя, а затем с шумом втянул в себя воздух, и опасный хищник мгновенно исчез. Совершенно спокойным голосом, словно ничего не произошло, детектив продолжил излагать свои выводы.

— Они встречались регулярно, больше года точно. Осторожничали, но, видимо, кто-то пронюхал о связи. Стоит поискать среди соседей, возможно — близких знакомых, знавших о привычке оставлять ключ в замке. Это будет довольно просто, у убийцы должны остаться царапины — погибшая отчаянно сопротивлялась, — Шерлок указал на руки женщины. — Вам нужен достаточно сильный мужчина, примерно одного роста с погибшими либо чуть выше. Кроме того, он хирург или профессиональный мясник: так перерезать горло с одного удара может только человек, у которого есть опыт подобной работы.

Похвастаться таким же самообладанием, как у Шерлока, Джон определенно не мог. В комнате висел приторно-сладкий душок, от которого противно сжимался желудок. За спиной бубнил телевизор — генсек Советов Геннадий Янаев совершил первое публичное выступление после продолжительной болезни; в возрасте семидесяти девяти лет скончалась фюрер Германии Ирма Грезе, временно исполняющим обязанности назначен Эгон Кренц — и от словно ввинчивавшегося в мозг голоса диктора уже начало потихоньку ломить виски. Но хуже всего было окровавленное изуродованное тело на кровати.

Расправы над обнаруженными гомосексуалистами случались то в одной, то в другой части империи, об этом все знали. Впрочем, подобное происходило по всему миру, но после того, как не стало Гарри, у Джона не осталось друзей или родственников нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентации, и смерти эти воспринимались как-то отстраненно, подобно любым другим смертям. В конце концов, людей убивают каждый день и порой куда более жестоко. Убивают за деньги, из мести, устраняя помеху. Избавляются от ненужных свидетелей, выполняют чей-то заказ. Убивают случайно и осознанно, из страха и от отчаяния. А порой и вот так, как сейчас. Когда Шерлок признался в своей любви к нему, Джон видел в этом проблему, касающуюся только их двоих и никого больше. Но сейчас он стоял в чужом доме, вдыхал отвратительный запах разложения, а перед ним лежало подтверждение того, как сильно он заблуждался.

— Ясно, допросим соседей и приятелей и найдем, у кого расцарапана физиономия, — кивнул Лестрейд. — А теперь скажи мне, как убийца попал внутрь. Не в замочную же скважину он просочился.

— Почти, — Шерлок улыбнулся самыми кончиками губ. — Щель.

— Что щель? — Лестрейд непонимающе нахмурился, и Шерлок, не выдержав, закатил глаза.

— Господи, вы хотя бы изредка головой пользуетесь? Видели, какая щель между входной дверью и полом? С палец толщиной, если не больше. Под дверь просто подсунули газету, вытолкнули на нее ключ и достали его. А потом заперли замок снаружи, ключ с помощью лески вернули в замочную скважину, а саму леску сожгли. Простая задачка.

Какая-то частица сознания Джона слушала друга, а внутри в это время разрастался безраздельный ужас, вызванный пониманием того, что на самом деле это происходит не где-то и с кем-то, а здесь и сейчас, и что следующей жертвой расправы вполне может стать сам Шерлок. Влечение к Джону делало его беззащитным не только перед законом, но и перед огромным числом людей, считавших своим долгом избавить мир от «уродов» или, как минимум, плюнуть им в лицо. Внезапно эта безликая толпа обрела плоть и угрожающе придвинулась, грозовой тучей застлав горизонт. Обернувшись, Джон скользнул взглядом по смятым окровавленным простыням, по бледной руке, свесившейся с кровати, по опрокинутому столику и растоптанным фруктам и неожиданно с ошеломляющей ясностью понял, что в любой момент может лишиться Шерлока не потому, что тот захочет его оставить, а потому, что кто-то решит, будто он не имеет права на жизнь. Осознание, что кто-то может посчитать Шерлока «второсортным» — да тот же Андерсон, узнай только он правду — пробрало до костей, обострив давно уже мучавшие его чувства до предела и просто не оставив места сомнениям в их природе.

Он едва удержался от того, чтобы пойти на поводу у какого-то звериного инстинкта, требовавшего дотронуться до Шерлока — _его_ Шерлока, — притиснуть того к себе, убеждаясь, что он здесь, живой, теплый и дышащий, а не лежит на полу, скорчившись, в луже собственной крови, с глазами как у снулых рыб. Он обязан был защитить его, уберечь от такого будущего любой ценой. Он не мог лишиться его. Только не теперь. Только не так.

— Это все?

— Разве мало? — Шерлок выгнул бровь в демонстративном удивлении. — Мне кажется, я и так дал вам все нити для раскрытия преступления.

Они как раз прошли мимо распахнутой двери гостиной. Муж одной из погибших, той, чье тело лежало на кровати в спальне, неподвижно сидел в кресле и смотрел на стиснутые руки.

— Придется сообщить о нем в АНБ, — со вздохом тихо произнес Лестрейд. — Укрывательство — тоже преступление, и если он знал...

Шерлок молча кивнул в ответ и тут же отвел глаза, но Джону хватило, чтобы понять. Обернувшись, он еще раз посмотрел на человека, столь многое поставившего на карту и теперь вынужденного платить за то, что считал всех людей равными и достойными счастья. В груди начала медленно закипать ярость.

— Ну что же, нам здесь делать больше нечего, — ненадолго остановившись у входной двери, произнес Шерлок. — Идем, Джон.

Джон неловко молчал, спускаясь вслед за ним по грязной, заплеванной лестнице. Он просто не знал, что сказать, как суметь выразить то, что внезапно понял. Чтобы описать это, не хватило бы никаких слов. Но попытаться было необходимо. Шерлок должен был знать, что не один и никогда не будет один, потому что он всегда будет рядом.

— Андерсон… — начал он, но Шерлок не дал договорить.

— Андерсон идиот. К сожалению, таких, как он, большинство, и к тому же правительство официально их поддерживает. Тем двоим просто не повезло повстречаться с одним из них, — он криво улыбнулся, и Джон почувствовал, как у него оборвалось сердце. 

В такси Шерлок сидел, отодвинувшись так далеко, насколько возможно, и смотрел в окно. Глаза его безучастно скользили по прохожим, витринам, проезжающим автомобилям, не останавливаясь ни на чем. Джон всей кожей ощущал выросшую между ними стену. От нее веяло арктическим холодом, и вскоре температура в салоне подобралась к абсолютному нулю. В отчаянии он то и дело бросал на Шерлока встревоженные взгляды, но друг никак на них не реагировал. Разлившееся в воздухе напряжение было густым, вязким и куда более мрачным, чем то, что не оставляло их последние два дня.

Джон стиснул зубы. Если он не мог сказать, то обязан был хотя бы _сделать_ что-то, чтобы Шерлок понял и знал.

Когда такси остановилось, Шерлок, все так же не говоря ни слова, поднялся в квартиру и встал у окна, сквозь щель в занавесках уставившись вниз на улицу. Джон замер в дверях, но колебался не дольше секунды. Сомнения ушли, сменившись отрезвляющей, обреченной уверенностью. Решительным шагом он подошел к другу, коснулся его плеча, а когда тот обернулся, привстал на цыпочки и прижался к его губам своими. Осторожно, будто пробуя ледяную воду, и всего на какую-то секунду, а затем отстранился, улыбнувшись застывшему на лице Шерлока потрясению.


	5. Chapter 5

Шерлок смотрел на Джона, не веря самому себе. Друг стоял всего в какой-то паре дюймов от него и смущенно улыбался. В уголках глаз собрались морщинки, в волосах поблескивали крохотные дождевые капли, и сейчас особенно явно ощущалось исходящее от него тепло, ровное и надежное. 

— Ты… — неуверенно начал Шерлок и тут же замолк, не зная, как продолжить. Он знал достоверно, что мужчины Джону не интересны и никогда не были, а он сам — отнюдь не исключение, так что мимолетное прикосновение чужих губ к его застало врасплох. 

— Да, поцеловал тебя. Точно. Верно подмечено, — кивнул Джон и нахмурился. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, а во взгляде появилась неуверенность. — Или ты… против?

Шерлок поспешно замотал головой.

— Нет. Не в этом дело. Просто ты не обязан… Не нужно делать то, что тебе неприятно. Мои чувства к тебе не имеют никакого отношения к нашей дружбе и никак не должны влиять на нее. Мне вообще не следовало в тебя влюбляться, — тихо закончил он. Пережитый страх, что Джон может пострадать из-за его любви, вновь поднял голову, окреп, и сердце стиснуло тревогой. 

— Решать, влюбиться или нет, даже гению не под силу, — возразил Джон, отвел взгляд в сторону и, шагнув назад, тихо закончил. — Да и вообще не под силу никому. 

Кожу покалывало от стремления притянуть друга обратно. Шерлок открыл было рот, собираясь в своей обычной манере заявить, что любовь — лишь химическая реакция, коктейль из окситоцина, серотонина, дофамина и прочих гормонов, но с губ не сорвалось ни звука. Напряжение, нараставшее между ними, достигло наивысшей точки, сгустилось и — застыло тончайшим стеклом. Неимоверно хрупким, и потому страшно было даже шевельнуться, как будто это способно отменить случившееся и развеять слова, что так и не прозвучали. Секунду спустя лицо Джона едва заметно разгладилось, и, приподняв уголки губ, он произнес:

— Мы, вроде, собирались к Анджело? 

Шерлок молча кивнул в ответ.

 

* * *

 

В ресторанчике было как всегда уютно и не слишком людно. Мягкий полумрак разбавляло теплое мерцание свечей, тихо переговаривались парочки, в углу что-то праздновала небольшая компания. Шерлок и Джон прошли к столику у решетчатого окна, сквозь которое так хорошо просматривалась вся улица — он как-то сам собой закрепился за ними с того самого первого вечера — привычно сели друг напротив друга. Будь все как обычно, они давно бы уже вовсю болтали, обсуждая последнее расследование и со смехом вспоминая, до чего глупо выглядели полицейские, когда Шерлок объявлял им свои выводы, а потом объяснял, как именно получил их. Но сейчас между ними тянулось и тянулось неловкое молчание. Наконец, Джон посмотрел на него и предложил сделать заказ.

И словно услышав это, рядом со столиком появился Анджело, как всегда шумный и веселый. Кивнул Джону, хлопнул Шерлока по плечу. Шерлок едва заметно скривил губы от такого вторжения в свое личное пространство, но ничего не сказал. Он уже мысленно приготовился к привычным славословиям, да и Джон, судя по тому, как задрожали от сдерживаемой улыбки губы, тоже, но Анджело почему-то смолчал, просто подхватил свечу со столика, хлопнул себя по лбу и умчался за меню, а вернувшись, принялся в красках расписывать, как сегодня удались ньокки — за счет заведения, конечно же, и вино обязательно, даже не пытайтесь спорить, к ним идеально подойдет этот сорт, слушать никаких возражений не стану. Впрочем, Шерлок и не собирался.

Пару минут спустя на столике появилась бутыль с золотисто-янтарной жидкостью, два бокала на тонких высоких ножках и исходящие паром тарелки. Анджело сам все расставил, откупорил и разлил вино, после чего пожелал приятного аппетита и удалился. Шумному и болтливому итальянцу подобная неразговорчивость была совершенно не свойственна, но Шерлок мысленно отмахнулся от этого. В конце концов, настроение клиентов тот улавливал, как никто, мгновенно подстраиваясь. И если усталое раздражение обязательным дифирамбам в каком-то смысле тоже вошло в традицию и смены линии поведения с его точки зрения не заслуживало, то напряженность и задумчивость, явно подсказывавшие, что гостям несколько не до него — вполне. А вот на чем стоило сосредоточиться, так это на Джоне. Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него.

Вооружившись ножом и вилкой, тот, наконец-то, ответил на взгляд — прямо, с вызовом.

— Ешь, раз уж мы здесь, — подтолкнув тарелку к Шерлоку, велел он. — Ты последние два дня на одном чае просидел и, готов поспорить, не особо часто перекусывал, пока я лежал в больнице.

Со вздохом Шерлок подчинился. В некоторых вопросах Джон проявлял завидное упорство, и еда числилась среди них. Друг считал своим долгом следить за тем, как часто и много он ест, словно Шерлок умрет, если пропустит пару обедов. Объяснять, что пища — всего лишь топливо, а в периоды расследований она тормозит мыслительный процесс, было бесполезно. Какое-то время друг терпеливо молчал, а потом просто тащил его в кафе, заказывал обед на дом, а то и вовсе ставил перед уткнувшимся в микроскоп, ноутбук или бумаги Шерлоком тарелку с парой сандвичей, а он, погруженный в раздумья, сам не замечал, как съедал их. 

Так, может, это еще один признак? Мысленно Шерлок перебрал весь список, составленный по дороге от дома до ресторана. В дружбе и ее проявлениях он разбирался не слишком хорошо, но, если поразмыслить, получалось, что поведение Джона часто выходило за ее рамки. После того поцелуя и слов, что так и не были произнесены, но словно повисли в воздухе между ними, он отчетливо это видел.

— Тот мужчина, — откашлявшись, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока, — муж одной из жертв, ты ведь знал, что он с ними заодно?

Шерлок мысленно поморщился. Не самая желанная тема для разговора — слишком ярко она напомнила о его собственных страхах, вновь шевельнувшихся в душе. Но Джон смотрел на него с каким-то болезненным любопытством, и Шерлок не мог не ответить.

— Да.

— Как ты понял?

Шерлок отложил приборы. Все равно есть не хотелось.

— По обручальному кольцу. Судя по его виду, их браку примерно столько же, сколько и роману жены. Маловероятно, что муж мог не знать о нем. 

— Ясно, — повертев в пальцах вилку, Джон положил ее на тарелку и посмотрел Шерлоку прямо в глаза. — Его осудят.

— Джон, не думаю, что…

— Даже если ничего не докажут, его все равно осудят. Не присяжные, так соседи. За то, что не уследил, — упрямо повторил Джон, и Шерлок вынужденно кивнул. Он ждал, что друг скажет еще что-то, но тот вернулся к еде.

— Он знал, на что шел, — когда молчание между ними настолько сгустилось, что в нем можно было увязнуть, как в болоте, тихо произнес Шерлок.

— Да, несомненно, — с какой-то странной интонацией заметил Джон, сделал глоток из бокала и резко сменил тему. — Ты понял про фокус с ключом, когда увидел замок? 

Шерлок облегченно выдохнул, хотя до этого момента даже не замечал, насколько напряжен.

— На самом деле нет. В две тысячи седьмом я расследовал одно дело. В запертой комнате обнаружили труп девушки. В убийстве обвинили ее парня. У инспектора не возникло никаких сомнений, потому что в комнате они были вдвоем. Решетка на единственном окне и запертая изнутри дверь исключали возможность проникновения…

Дальше вечер пошел как обычно. Шерлок подробно описывал расследование, перечислял все приходившие ему тогда в голову догадки, а Джон слушал, время от времени вставляя восхищенные восклицания в единственно подходящих для этого местах, что-то уточнял, спрашивал и улыбался. В какой-то момент Шерлок поймал себя на мысли, что Джон умеет слушать его, как никто другой, с искренним интересом и восхищением, что воодушевляло на все более головокружительный полет мысли. Взгляд друга омывал теплом, привычным и правильным, побуждая говорить еще и еще, и вскоре Шерлок уже перескочил на совершенно другое расследование, а с него на третье. К слову пришелся случай из врачебной практики Джона, к нему очередная история, и напряжение последних часов куда-то исчезло без остатка. 

Тарелки опустели, появился Анджело с двумя крохотными чашками кофе. Посмотрел на них — улыбающегося Джона и взлохмаченного и немного раскрасневшегося Шерлока — и заявил, что сегодня светоч гениальности и его спаситель ярок, как никогда, аж глаза слепит. И тут же добавил, что это все равно ни в какое сравнение не идет с тем днем, когда Шерлок вытащил его из петли. 

А еще позже они возвращались ночными улицами на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок всей кожей ощущал, как изменилось биение сердца огромного мегаполиса, гармонично перекликаясь с его. Судорожные, торопливые удары пропали, и им на смену пришли иные — мягче, задумчивее. Ночная жизнь, с ее яркими неоновыми вывесками, доносящимися из клубов глухими басами, немногочисленными прохожими, брала свое.

Дом встретил их темнотой и тишиной. Стараясь не шуметь, они поднялись по лестнице, озаряемой лишь падавшими сквозь витражное окошко над дверью огнями уличных фонарей, и остановились на лестничной площадке перед входом в гостиную. На мгновение вернулась былая неловкость, развеянная ужином и прогулкой по Лондону, но Шерлок не позволил себе снова в ней увязнуть. Если он не ошибся, если понял все правильно, то поцелуй и все поведение Джона указывают именно на это — на то, что он считал недоступным для себя априори. Исключил всякую возможность. Джон не из тех, кто станет переступать через себя, пойдет на что-то фундаментально противное своей природе. И хотя безотчетный страх, что друг мог действовать из жалости, еще сидел где-то глубоко внутри, а знание, что этот шаг способен стать роковым, жгло разум, иначе Шерлок поступить не мог. Пусть у окна Джон ничего не сказал впрямую, он своими действиями не оставил себе путей к отступлению, и Шерлок сейчас должен был ответить тем же. Наклонившись, он коснулся его губ своими, давая ответ и в то же время удостоверяясь, и Джон подался навстречу, приникая к нему всем телом. Его ладонь скользнула по спине Шерлока, притягивая ближе, губы приоткрылись. Шерлок провел по ним языком, чувствуя отголоски вина и томатного соуса, а за ними вкус самого Джона — _его_ Джона. Мир застыл, и не осталось ничего, кроме окружающей темноты, тишины спящего дома и сводящей с ума близости, острой и сладкой. 

Через минуту Джон отстранился, разрывая поцелуй.

— Спокойной ночи, — тихо произнес он, и в том, как это прозвучало, Шерлок услышал гораздо больше, чем можно было сказать словами.

 

* * *

 

Джон закрыл ноутбук и улыбнулся. Только что он закончил черновой набросок поста с рассказом о расследовании убийства Барбары Хоггарт. До этого у него то не было времени, то желания заняться им. Шерлок с раннего утра возился на кухне, ставил какой-то очередной эксперимент — что-то с почками, если судить по тому, что он притащил вечером из Бартса. Казалось, все его внимание было сосредоточено на работе, но, словно почувствовав взгляд Джона, он поднял голову, посмотрел на него, дернул уголком губ и снова прилип микроскопу. 

Каких-то три дня назад Джон и представить не мог, что в его великолепном, гениальном, эгоистичном соседе проявится требовательная и в то же время нежная жилка. Всякий раз, когда они оставались совершенно одни и не было риска, что кто-то неожиданно зайдет в квартиру, тот возникал рядом и притягивал его к себе. Поцелуи, сперва робкие и какие-то настороженные, словно Шерлок подсознательно готовился, что его оттолкнут, становились все более уверенными, а порой он стискивал в объятиях до невозможности крепко, заставляя всерьез опасаться за собственные ребра. Впрочем, Джон от него не отставал. И при всем этом Шерлок не изменился ни на йоту. Он по-прежнему проводил сомнительные, а то и вовсе мерзкие — как, к примеру, вчера — эксперименты, жаловался на скуку, от которой тухнут мозги, требовал выдать, где Джон спрятал его заначку сигарет — Джон стойко держался — и играл на скрипке, порой проникновенно, а порой — чаще всего ночью — так, что казалось, какой-то садист таскает за хвост крайне голосистую и возмущенную кошку. Словом, все тот же потрясающий и невыносимый паршивец. И это, пожалуй, было лучше всего. 

Встав из-за стола, Джон потянулся, разминая затекшие плечи, бросил взгляд на часы. Сегодня повторяли один из выпусков «Летающего цирка Монти Пайтона», пропустить не хотелось, так что, хотя до показа оставалось еще минут пятнадцать, Джон включил телевизор.

Да так и застыл на месте от того, что увидел.

— …митинг в поддержку Эндрю Уорда, — торопливой скороговоркой тараторила в камеру журналистка в чересчур тесном и коротком пиджаке. — Напомним, что его арестовали вчера вечером по обвинению в убийстве Джилл Финч и Элис Торндайк, двух лесбиянок, чьи тела обнаружили в квартире последней вечером в понедельник. В тот же день за укрывательство был задержан муж Элис Торндайк, Стивен Торндайк. 

Камера дала крупный план собравшейся толпы. Тут и там над головами виднелись самодельные плакаты с требованиями: «Сохраним жизнь защитнику нравственности!», «Не дадим себе выродиться», «Смерть уродам!» и прочие в том же духе.

— Активистами и лидерами ряда общественных движений было составлено открытое письмо с предложением изменить меру уголовного наказания за подобные происшествия, после чего немедленно направлено в адрес премьер-министра. В настоящее время ожидается ответ Даунинг-стрит. Ведущий расследование инспектор Лестрейд комментировать ситуацию отказался, — продолжала журналистка. Она смотрела в камеру прямо и жестко, время от времени встряхивая головой. — Напоминаю, что это не первый случай убийства аморальных элементов и, я уверена, отнюдь не последний. Во все времена ответ закона был один — того, кто лишил жизни другого, ждет виселица. Убийцы должны понести наказание, и это не подлежит сомнению, весь вопрос в том, какой мерой его отмерить в этом случае. И второй вопрос, не менее важный, — тут репортер слегка расправила плечи, — если наше общество дошло до того, что вынуждено защищаться от таких, как Джилл Финч, подобным образом, то, быть может, правительству стоит пересмотреть свои позиции и ответить на преступления против морали и нравственности более жестко? Китти Райли, специально для Би-би-си. Оставайтесь с нами.

Репортаж закончился, диктор перешла к новостям из заморских территорий, но Джон продолжал потрясенно смотреть в экран, толком не слыша ничего. Кто-то требует пощадить убийцу. Немыслимо. Невозможно уложить в голове. Исходящая от толпы ненависть чувствовалась даже здесь. Если кто-то из этих людей столкнется с человеком другой ориентации, то убьет, не задумавшись. Любого. Например, Шерлока. Или его самого. Думать так о себе было непривычно, но Джон мысленно упрямо повторил: _«Или меня самого»_. Он обнимал Шерлока, целовал его, хотел с ним быть, а это уже достаточный повод.

Запястья коснулись теплые пальцы. Вздрогнув, Джон поднял взгляд. Шерлок стоял рядом, и в глубине его глаз застыла странная смесь злости, нежности и боли.

— Это все адвокат, — произнес он, осторожно вынимая из руки Джона пульт. Выключив телевизор, он бросил его на столик у кресла. — Лестрейд мне звонил, сказал, тот развернул целую рекламную кампанию. Он опасается, что еще немного давления и Уорда придется выпустить под подписку.

— Убийцу? — не веря собственным ушам, переспросил Джон.

Шерлок кивнул. Порывисто стиснув его в объятиях, он на мгновение прижался к его губам своими, а затем, отстранившись, вернулся на кухню.

Тем вечером они устроились на диване, заперев входную дверь и погасив свет. В камине слабо потрескивал огонь, рождая на полу причудливую пляску теней и оранжевых бликов, голова Шерлока лежала на коленях у Джона, и тот задумчиво перебирал густые пряди.

— Однажды все может кончиться очень плохо, — глухо произнес Шерлок.

Опустив взгляд, Джон посмотрел ему в лицо. В полумраке оно казалось неестественно бледным, словно высеченным из мрамора, и только яркий блеск глаз давал понять, что перед ним живой человек.

— Я сделаю все, чтобы о нас не узнали, но когда-нибудь кто-то все равно может заметить, — продолжал Шерлок. — И тогда наступит конец. Всему.

— Догадываюсь, — Джон чуть заметно улыбнулся. Подняв руку, он кончиком пальца провел по высокой скуле, спустился ниже, очерчивая губы. Шерлок не двигался, как будто впал в ступор или внезапно лишился сил и желания шевелиться.

— Ты можешь пострадать из-за меня, — было видно, до чего непросто дались ему эти слова. Вздохнув, он отвел глаза. — Я сделал из тебя жертву. Мы никогда не сможем открыто показать свои отношения, будем вечно прятаться, как крысы. Жить в страхе, что кто-то заподозрит, ждать, когда это случится — как под дамокловым мечом. Я не хочу для тебя такого.

Джон почувствовал, как стиснуло грудь. Шерлок смотрел куда-то в сторону, но на лице его отчетливо проступала вина. Это было неправильно. Шерлок ни в чем не виноват. 

— Может быть опасно, — процитировал Джон и улыбнулся. — Забыл? Я сам сделал свой выбор, и не передумаю, к чему бы это ни привело.

Обхватив ладонью лицо Шерлока, он наклонился и поцеловал его, а отстранившись, встретился с прояснившимся, прямым взглядом. В светлых глазах отражались восторг и любовь, и пусть к ним по-прежнему примешивалась спрятавшаяся в глубине горечь, самобичевание ушло, а это сейчас было самым главным. Жить с Шерлоком с самого начала значило ходить по краю, просто теперь он стал немного ближе. 

— Мы справимся, — произнес Джон. — Справляются же как-то другие. 

— Не мы первые, не мы последние, — согласился Шерлок. 

 

* * * 

 

Шли дни. Появилось и разрешилось очередное запутанное дело, в ходе которого Шерлок едва не подставился под пули, а после долго убеждал вышедшего из себя Джона, что все было под контролем. Меру наказания Уорду не изменили, но и приговор не торопились приводить в исполнение, как и не торопились в принципе вводить исключение для убийц вроде него. Возможно, в парламенте и обсуждался этот вопрос, но чиновники предпочитали отделываться общими фразами, а после сама история отошла на задний план, уступив место сперва вестям из Французской Африки, где зафиксировали вспышку лепры, а после — с Тринидада и Тобаго. Сначала сообщали о несчастном случае на одной из нефтедобывающих платформ. Произошел мощный взрыв, в результате которого погибло несколько десятков человек, еще больше пропало без вести, а в море выплеснулось несколько тысяч баррелей нефти. Премьер-министр объявил, что будет сделано все возможное, чтобы оказать пострадавшему региону помощь, потом в официальном обращении были названы суммы, отчисленные на устранение последствий катастрофы, и на этом все успокоилось. Пока не стали просачиваться слухи, что на самом деле все совсем не так благополучно. Деньги не дошли по назначению. Местная власть бездействует. Поговаривали, что группа повстанцев попыталась совершить переворот. Затем подтвердилось, что на сторону мятежников перешла часть войск, еще через несколько дней официально объявили, что губернатор убит и корона направляет в колонию войска для подавления мятежа. Вскоре Порт-оф-Спейн, да и оба острова по большому счету превратились в поле боя.

Шерлока вся эта «политическая шелуха» интересовала мало, тем более что появился шанс поработать с еще одним интересным делом — двойное убийство, на поверку оказавшееся убийством и самоубийством — Джон же волей-неволей был в курсе. Газеты, телевидение, да и на работе только и разговоров было, что об этом. Особенно после того, как в прессу просочилась информация, что в средствах борьбы с мятежниками не стесняются, к тому же всплыла история с ошибкой командования, в результате которой вместо освобождения одного района, войска успели благополучно «зачистить» от мирных жителей часть другого, прежде чем их отозвали. И если раньше в стране прошло всего несколько демонстраций «Защитников океана», то теперь они объединили усилия с «Неравнодушными», выступавшими за мирное разрешение любых конфликтов, а вскоре к ним примкнули и просто возмущенные всей этой историей люди. Чуть позже появились сведения, что «мирный» район был не таким уж и мирным, но — правда это или нет — они быстро потонули в лавине слухов, призывов и ярких лозунгов. 

— Ох, чует мое сердце, что-то будет, — со вздохом покачала головой Сара, подхватив его дежурство — по делу об исчезновении крайне важной переписки возникла зацепка, и Шерлок спешно вызвал его на Винсент-стрит. — Главное, чтобы не как в Бирмингеме. 

Джон кивнул. В Лондоне пока что пикеты проходили довольно мирно, а вот в Бирмингеме, где в одной из больниц работал близкий друг Сары, они переросли в настоящие столкновения с полицией. 

— Сам-то что думаешь? — не отрывая взгляда от монитора, спросила Сара, что-то вбивая в карточку пациента. 

Джон пожал плечами, не слишком желая откровенничать. Повидав войну изнутри, быстро понимаешь, насколько же легко бывает показать почти любое происшествие в нужном ракурсе; проблема в том, что в таких обсуждениях так или иначе нужно вставать на чью-то сторону, а если и нет — коллега, в конце концов, была женщиной адекватной — разговор выйдет на собственный опыт, а это не самая желанная тема. 

— Ладно, иди уж, — Сара поднялась со стула и направилась к дверям. — Ваши убийцы сидеть на месте не будут. 

— Шантажисты, — поправил Джон. — На этот раз шантажисты. 

— С тебя подробный рассказ. И подхватишь мою смену в субботу, — она по-быстрому перетянула растрепавшийся хвост, кивнула на прощанье и прошла дальше по коридору. 

Зацепка на поверку оказалась пустышкой, так что на обратном пути Шерлок сидел в такси неестественно прямо и только что не клокотал от негодования. По Аспен-уэй машина пролетела быстро, но чем ближе к набережной Виктории, тем более запруженной становилась дорога, а сама набережная и вовсе едва ползла. В какой-то момент водитель чертыхнулся и свернул, по-видимому объезжая пробку, но помогло не сильно. Джон копался в телефоне, пытаясь войти в почту — в очередной раз слетели все настройки, — детектив угрюмо молчал, погрузившись в размышления и где-то на полпути потребовал отвезти к Бартон-стрит. Водитель пожал плечами, развернулся в сторону реки, но остановился, не доезжая перекрестка, выругался и затормозил. 

— Всех назад разворачивают, — он с сожалением обернулся к пассажирам и, указав на улицу за окном, добавил, — пожалуй, тут быстрее пешком доберетесь, минут за двадцать.

— А в чем дело? — уточнил Джон, пока Шерлок с недовольным видом доставал из кармана бумажник. 

— Демонстранты, — таксист пожал плечами. — И чего им только дома не сидится! 

Джон выругался про себя. Про сегодняшнюю акцию, он, конечно, слышал, да только за делами это совершенно вылетело из головы. И, вроде бы, митингующие планировали пройти маршем через центр до Гайд-парка и — он посмотрел на часы — уже собраться там примерно в это время. 

Перекрытие, судя по всему, случилось совсем недавно. Чуть впереди маячили желтые светоотражающие жилеты — полиция разворачивала автомобили обратно, а вдоль Чаринг-кросс роуд тут и там двигались люди с плакатами — то ли опоздавшие, то ли решившие присоединиться к пикету в последний момент. Сердце нехорошо екнуло, но Шерлок уже устремился вперед, явно горя нетерпением распутать дело, и Джон двинулся за ним. 

Все объяснилось, когда друзья добрались до площади. Она была запружена народом, а люди все подтягивались и подтягивались с соседних улиц. Кто-то с транспарантами, кто-то без. У многих из молодежи, на вид лед семнадцати, а то и меньше, на груди красовались белые розетки. Двое человек взобрались на памятник Карлу I. Толпа огибала фонтаны и колонну, гудела, раскачивалась, медленно текла вперед. Вся эта живая масса, как в воронку вливалась в проспект Уайтхолл, и не осталось никаких сомнений, куда именно она движется и что будет если… 

— Шерлок, пой… — договорить он не успел. Нахлынувшая сбоку волна подхватила с собой, закрутила, разделила и внесла куда-то в самую гущу. 

Черт! 

Джон закрутил головой, пытаясь различить, в какой стороне друг. Лица, лица, лица. Молодые, старые, улыбающиеся и нет. Запахи: духи, дезодорант, пот, высыхающая краска на транспарантах. Сбоку на мгновение шибануло в нос чем-то алкогольным. Кто-то впереди принялся скандировать «Нет войне!», крик поднялся над головами, рассыпался на десятки голосов и тут же сменился другим. Многоликая река колыхалась и гудела, вздрагивала, как единый живой организм, нервный и бездумный. Кто-то двигался в центр, кто-то ближе к краю, кто-то менялся местами, и на миг показалось, что в этом броуновском движении мелькнули чьи-то знакомые черты. Джон моргнул, и видение тут же исчезло. То ли закрытое десятками спин, то ли и в самом деле почудившееся. 

В свои права вступили старые, так и не забывшиеся за все время в Лондоне инстинкты, тело начало двигаться в когда-то привычном режиме. Сзади напирали, конная статуя становилась все ближе, и наконец он разглядел слева и чуть впереди знакомую, точно так же напряженно оглядывающуюся высокую фигуру. Джон заторопился туда. 

— Шерлок! 

Тот повернулся и двинулся навстречу, бесцеремонно проталкиваясь через толпу. Впрочем, это мало кого заботило. 

— Здорово, друг! — заорали сбоку чуть ли не в самое ухо, заставив сморщиться. Рывком повернувшись, Джон столкнулся взглядом с парнем лет двадцати. Крепким, в серой толстовке с капюшоном, и какими-то шальными и в то же время цепкими глазами. Тот широко ухмылялся, как будто в жизни не было у него встречи радостней, чем в этой толпе с угрюмым мужчиной почти вдвое старше себя. 

Парень зашагал рядом, едва не толкая плечом, и вдруг выпалил:

— Ну и держишься ты, дедуля! Смурной и прямой, как воевать собрался. Служил что ли? 

Джон отрывисто кивнул, пропустив мимо ушей фамильярное обращение и слишком сосредоточившись на главном — не упустить Шерлока из виду, — и потому с опозданием осознал, что на антивоенном митинге вряд ли стоило это признавать. 

Впрочем, его кивок вызвал реакцию прямо противоположную. Парень заухмылялся еще шире, от души хлопнул его по спине и вдруг проорал во все горло, торжествующе вскинув руку:

— Армия тоже с нами!

Спереди откликнулись восторженными воплями. Серая толстовка мелькнула где-то на краю зрения и исчезла за людскими спинами. 

Черт с ним. Некогда задумываться. 

— Надо выбираться отсюда, — выдохнул Джон, оказавшись, наконец, рядом с другом. 

Тот согласно дернул головой и двинулся влево. Джон постарался не отставать. Чем дальше, тем больше уплотнялась людская масса, и потому приходилось двигаться вместе с ней, постепенно все больше забирая в нужную сторону. 

Оставалось совсем немного, и они выберутся на свободное пространство. Джон почти готов был с облегчением вздохнуть, как случилось сразу несколько событий. Спереди принесло болезненный вопль, смешавшийся со звоном бьющегося стекла. Толпа ахнула, разом подалась назад, как единое пестрое существо, и тут же вперед, сгрудившись еще плотней. Где-то справа завизжали, над головами поднялся и окреп негодующий гул. Снова разлетелось стекло, уже ближе.

— Мать твою! 

Схватив Шерлока за рукав, Джон торопливо заработал локтями, проталкиваясь наперерез, и они с другом буквально вылетели из толчеи, как пробка из бутылки. И, словно лопнула тугая нить, край толпы стряхнул оторопь и рассыпался разноцветными бусинами. 

Черт его знает, что случилось на проспекте, но вот что будет дальше — яснее ясного. 

— Туда! — выпалил Шерлок, резко сворачивая в сторону. 

Сзади запоздало начал надрываться громкоговоритель. Люди бежали навстречу, наперерез, опережали и бросались куда-то в сторону. У самых ног прогрохотала, забрызгав мостовую, банка краски. Впереди осыпалась витрина. В уши ввинтился надсадный вой сирен, под ботинками захрустело стекло. Кто-то налетел на Шерлока, выругался и бросился прочь. Джон и сам столкнулся с кем-то, едва не упал, восстановил равновесие, вслед за другом свернул налево, пронесся по переулку, снова свернул и вдруг оказался в неприметном просвете между домами. Площадь осталась где-то позади слева, и из их укрытия можно было различить доносящиеся оттуда и с проспекта звуки. По улочке впереди пронеслось несколько человек, и все стихло. 

Джон на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Сердце гулко колотилось о ребра, в горле пересохло. Кажется, пронесло. О том, что могло случиться, не выберись они из этой толпы, даже думать не хотелось. 

— Стоять! — резкий окрик заставил вздрогнуть, мышцы напряглись в готовности вновь сорваться с места, но следом раздалось по-девчоночьи высокое «Пошел к черту, правительственный прихвостень!», и прямо напротив просвета показалась невысокая фигурка. Остановилась, обернулась, что-то швырнула назад и уже припустила было дальше, но неловко запнулась и грянулась на асфальт, выставив вперед ладони. 

Преследователю хватило этой заминки, чтобы оказаться рядом. Буквально через секунду брыкающейся девчонке заломил руку за спину коренастый полицейский, и та, жалобно охнув, повернула голову чуть в сторону и попыталась вырваться. 

В груди что-то оборвалось. Отчего-то казалось, что пойманная смотрит прямо на него. 

Слишком неправильный взгляд. Слишком отчаянный и злой.

Слишком знакомый. 

Даже не успев сообразить, что делает, Джон толкнул оторопевшего Шерлока к стене, выхватил из внутреннего кармана его пиджака очередное «одолженное» у Лестрейда удостоверение и вылетел из укрытия. 

— Полиция Большого Лондона, — выпалил он, мазнув карточкой перед собой и тут же спрятав. — Сожалею, но мисс Джейн Доусон придется пройти с нами. Она — единственный свидетель. — Он понятия не имел, ни откуда взялось имя, ни все остальные слова, а где-то внутри зрела уверенность, что он по-страшному сглупил, но Джон сильнее расправил плечи, выставил подбородок и надавил, пытаясь сломить потоком информации. — Тройное убийство в Ислингтоне, мы уже три дня пытаемся ее найти. — Последнее он не выдумал: как раз этим делом Шерлок на днях не заинтересовался, бросив привычное «банальщина». 

Констебль ошарашено вылупился на него, девчонка прекратила брыкаться, а затем сзади возник Шерлок и внес свою лепту.

— Благодарю за помощь, можете идти. И кстати, рекомендую как следует поговорить с женой, она вас обманывает. 

Одну невероятно долгую секунду колебалась чаша весов, на лице полицейского боролись оторопь и недоверие, а затем на поясе у него затрещала очередью коротких приказов рация, он разжал хватку, отрывисто бросил вызывающему «вас понял», кивнул, подтолкнул девчонку к ним и, развернувшись, кинулся назад. 

«Единственный свидетель» так и застыла на месте. Она покорно дала отвести себя в просвет между домами и только мотнула головой, когда Джон спросил, не вывернули ли ей руку. Спасенной оказалось на вид лет шестнадцать. Встрепанная, мелко дрожащая и нахохлившаяся, она до ужаса напоминала загнанного в угол, ощетинившегося и ничего не понимающего зверька. 

— Пройдешь вот туда, — заговорил Шерлок, указав направление, — и свернешь налево, не доходя Виллерс-стрит. Там можно пройти параллельно ей между домами и выйти к парку на набережной. 

Пару секунд девчонка переводила взгляд с него на Джона и обратно, не в силах решить, то ли плюнуть в лицо очередным «правительственным прихвостням», то ли сказать им «спасибо», а затем как-то дергано кивнула и скрылась в указанном детективом направлении, на ходу пряча в карман сорванную с куртки измятую бумажную розетку. 

 

* * * 

 

Пожалуй, самым разумным было вернуться домой, но Шерлок Холмс на расследовании и благоразумие — две вещи несовместные. Он вывел их на Бартон-стрит окольными путями, а после, когда разгадка была найдена, письма перекочевали к нему в карман, а благодарный клиент по телефону принялся заливаться соловьем и был весьма невежливо оборван детективом, попросту повесившим трубку, друзья точно так же, держась в стороне от главных улиц, добрались до тихого района, а уже оттуда на такси до Бейкер-стрит. 

Вышедшая на хлопок парадной двери миссис Хадсон порывисто обняла обоих, призналась, что очень переживала, когда по телевизору сообщили про «кошмар на улицах». Заверив ее, что с ними все в порядке, просто затянулось расследование, Джон вслед за Шерлоком поднялся в гостиную, разулся, поставил чайник, сунул в микроволновку пару коробок с доставленным вчера, но так и не съеденным рисом с курицей в остром соусе, со вздохом облегчения опустился в кресло и включил телевизор. Шерлок на пару минут скрылся в спальне, потом вышел оттуда, облаченный в домашние штаны, хлопковую футболку и халат, и растянулся на диване. 

Диктор перечисляла пострадавшие районы, на экране мелькали разбитые стекла, перевернутые машины, патрули на улицах. Толпа демонстрантов вместо того, чтобы направиться к Гайд-парку, свернула к проспекту Уайтхолл и двинулась в сторону Даунинг-стрит, зачинщики разыскиваются. К вечеру было задержано восемьдесят человек, двадцати предъявлены обвинения, ранено семь полицейских. По масштабности столкновений Лондон с успехом догнал и перегнал Бирмингем всего за несколько часов. 

Микроволновка пискнула, оповещая о готовности ужина, засвистел вскипевший чайник. В целом все более-менее напоминало обычный вечер после завершившегося дела. Только вместо привычной эйфории на плечи навалилась неподъемная усталость. Но не успел Джон разложить еду по тарелкам, как в дверь позвонили. 

И кому бы это они сейчас понадобились? 

Он закрыл дверцу микроволновки, спустился вниз и отпер. 

На пороге стояла Салли Донован. Почему-то в круглой шляпе-котелке с лентой в шахматный рисунок по околышу, кителе и брюках. Прежде одетой по всей форме Джон видел ее лишь раз. В правой руке она сжимала кожаный портфель. 

— Тут материалы по ислингтонскому делу, — напряженно сказала она.

Джон поднял брови.

— Но Шерлок же…

— Знаю, — Салли сжала губы и вдруг поинтересовалась. — Можно я войду? 

— Конечно, — Джон посторонился, пропуская внезапную гостью внутрь. Даже в скупом освещении лестничной клетки было видно, что лицо ее как-то посерело. И держалась она, пожалуй, слишком нервно для визита к откровенно нелюбимому «психу». 

Донован поднялась по ступенькам, немного замялась перед дверью, как будто собиралась с духом, вздернула подбородок и шагнула в гостиную. 

— Решила удостоить личного визита? — не поднимаясь с дивана, поинтересовался Шерлок. — И, как вижу, весьма… активно провела день. 

Против ожиданий, Салли смолчала, поставила портфель на пол рядом с громко фыркнувшим детективом и прошла на кухню. Ничего не понимая, Джон проследовал за ней. 

— С вашим убийцей все очевидно, — шурша бумагами, проворчал Шерлок, — так что лучше сообщи уже об истинной цели своего визита. 

Донован явно проглотила так и вертевшуюся на кончике языка желчную реплику, натужно сглотнула и повернулась к Джону, держась неестественно прямо. 

— Вы ведь умеете хранить секреты, Джон? 

— В чем дело? — кончики пальцев закололо от предчувствия чего-то дурного, и, стараясь ничем не выдать собственного волнения, он поинтересовался. — Что-то случилось? 

Из гостиной донеслось отчетливое фырканье, затем скрип кожаной обивки и перестук клавиш. Похоже, Шерлок переместился в кресло и уткнулся в ноутбук. 

Салли молчала еще с полминуты, а затем проронила:

— Мне больше не к кому обратиться. 

Пуговица за пуговицей расстегнула китель, неловко выпуталась из него, действуя одной рукой, и повесила на спинку стула. В свете потолочной лампы серебристо блеснули сержантские лычки на погонах. Под кителем оказалась не положенная по штату рубашка, а простая черная футболка. Джон понял все — и форменную одежду, и прихваченные совершенно не нужные, не интересные Шерлоку бумаги — стоило взгляду упасть на перетягивающий темную руку чуть повыше локтя бинт с проступившей кровью. Повязка, намотанная явно наспех, в сочетании с репликой не оставляли места иному толкованию. Не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы догадаться, где именно ей распахали плечо и на чьей она была стороне. Отправиться в больницу исключено — любой врач обязан зафиксировать обращение сотрудника полиции и сообщить о ранении в Ярд, а при таких обстоятельствах последствия для Донован могут оказаться крайне неприятными. 

— Чем тебя? — спросил он, временно задвинув все мысли подальше, оставляя только холодную врачебную рассудительность. 

— «Розочкой» кто-то из толпы, — Донован скривилась. — Случайно. Удалось уйти прежде, чем началась полная жуть, но когда добралась до дома, поняла, что само это не заживет. 

Мысленно поинтересовавшись, чего же ей стоило переступить через себя и обратиться за помощью именно сюда, Джон провел свою неожиданную пациентку в ванную, поднялся к себе за хирургическими принадлежностями, которые с Шерлоком пригождались уже не раз. Кто бы мог подумать, что их придется использовать еще на ком-то! 

Салли повезло. Рана где-то с полдюйма глубиной и два в длину прошла наискось, крупные сосуды не задеты, осколков внутри тоже нет. Обработав ее, Джон обколол края лидокаином. 

— Специально ведь отгул взяла, — произнесла Салли, закусив губу. — Кто же знал… 

Закончив, Джон наложил свежую повязку и, подумав, вручил блистер с таблетками.

— Держи. В аптеке без рецепта максимум парацетамол продадут. Старайся сильно руку не нагружать. 

Выдав еще целый список инструкций и попросив звонить, если что, он проводил одевшуюся и забравшую портфель гостью вниз. 

— Спасибо, — судя по ее лицу, изнутри так и рвалась реплика про то, что хорошим людям определенно нечего делать рядом с ненормальными, но Донован сдержалась, и потому Джон все-таки задал настойчиво вертевшийся на языке вопрос.

— Почему ты пришла сюда? В смысле, ты и Шерлок…

— Я в курсе, — она криво усмехнулась. — Но больше некуда, а псих… Да, я его не перевариваю, но дело в том, что ему плевать. На политику, на восстания, на митинги — на все, кроме себя самого. Были бы трупы поинтересней, а люди — так, ерунда, фигурки из головоломки. Смешно, но именно поэтому он — единственный, про кого можно точно сказать, что он не настучит на меня начальству. 

Как же в этот момент хотелось заявить, что Донован не права, что Шерлок не бездушная машинка для собирания пазлов, но это значило хоть немного приоткрыть ту сторону их жизни, что была не предназначена для чужих глаз, так что Джон сухо распрощался, поднялся наверх и вновь поставил разогреваться остывший ужин.

— Ну надо же, — сказал он скорее самому себе, чем другу, — никогда бы не подумал, что Салли из «Неравнодушных». 

— Да при чем тут они? — возникший сзади Шерлок положил руки ему на плечи и театрально вздохнул при виде вынутых из шкафа тарелок. — Донован из Тринидада, прилетела в Лондон с родителями еще школьницей. Банальные сантименты. 

Обратный отсчет на микроволновке дошел до нуля, но, похоже, сегодня была просто не судьба мирно поужинать. В дверь снова позвонили. 

 

* * *

 

Теперь на пороге стоял Майкрофт Холмс.

— Добрый вечер, Джон, — с вежливой, но при этом неуловимо напоминавшей акулий оскал улыбкой поприветствовал он. — Позволите?

Фраза скорее была данью вежливости, нежели просьбой. Джон посторонился, пропуская его внутрь. В неизменно дорогом костюме, идеально причесанный, Майкрофт выглядел так, словно на лондонских улицах не происходило ровным счетом ничего из ряда вон выходящего, а он просто заглянул выпить чайку в свободный вечер. Впрочем, маска спокойствия не могла скрыть усталый взгляд и залегшие под глазами темные круги, а двигался он как-то скованно, как будто едва сдерживался от того, чтобы сорваться со своей обычной размеренной походки на совершенно не свойственный ему бег. 

— Шерлок наверху, — неизвестно зачем сообщил Джон, моментально осознав, что сморозил полную глупость: когда это старший Холмс был не в курсе чего-либо? Так к чему озвучивать само собой разумеющиеся вещи? 

Майкрофт даже не обернулся. 

— Прекрасно. Потому что мне необходимо поговорить с вами обоими, — бросил он и принялся подниматься по лестнице. Джон вынужденно поспешил следом.

Шерлок сидел в кресле, обхватив руками подтянутые к груди колени, и с мрачным видом таращился в телевизор. На экране опять мелькали кадры с сегодняшних погромов — толпы людей, разбитые витрины, вереницы полицейских, грязь, краска и кровь на тротуарах. Все это было настолько хорошо знакомо, что Джона передернуло.

Едва Майкрофт появился в дверях, как Шерлок бросил на него быстрый взгляд и недовольно поджал губы.

— Чему обязаны неудовольствием? — едко поинтересовался он, даже не подумав убавить громкость телевизора. Его взгляд опять вернулся к экрану, хотя раньше Джон особой любви к новостям в друге не замечал. Обычно, если только там не рассказывали о каком-нибудь зверском и особо запутанном убийстве, он наоборот с возгласом «Скука!» спешил его выключить либо принимался листать каналы и разносил в пух и прах подвернувшееся шоу или фильм. 

— И я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — спокойно ответил Майкрофт. Оглянувшись и отчетливо сморщившись, он опустился в кресло Джона. — Ты не мог бы это выключить? 

Шерлок ожидаемо проигнорировал просьбу. Холодно уставившись на брата, он спустил ноги на пол, соединил кончики пальцев и поднес их к подбородку. 

— Так что тебе нужно?

Прислонив зонт к подлокотнику, Майкрофт откинулся на спинку, положил ногу на ногу и уставился на Шерлока в ответ. Атмосфера в комнате ощутимо потяжелела, воздух едва не потрескивал от сгустившегося напряжения, а громко работающий телевизор только сильнее накалял обстановку. 

— Пожалуй, приготовлю нам всем чаю, — поспешил предложить Джон. Подобные игры в гляделки всегда производили на него гнетущее впечатление: казалось, братья говорят друг другу куда больше, чем произносят вслух, а он от этого ощущал себя не то полным дураком, не то лишним элементом обстановки.

— Можете не утруждаться, Джон, — возразил Майкрофт, и в его голосе чуть ли не впервые за все время их знакомства проскользнуло что-то, отдаленно напоминающее обычную человеческую ярость, — я буквально на пару минут. Ситуация требует моего присутствия в другом месте.

Шерлок насмешливо фыркнул. Не видя, под каким еще предлогом можно было бы сбежать из гостиной, Джон вынужденно занял стул у стола, передвинув его ближе к другу. Что именно хочет обсудить Майкрофт, он не догадывался даже приблизительно и очень надеялся, что дело в каком-нибудь срочном и секретном расследовании, а не в происходящем между ним и Шерлоком. За минувшее время старший Холмс ничем не выказал своей осведомленности в этом вопросе, но это не значило ровным счетом ничего. Непостижимым образом, он был в курсе едва ли не всех событий в жизни своего брата, а холодный блеск в его глазах заставлял ожидать худшего. 

— Я хотел поговорить о сегодняшнем происшествии и вашем необдуманном безрассудстве, — наконец, произнес Майкрофт. Больше он не трудился поддерживать видимость равнодушной отстраненности, эта маска слетела, обнажив ледяную ярость. Горло туго перехватило, и Джон с трудом не дал себе стиснуть кулаки. — Ваше появление в районе Уайтхолла верх безрассудства. Я сильно сомневаюсь, что вы не знали о готовящейся акции. О ней трубили буквально на всех углах, и если телевизор вы вдруг не смотрите, — он бросил выразительный взгляд на мерцающий экран, — то в интернете упоминаний о приближающихся митингах пропустить никак не могли.

Шерлок ничего не ответил, однако в его молчании не чувствовалось ни капли вины или раскаяния, один только вызов. Похоже, ему, как и всегда, доставляло удовольствие доводить брата. Джон поежился, чувствуя, что еще немного и Майкрофт Холмс, всегда такой сдержанный и официальный, действительно сорвется. 

— Я не сомневаюсь, что в центре толпы вы оказались совершенно случайно, — продолжил тот. — Тем не менее, вы могли просто пройти мимо. Свернуть на другую улицу, сесть в такси и уехать.

— Там невозможно было уехать, все стояло, — не выдержав, перебил его Джон, но Майкрофт так сверкнул на него глазами, что он предпочел немедленно заткнуться.

— А с вами, Джон, у меня отдельный разговор. От Шерлока я привык ожидать чего угодно, любых поступков, какими бы самоубийственными они не были, но чтобы вы, обладая гораздо большим здравомыслием, бросились спасать какую-то девчонку, размахивая при этом перед полицейским краденым удостоверением!.. 

Джон бросил на Шерлока торопливый взгляд, и увидел в его глазах то же удивление. Впрочем, спрашивать, откуда Майкрофт знает об этом происшествии, было бессмысленно. Тот умел получать информацию словно из воздуха.

— Надеюсь, вы осознаете, на какой риск пошли ради того, чтобы помочь совершенно незнакомому человеку, к тому же нарушившему закон. Полицейский мог бы и не купиться на вашу самоуверенность, а использование краденого удостоверения — весьма тяжкое правонарушение.

Джон поежился. Безусловно, Майкрофт был прав. Им не стоило вмешиваться — достаточно было просто стоять тихо, и никто бы их не заметил — но он не мог. От взгляда той девчонки внутри что-то перевернулось, и в тот конкретный момент для него не существовало иного выбора. Порыв, инстинкт — называйте как угодно, но если бы он остался там, где был, то попросту перестал бы себя уважать.

— Полагаю, риск окупился, — тихо возразил он. — Мы спасли человека. Она виновата лишь в том, что не согласна с убийством мирных людей и оказалась не в то время, не в том месте. 

Майкрофт посмотрел на Шерлока, словно ожидая его возражений, но тот молчал, закусив губу и упрямо уставившись на брата. Джон знал этот взгляд: ничего хорошего он не предвещал. Шерлок из чистого упрямства будет стоять на своем и не отступит ни на дюйм. Вряд ли причиной его поведения было человеколюбие, он и дорогу той девчонке указал лишь потому, что Джон взялся помогать ей, но, тем не менее, о сделанном не жалел и оправдываться не собирался. Особенно перед братом. 

Тот с легким изумлением поднял брови, медленно оглядел его, закаменевшего в кресле и еще сильнее сжавшего губы, с головы до ног, и чем дальше, тем больше на лице старшего Холмса проступало понимание, смешанное с неверием. Точно такого же обзора удостоился и Джон, после чего Майкрофт чуть сильнее выставил подбородок и встретился с ним глазами. Джон ответил прямым взглядом, старательно загоняя поглубже все эмоции и подавив невероятно острое желание схватить Шерлока за руку.

— О, я вижу, на Бейкер-стрит произошли перемены, — заметил Майкрофт. Понять по его голосу, действительно ли он удивлен или только разыгрывает спектакль, было невозможно. — Вот уж не ожидал. Похоже, мне следует вас поздравить.

Джон застыл. Майкрофт знал. Несомненно. Каким-то неведомым образом раскрыл их тайну. Хватило всего-то внимательно приглядеться. Черт бы подрал его невероятную наблюдательность! Чувство относительной безопасности, окружавшее его эти пару недель, рассыпалось карточным домиком, оставив после себя пустоту. Конечно, Джон сомневался, что старший Холмс воспользуется этим знанием против Шерлока — стоит хотя бы вспомнить, как он повторяет, что неустанно тревожится за брата — но кто знает, какова глубина человеческой подлости. Все, кто пытался измерить, назад не выныривали, а для Майкрофта интересы империи всегда были превыше всего, даже родственных связей.

Опасно прищурившись, Шерлок приподнялся в кресле.

— Майкрофт… — сквозь стиснутые зубы угрожающе начал он.

— В таком случае ваше поведение было глупым вдвойне, — перебил его тот. — Вы словно специально пытаетесь подставиться, довести до того, что даже я ничего не смогу сделать. 

Решительно поднявшись, он опять взял зонт.

— Шерлок, Джон, я прошу вас, будьте осторожней. Это опасная игра, — на мгновение в его голосе проскользнуло искреннее сочувствие, едва уловимое и настолько непривычное, что если бы не застывшая на лице тревога, Джон решил бы, что ему просто почудилось.

Пару минут Шерлок разглядывал брата, не говоря ни слова, а затем видимо расслабившись, откинулся на спинку кресла и улыбнулся.

— Тебе давно следовало бы понять, что я сделаю все, чтобы Джон не пострадал.

— Надеюсь, — Майкрофт задумчиво качнул зонтом. — Ну что же, мне пора. Обстановка в империи не позволяет надолго отлучаться. Наша страна уже очень давно не была в таком кризисе — пожалуй, со времен войны в Америке, когда мы потеряли огромные территории. Очень не хотелось бы, чтобы события столетней давности повторились.

Старший Холмс шагнул к двери, неестественно прямой, как палка и вернувший себе привычную маску.

— Можете не провожать меня, Джон, я сумею отыскать дорогу, — обернувшись, бросил он поднявшемуся Джону, кивнул на прощание и вышел.


	6. Chapter 6

Пару секунд после ухода Майкрофта никто не двигался, а затем на плечо мягко легла ладонь Джона.

— Поверить не могу, что он так легко нас раскусил, — напряженным голосом произнес он. — Это настолько очевидно?

— Только для Майкрофта, — Шерлок покачал головой. Проницательность брата неприятно поразила и его самого. Впрочем, тот обладал незаурядным интеллектом, а наблюдательностью, как бы ни хотелось сказать обратное, ни в чем не уступал, а временами, пожалуй, даже превосходил. И все же, разговор рождал неприятные мысли. Если удалось Майкрофту — кто поручится, что не удастся кому-то еще? — К тому же, — здесь он вздохнул и поморщился, — мои чувства к тебе уже давно не составляли для него секрета. 

Ладонь на его плече чуть сжалась, Джон улыбнулся одними краешками губ.

— Запри дверь, — тихо сказал он. — А я пойду разогрею ужин. В третий раз подряд. Надеюсь, теперь нам уже никто не помешает. 

Шерлок деревянно кивнул и спустился вниз. Парадная дверь, дверь в квартиру. Ключ с тихим скрежетом провернулся в замке. Погасив верхний свет, Шерлок прошел в кухню. Шторы в гостиной были задернуты, на телевизоре по-прежнему мелькали кадры, но звука не было — Джон убрал — а на микроволновке дотикивали последние секунды. 

Джон фыркнул, покосившись на занятый кухонный стол — пробирки, микроскоп и пластиковый контейнер. 

— Мне ведь лучше не знать, что в нем? — уточнил он.

— Нет, особенно перед ужином, — подтвердил Шерлок. 

Джон только вздохнул, скорее преувеличивая раздражение, чем на самом деле его испытывая, и вручил ему две исходящие паром тарелки. 

— Значит, будем есть в гостиной у телевизора. 

Они расположились на диване бок о бок. Шерлок неохотно ковырял вилкой свою порцию. Рис в этот раз вышел обжигающе острым — хозяин ресторанчика нанял нового повара, а тот, похоже, испытывал страстную любовь к специям и следовал завету о том, что их много не бывает. И не то чтобы Шерлок не любил острую кухню, просто проснувшийся после расследования голод отошел куда-то на задний план, изгнанный повисшим в комнате напряжением. Каким-то новым, непохожим на вязкую трясину дней после его признания. Наверное, все дело было в пережитом сегодня. Разъединившая их на улице толпа, визит Донован, приход Майкрофта — все это вытащило на поверхность так тщательно гонимые в самую глубину страхи. Сейчас особенно ярко ощущалось, до чего хрупко обретенное ими равновесие — один неверный шаг, необдуманный поступок, и всему настанет конец — и потому так остро хотелось взять от этой отпущенной им передышки сполна, пока она не оборвется. 

У Джона ужин тоже не вызывал особого энтузиазма. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, напоминающий взведенную до предела пружину, и едва ли съел даже четверть. Новостной выпуск подошел к концу, сменившись показом старого фильма. «На тайной службе ее величества» — один из почему-то так любимых Джоном бессмысленных боевиков, начиненных очевидными подсказками с самого начала и незаметными только главному герою. 

— В детстве никогда так не играл? — неожиданно спросил Джон, повернувшись к нему, и пояснил, когда Шерлок ответил недоуменным взглядом. — Выключаешь звук и сам придумываешь героям все реплики. 

Шерлок помотал головой. 

— Мы… с Гарри часто так делали, — отставив тарелку на журнальный столик, Джон уставился на собственные, сцепленные в замок руки. — Садились перед телевизором и… 

Он не договорил и неопределенно мотнул головой. Исходящее от него напряжение ощущалось кожей, отзывалось звоном в собственных нервах. Шерлок знал, что он не любит говорить о детстве и сестре, и знал почему. Прочесть случившееся почти два десятилетия назад никому не под силу, оно оставляет следы только в воспоминаниях, до которых еще нужно достучаться. Или в досье, которое столь «любезно» принес ему Майкрофт еще в самом начале. Шерлок, разумеется, эту помощь не принял, распечатки сжег, не читая, а вечером в весьма ядовитых красках расписал визит брата Джону. Тот тогда распрямил плечи и по-военному четко и скупо изложил все данные своей биографии — только годы и события, никакой личной оценки. После они где-то дня три держались насторожено, потом все сгладилось и забылось. И пусть Шерлок сейчас понимал, что сама фраза у Джона сорвалась скорее невольно, он не мог не спросить, ведомый каким-то инстинктом:

— Какая она была? 

Джон молчал где-то минуту, разглядывая собственные пальцы, а потом вновь повернулся к нему. 

— Хорошая. Веселая. Не любила, когда ей указывают, что делать, — неловко пожав плечами, он облизнул губы. — Упрямая. 

Шерлок мог примерно представить, что за картины мелькают у Джона перед глазами сейчас. У него и самого проносилось в мозгу то же самое. Невыносимо живые образы того, что может случиться _и с ними тоже,_ настойчиво толкали увериться, что этого нет, пока еще нет. Страх, отчаяние, вера, нежность, безысходность, потребность быть как можно ближе — противоречивые эмоции сплелись в тугой клубок, вынуждая действовать, вслепую подчиняясь порыву. Шерлок отставил свою тарелку в сторону, обхватил лицо Джона ладонями и склонился ближе, приникая к губам в поцелуе. 

Он действовал медленно, осторожно, едва касаясь и тут же отстраняясь. Не давая себе бездумно рвануться вперед, как будто ступал по тонкой проволоке на невыразимой высоте. А затем вокруг талии уверенно сомкнулись крепкие руки, Джон притянул его к себе, размыкая губы, и Шерлок с головой окунулся в поцелуй. 

Десятки вероятностей всего, что может пойти не так, по-прежнему жгли рассудок. Стремясь изгнать их, он крепче прижался к Джону, и туго закрученная пружина лопнула. Джон крупно вздрогнул, с силой притиснул его к себе и принялся осыпать жадными, лихорадочными поцелуями щеки, губы, лоб, подбородок. 

— Я не могу потерять тебя, — на мгновение отстранившись, произнес он. — Просто не могу.

Шерлок хотел что-то ответить, но голос внезапно отказал, и он только молча опять приник к губам Джона. Его язык скользнул внутрь, исследуя, изучая, но этого было мало. Сейчас, как никогда раньше, он хотел быть с Джоном до самого конца.

Было бы ложью утверждать, что мысль об интимной близости ни разу не приходила ему в голову за эти две недели. Но за притиранием друг к другу в этих новых отношениях, расследованиями, несколькими сверхурочными дежурствами Джона в клинике, а главное — глупой, слепой уверенностью, что все еще успеется, он так ни разу и не поднял этот вопрос. Прежде угроза смутно маячила где-то на периферии сознания, проступая лишь в минуты упадка настроения, но сегодня приблизило ее, заставив проступить во всей своей неприглядности, и вынудило признать неумолимый факт: их здесь-и-сейчас конечно, причем внезапно конечно. Мгновение не остановить, но можно почувствовать, прочувствовать, быть вместе как можно более полно, убрать последнюю границу. И больше он не желал ни на минуту это откладывать.

— Я хочу тебя, — проговорил он, чувствуя, как замирает сердце в нервном предвкушении и страхе перед возможным отказом или неловким обсуждением. Не существовало слов, чтобы полностью выразить все, что проносилось в мозгу и стояло за этой простой фразой — только острое желание действовать, и Шерлок, не найдя ничего лучше, просто положил ладонь на пояс джинсов и замер, не отстраняясь и не заходя дальше. 

— Ты уверен? — от хриплого шепота по коже побежали мурашки. В тусклом свете торшера и бликах экрана глаза Джона стали совсем темными, будто провалы на лице. 

Затаив дыхание, Шерлок кивнул. Он отчетливо слышал тихий шелест дождя за окном, отсчитывавшего утекающие секунды. Чувствовал, как колотится о ребра, точно птица о прутья клетки, собственное сердце, и слышал, как отзывается ему удар в удар сердце Джона. Как поскрипывают деревянные перекладины дома, немало повидавшего на своем веку. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и он сможет различить, как сонно ворочается внизу миссис Хадсон, такая прозрачная тишина настала вокруг. А потом на его руку легла ладонь. 

— Я тоже тебя хочу, — ответил Джон.

В ушах зашумело, утягивая куда-то на глубину, но Шерлок всеми силами уцепился за это ощущение чужой руки поверх его собственной. Огрубевшая кожа, мозоли — не такие, как у него, на кончиках пальцев от постоянной игры на скрипке, а другие. Судя по расположению, некоторые из них оставила рукоять пистолета. Они явно появились еще во время службы Джона в Афганистане, но так и не сошли за то время, что он провел в Лондоне. Не удивительно.

Слегка надавив, Джон повел его ладонь ниже, к твердому выступу под джинсовой тканью, и несильно сжал пальцы. Шерлок замер на полувдохе, но он как будто этого не заметил. Убрав руку, он крепко обхватил Шерлока за плечи, а затем резко повернул, прижимая к диванной спинке, перекинул ногу через его бедра и навис над ним, приникая губами к участку кожи за ухом. Большего подтверждения Шерлоку было и не надо. Теперь уже сам он скользнул рукой выше, задел холодный металл пряжки, торопливо протолкнул в петли пуговицы рубашки, одну за другой, расстегнул ремень и, нетерпеливо дернув язычок молнии, запустил руку внутрь.

Ладони Джона, пробравшиеся под футболку, замерли на мгновение, перед тем как снова продолжить с силой гладить, обводить и ласкать, с суматошной жадной неловкостью. А сам он откинул голову, судорожно втянул воздух и задышал, тяжело и часто. 

Шерлок не смог сдержать улыбки: какая-то низшая, примитивная часть его существа довольно зарычала от осознания, что именно он приводит Джона в такое состояние. Запах и вкус кожи Джона, шершавой от пробившейся к вечеру щетины на щеках и мягкой на шее, жар и легкая пульсация под дразняще двигающимися пальцами, живая тяжесть его тела — от этого вело голову, и хотя казалось, он счастлив был бы провести так вечность, нестерпимое желание большего толкало вперед.

Зубчики молнии проскребли по костяшкам пальцев, и, недовольно зашипев, Шерлок стянул вниз по бедрам Джона джинсы вместе с бельем, наконец-то получая полный доступ, наслаждаясь тихим ругательством и шумным дыханием. А затем рот обожгли твердые губы, под резинку пижамных штанов скользнула рука, и пришел уже его черед захлебнуться воздухом, прикусывая губы, чтобы не вырвалось ни звука. 

Не прекращая размеренных движений, он то водил свободной ладонью по груди Джона, то ерошил волосы ему на затылке, то прочерчивал ногтями полосы на его спине. Иногда они неловко сталкивались костяшками пальцев, и тогда в воздухе разносился тихий смех. Всякий раз, когда губами Шерлок прижимался к шее, базовый, животный инстинкт настойчиво требовал сомкнуть зубы сильнее, оставляя свой след, но с этим желанием — _иррационально, опасно, может навлечь беду_ — удавалось справиться. Джон был с ним, принадлежал ему, произносил, задыхаясь, его имя. Это было главным, а остальное просто не имело значения. 

Тяжело сглотнув, он облизал пересохшие губы, ускоряя темп. Пальцы Джона с силой впились в его плечо. Утром там наверняка выступят синяки, но это было даже к лучшему. Боль слегка отрезвляла, отодвинув от края его самого, и Шерлок ухватился за это ощущение, стремясь остаться на поверхности. 

— Ш-шерлок, — запинаясь выдохнул Джон, резко дернулся вперед, уткнулся головой в изгиб между его плечом и шеей, и задрожал, напрягшись всем телом. В ладонь плеснуло теплым, а затем Джон обмяк, навалившись на него всем весом и щекоча дыханием чувствительную кожу. 

Широко распахнув глаза, Шерлок впитывал всю картину до мельчайших деталей: расслабленный, разгоряченный Джон, ходящая резкими толчками на вдохе и выдохе грудь, отсветы телевизора, скользящие по его телу. Чувствуя, как у него самого скручивается внизу живота горячая спираль, Шерлок поднял руку и провел ею по лбу Джона, смахивая выступившие капли влаги, а затем нежно прижался к нему губами. 

— Ты замечательный, — прошептал он, и Джон слабо улыбнулся в ответ, а затем, неуверенно пошевелившись, выпрямился, вновь обхватывая его член.

— Теперь ты, — в самые губы пробормотал он. 

Шерлоку хватило всего нескольких движений. По раскаленным нервам пронесся разряд, а затем как будто лопнула натянутая внутри струна, обдавая жаром все тело. Он с силой стиснул кулаки и сжал зубы, не давая себе издать ни звука, и все же какой-то хрип вырвался из горла. А в голове в это время билась одна-единственная мысль: _Джон_. Когда-то — какие-то пару недель назад, казавшиеся сейчас веками — он и в самых смелых мечтах не мог бы представить себе подобное.

Уже после, вытершись, насколько это было возможно, и приведя в порядок одежду, они долго сидели на диване, обмениваясь ленивыми поцелуями, а по экрану медленно ползли титры. 

— И все-таки мы так и не поужинали, — хмыкнул Джон, перебирая его волосы.

— М-м, — сонно согласился Шерлок и совершенно не в тему добавил. — Знаешь, в детстве я как-то швырнул в Майкрофта тарелку с кашей. 

 

* * *

 

Теперь, каждую ночь, когда у Шерлока не было расследования, не нужно было в сотый раз просматривать материалы дела, пытаясь увязать все нити вместе — увязывал как обычно Шерлок, попутно разгромив пару предположений Джона, — или срываться в ночи через полгорода — быстрее, завтра он уже сядет на поезд! — они были вместе. Гас свет, проворачивался ключ в замке, и весь мир на время оставался снаружи. А иногда, если это точно было безопасно — привыкшая к тому, что дверь в их квартиру почти никогда не запирается и порой заглядывающая с утра оставить «совершено случайно» образовавшуюся лишнюю выпечку миссис Хадсон уехала на выходные к сестре, а на следующий день вроде бы не предвидится никаких визитов — они рисковали уснуть вдвоем. И все равно в такие дни будильник выставлялся на пораньше — просто на всякий случай. 

Ласки, поначалу несшие в себе отпечаток какой-то несмелой новизны — простые прикосновения рук, губ, языка — становились все более уверенными, желания росли, заставляя двигаться все дальше. Перейти к полноценному сексу предложил тоже Шерлок. Прервался посреди поцелуя и заявил: «Джон, я все обдумал и пришел к выводу, что нам среди прочего следует проверить и убедиться насколько для нас приемлем секс с проникновением», — почти клинически-сухо, и Джон, пожалуй, даже купился бы на этот тон. Если бы не предательски блестящие глаза и едва заметная краска, проступившая на скулах. И, что греха таить, тон или нет, голова поплыла от одной только мысли. Они тогда закрылись в его спальне, максимально удаленной комнате, забрав с кухни полупустую баночку с вазелином — его Шерлок совершенно не стесняясь покупал для каких-то экспериментов и раньше. Вопрос, что за необходимость была на днях проверять, за какой максимально короткий срок можно равномерно покрыть этой скользкой субстанцией всю поверхность обеденного стола так и остался открытым. 

Они любили друг друга с исступлением людей, понимавших, что счастливое время может закончиться в любой момент, а после секса подолгу лежали рядом, обмениваясь поцелуями и просто разговаривая. Постепенно, не сразу, Джон рассказал Шерлоку про Гарри. Как она в девятнадцать ушла из дома, и, как уже в свои девятнадцать именно он вынул из почтового ящика уведомление, что Гарриетт Ханна Ватсон арестована. Про свою поездку в Миллбанк за несколько дней до суда, которого сестра так и не дождалась. Шерлок делился историями из своего детства и юности — какие-то были мрачными, какие-то веселыми. 

Время от времени обоим снились кошмары, и Джон точно знал, когда снизу доносилось характерное, не похожее на обычное, вызванное приступом раздражения или скуки пиликанье, что в этот раз дурной сон пришел к Шерлоку. Он спускался и делал чай для них обоих, находя успокоение в этих простых, привычных движениях, и чувствуя, что они успокаивают и Шерлока тоже. По молчаливому согласию, тот не рассказывал, что именно ему снилось, а Джон не спрашивал. Точно так же, как не говорил о своих кошмарах. Порой в них возвращался Афганистан, но все чаще его сменял новый, вытеснивший прошлое страх, и один из снов повторялся с неприятным упорством. 

В нем Джон лежал, затаившись в высокой траве на берегу и держа наготове винтовку, а Шерлок, раздевшись донага, медленно приближался к краю темных вод и заходил в реку по пояс. Сверху нещадно жарил бронзовый диск солнца, а на той стороне колыхались ветви кустарника, среди которых можно было различить лицо и черный зрачок направленного на Шерлока ствола. Джон стискивал до боли рукоять эсашки, точно зная, что ни ему, ни Шерлоку ничем нельзя выдавать, что они знают о том, кто сейчас целится с другого берега, иначе тот тут же нажмет на спуск. Пока они изображают неведение, пока он лежит на своем посту, готовый рвануться по первому сигналу, а Шерлок с видом полной безмятежности плещет в лицо речной водой — им ничто не грозит. Джон знал это, но все равно ждал, каждую секунду ждал, что вот-вот брызнет из-за кустов, сломает беззащитное тело. Но кусты молчали. 

Время шло, и каждый день неуловимо отдавал привкусом последнего. 

 

**Конец первой части**


	7. Chapter 7

— Простите, у вас не занято?

Джон поднял голову. Перед ним стояла светловолосая девушка лет двадцати пяти в форме медсестры приемного покоя. Она застенчиво улыбалась, удерживая в руках поднос со стаканом чая и чем-то, завернутым в фольгу.

— Нет, — Джон вежливо улыбнулся в ответ, подвигая свою тарелку, чтобы освободить место на другой стороне стола. В кафетерии сегодня было непривычно людно, словно весь город специально решил поболеть или посетить родственников и друзей. В воздухе висел многоголосый гул, точно под потолком вился пчелиный рой.

— Спасибо, — девушка опустилась на стул. Пару минут она сидела молча, только бросала на него исподтишка робкие взгляды, а затем снова неуверенно улыбнулась. — Я Меган.

— Джон. — Просто вернуться к своей картошке показалось невежливо, и Джон спросил: — Я вас раньше здесь не видел. Вы новенькая?

— Только три дня, как начала работать, — с готовностью подхватила Меган. — На самом деле я из Эдинбурга, но недавно переехала в Лондон. А вы давно здесь?

— Почти полтора года.

Немногосложные ответы, казалось, должны были показать, что собеседник разговаривать не настроен, но девушка этого словно не заметила. Или намеренно не обратила внимания, видимо, захваченная возможностью поговорить с кем-то, кто давно работает в больнице. Отхлебнув из стаканчика с чаем, она опять улыбнулась — теперь уже чуть менее робко — и, опершись локтями о стол, немного подалась вперед.

— Значит, вы старожил, — заметила она. — Слушайте, а здесь всегда так бывает? То ни дождинки, а то как из ведра?

— Обычно да, — кивнул Джон. 

Вчера они с Шерлоком весь вечер проторчали в шумном клубе, выслеживая крупного наркоторговца. Когда тот наконец-то появился, Шерлок связался с Лестрейдом, и через пятнадцать минут все вокруг наводнила полиция. Заметив ее, подозреваемый попытался сбежать, незаметно проскользнув через выход для персонала, но Джон был начеку и бросился наперерез. Завязалась потасовка, в ходе которой его весьма чувствительно приложили спиной об пол. Несмотря на то, что, когда Шерлок прорвался к ним через толпу, Джон уже сидел на преступнике верхом, заломив ему руки за спину, друг недовольно поджал губы и бросил на него взгляд, не суливший ничего хорошего. Потом подоспел Лестрейд со своими людьми, предоставив Шерлоку прекрасную возможность сорвать злость. Наркоторговца погрузили в полицейскую машину, а им пришлось ехать давать показания в Ярд, где они проторчали полночи. Шерлок все время хмурился и бросал на Джона недовольные взгляды, но молчал, разразившись обличительной речью только дома, предварительно тщательно заперев за собой дверь и задернув шторы. Ключ в замке он провернул, не задумываясь, на автомате, и Джон внезапно осознал, до чего за минувший месяц в них въелась эта привычка прятаться. Неприятное, отдающее горечью открытие, заставившее задуматься, как долго в принципе может человек выдерживать это подспудное напряжение. А Шерлок расхаживал по гостиной, нервно взлохмачивая волосы, и впервые в жизни именно он, всегда готовый броситься вперед очертя голову, обвинял Джона в безрассудстве и излишней склонности к риску, а не наоборот. Джон просто слушал, давая выпустить пар, и не пытаясь вставить ни звука — все равно бы не вышло. А затем Шерлок замолк на полуслове, подошел к нему и с жадностью поцеловал. Понятное дело, остаток ночи они потратили на гораздо более приятное занятие, чем сон, задремав лишь на самом рассвете.

Утро тоже выдалось тяжелым, пациенты шли один за другим, и к обеду начало ломить виски. Ничего удивительного, если учесть, что последние сутки он почти не спал. Больше всего сейчас хотелось просто тихо сидеть и ни о чем не думать, но, если честно, Меган же ни в чем не виновата.

— Хотя, думаю, у вас должно быть совсем тяжело. У нас в терапии все же потише, — помолчав, добавил он. 

— Наверно, — Меган пожала плечами. — Я еще не разобралась. Зато скучно не бывает. Вот, например, вчера к нам доставили одного «спортсмена» — настоящий курьез.

Джон поднял брови, давая понять, что слушает. 

— Ну вот представьте, — начала собеседница, разворачивая свой обед. В фольге оказался сандвич, по-видимому, прихваченный из дома. — Привозят белого мужчину, двадцати восьми лет, вес сто девяносто восемь фунтов, из спортзала. С инфарктом миокарда. И знаете, в чем там дело? 

— В чем? — Джон поковырял остывающее пюре, сегодня как-то особенно не удавшееся, и переключился на тушеную курятину. — Переусердствовал?

— Ага! — медсестра с энтузиазмом покивала, принимаясь за свой скромный ланч. — Только не с нагрузкой. А со стимуляторами. 

— То есть, просто бегать ему было мало, решил добавить огоньку? — уточнил он. Что-то в этом энтузиазме напомнило его самого в интернатуре. 

— Точно, — Меган фыркнула. — Решил, что неплохо было бы сбросить лишку, начитался разных форумов. Ну и выбрал ЭКА. Нашел инструкцию, как его сделать, а потом, чтобы наверняка сработало, принял двойную дозу и на степпер. Повезло еще, что довезти успели. 

— Действительно, повезло, — согласился Джон. Мелькнула мысль, что Шерлок тут же задался бы вопросом, можно ли убить человека смесью эфедрина, кофеина и аспирина, при условии, что у него слабое сердце, и обязательны для этого физические нагрузки или просто можно обойтись значительной дозой препарата. 

Девушка болтала еще минут сорок, да и Джон, стараясь не смотреться совсем уж нелюдимым сычом, как-то поддерживал разговор, пока у собеседницы не запищал пейджер и она с возгласом «Ой, мне надо бежать, а то влетит!» не вскочила с места. 

— Здорово было пообщаться, увидимся! — торопливо распрощалась она и быстрым шагом вылетела из кафетерия.

Посидев еще минут пять, Джон тоже пошел к себе в кабинет.

К вечеру поток пациентов значительно поубавился, и появилось время на то, чтобы подумать. Меган была хорошенькой, даже красивой, а, кроме того, значительно моложе его. Она сама подсела к нему, завела разговор и весело болтала, точно они старые знакомые. Раньше Джон с удовольствием ответил бы на флирт, пригласил куда-нибудь сходить, и почти наверняка вечер к их обоюдному удовольствию закончился бы у нее дома. Но это — раньше. Сейчас он и представить не мог с собой рядом кого-то другого, кроме своего неугомонного соседа, с его костлявыми коленками, острыми локтями и ядовитыми замечаниями обо всем, что попадалось ему на глаза. Стоило опустить веки, как перед внутренним взором вставали рассыпавшиеся по подушке темные завитки волос, странно контрастирующие с белой тканью постельного белья, светлые глаза, словно видящие его насквозь, или четко очерченные губы, а по телу бежала дрожь от воспоминаний о мягких и в то же время властных прикосновениях. 

Тряхнув головой, чтобы прогнать наваждение, Джон принялся заполнять очередную карточку.

 

* * *

 

В его следующее дежурство их смены опять совпали. Джон уже был в кафетерии, когда Меган вошла внутрь. Забрав поднос с ланчем, она окинула помещение хмурым взглядом, но, заметив Джона, радостно заулыбалась и пошла прямо к нему, хотя в зале на этот раз оставалось полно свободных столиков.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, плюхнув поднос на стол так, что чай плеснул через ободок стаканчика. — Ну надо же, опять встретились, вот уж совпадение.

— Вряд ли, — Джон пожал плечами. — В больнице только один кафетерий, и большинство сотрудников обедают здесь.

— Ну, значит, судьба, — Меган широко улыбнулась, но почти сразу опять нахмурилась. Между бровей у нее пролегла забавная морщинка, и девушка горестно вздохнула. 

— Снова завал? — посочувствовал Джон.

— Если бы, — она тряхнула головой. — Влетело от начальства. Я сегодня опять опоздала, но честно сказала, что проспала, потому что у меня сломался будильник, и пообещала, что такого больше не повторится. Всего на пять минут ведь, вылетела из дома, даже не позавтракав, лишь бы успеть. Так она просто посмотрела на меня и заявила, что в следующий раз сделает мне выговор.

— Тогда тебе лучше больше не опаздывать, — серьезно посоветовал Джон.

Судя по всему, новенькая поступила под начало к Луис Янг. Неуклонно приближавшаяся к пятому десятку, та была преотличным специалистом, но персонал свой строила чуть ли не навытяжку. Особенно от нее доставалось молоденьким девушкам — тем она вовсе не давала спуску, и хотя по большей части отчитывала за дело, сама форма могла быть не очень приятной. 

Меган нетерпеливо наморщила вздернутый носик.

— Я же говорю, это получилось случайно. Я не хотела. Просто будильник взял и встал. Еще повезло, что проснулась — а то до обеда бы проспала, и она бы потребовала от главврача, чтобы меня уволили. Хороша бы я тогда была.

— Уволили бы тебя вряд ли. В конце концов, все понимают, что у человека могут возникнуть непредвиденные обстоятельства.

Например, как у него. Сам он то и дело срывается с работы из-за шерлоковых расследований. Его счастье, что Сара оказалась такой понимающей и с готовностью подменяет его на дежурствах. А ведь могла бы разобидеться насмерть за то чертово свидание. Похищение китайской мафией — вряд ли хороший способ упрочить отношения. Едва придя той ночью в себя, она сразу же откровенно заявила, что подобные хобби не для нее, но она понимает, что от Джона ничего не зависело и он ни в чем не виноват, а потому с радостью будет ему просто другом. По выражению ее глаз Джон понял, что в основные виновники случившегося записан Шерлок, но впрямую она этого, конечно, не заявила. И на том спасибо. 

— Она про это и не слышала, — отмахнулась Меган. — Ладно, извини, что я тут ною. Я же понимаю, что врач она обалденный. Просто, как примется распекать — честное слово, сквозь землю бы провалилась. Ну да не буду расстраиваться из-за того, что еще не случилось. Лучше подумаю, что у меня впереди целых два дня выходных. Проведу их с толком: отосплюсь, в кино схожу. Ты давно был в кино?

— Уже и не помню, — Джон вяло ковырнул вилкой салат. Последний раз он куда-то выбирался, когда встречался с Эми. Они порвали под Рождество, и Шерлок был одной из причин этого. Пожалуй, основной. Теперь-то Джон понимал, почему тот с такой ревностью реагировал на всех его подружек. — Кажется, в районе Нового года.

Глаза Меган удивленно расширились.

— С моим соседом особо не погуляешь, — рассмеялся ее изумлению Джон. — Скорее, беготня по городу получается. 

— Соседом?

— Да. Его зовут Шерлок. Он детектив, и я помогаю ему в расследованиях. Если это можно назвать помощью.

— Шерлок? — Меган озадачено нахмурилась и тут же просияла. — То-то я смотрю, мне твое лицо знакомым показалось. Теперь ясно, откуда: у Лиз целая подшивка газет, там и увидела.

— Лиз? — теперь пришел черед Джона вопросительно вскинуть брови.

— Ну, я с ней живу. Дальняя родственница, — пояснила Меган, быстро помешивая чай. — Муж у нее зануда страшный, но зато за комнату платить выходит совсем немного. Вот, а Лиз собирает газетные вырезки, ну и я их листаю иногда. Пока здесь не освоилась — как-то скучновато вечерами, не то что твоя жизнь, — тут она с завистью вздохнула. — Преступники, погони. Наверное, ужасно интересно. 

— Тут ты права по обоим пунктам. И ужасно, и интересно

На минуту Меган замолчала, а потом, придвинувшись ближе, наклонилась над столом.

— Слушай, есть идея. У меня завтра как раз выходной. Может, сходим куда-нибудь, и ты расскажешь мне захватывающую историю о ваших приключениях из первых рук? Как тебе? В то же кино, к примеру, а то даже не верится, что ты столько туда не выбирался. 

Джон ни на секунду не задумался над ее предложением. Каким бы заманчивым оно ни было, оно его не интересовало. Для начала, отправиться в кинотеатр с девушкой, к которой не испытываешь никакого интереса — некрасиво по отношению к ней. И к Шерлоку тоже. 

— Извини, но, боюсь, у меня не получится, — он виновато опустил глаза и на всякий случай добавил. — Дела.

— Расследование, да? — Меган понимающе кивнула, округлив губы. — А послезавтра?

Джон покачал головой.

— Жаль, — Меган расстроено вздохнула. — Ну, может быть, тогда хоть после смены немного задержишься и расскажешь? Лиз бы просто лопнула от зависти! 

На лице ее было написано столь искреннее огорчение, что он сдался. Что предосудительного в том, чтобы поговорить с коллегой? К тому же, это Шерлок мог позволить себе сохранять холодность, а вот если Джон вдруг начнет откровенно шарахаться от женщин, это может быть подозрительно. Общение на дружеских тонах — как сложилось у него с Сарой — вполне естественно. 

— Идет, — согласился он. Меган радостно улыбнулась в ответ и скомкала фольгу от бутерброда.

Вечером, однако, девушка встретила его у кофе-автомата в весьма минорном настроении. Ей даже как будто форма стала великовата. Впрочем, приглядевшись, Джон понял — не как будто, а точно. Да еще и на руке красуется аккуратно прихваченный марлевый квадрат. Вроде бы, ближе к вечеру он слышал о каком-то происшествии в приемном покое. Похоже, сейчас и выяснится, что там было. 

Меган ткнула автомат носком балетки — последнее время он часто тормозил и выдавал напиток только после таких вот физических увещеваний, — обернулась к нему и как-то неловко улыбнулась. 

— Что-то случилось? — Джон опустил в прорезь несколько монет.

— Угу, — девушка отхлебнула кофе и поежилась. — Наркоман поступил. Понятия не имею, где он прятал выкидушку, но когда начал ей размахивать — тут уже не до раздумий. 

— Сильно? — Автомат тихо заурчал, готовя заказанный чай, дождался толчка рукой и выдал стаканчик. 

— Да нет, — Меган поморщилась. — Ерундистика, царапина на пару стежков, и те по большому счету скорее перестраховка. Кэтрин сильнее досталось, но ненамного. И охрана вовремя его скрутила. Правда, — тут она неловко указала на собственный внешний вид, — прежде его на меня качественно вывернуло, пришлось переодеваться. Остаток дня чучелом проходила. 

— Вовсе не чучелом, — нейтрально заметил Джон, хотя последней репликой девушка явно напрашивалась на комплимент.

— Ладно, раз ты так считаешь, — она передернула плечами. — Слушай, мне жутко-жутко перед тобой неудобно — сама же задержаться попросила, но я сейчас лучше домой побегу. Со всей этой историей вымоталась. Лучше ты мне как-нибудь за ланчем расскажешь. 

— Точно нормально доберешься? — спросил он это скорее из вежливости, но Меган вскинула на него смущенный взгляд. 

— Должна бы, — неохотно признала она. — Наверное. Просто… слушай, теперь мне как-то совсем неловко, но что-то под конец дня распсиховалась. Сразу после все нормально, как не было ничего. Мне говорили «домой иди», так я сказала «ерунда, я в норме», а теперь вот потряхивает. Отсроченная реакция, наверное. Ты не мог бы… тут всего полторы улицы пройти, — конец Меган проговорила уже совсем глухо и уставившись в пол.

По дороге она, вроде, пришла в норму, а у порога с самым серьезным видом пожала ему руку, тут же рассмеялась и скрылась за дверями. 

 

* * *

 

— Джон, подожди, — Сара медленно поднималась по лестнице. В руках она держала высоченную стопку карт, за которой едва виднелось ее лицо. — Не поможешь?

— Конечно, — спустившись на пару ступеней, Джон забрал большую часть папок. — Откуда это столько?

Почти все карты были старыми, яркие краски маркеров, которыми их надписывали, выцвели, а бумага пожелтела. От них пахло затхлостью и пылью. Стоило вдохнуть, как моментально зачесалось в носу и захотелось чихнуть.

— Разбирала архив. Переводим старые истории болезней в электронный вид: начальство велело сделать полную базу данных.

Остановившись, Сара одной рукой прижала папки к груди, а другой зажала нос.

— Все утро чихаю, — через минуту пожаловалась она. — В архиве столько пыли, словно там за последние пятьдесят лет ни разу не убирались. 

— Тогда, может, стоит сначала отправить туда уборщицу? — с улыбкой предложил Джон.

— Обещаю, что в следующий раз именно так и сделаю, — серьезно ответила Сара.

Они подошли к ее кабинету. Джон остановился позади и стал ждать, пока она, неловко перехватив папки одной рукой, откроет дверь. Наконец, замок поддался. Войдя внутрь, Сара с чувством бросила свою ношу на стол. Стопка немедленно покосилась, грозя разъехаться и упасть на пол.

— Видеть их не могу, — вздохнув, она выровняла карты, и Джон аккуратно опустил рядом свои. — Страшно подумать, сколько понадобится времени, чтобы ввести все данные в компьютер. К счастью, вбивать это все богатство не мне. 

Тут Джон мог понять ее облегчение. Систему, созданную хитроумными датчанами, втихую костерили почти все. При всей своей внешней логичности, «Аксапта» оказалась достаточно задумчивой и неповоротливой, и кого в этом винить — то ли пару лет назад убедивших начальство в ее уникальности продавцов, то ли тех, кто ее внедрял, то ли собственных администраторов, то ли то, что, по сути, внедрение еще продолжалось — было не ясно. В любом случае, ввод такого количества новых данных не пожелаешь и врагу. 

Хлопнув ладонью по стопке, Сара обернулась к Джону.

— А ты, значит, роман завел.

Грудь стиснуло, не давая вдохнуть. Сара не могла знать, даже догадываться. Подобное невероятно. Она просто обязана иметь в виду что-то другое. Только не то, что есть между ним и Шерлоком.

— Какой роман? — подавив панику, как можно более естественно спросил Джон.

— Как какой? — Сара непонимающе нахмурилась. — С Меган Рид, новенькой из приемного. Я позавчера видела, как вы вместе ушли.

Джон постарался скрыть облегчение.

— Вовсе нет. Просто... — попытался переубедить он, но Сара даже не стала слушать.

— На самом деле, давно пора, — перебила она. — У тебя уже сто лет никого не было, может, наконец, повезет с Меган. Хотя, сомневаюсь, что она продержится особенно долго. Стоит этому твоему Шерлоку написать тебе, как ты все опять бросишь и побежишь ловить очередного убийцу, маньяка. шантажиста или похитителя. Дело, конечно, хорошее, да только за ним на себя самого времени не остается. А Меган, как только сообразит, что так будет постоянно, бросит тебя.

Скрестив руки на груди, Сара посмотрела с легким осуждением, и, наверное, раньше он счел бы, что она права. Но не теперь. Теперь, как ни хотелось, он не мог ничего отрицать впрямую. Никто не должен был знать о чувстве, возникшем между ним и Шерлоком. Так что он просто виновато опустил взгляд.

— Ему необходима моя помощь. И ты права, то, что мы делаем, действительно важно и правильно.

— Знаю, — вздохнула Сара. — Даже слишком хорошо, — она нервно потерла запястья. — И все же не забывай, что ты ему не принадлежишь, а за помощью полиции, как бы важна она ни была, ни на что другое времени не остается. У тебя своя жизнь есть, займись уже ею.

Джон кивнул, думая о том, насколько далеко от истины она была.

 

* * *

 

— Можно? — дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет заглянула Меган. — Я войду?

— Конечно, — Джон с чувством потянулся. Казалось, болела каждая мышца, но той сладостной болью, которая бывает только после целой ночи потрясающего секса.

Притворив за собой дверь, Меган уверенно подошла к столу и боком присела на него.

— У тебя за дверью никого, — заговорщицки сообщила она. Тонкие пальцы с аккуратными, коротко подстриженными ногтями вытянули из подставки одну из ручек и принялись ее вертеть. — А я попросила Кэтрин меня подменить. Так что нам ничто не мешает отправиться на обед пораньше.

Джон вздохнул. После той истории с наркоманом прошло уже несколько дней, пересекались они только за ланчем: девушка как будто взяла за правило подсаживаться в обед к нему за столик, был он с коллегами или без. Хотя чисто внешне ничего в этом не было, профессиональные разговорчики в большой компании она поддерживала с живейшим энтузиазмом и интересом, да и в целом могла быть приятной собеседницей, если бы не манера перескакивать с темы на тему, подспудно чувствовалось, что она рассчитывает на некое развитие общения. Вместе с тем впрямую она этого никогда не показывала, а самому начинать разговор на эту тему представлялось неловким, и оттого Джон чувствовал себя заигравшимся в осторожность идиотом. Сейчас же представлялся шанс расставить точки над i. 

— Послушай, — нахмурившись, он попытался подобрать слова. — Ты славная девушка. Умная, красивая. — Меган настороженно улыбнулась и, положив ручку, коснулась его ладони своей. — По-своему ты мне нравишься. Но только как друг. Наверное, я сам виноват, что дал какой-то повод рассчитывать на большее. 

Меган резко выпрямилась и соскочила со стола.

— Сара.

— Что Сара? — озадаченно переспросил Джон.

— Это из-за Сары, да? Все считают, что у вас роман. Поэтому она и позволяет тебе приходить и уходить, когда захочется.

Джон пораженно уставился на нее. Он и не подозревал, что по больнице ходят такие сплетни. Интересно, знает ли о них сама Сара, а если знает, то что думает. 

— Мы не...

Развернувшись на каблуках, Меган вылетела за дверь. 

— ...встречаемся, — тихо закончил Джон и вздохнул. Обижать ее не хотелось, но, если это был единственный способ дать понять, что он не намерен заводить отношения, то пусть так и будет.

На душе все равно было гадко, как будто котенка пнул.

Вечером пересекаться с Меган не хотелось, но когда он спустился на первый этаж, та стояла у дверей, как будто дожидаясь его. Мысленно еще раз адресовав себе нелестный эпитет, Джон зашагал к выходу. Меган двинулась ему навстречу, едва не налетев и остановившись только в самый последний момент.

— Мне не следовало так говорить про тебя и Сару, — выставив подбородок, отчеканила она. — Погорячилась и поверила глупым сплетням, извини. 

Девушка робко улыбнулась и протянула ладонь. 

— Мир? 

— Мир, — Джон пожал ей руку. 

— Ну и отлично, - кивнув, Меган быстро скрылась за дверями.

И вроде бы на этом конфликт можно было считать исчерпанным, но почему-то возникло и не оставляло ощущение, что все не так просто.

 

* * *

 

Перед входом в больницу, где работал Джон, то и дело сновали люди. Пару раз Шерлока даже весьма ощутимо толкнули, но он никак на это не отреагировал. На данный момент его занимал совершенно другой вопрос.

Майкрофт сказал бы, что он поступает глупо и необдуманно, но Шерлок был на девяносто семь с половиной процентов уверен, что ничего катастрофического не произойдет. Сюда его привело расследование, в котором без помощи Джона и визита в больницу попросту не обойтись, но если начистоту, была в его стремлении прийти сюда и иная грань. 

Толкнув входную дверь, Шерлок вошел в холл. Последнее время с Джоном происходило что-то неладное. Он часто хмурился, но когда Шерлок, не сумев самостоятельно определить причину плохого настроения, спросил напрямую, отмахнулся и перевел разговор на другую тему. Шерлок покорно заговорил о последнем деле. Давить, добиваясь ответа, он не стал. Но это вовсе не значило, что он собирался так легко сдаться. 

Сначала он предположил, что, дело в опасности связи между ними. Слишком велика была вероятность оказаться разоблаченными, а это грозило обернуться верной каторгой. Но Джон знал об этом и раньше, он не мог бы так расстраиваться из-за того, о чем уже не раз думал и твердо говорил, что его это не пугает. Без причин люди своего мнения не меняют, а Шерлок не замечал ничего, что могло бы заставить Джона передумать. К тому же, опасность никогда Джона не останавливала, скорее, наоборот. Значит, дело в чем-то другом. Следующая мысль заставила вздрогнуть. Возможно, Джон разочаровался в их отношениях? Семья, дом, дети — естественное человеческое стремление. Приняв любовь Шерлока, он лишил себя шанса получить все это. Но в поведении Джона не было видно ни малейшего признака холодности или разочарования. Значит, опять не то. Единственный оставшийся вариант: неприятности на работе. Что именно происходит, логическим путем выяснить не удалось, а потому, когда очередной след вывел именно на эту больницу, Шерлок ухватился за шанс убить двух зайцев разом. 

Медсестра в регистратуре, очарованная улыбкой, моментально сообщила, где искать доктора Ватсона. В коридоре около кабинета никого не оказалось, но из-за двери доносились громкие голоса. Один принадлежал Джону — его Шерлок узнал бы из тысячи — а другой был женским и незнакомым. Слов было не разобрать, но сердце все равно болезненно сжалось.

Шерлок толчком распахнул дверь и шагнул в комнату.

Джон замер у стола, словно только что поднялся с вращающегося офисного стула. Перед ним стояла девица лет двадцати пяти — _не замужем, родители умерли, едва сводит концы с концами_ — а ее ладонь лежала на груди Джона. Оба выглядели растрепанными и покрасневшими. Стоило двери распахнуться, как они разом замолчали, синхронно повернув к ней головы.

Первым пришел в себя Джон.

— Шерлок? Ты что здесь делаешь? — с явной неприязнью он отстранился от прикосновения. Девица недовольно поджала губы, но возобновлять атаку не стала.

— Заехал проконсультироваться по одному делу, — Шерлок невольно поразился, до чего ровно и холодно прозвучал его голос, точно происходящее в этой безликой комнате совершенно его не касалось. Собственно так и должно быть. Для посторонних. 

— Ясно.

Джон явно испытывал неловкость, и Шерлок чуть приподнял уголки губ, давая понять, что все в порядке. Неужели тот решил, что он может истолковать происходящее как флирт или тем более измену? Чушь какая! Картина была прозрачней некуда, а кроме того он четко знал, что может верить Джону безоговорочно. Не потому что, как выразились бы сентиментальные личности, ослеплен любовью, а потому что прежде всего знал человека, которого любит. 

— Эмм… — на мгновение Джон замялся. — Меган Рид. А это Шерлок Холмс.

Холодно кивнув, Шерлок подошел к столу и демонстративно оглядел девицу с головы до ног. Церемониться с теми, кто пытается похитить у него его Джона, пусть на это и нет ни единого шанса, он не собирался. На самом деле, единственное, что удерживало его от саркастичного замечания насчет мисс Рид — это недовольство друга, которое оно непременно вызовет.

— Шерлок Холмс? — Рид восхищенно округлила глаза. — Я про вас столько читала, а потом еще и Джон рассказывал! 

Положив ладонь на локоть Джона, она широко улыбнулась, и Шерлок едва подавил захлестнувшую его волну неприязни. Больше всего хотелось подойти и попросту отцепить ее от друга, но он остался с невозмутимым видом стоять на месте.

— А правда, что вы можете рассказать о человеке все, едва посмотрев на него?

Пальцы с короткими ногтями сжались на напряженной руке, незаметно притягивая Джона ближе.

— Безусловно, — любой, хоть отдаленно знакомый с Шерлоком человек тут же бы понял, что такая улыбка предвещает крайне неприятное, но Меган словно ничего не заметила.

— А обо мне вы что-нибудь можете сказать?

Шерлок равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Немногое. Вы из Шотландии, хотя и не коренная шотландка. Вас беспокоят проблемы с весом, начавшиеся из-за того, что пищу приходится выбирать дешевую и калорийную. В Лондоне вы недавно, вам едва хватает денег на то, чтобы оплачивать жилье. Так что все ваши мысли сосредоточены на том, чтобы выйти замуж. Каждого неженатого мужчину вы воспринимаете как объект охоты. 

— Шерлок... — предупреждающе начал Джон, но Шерлок не собирался позволить себя остановить.

— Вам до дрожи хочется остаться здесь, в Лондоне, а иного способа вы не видите. Я никогда не даю советов, но сейчас дам. Не пытайтесь. Прыгнуть. Выше собственной головы. 

Рид уставилась на него, открывая и закрывая рот, как вытащенная из воды рыба, но с ее губ не срывалось ни звука. Шерлок торжествующе ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на Джона. Тот выглядел раздосадованным, но молчал.

Пару секунд Рид так и стояла, глотая воздух, затем перевела взгляд на Шерлока, с него на Джона, с него обратно на Шерлока.

— Му-дак, — четко, по слогам, припечатала она и направилась к выходу. Развернулась, схватила со стула сумочку и нервным жестом набросила ремешок на плечо. — Два мудака, — и, выплюнув последнюю фразу, с гордо вскинутой головой вылетела из кабинета.

— Ты специально, да? — Джон со стоном опустился на свой стул. — Наговорил ей гадостей, чтобы она ушла?

— Да, — Шерлок не заметил в комнате скрытых камер, к тому же вероятность, что кто-то станет устанавливать их в больнице, была крайне мала, так что он позволил себе накрыть своей рукой ладонь Джона. Желание обнять, поцеловать, ощутить на губах его вкус, было нестерпимым. — Но это не гадости, а чистая правда.

— Обязательно это было ей говорить? — смотрел Джон все еще сердито, но руку не оттолкнул. Даже наоборот, перевернул ее ладонью вверх и слегка сжал пальцы.

— Она… — Шерлок вздохнул. Рука Джона была теплой, он наизусть знал каждую складку кожи и царапину. Если друг решит его оставить или кто-то заберет Джона у него, это будет конец. Шерлок просто не сможет без него. Он прокашлялся и выпустил руку. — Она касалась тебя.

— Это еще не повод набрасываться на окружающих, — Джон вздохнул, а затем тряхнул головой и с улыбкой посмотрел Шерлоку прямо в глаза. — Но заявлять, что не благодарен тебе, не могу. Ладно, давай, рассказывай, что там у тебя стряслось.

Шерлок с готовностью притянул к столу стул и уселся напротив Джона.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообедал с Гарольдом Шипманом. Ты говорил, что вы общаетесь. 

— С Шипманом? — пораженно переспросил Джон. — Из гинекологии? 

— Вот именно, — Шерлок принялся расхаживать по комнате. — Все указывает на то, что он приторговывает эрготамином, но не увидев его лично и не осмотрев кабинет, я не могу с уверенностью утверждать это.


	8. Chapter 8

Весь обед с Шипманом Джон просидел как на иголках, представляя, что будет, если Шерлока поймают копающимся в чужом кабинете. Конечно, сомневаться в его талантах взломщика не приходилось, но, вопреки здравым доводам рассудка, на душе все равно было неспокойно. Он через силу улыбался, что-то говорил, а мысли сами собой постоянно возвращались наверх, в отделение гинекологии.

Когда телефон пиликнул, извещая о входящем сообщении, он невольно вздрогнул и, неловко извинившись, поспешно открыл смску. От сердца тут же отлегло. Шерлок писал, что нужные улики обнаружены и теперь арест Шипмана только дело времени. В конце он лаконично добавил, что будет поздно, и от этой короткой, совершенно нехарактерной для Шерлока приписки сразу потеплело на душе, так что Джон поспешил убрать мобильник обратно в карман, пока на лице не растеклась дурацкая улыбка.

Но к вечеру хорошее настроение испарилось само собой, вытесненное гложущим чувством вины перед Меган. Как бы ни хотелось ему избавиться от ее посягательств, не следовало позволять Шерлоку так на нее набрасываться. Наверняка ведь можно было решить проблему мирным путем.

Чтобы хоть как-то заглушить мрачные мысли, Джон решил заняться уборкой. Он успел разобрать завалы из газет, журналов и старых распечаток в гостиной, когда внизу хлопнула входная дверь, потом на лестнице раздались быстрые шаги, и в квартиру вошел Шерлок.

— Ну как, удачно? — без предисловий спросил Джон, зная, что друг безошибочно поймет, о чем речь.

— Да, Шипмана только что арестовали.

Молча кивнув, Джон ушел на кухню. Странное чувство: знаешь человека не один месяц, а оказывается у него пресолидный скелет в шкафу.

Он собрал с заставленного многочисленными пробирками кухонного стола штук пять грязных чашек — в парочке на дне уже завелась пушистая плесень — и несколько тарелок со следами засохшего кетчупа и сложил их все в раковину. Ими он займется чуть позже, а сейчас очередь плиты. Он совершенно не представлял, что с ней делали, но, еще позавчера сиявшая чистотой, сегодня она выглядела так, словно прямо на ней разводили костер. Зайди к ним миссис Хадсон, точно не пришла бы в восторг от такого обращения с ее имуществом. На оттирание густого слоя сажи ушло полтора часа, и под конец Джон вымотался так, что мечтал уже только об одном — чтобы эта чертова плита взяла и провалилась сквозь землю. 

Устроившийся в кресле Шерлок с индифферентным видом наблюдал за процессом. Сверлящий спину взгляд раздражал, только ухудшая и так паршивое настроение, и, в конце концов, Джон не выдержал.

— Не думаешь, что перегнул палку? Может быть, не стоило так резко набрасываться? — обернувшись к Шерлоку, спросил он.

— На кого именно? — сложив ладони, Шерлок уткнулся подбородком в кончики пальцев и изучающе прищурился.

— Я про Меган, — Джон опять повернулся к плите. — В конце концов, она ничем такого не заслужила.

— Она касалась тебя, — повторил Шерлок свою же фразу. — Я всего лишь озвучил несколько фактов. Правдивых фактов, замечу.

Со вздохом отложив губку, Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Порой тот, при всей своей гениальности, упорством и нежеланием понимать очевидное напоминал ребенка.

— Люди не очень любят, когда им говорят правду. Особенно такую, — пояснил он.

— И в чем проблема? Пусть не делают того, о чем им неприятно слышать, вот и все.

— Извини, но так не бывает, — Джон с усмешкой развел руки. — Мы себя слишком любим, нам приятно думать, что мы идеальны такие, какие есть, а потому терпеть не можем, когда нам в лицо озвучивают не самые приятные наши качества.

— Никакой логики, — пробурчал Шерлок.

— Не без этого, но так уж мы устроены. Впрочем, я тоже хорош. Нужно было сразу извиниться, раз уж сдержать тебя не получилось.

Надув губы, Шерлок промолчал. 

— Кстати, не хочешь мне помочь? — Джон кивком указал на заваленный стол. — Иначе опять придется ужинать в гостиной.

В ответ раздалось только презрительное фырканье, так что Джон пожал плечами, включил кран и принялся за мытье чашек. Осознавать собственную дурость было неприятно. Сейчас, не в горячке событий, он ясно видел, что поступил крайне некрасиво. Как трус. Позволил Меган уйти, когда следовало остановить и извиниться. 

Толстая струя яростно била в жестяное дно раковины, в разные стороны летели искрящиеся капли. Вода шумела так, что Джон совершенно не слышал, как Шерлок встал и подошел к нему. Он чуть не разбил тарелку, подскочив от неожиданности, когда тот положил ему руки на плечи. А потом Шерлок наклонился ниже, и кожи за ухом коснулось горячее дыхание.

— Она так смотрела на тебя. Будто ты уже ее собственность.

Дальше последовал горестный вздох. 

Опустив тарелку в раковину, Джон обернулся и мягко взял Шерлока за руку.

— Ты что, ревновал? — спросил он. От одной только мысли об этом губы сами собой растянулись в улыбку.

Шерлок скривился, всем своим видом показывая, что он и ревность не могут иметь между собой ничего общего, но руку не отнял. Вместо этого он подался вперед, осторожно коснулся губ Джона в поцелуе и почти сразу же отстранился. 

— Шерлок, — сделав все возможное, чтобы его голос звучал как можно более серьезно — что после поцелуя, когда запах Шерлока еще кружил голову, а руку согревало его тепло, было очень непросто — произнес Джон. — Мне не нужен никто, кроме тебя. Можешь совершенно не беспокоиться на этот счет. Но вышло все равно некрасиво.

— Джон, ты же знаешь… — начал Шерлок.

— Да-да, помню. Ты просто выступил в своей обычной манере. Прости, мне хотелось бы закончить с уборкой, пока миссис Хадсон в очередной раз не забыла, что она не домработница. Она и так мирится с очень многим.

Еще раз улыбнувшись Шерлоку, Джон мягко высвободил руку и опять обернулся к раковине. Ну что же, ладно, не в первый раз. Ему не привыкать извиняться за друга. Завтра же он найдет Меган и скажет, что Шерлок не хотел ее обидеть.

А через пару секунд его внимание привлекло деловитое позвякивание. Обернувшись, Джон с удивлением обнаружил, как Шерлок переставляет свои колбы и пробирки, освобождая часть стола.

 

* * *

 

Следующим утром, однако, извиниться так и не удалось. Решив не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, Джон отправился в приемный покой, где милая смешливая девушка сказала ему, что Меган Рид взяла выходной за свой счет — вроде, плохо себя почувствовала и решила отлежаться, чтобы не распространять заразу. Поблагодарив, Джон ушел.

Выйдя на смену после выходных, он хотел первым делом узнать, не вернулась ли Меган, но день выдался до невозможности суматошным, пришлось вертеться, точно белка в колесе. Даже уйти вовремя на обед не получилось, так что, когда Джон, наконец, добрался до кафетерия, там уже почти никого не было. Он устало толкал свой поднос вслед за увлеченно обсуждавшей возможности лечения рака с помощью нанотерапии парочкой, когда почувствовал, что кто-то в упор на него смотрит. Обернувшись, он увидел замершую в дверях Меган. Рядом с ней топтался какой-то малознакомый парень. Джон совершенно точно пару раз сталкивался с ним в коридорах, но не знал ни имени, ни в каком отделении тот работает.

Подходить и здороваться Меган не спешила, но это было понятно. Пытаясь определить, насколько сильно она злится, Джон кивнул. Если она ответит, все не так уж плохо, но если отвернется и пройдет мимо, точно совершенно с ним не знакома, извинения, скорее всего, пропадут втуне, как бы искренне он ни желал обратного.

Пару секунд Меган стояла неподвижно, а затем кивнула в ответ и, взяв под руку пришедшего с ней парня, направилась к ближайшему свободному столику.

Парочка с нанотехнологиями наконец-то определилась с напитками, остановив выбор на крайне полезном для здоровья, но совершенно тошнотворном на вкус зеленом чае. Джон, торопливо расплатившись, поставил поднос на первый попавшийся стол и поспешил к Меган.

— Эмм… Привет, — неуверенно поздоровался он. Выглядела та и вправду не слишком хорошо: кожа была бледной, под глазами виднелись темные круги. — Я был в приемном отделении, спрашивал о тебе. Мне сказали, ты брала выходные. Простуда?

— Привет, — Меган смотрела холодно, но не враждебно. — Да, температурила пару дней, но сейчас уже все в порядке. Кстати, познакомься. Майк Корман. А это Джон Ватсон. Тот самый.

Парень протянул руку. Отвечая на пожатие, Джон мысленно отметил крепкую ладонь и уверенные пальцы нового знакомого.

— Я читал ваш блог. Это здорово. И что, у вас всегда так — погони, засады и все такое? — Майк неопределенно махнул рукой. Если на Меган он смотрел с обожанием и крупицей неверия, то в направленном на Джона взгляде читалась настороженность и легкая тень предупреждения, как будто он видел в нем потенциального нарушителя границы своей территории. 

— По большей части, — улыбнулся Джон.

— Круто. Наверно, вам скучно не бывает. Слушай, Мег, — Майк обернулся к Меган, — я пока пойду куплю нам поесть, ладно?

— Давай, — та улыбнулась. — Мне двойной кофе без молока и сандвич с индейкой. 

Майк ушел, и Меган опять обернулась к Джону.

— Присаживайся, — предложила она и первая опустилась на стул. 

Джон, немного поколебавшись, сел напротив, нервно облизал губы и глубоко вдохнул. Меган выжидающе смотрела на него, но в ее взгляде практически ничего не осталось от того искреннего расположения, которое было там всего несколько дней назад.

— Меган, я… — начал он, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Поверь, мне очень жаль, что так вышло. На самом деле Шерлок не хотел тебя обижать или оскорблять. Просто он всегда говорит то, что видит, и… — сообразив, какую глупость он только что сморозил, Джон поспешно прикусил язык. — Ох, прости, я совсем не это имел в виду. В общем, он не специально. Он очень извиняется перед тобой. И я тоже.

Взгляд Меган несколько потеплел.

— Кончай каяться, — велела она. — Я уже поняла, что он заносчивый индюк — он очень доступно объяснил это — а ты всегда на его стороне. Ну что ж, будет мне уроком на будущее.

— Так, ты больше не сердишься? — осторожно уточнил Джон.

Пару секунд Меган молчала, задумчиво прикусив губу, а затем вздохнула.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответила она. — Сначала вас обоих прибить хотелось, он ведь меня очень сильно обидел. А потом как-то перегорело, и сейчас мне, похоже, все равно. Ты знаешь, я восхищена.

Когда Джон непонимающе посмотрел на нее, Меган рассмеялась.

— Ты очень хороший друг. О таком можно только мечтать.

— Наверно, я просто очень терпеливый, — рассмеялся в ответ Джон. — Хотя иногда мне тоже хочется прибить Шерлока. Порой он бывает просто невыносимым засранцем.

Нахмурившись, Меган побарабанила пальцами по столешнице, точно обдумывая что-то, а затем покачала головой и взглянула на Джона.

— Мне надо кое-что тебе сказать, — неуверенно произнесла она. — Тогда… когда Шерлок сказал, что я… охочусь за мужем, я очень разозлилась и обиделась, и я…

— Мег, с индейкой не было, взял тебе с ветчиной, пойдет?

На стол рядом с локтем Джона опустился поднос. Вздрогнув, Меган поспешно вскинула голову и оглянулась.

— А, это ты, — увидев Майка, с явным облегчением произнесла она.

— Конечно, кто же еще, — рассмеялся тот и, усевшись рядом, принялся разворачивать свой сандвич.

Джон подождал пару секунд, но Меган не спешила продолжать, вместо этого с задумчивым видом принявшись помешивать кофе.

— Прости, ты что-то начала говорить, — наконец, произнес он.

— Что? Ах, да. В общем, в конце концов, я подумала, что мы с тобой можем просто общаться. Но твоего гениального приятеля я больше видеть точно не хочу. Так ему и передай, если ему это вообще интересно, конечно.

— Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Джон, а затем, немного помедлив, протянул руку. Меган пожала ее, чуть вздрогнув от прикосновения. Ладонь ее была вялой, как снулая рыба, и слегка холодной. — Я рад, что ты уже не так сильно злишься, и с удовольствием буду тебе просто другом.

— Тогда, может, начнем прямо сейчас и вместе пообедаем? Компанией веселее, — предложил Майк, но весь его вид говорил, что сказано это было просто в силу вежливости.

— Спасибо, но мне не хочется вам мешать, — покачал головой Джон.

Кивнув на прощание, он вернулся за свой столик. На душе стало легче.

 

* * *

 

Телефонный звонок раздался ранним утром. В голове вяло шевельнулась сонная мысль: _Шерлок_. Тот частенько предпочитал сообщения тому, чтобы подняться наверх и просто сказать, что ему требуется. Но через мгновение не до конца проснувшийся мозг сообразил, что это не сигнал входящего сообщения. Если бы пришла смс, телефон бы коротко пиликнул и замолчал, но он продолжал надрываться. Совершенно не представляя, кто бы мог позвонить в столь ранний час — хорошо бы Лестрейд с новым делом, поскольку Шерлок вчера весь день жаловался на то, как измельчал преступный мир, а, значит, до эпичного приступа хандры было рукой подать — Джон перекатился на бок и взял лежавший на тумбочке мобильник.

Сара. Удивленно приподняв брови, он нажал на кнопку приема.

— Привет. Прости, что разбудила, — голос в трубке был немного запыхавшимся, словно она бежала или очень быстро шла.

— Ничего страшного. Что-то случилось?

— Нет. Не совсем. Джон, я знаю, у тебя выходной, но ты не мог бы... — на мгновение Сара замялась, но потом закончила фразу, — ты не мог бы сегодня выйти, подменить меня?

Джон мысленно прикинул свои возможности. Шерлок внизу маялся от скуки — никакого дела у него не было, а, значит, бежать, скорее всего, никуда не придется, если только вдруг не подвернется новое расследование. С другой стороны, в таком состоянии он был способен на что угодно: сомнительные опыты, пальба в стену, взрывоопасные эксперименты. И все же это Сара, она-то его всегда выручала.

— Конечно, могу, — ответил Джон и бросил взгляд на часы. — Приеду минут через тридцать, пойдет?

— Конечно! Спасибо тебе большое, — радостно выпалила та и торопливо отключилась.

Потянувшись, Джон выпутался из одеяла и поплелся вниз в душ.

Шерлок, весь вечер расхаживавший взад-вперед по гостиной, сейчас неподвижно лежал на диване, с кислым видом уставившись в потолок. Его старая футболка задралась, обнажая бледную кожу с аккуратной выемкой пупка и выпирающими тазовыми костями. Когда Джон вошел, он мученически скосил на него взгляд и коротко вздохнул, после чего опять отвел глаза, всем своим видом демонстрируя нечеловеческую скорбь. Не сдержавшись, Джон подошел к дивану, наклонился и на мгновение прижался губами к залегшей между бровей морщинке.

— Звонила Сара, мне придется сегодня выйти на работу, — отстранившись, произнес он. — Надеюсь, ты не взорвешь квартиру, пока меня не будет.

— Как же просто найти занятие всем, у кого мозг размером с батарейку, — недовольно проворчал Шерлок. Кончики его пальцев скользнули по руке Джона и легли на запястье. — И я не взрываю квартиры.

— Уверен? — улыбнулся Джон, на мгновение накрывая его руку своей. — Мне про плиту напомнить?

В ответ Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Это был не взрыв, к тому же эксперимент проводился в строго контролируемых условиях, — проинформировал он. — На обратном пути заедь к Молли. У нее как раз появился отличный образец легких употреблявшего марихуану. 

К своему огромному удивлению первым, кого увидел Джон, войдя в больницу, была Сара. Склонившись над плечом дежурившей в регистратуре медсестры, она переписывала в блокнот с монитора какие-то цифры.

— Я думал, тебя сегодня не будет, — остановившись рядом, изумленно заметил он. — Только не говори, что могу возвращаться домой. 

— Не скажу. Спасибо, Келли, — положив блокнот поверх стопки медицинских карт, Сара заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь и обернулась к Джону. — Просто мне сегодня не до дежурства. Не выпьешь со мной кофе?

— Конечно, — кивнул он.

Прижав к себе карты, Сара быстрым шагом направилась в сторону автомата. Она выглядела раздраженной и раздосадованной, но, пока шла, не проронила ни слова, и Джону оставалось только гадать, что же случилось. Будь на его месте Шерлок, он бы, наверное, уже знал все во всех подробностях, пронеслось в голове. Друг бы, безусловно, заметил какую-нибудь соринку или почти невидимое пятнышко и на их основе решил задачку. Но Джон им не был, и ему оставалось только строить ничем не подкрепленные предположения.

— Так в чем дело? — когда они, наконец, оказались у автомата, спросил он.

Теперь Сара казалась не раздраженной, а смущенной и очень-очень усталой. Не ответив, она выбрала капучино и привычно пнула автомат носком туфли. Тот, натужно загудев, выдал стаканчик с напитком. Еще сильнее озадаченный ее молчанием, Джон тоже заказал себе кофе — крепчайший двойной эспрессо, чтобы окончательно проснуться, поскольку дома не удалось перехватить даже чашку чая.

Обхватив стаканчик обеими руками, Сара немного отпила из него.

— Ерунда какая-то, если честно, — она неопределенно пожала плечами. — Внеплановая проверка Службы здравоохранения. 

— И что они хотят на этот раз? — Джон прекрасно помнил, как намучилась Сара полгода назад. Три дня она чуть ли не спала на работе и потом еще месяц не могла слышать об этом без ужаса. Похоже, теперь история повторялась.

— Роются в личных делах, просят дать характеристики на сотрудников, отзывы пациентов. С самого утра верчусь как белка в колесе. Говорят, собирают сведения для глобальной базы данных. 

— Говорят? — удивленно приподнял брови Джон.

— Ну, они притащили с собой кучу бумажек, и при этом ни в одной из них не написано ничего конкретного. Ладно, как-нибудь справлюсь, — вновь поправив выбившуюся прядку, Сара посмотрела на него и улыбнулась. — А ведь опять вышло так, как я говорила.

— Что вышло? Ты о чем? — непонимающе переспросил Джон. Похоже, сегодня он поставит рекорд по числу глупых вопросов.

Сара жадно припала к своему напитку и только несколько торопливых глотков спустя ответила: 

— Меган. Она ведь тебя бросила. А я предупреждала, что если ты и дальше будешь по первому зову Шерлока срываться на очередное место преступления, так все и случится.

— Мы не встречались, и Шерлок…

— Расслабься, — рассмеялась Сара. Смяв в кулаке пустой стаканчик и выбросив его в урну, она взяла Джона под руку. — В конце концов, это твои проблемы. Нравится любоваться на трупы — любуйся. Знаешь, оказывается, быть твоим другом гораздо приятнее, чем девушкой.

— Да? Вот уж не подумал бы, — подхватил шутку Джон. Медленным шагом они двинулись обратно в сторону холла.

— Точно. Не чувствуешь себя кинутой, когда ты, торопливо извинившись, убегаешь неизвестно куда. Вместо того чтобы обижаться, можно просто пойти домой.

— Спасибо, что сказала, теперь буду знать, — они остановились у основания лестницы. — Ну раз я твой друг, то давай сегодня по-дружески пообедаем вместе, пока эта проверка тебя окончательно не доконала.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулась Сара и поудобнее перехватила папки. — Обещать не буду, сам понимаешь, что от меня это не зависит, но постараюсь.

 

* * *

 

— Как видите, пробыл он в воде недолго.

Они стояли над выброшенным на берег телом. От реки тянуло бензином и тиной, над головой с пронзительными, тянущими душу криками носились чайки, а в воздухе висела противная морось. Джон попытался мысленно еще раз перебрать все известные ему факты. Погибший — мужчина лет сорока пяти, уже начавший полнеть. Из одежды на нем была только белая рубашка и черные брюки, и то и другое не самого высокого качества. В карманах не нашлось ни кошелька, ни записной книжки, ни мобильного телефона — ничего, что могло бы приблизить их к установлению личности убитого. Багровая полоса на шее указывала на то, что причиной смерти стало вовсе не утопление.

С сосредоточенным видом Шерлок склонился еще ниже, пристально разглядывая ничем вроде не примечательную ступню. От его прежней скуки не осталось и следа после звонка Лестрейда с сообщением о найденном теле. Бросив энергичное «Джон, у нас дело», Шерлок в мгновение ока переоделся из старых штанов и вытянутой футболки в привычный костюм, и через пять минут они уже ехали в такси в сторону Моста Кью.

— Видишь что-нибудь? — не вытерпел Лестрейд.

Подняв голову, Шерлок бросил на него разраженный взгляд.

— Пока только то, что он не из местных. И не бездомный, судя по рукам и ногтям. А если мне не будут мешать, то, вероятно, я добавлю еще что-нибудь.

Лестрейд со вздохом кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я буду рядом, но тебе же лучше, если ты сумеешь найти еще какие-нибудь зацепки. Джон, давай отойдем.

Поднырнув под ленту, они вышли за кольцо оцепления. Лестрейд выудил из кармана пачку сигарет, выбрал одну и закурил.

— Каждый день обещаю себе, что брошу, а потом опять начинаю заново, — затянувшись, он поднял голову и выпустил в небо тонкую струйку дыма.

— Шерлок тоже иногда срывается, — заметил Джон.

Он всегда отчетливо ощущал исходящий от друга острый запах табака. В такие минуты Шерлок выглядел немного виновато и старался поменьше попадаться ему на глаза, видимо, надеясь, что тогда он не заметит, а Джон заставлял его отдать очередную пачку сигарет, припрятанную в квартире.

— В его случае это еще не самый худший вариант, — невесело усмехнулся Лестрейд.

Джон кивнул. Шерлок рассказал ему о прежней зависимости, о той сверкающей остроте ума, которую давал впрыснутый в вену наркотик, о невероятном обострении всех чувств, о том, как бросались в глаза самые крохотные нюансы и детали. О всеобъемлющем чувстве собственной непогрешимости. И о том, как было после, когда весь мир становился как будто плоским, двумерным. Скучным. Лишенным всякого смысла, отчего наваливалась неодолимая тяга повторить. Они лежали рядом, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и Шерлок говорил и говорил, уставившись в потолок, словно боялся взглянуть на Джона. В какой-то момент его голос дрогнул, и Джон не придумал ничего лучше, чем стиснуть его ладонь в своей и, приподнявшись на локте, накрыть губы поцелуем, заставляя умолкнуть. А когда он отстранился, Шерлок улыбался.

— Мне нужно кое-что рассказать тебе, — сбив с сигареты серый столбик пепла, Лестрейд растер его по земле ботинком. — Может быть, это ничего не значит, но я не первый день работаю в полиции и привык доверять своей интуиции. А сейчас она говорит мне, что дело нечисто.

Отвернувшись к реке, он еще раз затянулся.

— Вчера у меня был разговор с Нилом Джексоном. Его недавно перевели к нам из Белфаста, вы с ним еще не встречались, — тихо заговорил он. — Он расспрашивал о тебе с Шерлоком. О вас, правда, у нас только ленивый не судачит, но мне показалось, что он хотел не просто почесать языком или удовлетворить любопытство. 

Джон бросил на Грега встревоженный взгляд. 

— О чем он спрашивал? — ровным тоном произнес он.

Лестрейд пожал плечами.

— По большому счету как всегда. Что за расследования, как Шерлоку это удается, почему его зовем. Знаешь, у нас в Ярде о нем циркулирует масса слухов, вплоть до самых невероятных. Кое-кто его чуть ли не чернокнижником называет, — усмехнулся он, и Джон подумал, что подобная теория вполне могла принадлежать Андерсону. — Но мне показалось, что больше всего Джексона волнуют ваши отношения. Постоянно на них съезжал. Как вы познакомились, когда это было, почему ты не хочешь разъехаться с Шерлоком, ведь, как все утверждают, находиться рядом с ним пять минут — уже слишком большое испытание для терпения. Все в таком духе. На первый взгляд, ничего особенного, любопытничает, как и любой новичок, но почему-то мне это не понравилось. К тому же, он наверняка тем же поинтересуется у остальных, а Андерсон и Донован, сам знаешь, Шерлока на дух не переносят, им только повод дай вылить побольше грязи. Хотя и Шерлок тоже хорош, постоянно задирает их и лезет на рожон. 

— Это точно, — согласно кивнул Джон. — Конечно, скорее всего, ничего в этом нет, но все равно спасибо, что рассказал.

— Не за что, — с отвращением посмотрев на окурок, Лестрейд бросил его на землю и обернулся к Джону, плотнее запахивая плащ и ежась от промозглого ветра. — Я не знаю и знать не хочу, что именно между вами происходит, но пожалуйста, будьте осторожны. Думаю, мне не надо рассказывать, к чему могут привести пустые сплетни.

Не произнеся больше ни слова, он сунул руки в карманы и пошел обратно к полицейским машинам. Постояв немного, бездумно глядя на мутную реку и проплывающий по ней мусор, Джон отправился следом. Наверное, стоит пересказать услышанное Шерлоку. Просто на всякий случай. А тот уже пусть сам решает, важно это или нет.

Шерлоку, как всегда, удалось совершить чудо и установить личность убитого, не имея ни единой видимой глазу зацепки. С места преступления они помчались в колледж — убитый оказался преподавателем математики — а оттуда к нему домой. Обыскивая крохотную квартирку, Шерлок несколько раз довольно хмыкнул, из чего Джон сделал вывод, что дела идут весьма неплохо.

После квартиры они побывали в трех клубах. Было еще довольно рано, так что ни один из них пока не работал, но весь персонал был в сборе. В последнем увеселительном заведении Шерлок о чем-то около десяти минут разговаривал с барменом, а, едва выйдя на улицу, сразу же отправил Лестрейду сообщение.

— Дальше справятся сами даже такие идиоты, как Андерсон, — заявил он, заметив удивленный взгляд Джона.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что раскрыл дело?

У тротуара затормозило такси, и они привычно нырнули внутрь. На город уже успела опуститься ночь, разукрасив улицы яркими огнями, бросавшими на лицо Шерлока цветные блики.

— Фактически. Технически убийца еще не пойман, но это только дело времени. Скоро «профессионалы», — отчетливо выделил кавычки Шерлок, — Лестрейда его скрутят, а потом он и вовсе отправится на виселицу.

— И кто же он? — спросил Джон, понимая, что друг с нетерпением ждет от него именно этого вопроса. Впрочем, ему самому хотелось узнать, кто преступник и как Шерлок пришел к этому выводу.

— Один из завсегдатаев подпольного казино, которое мы сегодня посетили.

— Казино? Подожди, мы не были ни в каком казино, только…

— Подпольном, Джон. Во всех этих клубах есть нелегальные карточные столы, автоматы и рулетка. Я нашел их адреса в квартире погибшего. Он туда часто наведывался, а бармен из «Сонаты» сказал мне, что у него вышел спор с одним из игроков. Он слышал, как тот обвинял жертву в шулерстве и требовал вернуть выигрыш, в противном случае пообещав расправиться с ним. Он живет как раз неподалеку от Моста Кью, где и было найдено тело. Кроме того, вчера он срочно заказал билеты на поезд на континент.

— Но, если он убийца, почему не сбежал сразу же? — недоуменно нахмурился Джон.

— Азарт и жадность. Сегодня в казино крупная игра, а он один из основных претендентов на выигрыш. Он не может туда не прийти.

— Потрясающе, — улыбнулся Джон.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок довольно хмыкнул. Он знал, что похвала заслужена, но, тем не менее, все эти «потрясающе», «великолепно», «фантастика», которыми так щедро одаривал его Джон, заставляли чувствовать себя так, словно от них у него за спиной вырастают крылья. Стоило им прозвучать, как немедленно возникало необъяснимое желание удивлять возникающими словно из ниоткуда выводами еще больше, чтобы друг смотрел и смотрел на него с выражением восхищения и восторга в глазах.

— Ничего невероятного, Джон. Обычное наблюдение, — возразил он.

Такси затормозило у тротуара и, расплатившись с водителем, они вышли на улицу. 

— Только для тебя, — с серьезным видом покачал головой Джон и нахмурился. — Лестрейд сказал, что ему не понравилось, как один из его парней расспрашивал про нас. Я подумал, тебе стоит это знать.

— Что именно он сказал?

В душе шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие. Шерлок никогда не полагался на интуицию, считая ее несовместимой с чистой логикой, но и не пренебрегал ею вовсе. Слишком часто бывало так, что решение, казалось бы, принятое интуитивно, на самом деле основывалось на мельчайших деталях, жестах, брошенных вскользь фразах, которые человек просто не успевал осознанно зафиксировать, но которые все же сохранялись в памяти. Это было свойственно всем людям. Для своего уровня Лестрейд был очень хорошим полицейским — гораздо лучше Андерсона или Донован — и, возможно, сейчас был именно тот случай, когда сработал его профессиональный нюх. 

— Что один из его парней расспрашивал о нас. Ты считаешь это важно?

— Может быть, — Шерлок задумчиво прикусил губу и повернул ключ в замке. — Он назвал имя?

— Да. Нил Джексон. Его недавно перевели из Белфаста. Думаешь, это неспроста? — Джон встревожено посмотрел на него, его рука шевельнулась, словно он собирался коснуться ладони Шерлока, но передумал, и тот разочарованно вздохнул. На улице они не могли позволить себе даже такую малость.

— Вряд ли. Скорее, просто глупость и любопытство, — ответил он, распахивая дверь. Джон улыбнулся ему и, ощутимо расслабившись, шагнул внутрь. — Но наверняка, только со слов, к тому же переданных через другого, судить не возьмусь. 

Шерлок подождал, пока Джон поднимется наверх, окинул внимательным взглядом улицу и только тогда тоже вошел в дом.

 

* * *

С последнего раскрытого Шерлоком убийства прошла уже неделя. За это время детектив успел решить несколько дел от клиентов, обратившихся к нему в частном порядке, дежурно поцапаться с братом и поставить эксперимент, закончившийся полной квартирой ярко-лилового дыма, слава богу, безвредного. Вечерами Шерлок фырчал на выбор телепрограмм, комментировал очевидные с его точки зрения сюжетные ходы, вываливал подноготную ведущих и укладывался к Джону на колени, напрашиваясь на массаж головы. Он играл на скрипке, бурчал по поводу записей в блоге, требовал найти какое-нибудь по-настоящему интересное расследование, таскал выпечку у миссис Хадсон, а ночами жарко выдыхал Джону в шею, цепляясь за него отчаянной хваткой утопающего. Словом, жизнь шла своим чередом. 

Проверка НСЗ закончилась, и Сара, к последнему ее дню державшаяся только на неимоверных количествах кофе, с облегчением вздохнула и передала Джону несколько своих дежурств, заявив, что теперь будет отсыпаться два дня кряду. Вот и сегодня Джон как раз вернулся, отработав ее смену. 

Отперев дверь, он сделал шаг в холл и едва не растянулся на полу, обо что-то споткнувшись. Заполнявшую все вокруг темноту слегка разбавлял падавший в дверь свет, в котором неясно виднелись контуры мебели. Нашарив выключатель, он хлопнул по нему ладонью, но ничего не произошло. 

В глубине коридора скрипнула дверь, и полумрак прорезал яркий луч.

— Джон?

— Добрый вечер, миссис Хадсон. Что у нас случилось? — осторожно переступив через непонятный предмет на полу, он подошел к лестнице, где было на порядок светлее. Миссис Хадсон стояла у ее подножия, нервно сжимая руки.

— Ох, Джон. Это все так неожиданно, нам так повезло, что пришел человек из электрокомпании проверить проводку. Да ты, наверное, с ним даже столкнулся. Он вышел за минуту до тебя.

Джон кивнул, припомнив, что действительно видел, как от тротуара отъехал фургон с пестревшими по бокам надписями.

— Оказывается, вся наша проводка уже очень старая. Еще немного, и могло бы случиться замыкание. Мы бы просто сгорели, — с горестным вздохом миссис Хадсон покачала головой. — Слава богу, он почти везде все поправил, только здесь не успел. Такой милый молодой человек, сказал, что вернется завтра днем и доделает. А то просто ужас, совершенно ничего не видно. Иногда я начинаю думать, что жить в старом доме — хуже некуда, все так и норовит развалиться на глазах.

Получив от Джона заверения, что старый дом или нет, он все равно остается самым замечательным, миссис Хадсон удалилась к себе, попросив подождать минутку, а вернувшись, чуть ли не силой вручила поднос с еще теплыми булочками. 

Наверху тоже было темно, но, стоило коснуться выключателя, как гостиную залил мягкий желтый свет. Шерлок, еще утром написавший, что отправляется в Бартс проводить опыты, до сих пор не вернулся. В квартире было тихо и уютно, и Джон решил воспользоваться подвернувшимся случаем. Заварив чаю, он уселся в кресло и погрузился в чтение свежего номера «Аналитической психологии». Почти половину в нем занимала скучнейшая статья какого-то доктора Ч. Сокарайдеса, предлагавшего использовать ряд психотропных препаратов для принудительного лечения гомосексуальности, отнесенной им к психиатрическим заболеваниям. Просмотрев пару абзацев, Джон с отвращением отбросил журнал.

Была уже почти ночь, когда внизу щелкнул замок, стукнула, закрываясь, входная дверь, а затем послышались торопливые шаги. 

— У нас внизу… — оборвав себя на полуслове, Шерлок замер, настороженно осматривая гостиную. В последние три дня он вообще часто оглядывался и все время был напряжен, точно натянутая тетива лука, готовая завибрировать от малейшего прикосновения.

— Приходил электрик, менял проводку. В холле он закончить не успел, поэтому там света не… Шерлок? — нахмурившись, Джон встал из кресла. — В чем дело?

— Ни в чем. 

Широким шагом Шерлок пересек комнату и принялся рыться в сваленных на столе бумагах. Явно не найдя того, что искал, он, недовольно фыркнув, бросился к полкам и мгновенно упал перед ними на колени. Во все стороны полетели книги.

— Ты что-то ищешь? — озадаченно спросил Джон, но ответа так и не получил.

Он уже начал догадываться, когда на свет, подтверждая его предположение, появилась початая пачка сигарет. Что-то удовлетворенно пробурчав, Шерлок сунул ее в карман и, по-прежнему молча, направился к двери.

— Ты что, курить собрался? Шерлок, ты прекрасно держишься, не надо…

Но по лестнице уже загрохотали шаги. Плюнув на все, Джон схватил куртку и бросился следом. В конце концов, если не удастся достучаться до здравой части рассудка Шерлока и уговорить его не прикасаться к табаку, он отберет пачку силой, но травиться у себя на глазах не даст.

 

* * *

 

Шерлока насторожило уже то, что в холле не зажигался свет. Если бы дело было в перегоревшей лампочке, Джон — а он определенно был дома — поменял бы ее. Значит, проблема заключалась в чем-то ином.

Поднявшись наверх, Шерлок привычно окинул гостиную настороженным взглядом, отмечая мельчайшие детали, и… неподвижно застыл, боясь моргнуть, вдохнуть, пошевелиться. В их доме кто-то был. Перепутанная очередность лежавших на полу рядом с диваном книг, сдвинутое на сантиметр вправо кресло, едва заметно наклонившийся вбок выключатель. Никто другой на это даже не обратил бы внимания.

— …приходил электрик, — донесся откуда-то издалека голос Джона. В голове что-то громко щелкнуло, отдельные кусочки пазла встали на место, и картинка сложилась.

_Господи. Джон._

Ему необходимо сделать это так, чтобы невозможно было ничего заподозрить. Все должно выглядеть совершенно естественно и — главное — невинно. На составление плана ушло три секунды, а затем Шерлок бросился к столу и принялся ворошить бумаги в поисках сигарет. Он прекрасно знал, где лежит пачка, потому что сам недавно ее туда перепрятывал, но его действия должны вызывать ощущение, будто он на самом деле ищет. Это единственная возможность обмануть.

С демонстративным недовольством фыркнув, Шерлок оставил стол и бросился к шкафу. Книги, за которыми он устроил тайник, полетели на пол, и на свет появилась пачка сигарет. Убедившись, что Джон увидел ее, Шерлок сунул картонную коробочку в прохладной целлофановой обертке в карман и вылетел из квартиры. Он очень надеялся, что его предположение, основанное на такой ненадежной вещи, как эмоции, все же верно, и Джон бросится за ним следом, пылая праведным гневом и горя желанием отобрать сигареты.

Когда по лестнице за спиной застучали шаги, Шерлок позволил себе немного расслабиться, но только совсем чуть-чуть: праздновать счастливое разрешение ситуации пока в любом случае было рано. С тем же успехом их могут поджидать на улице. Правда, когда он возвращался домой пару минут назад, там никого не было. Он проверил. 

Джон с решительным видом вылетел из дверей, на ходу натягивая куртку. Он явно не ждал, что Шерлок, вместо того чтобы затягиваться сигаретой, торопливо зашагает по тротуару.

— Шерлок, твою мать! Да что за черт с тобой творится? — Джон дернул его за рукав, но он только отмахнулся. 

— Шерлок!

То и дело оглядываясь, он пропустил два первых такси — просто на всякий случай — а когда в конце улицы показалось третье, поднял руку, подзывая его. Машина затормозила. Шерлок затолкнул в салон упирающегося Джона, окинул водителя взглядом — да нет, все нормально, обычный лондонский кэбмен с женой, детьми и надоедливой любовницей — и только после этого сел сам.

Когда Шерлок назвал адрес, Джон чуть не подпрыгнул от возмущения.

— «Диоген»? Ты серьезно? Ты устроил весь этот спектакль ради того, чтобы навестить в моей компании своего брата?

— Вовсе нет. Джон, у нас дома…

Покосившись на таксиста, Шерлок достал из внутреннего кармана ручку и записную книжку, наугад открыл ее на чистой странице, наскоро накарябал одно-единственное слово и сунул книжку Джону. Тот скользнул по ней взглядом, а в следующий миг, задохнувшись, потрясенно уставился на нее.

— Ты уверен? — наконец, произнес Джон. За пару секунд он успел взять себя в руки, и его голос прозвучал абсолютно ровно и спокойно, так что Шерлок испытал прилив гордости.

— Абсолютно.

— Значит, электрик…

— Скорее всего, да, — кивнул Шерлок, извлекая из кармана телефон. — Больше некому.

Джон кивнул, а затем снова вскинул голову и взглянул на Шерлока.

— Может быть, это связано с каким-нибудь расследованием? — с надеждой спросил он, и Шерлок медленно покачал головой.

— Я думал об этом, но у меня сейчас нет никаких серьезных дел, требующих таких затрат. И давно уже не было. 

Пальцы Шерлока запорхали по кнопкам. Он на девяносто девять и девять десятых процента был уверен, что Майкрофт все еще сидит в «Диогене», почитывает в спокойной обстановке газету — словно не он сам делает все эти новости — но лучше перестраховаться. 

— Дорогой брат, чем же я заслужил… — раздался в трубке насмешливый голос. Шерлок скрипнул зубами.

— Майкрфот, — перебил он. — Нам с Джоном крайне срочно необходимо с тобой встретиться. Нужно кое-что обсудить. Надеюсь, ты еще не отправился домой? Не хотелось бы пробиваться через роту твоей охраны. Чересчур утомительно.

На миг между ними повисла звенящая тишина, а затем Майкрофт заговорил предельно собранно и серьезно.

— Нет, еще не ушел. Жду вас. Когда вы будете?

— Минут через пять, максимум десять.

— Хорошо. Проследи, чтобы за вами никто не увязался, — велел Майкрофт и отключился.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу они провели в молчании. Джон бездумно смотрел на темноту за окном, а Шерлок, насколько это позволяло заднее сиденье, пытался выяснить, не следит ли кто за ними, но, то ли их противник был чересчур хорош, то ли решил, что предпринятых мер будет достаточно, потому что Шерлок никого не заметил.

Наконец, такси остановилось у знакомого старинного особняка. Безмолвный служитель провел их через ряд комнат, заполненных уютными креслам у маленьких круглых столиков и полумраком — кое-где сидели одинокие, склонившиеся над развернутыми газетами фигуры, погруженные в чтение — и, наконец, они оказались в знакомом кабинете.

Поднявшись из кресла, Майкрофт знаком показал их провожатому, что тот может быть свободен.

— Благодарю, Стив. Шерлок, Джон, — кивком поприветствовал он, когда они остались одни. Его лицо привычно не выражало ничего, кроме высокомерного равнодушия, но Шерлок за маской холодности видел тень тревоги и даже страха. — Присаживайтесь.

Они сели в предложенные кресла, и Шерлок, не колеблясь, нашел руку Джона и сжал ее. Тот сначала ощутимо напрягся — Шерлок даже испугался, что он ее сейчас отдернет — а затем расслабился и едва уловимо сжал пальцы в ответ, показывая, что понимает. Здесь и сейчас уже можно было не таиться. Майкрофт изначально знал слишком много, так что лишняя деталь, когда они замерли на грани катастрофы, уже ничего не меняла. Так даже было лучше. Пусть видит, насколько все между ними серьезно, возможно, это заставит его действовать быстрее. Все, в чем сейчас нуждался Шерлок, это время.

Удивленно приподняв брови, Майкрофт окинул взглядом их сцепленные руки, а затем пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что ему все равно.

— Значит, вы почти попались, — произнес он, усаживаясь в кресло напротив.

— Ключевое слово здесь «почти», — заметил Шерлок. — Ты уверен, что у тебя здесь можно говорить свободно?

— Так же, как и в том, что Британия до сих пор империя. Так что именно произошло?

— В 221Б установили микрофоны, пока нас не было.

— Только их? А видеокамеры? — Майкрофт заинтересованно подался вперед, и Шерлок почувствовал, как в его руке напряглась ладонь Джона. Вот только теперь, если учитывать ускорение дыхания друга, это был знак готовности отразить нападение. Видимо, Майкрофт заметил это, потому что опять откинулся на спинку.

— Не знаю. Я посчитал нецелесообразным оставаться и проверять, — подпустив в голос изрядную долю сарказма, ответил Шерлок. — Решил, это может выглядеть подозрительно.

Майкрофт принялся задумчиво барабанить пальцами по подлокотнику.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что это АНБ? — наконец, спросил он. — Почему прослушка не может быть связана с каким-нибудь твоим расследованием или старым врагом? Очень многие могут хотеть отомстить тебе.

— Именно. И поэтому они скорее встретят меня в темном переулке и дадут по голове или пристрелят, чем станут рисковать и устанавливать жучки в квартире. А никаких настолько серьезных дел, что требуется следить за моей жизнью, у меня уже давно нет.

Майкрофт кивнул, принимая аргументы.

— Тогда, если вами заинтересовалось АНБ, оно должно было предпринять еще какие-то действия, помимо организации прослушки.

— Думаю, так и есть. Лестрейд рассказал Джону, что к нему перевели новенького, и тот расспрашивал его о нас.

— Проверка, — помертвевшим голосом произнес Джон.

Шерлок обернулся к нему.

— Какая проверка? — нахмурившись, спросил он.

— Помнишь, недели полторы назад позвонила Сара и попросила меня выйти? НСЗ устроила внеочередную проверку. Они изучали личные дела врачей. Я тогда не подумал, а сейчас… Может быть, все это было не просто так, — опустив голову, тихо закончил он.

— Майкрофт, — подавив желание стиснуть Джона в объятиях, словно это могло защитить его, яростно заговорил Шерлок, — ты ведь понимаешь, что теперь у нас есть только один по-настоящему надежный выход.

Подняв голову, Джон удивленно посмотрел на него и открыл рот, собираясь спросить, что он имеет в виду, но Шерлок продолжил сам.

— Прослушка означает, что мы уже под подозрением, что дело уже открыто. Вероятней всего, также установлено наружное наблюдение. Да, я ничего не заметил, но я и не искал тщательно, а не мне тебе рассказывать, на что способен по-настоящему хороший профессионал. Любые резкие телодвижения исключены, они только подольют масла в огонь. Но даже если предположить, что мы выдержим и ничем, ничем себя не выдадим — сколько? — неделю, две, три… Если даже наше дело закроют и отправят в архив, полностью подозрения не будут сняты никогда. А что тогда? Разъехаться, прекратить все и оставить в прошлом, как незначительный эпизод? — голос Шерлока зазвенел от с трудом сдерживаемой ярости, и Джон сильнее сжал его пальцы. — Мы не можем остаться в Англии, но и не можем никуда уехать. Почти никуда. Практически в любой точке земного шара мы окажемся в той же ситуации, что и здесь. Единственный вариант — САСШ или Канада, но ты же знаешь, что туда нам не попасть. Нам не дадут купить билеты, а если это и удастся, на самолет мы точно не сядем. А ведь еще нужно разрешение на выезд. Однако я подозреваю, что едва мы попытаемся его получить, как уже через полчаса будем закусывать ананасами[1], после чего вместо Северных Штатов отправимся в Австралию. В наручниках и по отдельности.

Шерлок почувствовал, как вздрогнула рука Джона, и сильнее сдавил его пальцы.

— Я не всемогущ, Шерлок, что бы ты ни думал, — устало произнес Майкрофт.

— Я так и не считаю. Все, что я прошу, — переправь нас в Северные Штаты или Канаду. Я знаю, у тебя есть связи. Организуй нам документы на другое имя, ты же можешь.

— Шерлок, — раздался над ухом тихий зов, и, обернувшись, он увидел потрясение, застывшее на лице Джона. — Ты всерьез этого хочешь? Уехать навсегда? 

Он произнес это таким тоном, словно не мог поверить в услышанное, и Шерлок вздохнул.

— А разве у нас есть другой выбор?

— Я понимаю. Но это действительно — все. Все, — повторил Джон. — Дом, знакомые, Бартс, твой сайт, дело, имя — ты сам. 

— Если не исчезнем, всего этого не станет точно так же. А дело и имя... какая разница, где распутывать загадки и под каким именем? — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Где бы ни жили люди, они будут болеть, красть и убивать, а, значит, без дела мы не останемся.

Джон тускло улыбнулся, и рядом раздалось деликатное покашливание.

— Я безмерно рад вашему согласию, — произнес Майкрофт, посмотрев на Джона, отчего у того слегка порозовели кончики ушей. Впрочем, Шерлок подозревал, что и ему самому в лицо бросилась кровь, пусть и не сильно. При желании Майкрофт мог бы смутить скалу. — Но вернемся к нашему делу. Вы получите билеты и новые документы, однако на это нужно время.

— Сколько? — поспешно спросил Шерлок. Он надеялся, что не слишком много. Вряд ли у них в запасе была хотя бы неделя.

— Пять дней. Возможно, меньше. Сама по себе прослушка еще не конец. Да, это значит — вами заинтересовались, да, это значит — открыто дело. Но сейчас на вас будут собирать материалы, искать доказательства, так что ведите себя благоразумно, не облегчайте АНБ работу. Делайте вид, что ничего не знаете. И Шерлок, бога ради, даже не пытайся ничего сделать с микрофонами.

— Этого мог бы и не говорить, — проворчал Шерлок. — Я прекрасно понимаю, что это — все равно что постучаться к ним в дверь и записаться на допрос. 

Джон кивнул. Шерлоку хотелось обнять его, поцеловать, ласкать до тех пор, пока мир не останется далеко позади, истончившийся настолько, что казалось, дунь, и он рассыплется на атомы, но это было невозможно. Единственное их убежище — их квартира, казавшаяся такой надежной и неприступной — стала им врагом, и они больше не могли в ней свободно разговаривать, прикасаться друг другу, и кто знал, когда смогут и смогут ли вообще. Оставалось только надеяться, что Майкрофт действительно сумеет им помочь.

— Я буду держать тебя в курсе, — произнес Майкрофт.

— Спасибо, — искренне ответил Шерлок.

 

* * *

 

Следующий день прошел в напряженном молчании. Не будучи уверены, что в квартире, помимо микрофонов, нет видеокамер, они даже не пытались приблизиться друг к другу и лишь пару раз обменялись молчаливыми взглядами. Разговоры не клеились, все валилось из рук. 

С самого утра Шерлок засел за очередной эксперимент, завершившийся полным провалом — пробирка взорвалась, и квартиру наполнила отвратительная вонь сероводорода. Недовольно что-то пробормотав, Шерлок с разочарованным видом растянулся на диване. Джон не посмел потребовать, чтобы он убрал разлетевшиеся по всей кухне осколки.

Сам он старательно делал вид, что читает, но в памяти не задерживалось ни слова. Он бездумно скользил взглядом по строчкам, перелистывал страницы, а в это время мысли упорно возвращались к одному и тому же: _за ними следят_. Эти три коротких слова не давали сосредоточиться, пошевелиться, вдохнуть всей грудью. Тревога, скользкая, плотная, ощутимая, змеей свернулась на сердце. Постоянно казалось, что кто-то пялится на них из стен, а расстояние от кресла до дивана, на котором неподвижно лежит Шерлок, слишком большое и увеличивается с каждой секундой. 

И был вечер, полный тягостного молчания — Шерлок, правда, высказался насчет очередного обращения через сайт, но как-то вяло, бесцветно, и, тут же умолкнув, удалился к себе. 

Заснуть не удавалось, Джон просто лежал в кровати, таращился в потолок и слушал тишину. В какой-то момент хлопнула дверь, Шерлок принялся расхаживать по гостиной. Пару раз доносились звуки скрипки — плачущие, надрывные — но, не успев окрепнуть, обрывались, и дом окутывала нехорошее, напряженное безмолвие, в котором особенно четко раздавался размеренный ритм шагов. Задремать удалось под утро, так и не дождавшись, когда они стихнут.

И было утро, не принесшее особого облегчения. И еще один тянущийся как вязкая смола день. Миссис Хадсон, охающая над беспорядком в кухне, Шерлок, унесшийся в Бартс, но вернувшийся уже через полтора часа. Поход в магазин, телевизор, книги. Вялотекущая пародия на беседу: конечно, скоро подвернется интересное расследование, разумеется, преступный мир утратил фантазию. 

И еще одна беспокойная ночь, в которую вернулся тот самый сон. Только теперь река в нем становилась все шире. 

Днем у Джона было дежурство. Чувствуя, как начинает ломить виски, он проглотил таблетку аспирина, запил ее большой кружкой обжигающе-горячего кофе, и тогда боль слегка отступила. Натянув куртку, он сообщил уставившемуся в стену Шерлоку, что идет на работу. Тот кивнул в ответ, добавив, что, возможно, наведается опять в Бартс.

День завертелся своим чередом. Пациенты шли почти непрекращающимся потоком, и к полудню Джон почувствовал, как с новой силой сдавило виски. Впрочем, теперь к головной боли добавились новые симптомы: от яркого света нестерпимо болели глаза, а любой громкий звук отдавался в голове вспышками фейерверка. Как назло, под рукой не оказалось ни одной таблетки обезболивающего.

В обеденный перерыв Джон купил в аптеке упаковку аспирина и, наплевав на нормы дозировки, выпил три таблетки разом. Есть не хотелось, но он все равно заставил себя пойти в кафетерий. Кто знает, не следят ли за ним даже здесь. Уж лучше не допускать в привычном графике никаких изменений. Правда, скорее всего, это просто паранойя.

Он вяло ковырялся в салате, когда к нему за столик подсела Сара и принялась оживленно пересказывать недавно просмотренный фильм. Джон кивал, даже не вслушиваясь в ее слова. За все утро Шерлок не написал ему ни разу. Нарушит ли он их конспирацию, если напишет ему сам? Ничего такого, просто спросит, где он, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и все. На жуткие картины, встававшие перед глазами, он старался не обращать внимания.

— Эй, у тебя все хорошо? — оборвав себя на полуслове и коснувшись его ладони, спросила Сара.

— Да, плохо спал, только и всего, — Джон попытался улыбнуться, но улыбка вышла слабой и болезненной. — Бессонница.

— Понятно, — Сара сочувственно вздохнула. — Может, тебя отпустить?

Уйти раньше было бы здорово. Шерлок сказал, что собирается в Бартс. Он мог бы приехать к нему туда, провести с ним несколько лишних часов. В их положении они вполне могли стать последним шансом побыть рядом. Нет, нельзя так думать, у них все получится.

— Спасибо, не надо. Я в норме, — покачал головой Джон.

— Как знаешь, — покладисто согласилась Сара.

После обеда все началось заново: пациенты, тщательные рассказы о том, где что болит, осмотры, заполнение карточек, а над всем этим — мысли о Шерлоке и том, что будет, если им все-таки не удастся бежать. 

Он выписывал рецепт на антидепрессанты молодой девушке, у которой недавно умерла мать, когда дверь отворилась — слишком быстро и решительно, чтобы это мог быть другой пациент. Внутри все сжалось от нехорошего предчувствия, Джон замер, занеся руку над бумагой. 

В кабинет вошли двое мужчин в строгих темных костюмах. Уверенная поступь, мягкая грация хищников, твердый взгляд — они неуловимо чем-то походили друг на друга, и от этого сходства становилось жутко. 

— Агент Клиффорд, агент Холл, АНБ, — произнес стоявший справа — светловолосый, с приплюснутым носом профессионального боксера. 

Ручка выпала из враз онемевших пальцев и покатилась по столешнице, в конце концов, уткнувшись в стопку документов. В ушах противно зазвенело, а в голове молнией пронеслось: _вот и все. Интересно, Шерлока уже тоже? Господи, только бы они его не нашли._

Светловолосый и его напарник продемонстрировали удостоверения, подтверждавшие их слова, и первый, агент Клиффорд, продолжил: 

— Доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, вы должны проехать с нами. У нас есть к вам несколько вопросов.  
______________________________________________________________

_**Примечания** _

_[1]АНБ располагается неподалеку от Ламбетского моста, в обоих концах которого находятся скульптуры ананасов, т.е. фраза означает «попасть на допрос в АНБ»._


	9. Chapter 9

По ушам как будто мягко хлопнули ладонями, на мгновение наполняя голову пустотой, и отчего-то нестерпимо ярким показался колпачок откатившейся ручки: притягивающий взгляд, бьющий в глаза синий. Джон похолодел, краем сознания отмечая, что прошло, наверное, не больше секунды, и как будто со стороны слыша свой собственный голос, размеренный и ровный.

— Что-то произошло?

— Все объяснения позже, — откликнулся тот, что слева, Холл, и кинул взгляд на запястье, проверяя время. — И не здесь.

Сердце глухо толкнулось в горло и забилось ровней.

Что бы стал делать человек невиновный?

— Простите, но мне все же хотелось бы уточнить, — Джон постарался звучать хотя бы отчасти возмущенно, — в чем причина всего этого?

Он скрестил руки на груди и сжал губы.

Агент Клиффорд смерил его взглядом, чуть раздраженным и слегка усталым, как будто… хотя почему как будто? Наверняка не раз уже ему приходилось отвечать на такие вопросы.

— Имею приказ доставить доктора Джона Хэмиша Уотсона, проживающего по адресу 221-б поБейкер-стрит, в Агентство Нравственной Безопасности для проведения беседы, — он говорил четко, спокойно, выдавая привычные формулировки, за которыми могло стоять что угодно.

— Могу я с ним ознакомиться?

Двое переглянулись, и Холл, дождавшись кивка напарника, расстегнул зажатую под мышкой кожаную папку и протянул Джону лист плотной бумаги.

Джон пробежал текст глазами. Стандартная шапка с адресом и эмблемой АНБ — два перекрещенных меча, треугольный английский щит и девиз HonoretFidelitas, а под ней все те же скупые, обтекаемые слова.

ПРИКАЗ

12 сентября 2012 года

№210901-оп

В рамках проведения оперативно-розыскных мероприятий

ПРИКАЗЫВАЮ:

1\. Доставить доктора Дж. Х. Уотсона 08 мая 1975 г. р., проживающего по адресу W1M 1FH Бейкер-стрит 221-б, для проведения беседы.  
2\. В случае возникновения непредвиденных обстоятельств, агенты имеют право действовать на свое усмотрение с учетом распоряжения 143-12/НК от 28.09.2007.

**Руководитель оперативной службы,  
подполковник **

**Сидней Рейли Соерс**

— Благодарю, — Джон вернул документ. — Это значит, что я задержан?

— Это значит ровно то, что здесь написано, — отрезал Холл, убирая приказ обратно. — А теперь прошу вас, — это он буквально выделил голосом, — проследуйте с нами, не задерживаясь. Это в ваших же интересах.

— Понимаю, — голос был все таким же ровным, и руки не дрожали ни капли, только расползалось внутри что-то душное, почти звериное, загоняющее панику куда-то в самую глубину. Заставляющее держаться в состоянии полной боевой готовности, сосредоточено и четко — что бы ни пришлось делать дальше.

Не выдавать страха.

— Могу я вызвать моей пациентке другого врача? — сухо поинтересовался Джон.

Агент Клиффорд пожал плечами и сделал приглашающий жест в сторону телефона на столике. Джон связался с регистратурой.

—Келли? Это доктор Уотсон. Будь добра, позови мне в кабинет замену. — И улыбнулся ошарашено замершей на стуле женщине.

Та неловко кивнула, словно голова ее крепилась к шее на плохо смазанных шарнирах, сильнее стиснула в пальцах цветастую сумочку и старательно уперлась взглядом в стол. На плечи легла куртка, и Джон вышел из кабинета вместе с агентами. Холл шагал справа от него, Клиффорд слева, а чуть позади следовала отделившаяся от стены фигура. Третий, дежуривший у двери снаружи.

Стук подошв по кафельному полу отдавался в голове, сталкиваясь с мыслями и дробил каждую на отдельные фрагменты, вновь складывающиеся и разлетающиеся.

Бежать? Дотянуть до выхода, а там рвануть с места, надеясь затеряться в толпе? Но что дальше? Даже если удастся оторваться — будем честны, вряд ли надолго. В чем же они с Шерлоком прокололись… Ответ оставался неясен. Сколько времени за ними наблюдают — неизвестно. Есть только дата установки «жучков». Быть может, они чем-то выдали себя раньше, быть может — чем-то невольным дома. Слово, жест, действие, бездействие. Причиной могло стать что угодно из огромного поля вероятностей, следствие оставалось одним: «беседа» в АНБ. Но есть ли у них что-то большее, чем подозрения, пусть и достаточные для вызова на допрос?

Ступенька, ступенька, ступенька. Не дергаться. Думать.

Что станет делать человек невиновный?

Он не станет бежать. Ему незачем. Бежать — значит чувствовать за собой вину в чем-то, а если Шерлок — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пусть это будет не так — если Шерлок уже у них, его, Джона, попытка скрыться сделает ему только хуже.

Казалось, он кожей чувствовал, как липнут к нему чужие взгляды. Равнодушные, интересующиеся, ошарашенные. В регистратуре эти трое наверняка представились, так что уже через час вся больница будет в курсе. Мелькнула Келли, застывшая, притиснув к груди телефонную трубку. Меган с ней рядом — бледно-зеленая, прижавшая ко рту дрожащие пальцы. Джереми из хирургии, недоуменно хлопающий глазами. Уже на выходе встретилась Сара. Разрумянившаяся и растрепанная после быстрой ходьбы, на ходу затягивающая рассыпавшиеся волосы в высокий хвост.

— Джон? В чем де…

— Проходите, мисс, — Клиффорд дежурно махнул удостоверением.

Рядом их дожидался светло-серый фургон. Холл сел на место водителя, Джон поместился на заднем сиденье между двумя агентами. Дверцы мягко хлопнули, отсекая улицу, и машина покатила вперед.

Всю дорогу Джон смотрел прямо перед собой. При взгляде в окна внутри тут же начинала шевелиться тревога, а вид каменнолицых агентов только усугублял тягостное чувство, отчего казалось, что на сердце медленно капает щелочь. Ему нельзя волноваться, нужно хотя бы отчасти продумать, что говорить, чтобы не выдать ненароком ни Шерлока, ни себя самого. Мысль о том, что Шерлок уже может быть в АНБ или ехать туда же в таком же точно фургоне, он старательно гнал прочь.

Придерживаться правды. Вот самый оптимальный вариант. Они соседи по квартире, они хорошие друзья — кто скажет, что это не так? И все же, все же… как, откуда, почему ими вдруг так заинтересовались? Их поведение настолько очевидно изменилось? Где и чем они могли себя выдать? И кому?

Они затормозили у грязно-бежевого восьмиэтажного здания. Первым выбрался Клиффорд, скомандовал: «На выход, лицом к машине, руки держать на виду». Затем вышел и закрыл обе дверцы тот, чьего имени Джон так и не узнал. Фургон поехал дальше, а Джона повели внутрь.

У раздвижных дверей курили две девушки в форме — сержанты, судя по лычкам, на проходной несколько человек ждали, пока им выпишут пропуск. За дверью слева от входа вдоль тела провели щупом, после чего дежурный поставил перед Джоном небольшой железный ящичек.

— Мобильный телефон, электронные носители, ключи, металлические предметы сюда.

— Зачем это?

— Положено, — в брошенном на него холодном взгляде читалась равнодушная усталость, а палец привычно ткнул в соответствующее объявление. — После их вам вернут.

«Если это «после» предусмотрено», мелькнула невеселая мысль.

Расставшись с указанным, он поставил подпись в ведомости, после чего в сопровождении все тех же агентов поднялся на третий этаж. Под ногами мелькал истертый паркет, Джон пытался внимательно отследить весь маршрут этого лабиринта коридоров, впрочем, едва ли в этом имелся какой-то смысл: свободно перемещаться по зданию мог лишь тот, у кого была ключ-карта, или кто-то в сопровождении такого человека. С ее помощью открывались все двери, она требовалась даже в лифте. У Клиффода карта, похоже, барахлила, поскольку на одной из дверей вместо приглушенного писка раздалось противное жужжание, и он, ругнувшись вполголоса, снова приложил ее к считывателю.

Наконец Джона ввели в какую-то безликую комнату с забранным решеткой окном.

— За вами скоро придут, — сообщил безымянный агент, после чего дверь захлопнулась, щелкнул сработавший замок, и Джон остался в одиночестве.

Внутри, если не считать привинченной к полу у одной из бледно-зеленых стен банкетки с сидением, обтянутым потрескавшимся от времени кожзамом, было пусто. Голый пол, голая гладкая штукатурка, чуть гудящие флуоресцентные лампы под потолком. Окно выходило в вымощенный серой плиткой внутренний двор. Какие-то окна напротив были темны, какие-то задернуты жалюзи, в некоторых из них горел свет, но никакого движения не наблюдалось.

Все, что оставалось — ждать. Время растянулось неимоверно, а может наоборот, ужалось и неслось вскачь, он точно не мог сказать. Здесь, в этой пустой комнате, за дверью которой изредка раздавались и стихали вдали чьи-то шаги, само понятие его хода казалось нарушенным, не поддающимся исчислению, и мысли в голове стопорились, наслаиваясь одна на другую. Он сидел на банкетке, он смотрел наружу, в пустующий — по нему только пару раз кто-то прошел наискось — двор, он ходил из стороны в сторону, прикидывая, как и на что можно будет ответить, но не представляя, какие же именно будут заданы вопросы. Сердце, не прекращая, ныло, как будто в нем засела тупая игла, а внутри все разрасталось вязкое, как кисель, напряженное беспокойство, настойчиво требующее сделать хоть что-то. Вот только нечего было здесь делать, в этой комнате, разве только продолжать ходить, все больше накручивая себя. Отчасти Джон понимал, что именно вот это его состояние, скорее всего, и является целью, но понимать — одно дело, и совсем другое постоянно гасить нарастающую нервозность, напоминая себе, что чем расслабленней он будет держаться, тем лучше для него же. Для них с Шерлоком лучше.

Он понятия не имел, сколько именно провел здесь — быть может, час, а, может, и все два, — но когда наконец-то снаружи пикнул считыватель и щелкнул замок, Джон ощутил почти облегчение, настолько выматывало это ожидание известного, но не имеющего никакой четкой формы ближайшего будущего.

— На выход, — скомандовал стоящий на пороге. С коротко стрижеными волосами, узкой прорезью рта на квадратном лице, затянутый в форму и прямой как палка, он чем-то — то ли позой, то ли ничего не выражающим взглядом — напомнил солдатика из набора десятка одинаковых, который Джону подарили лет в семь.

Дверь в пустую комнату захлопнулась, он крепко ухватил Джона чуть выше локтя и повел вперед. Миновав перпендикулярный коридор, они свернули направо, во второй, затем налево и остановились у третьей по счету двери.

Постучав и дождавшись ответного «войдите», сопровождающий приложил к считывателю карточку, пропустил Джона внутрь и после короткого кивка сидящего за столом следователя вышел.

— Садитесь, — произнес тот, не отрываясь от раскрытой перед ним папки, и добавил, когда Джон опустился на стул напротив него: — Руки под себя, ладонями вниз.

Джон поднял взгляд на висящие у него за спиной часы. Семнадцать тридцать. Из клиники его забрали где-то около трех, поездка заняла минут двадцать. Выходит, в пустом кабинете его продержали примерно полтора часа. Собирали все документы в папку, которую этот лейтенант с зачесанными назад волосами так внимательно изучает, или все-таки специально нервировали?

Лейтенант наконец поднял голову и обежал Джона глазами. Жесткими, полными чувства собственного превосходства и расчетливой уверенности.

— Что вы нам расскажете?

—О чем именно?

— О чем именно, — повторил следователь, веско роняя слово за словом. — Об этом вы и сами должны прекрасно знать.

— Но мне нечего сказать, — Джон изо всех сил постарался заставить голос звучать спокойно и немного недоуменно, в то время как внутри все сжалось и словно подернулось тонким слоем инея.

В устремленных на него светлых, до неприятного похожих на другие прозрачных глазах не промелькнуло ничего, но взгляд их, не отрывающийся от его зрачков, как-то потяжелел.

— Хотите сказать, что понятия не имеете, для чего вас сюда вызвали?

— Да, — слово тяжело прорезало воздух, и Джон поспешил добавить. — Агенты сказали, со мной хотят поговорить, но я на самом деле не представляю, о чем именно.

— Что ж. — На стол перед ним легло несколько вынутых из папки листов. — Думаю, мы можем освежить вашу память.

На одном фото был запечатлен идущий по улице Шерлок, чуть смазанный, смотрящий куда-то влево. На втором он же смотрел прямо в камеру с чуть скучающим видом — это фото Джону было знакомо. Сделано с месяц тому назад на пресс-конференции после достаточно громкого расследования.

— В каких отношениях вы состоите с Шерлоком Холмсом?

Машинальным движением Джон потянулся к снимку и вздрогнул от резкого «Руки под себя!»

— Мы соседи, — замерев на стуле, ответил он. — И друзья.

Отрицать или пытаться утаить последнее глупо и подозрительно. Об их дружбе знали все вокруг — знали и удивлялись тому, как только Джон в состоянии выносить Шерлока — так что слово обязано было прозвучать. К тому же, именно дружбой можно попытаться объяснить следователю и свою почти ангельскую терпеливость и какие-то невольно вырвавшиеся жесты, взгляды и прикосновения, которым могли найтись не в меру подозрительные свидетели.

Лейтенант кивнул, не убирая фото.

— Что-то еще?

— На что вы... — попытавшись заставить голос звучать немного возмущенно, начал Джон, но его почти сразу же перебили.

— Намекаю? Вы ведь так хотели закончить фразу? — карандаш сделал какую-то пометку на полях. — Скажу вам один раз и больше повторяться не буду. Здесь не намекают, здесь задают четкие и прямые вопросы. А вот то, как вы их толкуете, уже другое дело. — Голос по-прежнему звучал ровно, спокойно. Безэмоционально. Взгляд вцепился в его глаза, практически вынуждая их отвести, и лишь усилием воли Джон не дал себе этого сделать. —Я спрашиваю вас снова. Охарактеризуйте ваши отношения с Шерлоком Холмсом. И на этот раз прошу дать ответ несколько шире пары слов.

— Да, конечно. Мы вместе снимаем квартиру. Уже полтора года. Довольно часто я помогаю Шерлоку в расследованиях. Бывает, он излишне увлекается, и тогда я... ну, вроде как пытаюсь вернуть его с небес на землю. Заботиться о нем как врач, потому что сам он относится к своему здоровью наплевательски. Я же уже сказал, что мы дружим.

Карандаш замер над чистым листом словно в раздумии.

— Когда и при каких обстоятельствах состоялось ваше знакомство?

Джон сглотнул. Упоминать Майка Стэмфорда, втягивая его в эту историю, не хотелось совершенно. Может быть, если он не назовет его имени, следователь не станет допытываться подробностей? Шанс, конечно, маленький. Да ладно, какой уж там маленький, с мысленной усмешкой поправил себя он. Ничтожный. Считай, один к миллиону, но попытаться в любом случае стоило.

— Меня пару месяцев как комиссовали из армии. Ранение в плечо — попал в Афганистане под прицел снайпера. А когда я вернулся в Лондон, внезапно понял, что у меня, собственно, нет ни родственников, ни друзей, ни работы. Никого. Что я никому не нужен. Это было не лучшее время в моей жизни, — на мгновение Джон закусил губу, подавляя вздох. — Как-то я отправился прогуляться и встретил бывшего сокурсника. Мы разговорились, слово за слово, речь зашла о том, где я планирую жить. Я сказал, что на армейскую пенсию снять в Лондоне квартиру нереально. Приятель предложил найти соседа, а когда я заметил, что жить со мной никто не согласится, он усмехнулся. Потом он уговорил меня съездить с ним в Бартс, познакомиться с одним парнем, который подыскивает себе компаньона. Там я с Шерлоком и встретился.

— И на следующий день не только сняли вместе квартиру, но и присоединились к его работе. Дело о серийных самоубийствах, где загадочным образом скончался главный подозреваемый.

Следователь помолчал, перелистнул назад несколько страниц.

— Помогать ловить убийц противозаконно? — собравшись с духом, Джон в упор посмотрел в холодные, как ноябрьская вода, глаза. Казалось, они обездвиживали, затягивали, напрочь отбивая желание сопротивляться и, главное, лишая сил думать. — И я понятия не имею, кто пристрелил того маньяка, если вы об этом. Не сомневаюсь, что врагов у него хватало.

— Гарриет Уотсон, — произнес лейтенант, сменяя тему столь внезапно, что Джон опешил. — В возрасте девятнадцати лет она ушла из дома. Причина?

— Эмм... Уж вам-то она точно известна, — нахмурившись, произнес он. Даже столько лет спустя вспоминать об этом было все равно больно. Ну а в том, что он оказался здесь, сидел в этой допросной на этом стуле и следователь АНБ спрашивал его о Гарри, при другом раскладе можно было бы рассмотреть насмешку судьбы.

— Вы ведь понимаете, что значат ваши слова? — показалось, или в голосе едва слышно проскочили нотки самодовольства?

Ох, черт. На мгновение Джон стиснул зубы. Надо же было так глупо выдать себя. Нужно тщательнее следить за тем, что говоришь, не поддаваться. Ни в коем случае.

— Безусловно. Прошу прощения, если вдруг выразился двусмысленно. Я имел в виду, что вы… в смысле АНБ… Гарри ведь арестовали. Тогда наверняка выяснили все, что только можно. В том числе то, что она ушла из дома, повздорив с отцом.

— Вас спрашивают не о том, что известно нам, — подчеркнув что-то в отпечатанном тексте, лейтенант отложил карандаш и вновь устремил взгляд на Джона, — а о том, что известно вам. Вы знали о причине ссоры?

Джон молча покачал головой. Давать следователю лишнюю улику против себя, походя признавшись в укрывательстве, он не собирался.

— Нет, — добавил он, поскольку тот так и не отвел от него требовательный взгляд. — Просто слышал, как они кричали друг на друга, а потом Гарри выскочила из своей комнаты со спортивной сумкой в руке, захлопнула за собой дверь и больше не объявлялась. А отец даже имени ее никогда больше не произносил.

— Согласно ее показаниям, в дальнейшем вы с ней встречались, — следователь опустил глаза в документы, — четырежды. В декабре девяносто первого, марте и мае девяносто второго и в августе девяносто четвертого года.

—Да, — подтвердил Джон и мысленно приготовился к следующему, логично вытекающему из всего сказанного вопросу.

— После чего, двадцатого сентября девяносто четвертого навещали ее в тюрьме Миллбанк.

— Все верно.

Тот день Джон запомнил даже слишком хорошо. Как шел вслед за провожатым по нескончаемому коридору, как смотрел на Гарри, осунувшуюся, с выцветающим синяком на скуле, через толстую, ударопрочную перегородку из стекла. Как она опустила трубку и стояла, молча глядя на него весь остаток десяти минут после вопроса о родителях и его неуверенного, слабого оправдания, что они еще приедут, просто сегодня не смогли, вот позже точно будут. И потухший взгляд. Глаза не загнанного, пойманного человека — глаза уставшего бежать.

— Почему?

— Да потому что она моя сестра! Была...

Казалось, минуты стали резиновыми, растягиваясь даже не в часы, а в дни. Вопросы, подробные, лезущие в душу, заставляющие вновь и вновь перетряхивать то, что до сих пор вызывает боль, злили, и эта злость, смешиваясь со страхом и смятением, мешала думать. Некстати вспомнилось, до чего Шерлок любит повторять, что эмоции противоположны чистому рассудку. Джон словно услышал, как он наставительным тоном произносит это, воочию увидел его лицо, упавшие на лоб темные завитки волос.

Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя видение, и тут затылок пронзила вспышка боли — той, еще утренней, но теперь сделавшейся в разы сильнее. Виски словно сжало тисками, а потом так же неожиданно отпустило.

Лейтенанта эта вспышка, похоже, нисколько не удивила.

— Во время встреч до ареста ваша сестра давала понять, прямо, косвенно или каким-то иным образом, что нарушает закон?

— Нет, ни разу.

Это было правдой. О своей личной жизни Гарри не распространялась, здраво полагая, что чем меньше брат знает, тем меньше у него шансы пострадать от этого знания. Только упомянула, что счастлива с любимым человеком, и все. Именно вот так, без какого-либо намека на пол — просто «человеком».

— То есть, об этом вы узнали, только получив извещение. Что вы тогда ощутили, мистер Уотсон? Разочарование? Гнев, отвращение, негодование? А может быть, жалость?

Это было больно. На такие откровенности Джон не пускался ни с кем, кроме Шерлока, и в дальнейшем не собирался.

— Наверно, я... растерялся. Слишком уж неожиданно. Я и представить такого не мог.

Ложь слетала с языка легко, привычно. Он даже не задумывался, когда говорил все это. Подобная реакция естественна, заподозрить ее в неискренности практически невозможно.

— И на следующий же день с утра отправились в Миллбанк.

— Да. В извещении говорилось, что родственники могут получить десятиминутное свидание, если к арестованному не применены особые меры.

— Один, в возрасте девятнадцати лет. В то время как родители, по их собственному признанию в разговоре со следователем после самоубийства заключенной, общаться с преступницей не пожелали.

Тот визит Джон тоже хорошо запомнил. С ним тогда, правда, говорили мало и в основном беседа крутилась вокруг одной темы: не говорила, не намекала ли удавившаяся в камере Гарриет Ханна Уотсон о своем намерении, и не указывало ли что-то в ее поведении на подобную возможность.

— А во время вашего пребывания в Афганистане, капитан Уотсон, — звание следователь как-то по особому выделили голосом, — вместе с вами служили капрал Джек Коул и сержант Майк Харт, причем второй был приговорен к высшей мере за деяние,аналогичное тому, что совершила ваша сестра. Об их отношениях вы тоже не знали?

—Да, — решительно подтвердил Джон. — Тем более, что мы почти не пересекались. Только если требовалось кого-то из них зашить или дать таблетки от дизентерии.

— И вы ни разу ничего даже не заподозрили? Ни по их поведению, ни по словам других сослуживцев?

— Я не настолько часто с ними виделся, чтобы что-либо заподозрить. Да они дружили. Это знали все. То, что они проводили много времени вместе, если не было работы, вполне объяснялось этой причиной.

— Потрясающе удобная ненаблюдательность, — заметил следователь. — Приятно, должно быть, не замечать творящихся вокруг преступлений. Или же все несколько наоборот? Быть может, вы все видели и знали, но предпочли молчать?

Джон стиснул зубы, удерживая рвущиеся с языка слова, ненужные и бессмысленные. Грубить сейчас было не просто глупо, а смертельно опасно. Следует держать себя в руках. Ради Шерлока.

— Я не слежу за окружающими, подозревая всех и каждого, — насколько возможно спокойным тоном произнес он и едва заметно пожал плечами. — На войне, когда каждая минута может стать последней, люди меняются. Одних она озлобляет, отдаляет от остальных, точно окружая неприступной стеной. Другие, наоборот, отпускают себя, позволяют себе привязаться к кому-то. Перспектива скорой смерти заставляет ценить жизнь, и никто уже ни к кому не приглядывается, выискивая, где и что сказал и сделал не так твой сослуживец. Ну, почти никто, — тихо добавил он.

Ладонь сама дернулась почесать зудящую бровь, но последовало строгое: «Верните руки на место. Обе».

— Люди меняются на войне, вы говорите? Я бы сказал иначе: она может обнажить саму личность, вскрыть тайные, порой противные природе порывы. И там, как нигде, необходимо быть настороже. Помогать своей стране, а не приобретать избирательную слепоту. Вот ведь как интересно складывается ваша жизнь, мистер Уотсон. Дважды — дважды! и это только достоверно установленные эпизоды — вы сталкивались с преступниками, оставаясь в блаженном неведении. В первом случае ваша собственная сестра — возможно ли было упустить такие наклонности в близком человеке? Во втором — сослуживцы. Так в чем же дело? Чувство локтя перевесило приоритеты и отодвинуло закон и справедливость на задний план? Возникло ненужное сострадание? Или вам просто удобно было молчать? Не говорить ничего, чтобы ненароком не выдать самого себя. Может быть и служить вы пошли, капитан Уотсон, исключительно по одной причине: потакая своей извращенной натуре? Одно наличие в семье родственника, подобного вашей сестре, само по себе способно поставить под сомнение уже вашу благонадежность, а тот случай в Афганистане его только укрепляет. Хочу напомнить, хотя вы наверняка об этом знаете, что дача ложных показаний —преступление и карается двумя годами заключения, и это уже не говоря о возможном укрывательстве, которое приплюсует к этому сроку еще три года. Всего три, поскольку у первого случая срок давности вышел. Подумайте еще раз и подумайте хорошо, прежде чем я задам вам следующий вопрос. На который жду прямого, честного и откровенного ответа. Поверьте, того, что мы знаем о вашем прошлом, в сочетании с той жизнью, какую вы ведете теперь, вполне достаточно, чтобы привести вас сюда не в качестве задержанного, а в качестве арестованного по весьма вескому подозрению, надев на вас наручники у всех на виду, прямо на месте вашей работы, с которой вы так часто скрываетесь в неизвестном направлении, не доведя дежурство до конца. И все же мы решились пойти по пути мягкому. Подумайте об этом. Ведь с теми, кто готов чистосердечно с нами общаться и мы отвечаем тем же. Речь ведь не о том, чтобы облегчить душу — это епархия не наша, этим пусть занимается церковь — дело в том, какое именно будущее вас ждет. Подумайте минуту.

И перелистнув до чистого листа, следователь заскользил карандашом по бумаге.

В комнате повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь шорохом соприкасающегося с листом остро отточенного грифеля да нечастыми шагами, едва доносящимися из-за плотно закрытой и запертой двери. Желание поднять руку, провести по волосам, потереть глаза — да хотя бы просто пошевелить онемевшими от сидения на них пальцами — было не то чтобы невыносимым, но постоянно зудящим, как назойливая муха. Перестать думать об этом было практически невозможно, но Джон уже по опыту знал, что, стоит лишь попытаться, и опять последует резкий окрик.

Предложение следователя подумать казалось явно излишним. Голова и так была полна мыслей, тяжелых и безрадостных. Где Шерлок? Его тоже задержали, привезли сюда и он теперь, как и сам Джон, сидит на неудобном стуле перед следователем и выслушивает почти точно такие же вопросы? Для него такое положение было бы особенно тягостным и неприятным. Хотя вряд ли он вообще стал бы отвечать на что-либо. Скорее, в первую же минуту наговорил всякого, и тогда… От того, что могло случиться тогда, по коже пробежал мороз, а грудь сжало, не давая вдохнуть.

Но, возможно, все не так уж плохо. Может быть, они его не нашли, он сумел спастись. Шерлок же чертов гений. Сколько сейчас времени? Перевалило за шесть. Если он остался на свободе, то должен был понять, что что-то случилось. Джон не пришел домой, телефон его не отвечает. Да и Сара, с которой они столкнулись на выходе из больницы, могла ему рассказать о случившемся. В таком случае оставалось лишь надеяться, что Шерлок не наворотит в горячке глупостей.

Усилием воли отогнав безрадостные мысли, Джон поднял голову и посмотрел на следователя.

— Мне нечего вам добавить, все было так, как я рассказал.

Следователь дописал строчку и с отчетливым стуком положил карандаш.

— В самом деле? — он чуть наклонил голову набок и приподнял ладони над столешницей, как будто собрался и тут же передумал развести руками. — Давайте начистоту, — сцепленные в замок пальцы легли на стол, лейтенант самую малость подался вперед. — Таких как вы, доктор Уотсон, я вижу насквозь. Ваши отговорки бессмысленны, нелепы, они ни на что не повлияют. Вы и сами это осознаете, просто пока еще запрещаете себе об этом задумываться. Попытки увильнуть ничего вам не дают, Джон. Ничего. Вы меня поняли? Только тянут время, а его у меня достаточно. Я спрошу еще раз. Задам тот же вопрос, что и в начале. Какие отношения связывают вас и Шерлока Холмса?

 

***

 

С несчастным видом уставившись в стену, Шерлок прислушивался к доносящимся из кухни звукам. Полилась, с шумом ударяясь о стенки раковины, вода. Хлопнула дверца холодильника. Засвистел, закипая, чайник. Последние два дня, полные неловкого напряженного молчания, лишь изредка разбавляемого вымученными, мало связанными между собой фразами, и ожидания того, о чем нельзя было говорить и не хотелось даже думать, сделали невозможное, совершенно выбив его из колеи, и теперь в голове царил хаос. Это состояние было настолько непривычным и мучительным, что в какой-то момент он предпринял малодушную попытку сбежать, хотя бы ненадолго укрыться в Бартсе, отгородившись от всего мира исследованием — не особо интересным, но позволявшим немного притупить ощущение готовой вот-вот захлопнуться ловушки — однако уже через полчаса почувствовал, что не в состоянии пробыть здесь ни минуты. Его неумолимо тянуло к Джону, и пусть они не могли прикоснуться друг к другу, нормально друг с другом поговорить, сам факт, что тот рядом, всего в какой-то паре шагов, приносил облегчение.

И вот сегодня Джон собрался на работу. Глупую, никому не нужную работу. Шерлок искренне не понимал, зачем ему это, когда у них и так почти не осталось времени. Он изо всех сил хотел верить, что Майкрофту все удастся, что ничего страшного не произойдет и они успеют уехать, но какой-то недоверчивый краешек сознания утверждал обратное. Шерлок старательно давил этот предательский голосок в голове, но тот возвращался снова и снова, и оттого рождалось иррациональное опасное желание: крепко притиснуть Джона к себе, плюнув на все микрофоны и возможные камеры, и держать, держать, держать пока можно, и если появится кто-то чужой, враждебный — до конца защищать свое право быть с нужным ему человеком. Любой ценой.

Изо всех сил борясь с искушением, Шерлок смотрел на то, как друг, стоя у двери, натягивает куртку. В какой-то момент в голове мелькнула мысль попросить остаться. Джон ведь мог бы позвонить Саре, сказаться больным или что там еще положено в подобных случаях. Тогда у них был бы в запасе лишний день. Возможно, был бы, мысленно усмехнувшись, поправил себя Шерлок. Однако если он совершит этот необдуманный поступок, они с почти стопроцентной вероятностью потеряют даже то немногое, что у них есть. Стиснув зубы, он отвел взгляд в сторону.

Где-то через час после ухода Джона просто лежать и ничего не делать стало совершенно невыносимо. В голове невольно промелькнула мысль, что поездка в Бартс— предположение, озвученное лишь для того, чтобы заполнить неловкую паузу — не такая уж плохая идея. По крайней мере, там можно было попытаться сосредоточиться, вместо того чтобы попусту таращиться в стену, слушать двигатели проезжающих мимо машин, чужие шаги и голоса за окном, ожидая, что в дверь вот-вот постучат.

Как оказалось, он ошибался. Скорее всего, виной этому была общая подавленность и роящиеся в голове мрачные мысли, но лучше после приезда в Бартс не стало ни капли. Молли, как всегда застенчиво предложившая кружку кофе, сегодня вызывала не привычное раздражение, а настоящую злость. Сотрудники больницы, словно сговорившись, то и дело заглядывали в лабораторию по самым нелепым и фантастическим причинам, обмениваясь в полный голос фразами и громко хлопая дверью. Все словно само собой валилось из рук, и, промучившись несколько часов, Шерлок в итоге, уронив, разбил пробирку с раствором. Чертыхнувшись, он уставился на сверкающие осколки и бурую лужицу так, словно это они были во всем виноваты, и тут ожил мобильный. Раздраженно стянув перчатки, он уставился на экран. Сообщение от Майкрофта было предельно лаконичным — адрес и время. Даже не потрудившись убрать по всему столу разбросанные предметные стекла, Шерлок быстрым шагом направился наружу, на ходу набирая ответ.

Майкрофт ждал, сидя в том же кресле, что и в ночь их разговора, и на мгновение показалось, что этих двух с половиной дней не было вовсе. Тряхнув головой, отгоняя глупые мысли, Шерлок шагнул к креслу напротив. Что за чушь. Естественно, с прошлой их встречи прошло время, причем, сказавшееся не лучшим образом на них обоих. Брат выглядел усталым, осунувшимся, и даже его привычное высокомерие словно поблекло, уступив место обычным человеческим чувствам. Впрочем, Шерлок не сомневался, что и сам имеет не лучший вид.

Дверь в кабинет открылась снова, пропуская служителя, толкавшего перед собой столик с двумя чашками, сахарницей, молочником и заварочным чайником, из носика которого к потолку поднималась тонкая струйка пара.

— Надеюсь, ты не откажешься выпить со мной чаю? — безукоризненно светским тоном, точно находился на приеме у королевы, поинтересовался Майкрофт. Легкого взмаха руки оказалось достаточно, чтобы работник клуба поставил взятый было чайник и беззвучно испарился.

Шерлок тяжело вздохнул.

— Будь добр, оставь китайские церемонии для своих приемов.

Откинувшись на спинку кресла и положив ногу на ногу, он принялся наблюдать за тем, как Майкрофт разливает чай. Эта картина неприятно напоминала о доме, обязательных и от того еще более скучных посиделках не в таком уж тесном семейном кругу и бесконечных нотациях. Основной их темой, конечно, были увлечения Шерлока. С полным единодушием ближние и дальние родственники утверждали, что вместо того чтобы интересоваться убийцами, маньяками и прочими, по выражению мамочки, ужасами, ему следовало бы направить свой блестящий разум на освоение более подходящих областей знаний. В качестве финального аккорда в пример неизменно ставился Майкрофт, а у Шерлока всякий раз, как при нем упоминался успешно строящий карьеру на политическом поприще старший брат, сводило зубы.

С тех пор прошло немало лет, но неприязнь к любым попыткам заставить его сделать так, как хочет кто-то другой, осталась. О чем брат не мог не знать, но чем с завидным упорством занимался.

— К твоему сведению эти, как ты только что выразился, китайские церемонии неплохо позволяют узнать собеседника еще до начала серьезного разговора, — возразил Майкрофт, протягивая чашку.

Осторожно приняв ее, Шерлок задумчиво отпил глоток.

— У меня свои методы работы. Надеюсь, ты позвал меня не для того, чтобы учить, как правильно получать информацию?

— Определенно нет, с этим ты прекрасно справляешься и сам, — поставив едва пригубленную чашку обратно на столик, Майкрофт пристально посмотрел на Шерлока. — Ну что же, перейдем к нашему делу. Документы будут готовы послезавтра, причем это будет не банальная подделка, а настоящие паспорта.

— Вот как? — удивленно приподнял брови Шерлок.

— Да. У меня есть должники в соответствующих службах, а это — лишь малая часть того, чем они мне обязаны.

— Напомнил о прежних проступках?

— И это в том числе, — серьезно кивнул Майкрофт. — Я не имею привычки разбрасываться людьми только потому, что они где-то оступились. Всегда полезно иметь кого-то верного тебе лично. И хороший поводок, на всякий случай.

— Конечно, ведь тогда ими так просто управлять, — усмехнувшись, Шерлок посмотрел брату в глаза. — Всегда можно получить то, что требуется, достаточно лишь надавить на верный рычаг.

— Полагаю, не тебе жаловаться, — голос Майкрофта прозвучал резко, раздраженно, и в то же время устало. Вздохнув, он провел ладонью по лицу, точно убирая невидимую паутину, и продолжил. — Как только бумаги будут готовы, я дам тебе знать. Проблем с устройством в Северных Штатах также быть не должно. Если деятельность их посольства не наносит вреда интересам Империи, я могу закрыть на нее глаза. Что пару раз и сделал. Посол САСШ прекрасно это понимает, а потому я могу обратиться к нему с просьбой об ответной услуге, не опасаясь, что он станет кричать о ней на каждом углу.

Умолкнув, Майкрофт откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза. Шерлок неловко поерзал в кресле. Он чувствовал, что необходимо что-то сказать, но что именно — не знал. Слова путались, а порой и вовсе терялись по дороге, оставляя после себя напоминающую прорехи пустоту.

Им с Джоном достаточно продержаться несколько дней, и они будут в безопасности. Смогут вновь быть рядом, более того — открыто показывать свои чувства, и никто ничего им об этом не скажет. Подобное казалось невероятным, но, тем не менее, было правдой, и от этой правды перехватывало дыхание.

— Спасибо, — наконец, произнес он.

В наполнившей комнату тишине звонок прозвучал как выстрел. Нахмурившись, Шерлок достал телефон. Это не мог быть Джон — только не посреди рабочего дня. Если, конечно, ничего не случилось. При этой мысли он почувствовал, как невольно мороз пробежал по коже.

Несмотря на то, что высветившийся на экране номер в список контактов не входил, Шерлок прекрасно знал, кому он принадлежит.

— Да, Сара?

— Привет,— голос на той стороне звучал взволнованно. — Шерлок, я… Я не понимаю, что происходит.

Она замолчала, и Шерлок, чувствуя, как тревожно сжимается сердце, едва подавил желание поторопить ее.

— Джон… Они… Я столкнулась с ними в дверях. Спросила, в чем дело, а они так посмотрели на меня. А потом вышли, сели в машину и уехали. Я… я испугалась, честно, — Сара прерывисто вздохнула. — Это были... они были из…

— Подожди, — чувствуя, как мир неудержимо уходит из-под ног, перебил Шерлок. — Ты хочешь сказать, что Джона увезли неизвестно куда?

— Да. Нет. Наверное. Я ничего не понимаю. Вся больница уже полчаса на ушах. Только и разговоров, что об АНБ и почему… Но я подумала, может, ты что-то знаешь? Расследование еще одно или…

Не дослушав, Шерлок отсоединился и спешно набрал другой номер, тот, который назвал бы, даже если бы его разбудили посреди ночи после затяжного расследования. Затаив дыхание, он поднес трубку к уху, умоляя, чтобы на том конце ответили. Пару секунд царило молчание, а потом холодный механический голос произнес: «Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Шерлок опустил руку. Вот и все. Никакой недели. Они забрали у него Джона, и то, что еще не пришли за ним самим, просто дело времени. Какого-нибудь получаса. Возможно, у дверей клуба уже стоит неприметный автомобиль. Но это мелочи. Ерунда, не стоящая внимания. Самое страшное то, что Джон у них.

— Шерлок. Кто это был? — голос Майкрофта доносился глухо, точно сквозь вату.

— Сара. Джона взяли. Майкрофт, — Шерлок с отчаянием посмотрел на брата.

— Она точно уверена?

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Шерлок. Впервые за всю свою жизнь он чувствовал себя таким растерянным и беспомощным. По телу медленно растекался леденящий ужас.

Сжав губы, Майкрофт достал из кармана телефон. Трубку на том конце сняли практически мгновенно.

— Антея, мне срочно нужны сведения обо всех сегодняшних перемещения доктора Джона Уотсона и особенно о том, где он сейчас, — четко выговорил он. — Есть вероятность, что его увезли люди из АНБ. Проверь это. Получи информацию любой ценой.

Отключившись, он сочувственно посмотрел на Шерлока, открыл рот, явно собираясь что-то сказать, но все же промолчал. Говорить было не о чем, и в комнате повисло тягостное молчание. Время от времени Майкрофт принимался барабанить пальцами по подлокотнику, бросая на Шерлока встревоженные взгляды. Тот, изо всех сил подавляя разрастающуюся панику, еще несколько раз набирал номер Джона, но результат оставался прежним — холодный механический голос автоответчика.

Через долгих, бесконечно долгих двадцать минут телефон Майкрофта ожил. Включив громкую связь, он положил мобильник на столик рядом с чашкой.

— Сэр, — зазвучал сухой,безэмоциональный голос Антеи, — касательно вашего запроса. Согласно данным камер уличного видеонаблюдения, доктор Джон Уотсон покинул квартиру 221Б наБейкер-стрит в двадцать три минуты девятого и направился в сторону метро, куда вошел в восемь тридцать одну. Через семь минут он вышел из подземки на станции «Кингс-Кросс СейнтПанкрас» и пошел к месту работу, где пробыл с восьми пятидесяти шести до четырнадцати сорока семи. В указанное время объект покинул больницу в сопровождении трех неустановленных лиц, сел с ними в автомобиль и был доставлен, как вы и предполагали, в офис АНБ на Ламбет-роуд. Мне не удалось получить полноценный доступ к их файлам, — тут в голосе Антеи проскользнула вина, и на мгновение она нерешительно замялась, — но того, что я видела достаточно, чтобы с долей уверенности утверждать, что доктор Уотсон задержан по подозрению в совершении преступления против нравственности. У меня все, сэр.

— Спасибо, — нажав на кнопку отбоя, Майкрофт опять посмотрел на Шерлока.

Мир вокруг точно присыпало пеплом. Теперь, когда они знали наверняка, боль и отчаяние от осознания случившегося захлестнули с головой. Глубоко вздохнув, Шерлок уперся локтями в колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Никакие документы не понадобятся. Джон уже там. Они не успели, слишком положились на то, что АНБ потребуется время, и партия закончилась проигрышем.

Скрипнуло дерево, зашуршала ткань, и на плечо мягко легла рука.

— Шерлок, — в голосе Майкрофта слышалось неприкрытое сочувствие. — Мне жаль, правда. Я могу попытаться что-нибудь сделать, хотя и сомневаюсь, что получится. АНБ не под моим контролем.

Шерлок покачал головой.

— Бесполезно. Ты прекрасно знаешь, — глухо произнес он. — Можешь сказать, что документы и билеты уже не нужны. Один я никуда не поеду.

— Это безумие. Если Джона задержали, то и с тобой произойдет то же самое, — попытался возразить Майкрофт, но Шерлок, подняв голову, так посмотрел на него, что тот сразу умолк.

— Мне плевать.

Скинув его руку, он встал и подошел к окну. То, что город за хрупкой преградой стекла продолжал жить своей жизнью, казалось невероятным. Но, тем не менее, все так же спешили по улицам пешеходы, ехали куда-то автомобили. Мир не умер и не провалился в тартарары, хотя казалось, что произошло именно это.

Ничего не видящим взглядом Шерлок уставился на дом напротив, в то время как мозг продолжил работать в автономном режиме. Вот мелькнула и, мигая маячком, скрылась из вида скорая, медленно, точно какое-то диковинное чудовище, проехал дабблдекер. На душе было холодно и черно, как в выжженной пустыне.

Мысли метались в беспорядочном танце, словно сотни мотыльков у яркого огня, шурша крыльями и сгорая: бесполезные, бестолковые, безнадежные.

Стоп. Автомобили. Закусив губу, Шерлок перевел взгляд на тротуар. Сзади неуверенно переступил с ноги на ногу Майкрофт, не решаясь ни заговорить, ни приблизиться, и Шерлок всей кожей ощутил, как сгустилось напряжение, с каждой секундой становясь все невыносимей.

Постепенно, недопустимо медленно из окружающего тумана начало выкристаллизовываться нечто.

Телефон. Нужно срочно отключить его, уничтожить сим-карту, а лучше выкинуть все вместе в Темзу. Достаточно вспомнить то расследование с женщиной в розовом, подкинувшей свой мобильник убийце, чтобы понять, как легко определить местонахождение аппарата по GPS. Попадаться же АНБ сейчас, когда в беспросветном мраке, казалось, забрезжила надежда, он не собирался.

Обернувшись, Шерлок подошел обратно к столику, снова достал мобильный и, не особо церемонясь, наполовину открыл, наполовину отодрал заднюю панель. На стол полетели аккумулятор, сим-карта, а затем и сам телефон — мертвый, бесполезный кусок пластмассы.

— Шерлок, в чем дело? — все так же тихо, но теперь уже гораздо настойчивее повторил Майкрофт.

Подняв голову, Шерлок посмотрел на брата и торжествующе улыбнулся. Царившая в голове кристальная ясность напоминала те времена, когда он прибегал к помощи наркотиков, чтобы обострить разум, но на этот раз она не имела к ним никакого отношения.

— Думаю, у меня есть план. И в его осуществлении мне понадобится твоя помощь, — произнес он.

Когда Шерлок закончил объяснение, Майкрофт покачал головой.

— Нет.

— Почему? — нахмурившись, потребовал тот. — Ты же понимаешь, что это единственный реальный выход?

— А ты, дорогой брат, понимаешь, что весь твой план — сплошная авантюра от начала и до конца? Ты хочешь взять их с наскока, одурачить, ошеломить. А если не удастся? Не получится пройти по лезвию ножа и не порезаться. Окажешься в соседней камере, — жестко проговорил Майкрофт.

Шерлок тяжело посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Все получится. Я знаю. А нет — ну так мне плевать.

— А вот мне — нет, — голос Майкрофта звенел от едва сдерживаемой ярости. — Ты мой брат, и я не собираюсь помогать тебе угодить в лапы АНБ.

— Если ты отказываешься мне помогать, — севшим голосом начал Шерлок, — так тому и быть. Ты… ты не можешь мне ничего запретить. Я попробую сделать все сам, один. Хотя, — тут он усмехнулся, — с твоими ресурсами было бы легче.

— Шерлок, — в голосе брата звучала непривычная мягкость.

— Либо ты со мной, либо нет.

Майкрофт замолчал, отвернувшись и уставившись в окно у Шерлока за спиной. Шерлок молчал тоже, не зная, что еще сказать, как убедить в своей правоте.

—Я знаю, тебе этого не понять, но все-таки. Скажи, — наконец, тихо и неуверенно произнес он, — окажись ты на моем месте, попади человек, который тебе дороже жизни, в такое же положение, неужели ты бы не рискнул?

Шерлок даже не увидел, а скорее почувствовал, как дрогнули веки Майкрофта и скривились его губы. Это ничего не значило, но внезапно в мозгу забрезжила догадка — шальная, невероятная, но могущая столько всего объяснить. В том числе и то, почему брат не готов вмешиваться в дела АНБ напрямую. Здесь страх не за себя, не за свое положение. Другой страх. Самый страшный из всех.

— Майкрофт… — выдохнул он.

— Не надо, — вновь посмотрев на него, перебил брат. — Ты прав. Абсолютно. Я сделаю то, о чем ты говорил. Но на это потребуется время.

— У нас его слишком мало.

— Знаю, —Майкрофт на мгновение сжал губы. — Будем исходить из того, что доктор Уотсон сможет продержаться, иначе все действия потеряют смысл.

 

***

 

— Какие отношения связывают вас и Шерлока Холмса? —вопрос прозвучал уже вот который раз за все это время. Вечер, ночь, день и снова вечер. Маленькая стрелка часов неумолимо подбиралась к десятке, и голова казалась набитой не то мягкой ватой, не то слипшимися в единый ком, свалявшимися в морозилке овощами.

Час за часом одни и те же вопросы, по кругу, как заезженная пластинка. И если в начале иногда так и подмывало схватить эту невыносимо самодовольную, гладкую, прилизанную сволочь, методично и со вкусом раскалывающую его по всем правилам своей чёртовой следовательской школы — схватить за грудки, приложить лицом об стену и будь что будет — то чем дальше, тем больше наваливалась свинцовая, давящая на плечи усталость и апатия.

Перед ним сидел все тот же лейтенант. Нет, разумеется, он-то как раз отдыхал, менялся с напарником и возвращался обратно. Бодрый, спокойный, посвежевший, благоухающий кофе и всем видом демонстрирующий сброшенное утомление. Сперва Джон различал их обоих четко, теперь приходилось прикладывать усилие. Веки налились неимоверной тяжестью, голова сама клонилась вниз, и пару раз Джон едва не задремывал, накренившись на стуле. Но за этим следовал окрик «Выпрямиться!», и молчаливый помощник, в какой-то момент возникший в кабинете и безмолвно стоящий у него за спиной, хватал за плечи и приводил в ровное положение.

— Мы просто… друзья.

Язык тоже слушался плохо. Стоило попытаться сосредоточиться — для чего, кстати говоря, приходилось прилагать немало сознательных усилий — как он начинал заплетаться, точно у пьяного, выдавая совсем не те звуки, что Джон собирался произнести. А еще хотелось пить. За прошедшее время ему дали всего один стакан воды той особой муторно-теплой тошнотворной температуры, какую иногда дают отравившимся детям, чтобы помочь прочистить желудок, и которая ничего не могла поделать с мучившей его жаждой. Пересохшее горло напоминало Сахару, и при каждой попытке сглотнуть его как будто драло рыболовными крючками.

— Подробнее, — сухой голос донесся как сквозь толщу воды.

— Мы снимаем квартиру. Вместе. Уже полтора года. Я помогаю Шерлоку в расследованиях. Он порой чересчур увлекается, и тогда я... пытаюсь спустить его с небес на землю. Заботиться о нем как врач. Самому-то ему на свое здоровье наплевать. Я же уже сказал, что мы дружим.

За минувшие тридцать — неужели целых тридцать? неужели всего лишь тридцать? — часов он отвечал на этот вопрос уже столько раз, что сбился со счета. Казалось, время здесь застыло, умерло, не вынеся тесных безликих стен, таких же безликих следователей и их ходящих по кругу вопросов, и с тех пор, как он вчера утром попрощался с Шерлоком, а в обед сидел за одним столиком с Сарой, прошли века. Оставалась только одна мысль — не сбиться, не выдать, отвечать так, как надо ему, а не им, и Джон тщательно цеплялся за произносимые слова, понимая, что еще немного, и он готов будет просить, в самом деле просить хотя бы об одном часе сна.

— Вы ведь сейчас снова лжете, Джон. Лжете, как и в самом начале, как лгали с самого начала.

— Я не лгу, — вытолкнул Джон и поморщился от прострелившей голову вспышки боли. Руки на плечах сжались, принуждая сидеть прямо. Глубоко вдохнув, Джон продолжил. — Мы действительно друзья. Соседи. Все именно так.

— Нет, Джон. Лжете. Думаете, что ведете себя, как человек невиновный, но на самом деле вы всего лишь хотите таким казаться. Вы замыкаетесь в себе, вы молчите, вы повторяетесь дословно. Вы четко осознаете, что оказались здесь и сейчас не просто так, и только собственное упорство до сих пор не позволяет во всем сознаться, — голос зазвучал почти мягко, когда следователь продолжил. — Чего ради, Джон? Кому от этого станет легче? Вам? Точно нет. Шерлоку Холмсу? Тем более. Вы сидите здесь уже вторые сутки. Исключительно по своей вине. Выпрямитесь. — И снова чужие руки, не дающие клониться вбок. — Все могло закончиться уже давно, может закончиться прямо сейчас. Говорите. Я располагаю и временем и терпением, мы можем общаться с вами еще не один час кряду, и в итоге вы все равно во всем признаетесь. Но лучше вам сделать это прямо сейчас. Потому что если вы мне сейчас все не расскажете, я прикажу арестовать вашу домовладелицу за укрывательство, а в вашем деле сделаю пометку, которая выльется в несколько дополнительных лет каторги. И не только в вашем, но и в деле Шерлока Холмса тоже. Пять дополнительных лет. Хотите этого? Вы даже не поверите, сколько таких людей теряют годы жизни, нормальной жизни, из-за бессмысленного героизма.

Слова звучали глухо, точно издалека. Или, что вернее, как если бы голову Джону накрыли подушкой. Правомерность последнего сравнения подтверждалась еще тем, до чего трудно давался каждый вдох — с ощутимым напряжением, через силу. Сейчас он вообще был сосредоточен всего на трех вещах: помнить о том, чего нельзя говорить, дышать и не засыпать, валясь со стула. Последнему, впрочем, все равно не дали бы произойти. Но, несмотря на все это, он расслышал главное. Миссис Хадсон. Лишние пять лет. Новая уловка? Способ сломить? Если бы угроза касалась его одного, он бы даже и не задумался об этом. Но Шерлок... И ни в чем не виновная славная миссис Хадсон… Вежливый стук в дверь, а затем писк замка не дали додумать.

— Что там еще? — с ощутимым раздражением бросил следователь, явно не ожидая ответа.

Дверь распахнулась. Позади раздался, почти сразу стихнув, звук шагов — как если бы кто-то остановился, едва войдя внутрь. А потом мимо твердой походкой прошел еще один человек. Приблизившись к столу, он извлек из кармана какое-то удостоверение, и, продемонстрировав его следователю, представился:

—Капитан Джеймс Блейк, МИ-5.

МИ-5? А он-то что здесь делает? Неожиданность заставила сонное оцепенение отступить, ненамного, самую малость. Джон видел безупречно прямую выправку, седоватые волосы и чуть рыхлый, загорелый профиль.

— С этого момента расследование переходит под нашу юрисдикцию, — тем временем продолжал тот. — Ваш помощник, лейтенант...

— Нил, Уоррен Нил, — перебил тот.

— Я в курсе. Ваш помощник может быть свободен.

Словно загипнотизированный, тот поднял руку, чтобы небрежным жестом отпустить стоявшего за спиной Джона человека, но, так и не сделав этого, замер, ошалело захлопал глазами, тряхнул головой и опять развернулся к столь внезапно появившемуся представителю контрразведки.

— Скажите, а по какому праву вы здесь... — возмущенно начал он, причем с каждым словом оторопь из его голоса уходила.

— По такому, лейтенант Нил, что дело здесь куда серьезней этой вашей аморальщины. Под угрозой национальная безопасность, а ваше ведомство чуть не сорвало нам всю операцию. Вы хоть понимаете, что спугнули второго, и нам пришлось брать его в спешке? Понимаете, что теперь вместо того, чтобы накрыть этих двоих вместе с сообщниками, всех придется разыскивать по отдельности? Джон Хэмиш Уотсон обвиняется в государственной измене, и я попрошу вас не препятствовать расследованию!

Слова врезались в мозг, разом разогнав большую часть застилавшего сознание тумана, и остались висеть, сверкая тонкими, бритвенно-острыми гранями. Государственная измена? Какая? Откуда? Чтовообщепроисходит? Узнали, что они собираются бежать? И он, этот капитан, сказал, что второго уже взяли. Кого он имел в виду? Шерлока? Значит, тот теперь тоже сидит на таком вот стуле напротив следователя? Господи, только не это. И ведь здесь дело каторгой не кончится, государственная измена — это расстрел без суда и следствия.

Неприятный звон в голове, не унимавшийся уже довольно долгое время, сделался громче, и виски опять сжало раскаленным обручем. С шипением втянув воздух, Джон попытался сосредоточиться, чтобы не упустить из разговора своего следователя с представителем МИ-5 ни слова, борясь с все сильнее наваливающимся сном. А те вели себя так, словно совершенно позабыли о его присутствии в комнате.

— И у вас, разумеется, есть соответствующий приказ, — полувопросительно уточнил лейтенант.

— Разумеется, можете ознакомиться. — Взвизгнула молния папки, и рука в черной водительской перчатке положила бумагу поверх раскрытой папки. — А пока, если позволите, — из кармана появились наручники, поблескивая в свете ламп. Джон заметил, что следователь кивнул, подняв глаза от документа, и коротко махнул рукой своему помощнику, следя за сияющим металлом.

— Да, конечно. Прошу прощения, но я обязан был уточнить.

— Ничего страшного, процедура есть процедура. — Дверь захлопнулась одновременно со щелчком обхвативших запястья холодных стальных обручей. — Джон Хэмиш Уотсон, вы арестованы. Любые ваши слова и поступки могут быть использованы в качестве доказательств. Все ли вам понятно?

Завороженно глядя на обхватившие запястья браслеты, Джон кивнул. Видимо, теперь наконец-то настал тот момент, когда мозг устал бороться со страхом, усталостью, желанием лечь и уснуть — да даже ложиться не надо, можно сидя, лишь бы никто не трогал — потому что внезапно стало все равно. Мир, серый и тусклый, отодвинулся куда-то в невообразимую даль и превратился в картонную театральную декорацию, на фоне которой люди исполняли свои нелепые роли. Когда прозвучало равнодушное «Встаньте», Джон покорно поднялся, как-то отстраненно отмечая, до чего плохо слушается тело.

— Вперед!

От первого же шага повело голову, и он чуть не упал, но безопасник успел схватить его за локоть.

— Сколько он у вас тут уже? Часов тридцать? — уточнил он.

— Двадцать восемь, если считать время только чистого допроса, — подтвердил Нил.

— И до сих пор молчит, — слова прозвучали не вопросом — утверждением. — Что ж, упорство впечатляющее, но весьма глупое. Помогите мне довести его до лифта. И бумаги заодно прихватите.

Лейтенант сгреб документы со стола, зажал их под мышкой и встал справа от Джона, крепко ухватив его руку чуть выше локтя. Безопасник приложил карточку к считывателю, и, все так же на всякий случай придерживая его, они двинулись по коридору.

Дорога до лифта показалась бесконечной. Джон смутно помнил, как его вели здесь вчера. Тогда путь занял не дольше минуты, а теперь время и пространство исказились, растянувшись на мили и века. Разошедшийся было туман в голове сгустился вновь, ватные ноги то и дело подгибались под невозможно тяжелым и неповоротливым телом, и пару раз пол грозил броситься навстречу. Единственное, что уберегало Джона от падения — это поддерживающие его с обеих сторон крепкие руки.

Неприятный гудок, вспыхнувшие вдоль стен красные лампы и окрик «Стоять! Смотреть вниз!» Вдали раздался и стих стук подошв по паркету — быть может, там вели еще кого-то, такого же, как он, на допрос или с допроса. Затем лампы погасли.

— Продолжить движение, — лейтенант резко дернул, подталкивая вперед.

Безопасник все что-то говорил, но слова вливались в уши, минуя сознание — всего лишь шумовой фон для заплетающихся шагов по твердому паркету.

Наконец они остановились. Привычным движением капитан мазнул карточкой, дождался писка. Внизу что-то лязгнуло, где-то глухо загудел мотор, и лифт раззявил перед ними двери, приглашая внутрь.

Палец вдавил кнопку первого этажа, к считывателю прижалась карта, но, против ожидания, аппарат не пикнул, извещая, что данные приняты, а противно зажужжал.

— Что за черт? —безопасник удивленно осмотрел карточку и даже встряхнул, словно мог починить таким образом возникшую неисправность, а затем приблизил ее к кружку считывателя еще раз. Жужжание повторилось.

— Прошу прощения. С ним… случается. Позвольте, — сквозь зубы проронил лейтенант и поспешно извлек из кармана свою карту. Устройство послушно пискнуло, и двери закрылись.

Мягко вздрогнув, лифт двинулся вниз. Джон смотрел на собственное отражение в зеркальной стене — человек, стоящий меж двух тюремщиков — и почему-то казалось, что для полного сходства с Гарри не хватает только расплывающегося на скуле синяка да оранжевого комбинезона заключенного. Впрочем, похоже, второе он очень скоро примерит на себя. Господи, если бы знать заранее! Если бы знать. Быть может, все обернулось бы по-другому. Он ведь мог попытаться уйти еще с порога клиники, рвануться в Бартс и, если повезет, застать там Шерлока. Предупредить. А там — быть может, что-то и вышло бы. А теперь — вот его реальность. Фиаско. Провальный допрос, стальные браслеты на руках и непонятное, нелепое, немыслимое обвинение. Но что самое страшное, где-то внутри, какая-то часть его ждала поездки в МИ-5. Просто потому, что это значило — на какое-то время он будет предоставлен самому себе.

— Ну задали вы нам всем работу, — тем временем продолжал бурчать безопасник, приглаживая встопорщенные усы. — Имейте в виду, если в ноябре здание парламента останется в целости — то только потому, что мы смогли завершить операцию, невзирая на неожиданные помехи от вашей организации.

Лейтенант с каменным лицом стоял, молча вперив взгляд в стену, и никак на высказываемы сетования не реагировал.

На первом этаже опять началось то же самое: бесконечный путь по путаным коридорам, бесконечный словесный поток, подгибающиеся ноги, писк срабатывающих замков. Теперь свою карточку прикладывал лейтенант, хотя капитан из МИ-5 его об этом не просил.

Дежуривший у дверей молоденький охранник удивленно вытаращился на них и, скользнув рукой по бедру, положил ладонь на кобуру с пистолетом, готовый чуть что, немедленно выхватить его. Следователь хмуро посмотрел на него и махнул рукой, показывая, что все в порядке.

Улица встретила лужами, оставшимися на асфальте после прошедшего дождя, сыростью и запахом бензина. В окутавших все вокруг сумерках россыпью драгоценных огней горели фонари. Джон втянул воздух, чувствуя, как проясняется голова, совсем немного, но достаточно, чтобы обрести способность думать, окинул небольшую площадку взглядом. Это было бессмысленно в принципе и уже не нужно теперь, когда он точно знал, что Шерлок арестован, и не АНБ, казавшимся сейчас совершенной мелочью, а МИ-5, но инстинкты все равно требовали определить возможные пути бегства. Глупо. В таком состоянии даже на адреналиновом всплеске он уйдет — на сколько? На десяток-другой шагов?

— Сюда, — капитан потянул Джона вправо, к припаркованной в двух шагах от крыльца машине. Это оказался не пуленепробиваемый фургон, который, как можно было бы ожидать, отправят за таким опасным преступником, а обычный легковой седан со слегка тонированными стеклами, не слишком новый, но в хорошем состоянии. На переднем сиденье темно-серого «Воксхолла» виднелась фигура водителя, расслабленно откинувшегося на спинку кресла и положившего руки на руль, а сзади… Этот кудрявый затылок Джон узнал бы из тысячи, миллиона, в каком бы состоянии ни находился, каким бы сонным и измученным ни был.

Шерлок. Знать и видеть своими глазами оказалось чертовски разными вещами. Из легких точно выбили воздух, перед глазами завертелись черные точки, и он наверняка бы упал, если бы его опять не подхватили.

Открыв дверцу, капитан положил ладонь Джону на затылок и надавил, заставляя сесть в машину. В голове было пусто и гулко, и пришлось несколько раз сморгнуть, чтобы хоть немного разогнать пошедшие от резкого движения перед глазами круги. Наконец, зрение прояснилось, предоставляя возможность разглядеть залившую лицо Шерлока и неестественную даже для него бледность, заострившиеся скулы, залегшие под глазами темные круги, блеск стальных браслетов на запястьях.

Немного нагнувшись, внутрь заглянул лейтенант. При виде Шерлока его губы растянулись в довольную ухмылку.

— Мистер Шерлок Холмс, — протянул он. — Приятно видеть, что хоть от кого-то вы не ушли.

Повернув голову, тот смерил его уничтожающим ледяным взглядом, но промолчал, и Джон с ужасом подумал, что надо было сделать с Шерлоком, чтобы тот перестал отвечать на направленные на него выпады.

— Благодарю за помощь, —безопасник вынул из рук сопровождающего папку с документами. — Всего доброго.

Мягко хлопнув дверцей, он устроился на переднем пассажирском сиденье и пристегнулся.

— Поехали.

Тихо заурчал мотор, машина чуть вздрогнула и медленно тронулась вперед.

— Сколько у нас времени? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон недоуменно моргнул.

— Точно не скажу, — откликнулись с переднего сиденья. — Но пока этот лейтенантик опомнится, пока сообразит, что номера у нас не те, приказ я забрал вместе с делом, а второму подследственному, строго говоря, тут делать нечего… Минута. Максимум две.

— Тогда прибавь газу, — Шерлок обратился уже к водителю и вдруг ловким движением скинул с запястий сверкающую сталь, вытащил невесть откуда ключ и принялся отпирать наручники Джона.

Чуткие пальцы растирали освобожденные запястья, а Джон все никак не мог понять, сообразить, уложить в голове, что же здесь творится. Как будто сама реальность вдруг сместилась, и из недавней картонной декорации стала чем-то зыбким, ненадежным. Готовым измениться в любой момент. Да полно, не спит ли он вообще? И не встряхнут ли его в очередной раз жесткие чужие руки? На переднем сиденье завозились, чертыхнулись, а затем недавнийбезопасник повернулся к ним, потирая голову.

Светлую, с коротким ежиком волос.

— Уф, взопрел я с этим совсем. И языком давно так уже не молол, думал сотру к чертям собачьим, — усмехнулся он и, потянув себя за ус, болезненно зашипел. —Качес-ственная хрень!

Джон вздрогнул, дернувшись всем телом, отвернулся к окну. Только затем, чтобы столкнуться взглядами с собственным… нет, с отражением Гарри, скользившим в оконном стекле. Он крепко-накрепко зажмурился, потряс головой — не отражение. Настоящая, реальная Гарриет сидела от него справа и потирала синяк на лице. В той самой одежде, в какой он видел ее в последний раз. И шрам на тыльной стороне ладони — тот самый, в детстве плавили свинец, вода в форме вскипела, и горячий металл вылетел из нее, как пуля, приземлившись на руку — выделялся так четко. Как же он умудрился раньше ее не заметить?!

— Говорила же я тебе, Джонни. Не влюбляйся в парней, дело гиблое, — невесело усмехнулась сестра.

— Джон?

Руки на плечах, настойчиво разворачивающие к себе. Неожиданно лукавая улыбка пихающей его в бок Гарриет. Лицо Шерлока в свете скользящих снаружи огней. Встревоженные глаза.

— Все хорошо, Джон. Все…

Взгляд вправо. Пустое сиденье, наручники на полу.

— А где…

— Кто, Джон? — руки на плечах сжались настойчивей. Шерлок прижался лбом к его лбу.

— Неважно, — губы разлепились с трудом. — Показалось.

— Что показалось? Ты… они…

Если бы не все больше плывущая голова, Джон неминуемо бы что-то сказал, отметив редчайшую вещь: запинающийся, не знающий, как подобрать слова Шерлок Холмс. Но сейчас это только равнодушно отметилось краем сознания, утонув в зыбком круговороте мыслей.

— Да отстань ты от парня, — посоветовал вновь развернувшийся к ним — капитан? безопасник? кто? — и неожиданно подмигнул. — Его там часов тридцать мурыжили, дай отдохнуть человеку.

И чужая улыбка в оконном стекле, почти прозрачная на фоне сумеречного города.

Бред, бред. Сон. Ерунда. Разлепить веки.

По глазам резануло встречными фарами, машину тряхнуло на резком повороте.

Возмущенный вопль сестры «Не дрова везешь!», от которого тянет рассмеяться.

Сон?

А пальцы Шерлока на запястье? Его прикосновение к подбородку? Полный тревоги взгляд и тихий вопрос «Джон, ты в порядке?» — тоже сон?

Позади, становясь все громче, завыли сирены, и с переднего сиденья донеслось:

—Ну вот и сообразили. Быстро, однако.

— Прибавь газу, — отрывисто велел Шерлок, оглянулся через плечо, всматриваясь в поток огней за стеклом, а затем опять перевел взгляд на Джона. — Джон, все будет хорошо, просто поверь мне.

Джон осторожно кивнул: Шерлоку он всегда верил и будет верить, даже такому, призрачному. И плевать, что, возможно, это просто защитная реакция мозга, и ничего этого нет, а он сидит сейчас под охраной в машине, которая доставит его в МИ-5. Плевать. Побыть рядом с Шерлоком, почти что наедине было хорошо.

Или все же не призрачному?

— А он ничего. Хорошенький, — заметила Гарри. Рывком обернувшись, Джон увидел на ее лице печальную улыбку. — Заботливый. Повезло тебе. Хотя лучше бы не влюблялся. Проблем без этих чувств меньше.

Седан вильнул вправо, сзади возмущено засигналили. Взвизгнули тормоза.

— Да пошли вы! – Это уже с водительского сиденья. — Черт, крепко сели. Может, на Саут-Ламбет от них оторвемся.

Снова резкий маневр. Пустота справа.

Джону казалось, он плывет на каком-то стыке между сном и явью, почти невесомый и в то же время как будто весь налитый ртутью, готовый в любой момент рассыпаться, раскатиться на сотни десятков капель. В висках стучали крохотные молоточки. А реальность вокруг пузырилась, как кинопленка под воздействием жара, дергалась, вздрагивала, дышала в одном с ним ритме. Потолок весь в мелкую черную точку то начинал давить, то уходил неимоверно высоко. В какие-то моменты все накрывала непроницаемая чернота, но затем неизменно резким толчком выкидывало обратно, в сумеречный салон, к тяжелому вою движка, визгу сирен и обрывкам малопонятных фраз.

К напряженному, бледному лицу и закушенным в тревоге губам. Пальцам, крепко вцепившимся в запястье.

— Тихо, Джон. Успокойся и попробуй уснуть. Все в порядке.

— А он дело говорит, — Гарри рассеяно поддернула рукава и сморщила нос. — Сил на тебя смотреть никаких.

—Никаких, точно, — согласился он.

Плечи крепко обхватили, и Джон оказался плотно прижатым к теплому телу под тонким шерстяным пиджаком.

— Прибавь газу, — отрывисто приказал Шерлок, бросив взгляд назад.

— Делаю, что могу, — огрызнулись спереди. — Сейчас будем на мосту Воксхолл.

Седан «Воксхолл» на мосту с тем же именем. Забавно. Смешно до безумия. Джон улыбнулся собственному отражению в оконном стекле и прижался лицом к костлявому плечу, втянул такой родной запах. Словно не было ничего, словно они у себя дома, наБейкер-стрит, а не в этой мотающейся из стороны в сторону машине, или даже не в ней и не они, а все это только морок, сон, пришедшая напоследок фантазия. Неплохая такая. Самая лучшая. Поглаживающие спину прикосновения рук Шерлока, оседающее на коже теплое дыхание с ноткой сигаретного дыма, успокаивающий шепот в самое ухо. Визг тормозов смешался с возмущенными гудками и надрывным воем сирены, машина запетляла еще сильнее, и Джон вдруг подумал, какой же он дурак. Так и не сказал Шерлоку, а теперь уже поздно.

— Я люблю тебя, — чуть приподняв голову, произнес он. Нелепо надеяться, но все же.

— Ого, братишка. Да ты совсем повзрослел, — с ноткой веселого изумления воскликнула Гарри и хлопнула его по плечу.

Руки на спине вздрогнули и замерли, а затем сжались еще сильнее.

Их машина мчалась вперед, перестраиваясь из ряда в ряд в попытке оторваться. Влево – вправо — влево.

— Ну же, давай, — ударив ладонью по сигналу, водитель вписался в очередной просвет и чуть сбросил газ, чертыхнувшись. — Колымага тормозная, выперся правее правого и чешет как во сне!

Снова маневр, сбоку мелькнул ярко-красный автобус.

— Держись!

На мгновение салон озарило ярким светом фар, до предела высвечивая все до мельчайшей подробности, до каждой потертости на ткани сидений, до слепящего блеска хромированной отделки, до каждой складочки на собственной одежде, а затем их резко мотнуло, навстречу бросилась дверь, голова загудела от удара, размывая картину, и навалилось что-то тяжелое, сдавливающее, притискивающее к сиденью, не дающее вдохнуть.

Темно-серый «Воксхолл» вылетел перед отчаянно сигналящим автобусом. Заднюю ось повело. Машина юзом пронеслась поперек полосы, ударилась в ограждение и заскользила вдоль, высекая искры, прежде чем на так и не погашенной скорости влететь в каменный куб в самом конце моста.

Через мгновение на ее месте вскипел гудящий шар пламени, смешанного с клубами черного дыма.


	10. Chapter 10

Плывущий над мостом тяжелый, душный запах пожарища, горелого пластика, раскаленного металла и еще чего-то, неопределимого, чем-то знакомого и оттого еще более жуткого переплетался с запахом реки и недавнего дождя. По асфальту, смешиваясь с сажей, текли потоки воды и пены, собираясь в грязно-серые лужи, и покореженный обугленный скелет легкового автомобиля в белых хлопьях, все еще дышащий жаром и потрескивающий, казался каким-то особенно жутким в мерцании красных и синих огней. 

Автокатастрофа такого масштаба в самом центре Лондона, всего в какой-то миле от Вестминстера, была происшествием нешуточным, мост быстро перекрыли, протянув желтые ленты, за которыми уже вели репортажи съемочные группы новостных каналов, а еще минут через десять на месте собралось с десяток следователей АНБ и полицейских дознавателей. Начался опрос свидетелей — тех, что не успели проскочить под шумок и раствориться в ночных лондонских улицах. 

Неподалеку сворачивали гидранты пожарные, дальше стояло несколько машин скорой помощи, и еще одна — с глухим кузовом. Приехавшие парамедики меланхолично наблюдали за разворачивающимися событиями: здесь спешить было уже абсолютно некуда.

К вскрытию того, что осталось от «Воксхолла», уже приступили, когда к мосту подлетел черный лаково блестящий автомобиль. Резко взвизгнув тормозами, он замер у самой ленты, едва не задев стоявшего около нее, чтобы отгонять непрошеных зевак, констебля. Тот громко выругался от неожиданности, бросился к приоткрывшейся дверце с твердым намерением разобраться, в чем дело, — и растерянно замер, увидев лицо вышедшего из автомобиля человека. Смутно знакомое. Вроде бы мелькавшее пару раз в новостях. Похожее на маску с мертвым, потухшим взглядом.

Полицейский попятился, не в силах заставить себя подойти к этому человеку, но все же открыл рот, пытаясь выдавить что-то на тему перекрытия, запрета и прочего. Но этого не понадобилось. Незнакомец развернул перед ним удостоверение, и слов «приоритет: ультра», значившихся под именем, хватило, чтобы тут же шагнуть в сторону, позволяя пройти. Крепко сжав в руке черный зонт-трость, тот поднырнул под ленту оцепления и безошибочно направился туда, где в синевато-красном свете проблесковых огней расположился своеобразный, на скорую руку организованный штаб. За ним тенью проследовала девушка, что-то безостановочно набиравшая в телефоне.

В царившей вокруг суматохе его заметили, лишь когда он приблизился совсем вплотную.

— А вы кто такой и что тут… — начал было один из мужчин — высокий, кряжистый, в форме, выдававшей в нем одного из высших чинов Скотланд-Ярда — и осекся, едва человек сделал еще один шаг, оказавшись в световом круге фонаря. 

— И вам доброго вечера, Магнус, — ледяным, до костей промораживающим голосом произнес Майкрофт Холмс.

— Майкрофт? Вы… — запинаясь, выдавил полицейский и покосился в сторону того, что когда-то было автомобилем. Там, высекая искры, со стонущим визгом, от которого ломило зубы, заработала пила. — Вам, наверное…

Остальные присутствующие с сочувствующим видом молча смотрели на них, не пытаясь вмешаться. Майкрофт знал их всех: кого-то лично и довольно хорошо, кого-то — в лицо и по именам. 

— Я узнал о случившемся десять минут назад, — тем же безжизненным, не окрашенным ни единой эмоцией тоном перебил он. — Каковы шансы?

Окончательно потерявшись, Магнус сжал губы и отвел взгляд, и на минуту вокруг повисла звенящая тишина. А потом, выплюнув очередной сноп искр опять, раздирая барабанные перепонки, ввинчиваясь в мозг, завыла пила.

— Каковы шансы? — тихо, а оттого еще более страшно повторил Майкрофт.

Магнус молчал. Молчали все, как будто это каким-то образом отменит случившееся, и можно будет отмотать время назад, исправляя непоправимое. 

— Никаких, — наконец, так и не подняв глаз, ответил он.

Там, где вскрывали покореженные останки машины, что-то громко застонало, протяжно и металлически, а потом стихло.

— Нет.

Пальцы Майкрофта сомкнулись на изогнутой рукояти зонта, стискивая дорогое дерево так, что побелели костяшки. Вздрогнув, Магнус покачал головой.

— Мне жаль, — произнес он.

Майкрофт не ответил ничего, только еще крепче сжал рукоять и, тяжело опираясь на зонт, будто на костыль, двинулся вперед. Мимо кареты скорой помощи, по тормозным следам и мимо замершей поперек дороги машины АНБ, к которой привалился бледный до синевы лейтенант, растрепанный, с трясущимися, как у древнего старика, руками.

— Сэр? Сэр, не нужно. Не нужно вам этого ви... — Магнус не договорил, осекся, когда его отодвинули в сторону. Потянулся — схватить, оттащить, потому что нельзя давать смотреть на это, на медленно и осторожно появляющееся из черного остова искореженное, в запекшейся горелой корке, с проглядывающими костями... Потянулся — и не осмелился.

Майкрофт сделал шаг, другой и замер, вцепившись взглядом в скорченный труп, спешно накрытый простынью, из-под которой осталась выглядывать только похожая на птичью лапу кисть руки с вплавившимся туда, в уже мертвое впаянным циферблатом. Он вдруг покачнулся, шумно выдохнув, прикрыл глаза. Магнус оказался рядом в мгновение ока, подхватил под руку, даже не задумываясь, уже призывно махая врачам.

— Сэр? Сэр, вы меня слышите? Идемте отсюда. Идемте. Медика сюда, срочно! — последнее он уже выкрикнул, торопясь отвернуть так и не открывшего глаза Холмса от машины, из которой доставали второе тело. 

— Со мной все в порядке, — не охнул, не выдохнул — процедил сквозь зубы тот. — Все материалы по этому происшествию мне на стол. 

— Да, да, конечно, — торопливо закивал Магнус. — Сегодня же, сэр. Только пойдемте отсюда, прошу вас.

Медленно подняв веки, Майкрофт отвернулся от искореженной машины, прикрытых белым тел и, все так же опираясь на зонт, пошел назад, туда, где на почтительном расстоянии застыла Антея, дышащая мелко и часто, бессильно уронившая вдоль тела руку с зажатым в ней телефоном, уставившаяся широко распахнутыми глазами на _это_ — страшное, невозможное, необратимое. Они уже почти миновали лейтенанта, когда Майкрофт опять остановился и, чуть повернув голову, посмотрел на него.

— Это он?

— Простите? — переспросил Магнус, содрогнувшись от той неопределимой, отдаленно похожей на хоть какие-то человеческие чувства интонации, впервые за все прошедшее время проскользнувшей в голосе Холмса.

— Это он вел преследование? — повторил Майкрофт, чуть склонив голову назад, где осталась машина и…то, что достали из нее.

— Сэр, не думаю… — Магнус судорожно сглотнул. — Не считаю, что вина всецело на нем. Да, он ошибся, но зная вашего… — сглотнул еще раз и едва слышно пробормотал, — простите. В общем, он просто пытался остановить. 

Майкрофт молча кивнул, еще раз окинул лейтенанта долгим, полным белого холода ледников взглядом и, больше уже нигде не останавливаясь, пошел к своей машине.

— Сэр? — его нагнал еще один, сухощавый начинающий седеть мужчина, слегка бледный, но решительный. 

— Подполковник, — Майкрофт замер у дверцы. 

— Я прошу прощения, мистер Холмс, — тот упрямо выставил подбородок, — но я вынужден буду… мне нужно с вами переговорить. 

Майкрофт молчал долгую минуту, прежде чем сухо уведомить:

— Хорошо. Завтра в десять утра, в моем кабинете клуба «Диоген». Разобраться в случившемся я желаю не меньше вашего. Антея, внесите встречу в календарь. 

И опустился на заднее сиденье. 

Девушка, потупив полные набухающих слез глаза, защелкала клавишами мобильного и села вслед за ним. 

 

* * *

 

— Доброе утро, мистер Холмс, — посетитель прибыл минута в минуту, появившись в кабинете ровно в тот момент, когда большая стрелка замерла на цифре двенадцать, а маленькая обосновалась на десятке — с точностью вошедшего в поговорку Восточного экспресса. — Если можно так сказать.

Не отвечая на приветствие, Майкрофт кивком указал на кресло напротив. Весь его вид, свидетельствовал о тяжелой бессонной ночи. Даже безупречно отутюженный костюм и свежая рубашка казались какими-то выцветшими, усталыми и словно бы мятыми, лишь подчеркивая бледность осунувшегося лица. 

Бросив на него украдкой сочувственный взгляд, гость осторожно устроился на мягком сиденье.

— Подполковник Соерс, — начал он. — Руководитель отде… 

— Мистер Соерс, если вы всерьез полагаете, что я забыл или не знал, кто вы, — очень тихо перебил его Майкрофт, пристально глядя в глаза, — то вы слишком плохого обо мне мнения. 

Выпрямившись, точно на параде, подполковник настороженно взглянул на Майкрофта.

— Что вы, — поспешно возразил он. — Я никогда не позволил бы себе… усомниться. Мистер Холмс, я хотел бы принести вам свои искренние соболезнования. То, что произошло вчера…

— То, что произошло вчера, требует не соболезнований, а разбирательства, — проронил Майкрофт. — Я вас слушаю.

Деревянно кивнув, Соерс открыл папку и зашелестел бумагами.

— Чтобы во всем разобраться, необходимо несколько отойти непосредственно от вчерашнего происшествия. Если кратко, суть дела такова. Несколько недель назад мы получили сигнал о том, что некто доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон может состоять в противозаконных отношениях с, простите, вашим братом, — взгляд Майкрофта еще больше заледенел, и Соерс торопливо продолжил. — Я понимаю, как сейчас для вас должно звучать подобное обвинение, но мы обязаны проверять все сигналы.

— Понимаю. Кто сообщил? — пальцы Майкрофта с силой сомкнулись на подлокотнике.

— Мистер Холмс, я не могу… не имею права, — машинальным движением Соерс провел указательным пальцем под воротником, ослабляя галстук. — При всем уважении. Это секретная информация, материалы расследования…

— Которого больше нет, поскольку оба подозреваемых погибли, — слова «по вине вашего сотрудника» не прозвучали, но их и не требовалось. 

— Тем не менее, я не в праве вам это сообщить. АНБ гарантирует проявившим сознательность гражданам конфиденциальность, — подняв голову, он дождался кивка Майкрофта, затем продолжил. — Так вот, после ряда мероприятий было принято решение побеседовать с мистером Уотсоном и мистером Холмсом непосредственно. Однако отыскать вашего брата нам не удалось, невзирая на все усилия, в связи с чем у меня к вам несколько вопросов. 

— Я вас слушаю. Очень внимательно.

Переложив в папке несколько листков, Соерс глубоко, точно перед прыжком в воду, вдохнул.

— Скажите, мистер Холмс, когда вы видели своего брата в последний раз?

— Вы имеете в виду, если не считать этой ночи? — с леденящей любезностью уточнил Майкрофт. — Вчера днем. Шерлок приехал где-то в районе трех часов, и я так и не понял, зачем.

— Он просил вас о чем-нибудь?

— Да. Как всегда — не совать нос в его дела. Это обычная манера общения Шерлока, — внезапно Майкрофт осекся. — Была обычной…

— Мистер Холмс, я… — Соерс все-таки решился посмотреть на собеседника, но уже через мгновение отвел глаза, не в силах выдержать этого мертвого, пустого взгляда, от которого, казалось, исходил вселенский холод.

— Дальше.

— Мистер Холмс, буду с вами откровенен. Вчера в здание АНБ было совершено проникновение, закончившееся побегом. Неустановленное лицо, представившееся как капитан Джеймс Блейк из МИ-5, воспользовалось ключ-картой, но не той системы, какая практикуется в нашем здании. Был применен электронный пропуск типа «ультра». Учитывая что, как в дальнейшем выяснилось, этот человек приехал в обществе мистера Холмса, единственный вывод — карточку дал ему именно он. У вас есть предположения, откуда она могла у него быть?

— Боюсь, что да, — взгляд Майкрофта помрачнел. — По всей видимости, весь визит был именно из-за нее. Кража удостоверений, карт доступа ради того, чтобы завершить очередное расследование, вполне в его духе, — он сглотнул, над воротником рубашки тяжело прокатился кадык. — Была. Признаюсь, пропажу я обнаружил не сразу. Только когда мне сообщили, что мой пропуск сработал в здании АНБ. Воспользоваться им там не мог никто, кроме Шерлока. Я решил, что брат слишком увлекся, идя по следу, понял, что дело может кончиться плохо, и отдал приказ заблокировать карту. Решил, что если он окажется заперт в вашем здании, будет лучше для него же. Послужит уроком. Что я, как только освобожусь, смогу подъехать и разобраться, в чем дело и что он в очередной раз натворил. Все, что я сделал — распорядился выяснить, что в принципе могло ему у вас понадобиться. И, как оказалось, медлил недопустимо долго. Возможно, если бы я приехал сразу же… — умолкнув, он едва заметно покачал головой. — Когда мне удалось освободиться, моя помощница сообщила мне, что из здания АНБ совершен побег, и бежавший не кто иной, как доктор Уотсон. Все встало на свои места. А еще через пару минут я узнал об аварии на мосту с участием автомобилей вашей организации.

Майкрофт сжал губы и глубоко вдохнул, явно стараясь взять себя в руки.

— Мистер Холмс, поверьте, я приношу вам свои самые искренние… — в очередной раз начал Соерс, но его опять перебили.

— Соболезнования? — на мгновение почудилось, что в голосе Майкрофта проскользнула самая настоящая злость, но почти сразу же интонации приобрели прежнюю механическую ровность. — Вы сожалеете? Пожалуй, вам действительно стоит сожалеть, что у вас на службе состоят такие люди, как лейтенант Нил. Как могло получиться, что ваш сотрудник допустил побег?

Соерс мрачно уставился в пол.

— У него этот вопрос уже… выясняется.

— И все же? Не думаете же вы, что я из праздного любопытства. Или это тоже секретная информация?

— Что вы, мистер Холмс, какой уж тут секрет. Лейтенант Нил утверждает, что к нему пришел человек, продемонстрировал удостоверение капитана МИ-5 и соответствующий приказ, в котором говорилось, что доктор Джон Хэмиш Уотсон арестовывается за государственную измену и должен быть немедленно передан предъявителю.

— И ему, разумеется, есть чем подтвердить свои слова? 

— Нет, — подполковник неловко прокашлялся и продолжил уже тверже. — Самого документа нет. По его словам, «сотрудник МИ-5» забрал его вместе с материалами дела. 

— Превосходно, — положив ногу на ногу, заметил Майкрофт. — Ваш сотрудник, оказывается, не в состоянии отличить подлинные приказ с удостоверением от фальшивки. Если они, разумеется, вообще были, и он сейчас не пытается как-то оправдаться. Как этот «Блейк» вообще смог выйти из здания, если на выход его карта уже не должна была сработать? 

— Благодаря глупости, — зло выдохнул Соерс. — Лейтенант Нил изволил любезно проводить их до дверей, открывая все замки собственной картой. Как только он понял, что все произошедшее — обман, немедленно организовал погоню. 

— На двух машинах, — кивнул старший Холмс. — Великолепно. — Голос его буквально сочился ядом и набирал скорость с каждым словом. — Тут действительно есть о чем жалеть. И о чем задуматься. Сперва ваш сотрудник с легкостью покупается на обман, как зеленый новичок, затем едва ли не с поклонами провожает чужака до выхода, отдает ему все материалы. А затем, сообразив, что попался, устраивает гонки по Лондону с впечатляющим фейерверком, вместо того, чтобы задуматься хоть на секунду и запросить план-перехват. Потрясающий профессионализм, браво! 

С каждым словом Соерс все больше мрачнел, пока под конец обличительной речи Майкрофта и вовсе не стал напоминать внешним видом тяжелую грозовую тучу.

— Легко вот так говорить, — сквозь зубы процедил он. — Со стороны.

— Со стороны? — лицо Майкрофта оставалось все таким же, бесстрастным, безупречно ровным, и только взгляд налился яростью. Тяжелой, жгучей, магнетической и пугающей. — Со стороны ваш подчиненный, подполковник Соерс, имел возможность понаблюдать за весьма интересным зрелищем. По его вине в центре Лондона сгорело четыре человека. Возможно, заживо. Не вам мне говорить, что со стороны легко, а что нет. 

Он умолк, крепко стиснув подлокотники кресла.

— Прошу простить мне эту вспышку, — плечи слегка, самую малость, опустились. Из тела ушло напряжение, как будто в один миг оно переполнилось усталостью, не в силах нести выпавший на долю этого человека тяжелый груз. — Если у вас все, то... Мне еще предстоит заниматься организацией похорон. После того, как закончат... эксперты. 

— Не буду вас больше задерживать, — сухо произнес Соерс, поднимаясь с кресла. — Но все же, мистер Холмс, хочу напомнить, — в голосе лязгнул металл, — что дело в отношении Шерлока Холмса и его… соседа еще не закрыто. Ваш брат обвиняется в серьезном преступлении, не забывайте. 

И коротко кивнув, он удалился из кабинета, прямой как мачта и со сжатыми в тонкую гневную полоску губами.

 

* * *

 

Небо над городом с самого утра затянуло тяжелыми серыми тучами, от края до края, не оставив ни клочка синевы. Оно набрякло влагой, но дождя не было, лишь его предощущение, пропитывающее каждый вдох: как будто вот-вот начнут падать тяжелые капли, прибивая пыль, пронизывая густой почти по-летнему теплый воздух, полный запаха осени, свежей земли, увядания и — невероятно острого — белых лилий. Начнут падать и покатятся вниз, с облетающих ветвей старого вяза и на собравшихся под ним людей, молчаливо смотрящих на два темных камня со строгими буквами: два имени, четыре даты.

Уже отзвучали положенные случаю слова, отстучали о лаковые крышки бурые комья, ушел священник, ушли могильщики, но восемь пришедших проститься навсегда как будто оцепенели, застыв в неимоверно растянувшемся миге у этой черты, последней, после которой уже невозможно и бессмысленно что-то отрицать. 

— По… поверить не могу, — Молли шмыгнула носом, вздохнула и замолчала, закусив губу. Постояла немного, все так же глядя на безмолвные надгробья, а затем помотала головой. — Как будто все это какой-то страшный сон, и мы все сейчас возьмем и проснемся, и все будет… 

— К сожалению, мисс Хупер, это не так, — сжатые на ручке зонта пальцы едва заметно дрогнули, хотя в голос Майкрофта почти вернулась прежняя высокомерная холодность.

— Знаю. Просто... Он ведь был в Бартсе за день до того, как это случилось. Шерлок. А теперь все. Больше не приедет, ни он, ни Джон, — под конец голос скатился в шепот, и у Молли совершенно по-детски запрыгали губы. 

— Ну, ну, милая, — миссис Хадсон слегка сжала ее руку. — Не нужно так убиваться. Случившегося не вернешь, как бы этого ни хотелось. Я знаю это наверняка. 

Она казалась какой-то особенно усталой сегодня, опустошенной и будто разом постаревшей еще лет на десять, эта всегда бодрая, много успевшая повидать на своем веку женщина, сейчас застывшая и чуждая как никогда и как будто застегнувшая душу на все пуговицы. 

Молли закивала, снова протяжно вздохнув и уже едва сдерживая слезы. 

— Пойдемте отсюда, мисс Молли, — Анджело, молчавший всю церемонию, бережно обнял тонкие плечи, тяжело кивнул остальным и глухо продолжил, уже отводя ее, покорно следующую рядом, в сторону. — Пойдемте. 

Следом ушла, пробормотав Майкрофту соболезнования, Сара. 

— Инспектор? — тонкие сухие пальцы легли на рукав плаща, и миссис Хадсон напряженно вгляделась Лестрейду в лицо, будто надеялась прочесть на нем ответ и никак не решалась задать сам вопрос. Наконец, на мгновение прикрыв глаза и вдруг часто заморгав, она продолжила. — Все ведь было сразу? Сразу? 

Тот молчал несколько секунд, словно силился понять, о чем именно его спрашивают, прежде чем разомкнуть губы, бледные на посеревшем, измотанном лице.

— Да. Они не… все было… быстро. 

— Хорошо, — плечи миссис Хадсон опустились, и сама она разом вдруг утратила часть звенящего в теле напряжения. — Хорошо. 

Она покивала сама себе, крепко сжав ремешок сумочки. 

— Ох, даже не представляю как теперь. Все эти жуткие и непонятные штуки в холодильнике и на кухне, и их вещи, и одежда и… Рука не поднимается, — последнее она произнесла как-то совсем беспомощно, будто стыдилась признаваться.

— Я обо всем позабочусь, — заверил Майкрофт. — Антея, проводите, пожалуйста, миссис Хадсон до машины. 

Всю церемонию простоявшая в стороне и не проронившая ни слова Меган нетвердо переступила с ноги на ногу, посмотрела на Лестрейда, а затем опять перевела взгляд на надгробья. На мгновение у нее в лице промелькнула решимость наконец-то подойти, приблизиться к камням с выбитыми на них именами и датами, от которых она так старательно держалась поодаль, но миг оказался упущен. Неуклюже проведя ладонью по щекам, она отвернулась и пошла в сторону Лестрейда.

— Вы ведь знакомая не Шерлока, да? Джона? — заметил тот, когда Меган робко замерла в двух шагах от него, явно желая и не зная как начать разговор. — Вы с ним встречались?

— Да, — немного сипло произнесла она. — То есть, нет. Я предложила, но так вышло… В общем, неважно. Теперь уже совсем неважно. 

Она опять замолчала, а затем подняла на Лестрейда измученное лицо с покрасневшими, припухшими от слез глазами.

— Вы ведь солгали? Все было не так? Никакого «сразу», — скорее утвердительно, чем вопросительно закончила она. 

Лестрейд, пораженный этим выпадом, отвел взгляд. Безмолвие встало между ними глухой стеной. Казалось, даже слабый, едва ощутимый здесь шум машин сделался сильнее, вклиниваясь в царившую на кладбище тишину, и вот она уже начала неудержимо расползаться, как утренний туман. Чтобы смениться другой, неестественно-душной от так и не произнесенных слов.

— Молчите, — едва слышно произнесла Меган, втянула, хлюпая носом, воздух и прошептала. — Я так и знала.

Вся ее фигурка как-то разом поникла, плечи безвольно опустились, и, отвернувшись, она медленно побрела прочь.

Под вязом осталось двое. Майкрофт стоял, глядя перед собой. Лестрейд обернулся туда, куда удалились Антея и миссис Хадсон, и вдруг спросил:

— Как же она сможет это выдержать? 

Вздрогнув, Майкрофт медленно перевел взгляд и скривил губы в каком-то подобии усмешки.

— Это миссис Хадсон, и этим все сказано, инспектор. Она куда крепче, чем может показаться на первый взгляд: жизненный опыт обязывает.

— Вот как? — тот приподнял брови. — Знаете, мистер Холмс. У меня всегда было впечатление, что она относится к Шерлоку и Джону как к детям, своим детям, и то как она держится после всего, что случилось, все эти дни... Если честно, от этого становится страшно. Все время кажется, что это из последних сил.

— Ваше чутье вас не подвело, — Майкрофт со вздохом устало провел ладонью по лицу. — В ее отношению к Шерлоку и Джону было даже очень много материнского. И ко мне тоже. В такие минуты я думал, что, наверное, если бы Шерлок в детстве получил все это тепло, все могло бы сложиться иначе. Он мог бы быть другим. Но не стоит недооценивать силы миссис Хадсон. Уж поверьте, их в ней хватит на многое, она, быть может, даже поспорит в этом отношении с вами или со мной. Знаю наверняка, — он мрачно усмехнулся. — Когда Шерлок решил поселиться на Бейкер-стрит, я поднял кое-какие документы.

— И почему я не удивлен, — пробормотал Лестрейд и тут же осекся. — Простите. 

— Вероятно, потому, что успели неплохо узнать мои методы, инспектор. Можете не извиняться. С моей стороны это было логично. Я не собирался позволять Шерлоку селиться где попало, к нему и без того неприятности тянуло как магнитом. Так вот, как выяснилось, у нашей дорогой домовладелицы весьма боевое прошлое, — Майкрофт поднял зонт и, прищурившись, посмотрел на кончик, а затем добавил. — В почти буквальном смысле.

— Простите? — на лице Лестрейда мелькнула озадаченность, искренняя и неподдельная.

— Вы повторяетесь, — заметил Майкрофт. — Как выяснилось, во времена Двухлетней войны[1], миссис Хадсон, тогда еще мисс Оливер, служила в Блетчли и успешно дослужилась до должности руководителя одной из групп дешифровальщиков, на счету которых не один вскрытый документ. К сожалению, достижений Блетчли оказалось недостаточно, чтобы одержать победу, но это уже дела не касается. Важен сам факт, что домовладелица Шерлока — дама острого ума и завидной выдержки. Я убежден, что этот удар, — быстрый взгляд на надгробия, — она перенесет стойко.

Лестрейд устало провел рукой по лицу.

— Хотелось бы верить, что это так, — он вздохнул, глядя в непроницаемо-серое небо. — Всего доброго, мистер Холмс. И... мои искренние соболезнования.

Коротко кивнув, он направился в сторону ворот, на ходу доставая из кармана плаща пачку сигарет и закуривая. 

Майкрофт еще немного постоял, с каменным лицом всматриваясь в надписи на гладком мраморе, затем развернулся и размеренно зашагал к выходу, что-то отрывисто приказывая в телефонную трубку.

И не осталось никого.

 

* * *

 

Вечером небо все-таки разродилось дождем. Сперва часто застучали, ударяясь о стекла, крупные капли, а затем хлынуло стеной. Деревья устало пригнулись под этой тяжестью, вместе с потоками воды по мостовой несло палые листья, в низинах вздувались, не успевая уйти в решетки стоков, лужи. Ливень закрыл собой весь город за окнами, отгородил непрозрачной пеленой, как будто этот кабинет, освещенный лишь янтарными отблесками огня в камине да приглушенной настольной лампой, существовал где-то вне его пространства. 

Майкрофт сидел в кресле за столом, сжимая в руке тяжелый бокал, на треть наполненный жидкостью цвета прозрачного жженого сахара, и невидящим взглядом смотрел перед собой. Когда в дверь постучали, он слабо вздрогнул, выныривая из размышлений.

— Войдите, — отозвался он.

Створка отворилась, и на пороге появился Гэри.

— Майкрофт, — коротко кивнул тот, подходя ближе. Затянутый в безупречный костюм, он казался неуловимо похожим, чем-то сродни сидящему в кресле человеку, но если лицо Холмса напоминало непроницаемую, пусть и крайне утомленную маску, то на его явно читалось беспокойство.

— Добрый вечер, Гэри. Что-то произошло? — Майкрофт отставил стакан и, опершись локтями о стол, сложил ладони, уткнувшись подбородком в кончики пальцев.

— Разве для того, чтобы навестить доброго друга и коллегу, нужен повод? — Гэри слегка улыбнулся, опускаясь в кресло напротив. — Нет, ничего не произошло. Империя все еще стоит на месте и, видит бог, простоит до завтрашнего дня и без нашего бдительного вмешательства, — он почти неуловимо скосил глаза на бокал под лампой, словно бы налившийся изнутри теплым желтым сиянием. — Я хотел спросить, как ты?

Мгновение Майкрофт сидел неподвижно, а затем вздохнул. Словно кто-то немного приподнял занавес, являя любопытному взгляду изнанку пышных декораций. Его плечи поникли, веки устало опустились, а в уголках губ и на лбу прорезались морщины.

— Неплохо для человека, похоронившего сегодня единственного брата, — произнес он и кивнул на стоявшую в стороне, там, куда не достигал слабый свет, бутылку. — Будешь?

— «Линлитгоу»? — Гэри поднял брови. — Позволишь спросить, который это уже бокал за сегодня? 

— Второй. Я не собираюсь напиваться до бесчувствия, если ты об этом, — устало ответил Майкрофт. — Даже если бы мне этого хотелось, — усмехнувшись добавил он. — Бессмысленно. Ничего, кроме головной боли с утра, это не принесет. Только глупцы ищут на дне бутылки истину или покой.

Гость кивнул, принимая из его рук стакан, на треть наполненный виски, и покачал его в руке, глядя, как кружится внутри напиток, в полутьме ставший похожим на крепкий черный чай. 

— Я могу что-то сделать? Быть может, небольшой отпуск, отдых на пару дней? 

Майкрофт молча покачал головой.

— Не стоит. У меня нет никакого желания оказаться один на один со своими мыслями, а здесь есть хотя бы на что отвлечься. Да и служба не станет ждать, пока я прихожу в себя. Ты сам это знаешь.

— Уверен? — Гэри вернул бокал на столик, так и не отпив. — Ты утомлен, и это видно по тебе невооруженным глазом. Впервые видно. Такого не было даже в тринидадский кризис, а тогда, господь свидетель, мы все работали как проклятые. Скажи мне, ты хотя бы спал эти дни? — поймав пустой взгляд, он вздохнул. — Почти нет. Так я и думал. 

Длинные пальцы сжались вокруг толстого стекла, так крепко, что казалось, оно вот-вот треснет, осыпавшись сверкающим крошевом. Какое-то время Майкрофт все так же молчал, а затем, точно решившись, тихо произнес:

— Всякий раз, стоит мне закрыть глаза, и я вижу ту машину. То, что от нее осталось, что из нее доставали. И я все думаю: что, если бы я обнаружил пропажу раньше? Или приехал туда сразу же, бросив все? Изменил хоть одно решение. Изменилось бы тогда хоть что-то? Мне всегда казалось, что тяга Шерлока к расследованиям не доведет до добра, и я пытался предотвратить это, насколько в моих силах. Но даже подумать не мог, что все кончится вот так. 

Он говорил глухо и непривычно быстро, словно торопясь высказать все, что накопилось, что мучило уже вторую неделю подряд, пока потребность в откровенности, в том, чтобы выговориться, не исчезла. Гэри слушал молча, не перебивая, и с каждым словом его лицо все больше мрачнело.

— Я предпочел бы сейчас вообще не спать, но, увы, не получится, — Майкрофт пожал плечами. — А потому лучшее решение из возможных — просто свести сон до минимума, необходимого организму, чтобы более-менее успешно функционировать, пока все не уляжется.

— И потому ты загоняешь себя работой, — проронил Гэри. — Я не стану, упаси боже, не стану вменять тебе это в вину и не стану напоминать, что ты нужен стране в добром здравии — ты все это знаешь и так. Но если вдруг ты поймешь, что на пределе, прошу, скажи. Не пытайся поднять неподъемное. Я не стану осуждать. И никто не станет. 

Майкрофт поморщился, точно от зубной боли, и отпил глоток.

— Чужие пересуды меня заботят мало, мне вполне достаточно собственной уверенности в том, что я поступаю верно. Но я сделаю так, как ты говоришь. Хотя сомневаюсь, что это понадобится. В любом случае, спасибо.

— Не стоит, — Гэри подхватил свой бокал и вновь замер, как будто не решаясь говорить дальше. — Скажи мне, не как чиновнику, не как коллеге, просто как другу… Скажи. Ты веришь, что твой брат мог… связаться с мужчиной? 

Рука Майкрофта замерла, не донеся бокала до губ. Осторожно поставив его на столик, он медленно перевел взгляд на Гэри.

— В легких моего брата были обнаружены частицы сажи, — проговаривая каждый звук, яростно отчеканил он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что это значит? 

— О, господи... — пробормотал Гэри, натужно сглотнув. 

— Вот именно, — плечи Майкрофта поникли. — Прости за эту вспышку, но знаешь... Мне хочется думать, что Шерлок был каким угодно: взбалмошным мальчишкой, заигравшимся в детективов, адреналиновым наркоманом, решившим, что сможет обвести вокруг пальца АНБ. Он мог натворить что угодно — стащить пепельницу из дворца, вломиться на секретную базу. Но пока не доказано обратное, мне, не скрою, приятней считать, что хотя бы в одном преступлении он был не виновен. Хотя бы в одном. 

— Нет, это мне не стоило поднимать эту тему, — Гэри отвел глаза. 

— Отчего же. Ты имеешь полное право спрашивать, — пожал плечами Майкрофт. — Боюсь, в ближайшее время мне предстоит услышать подобные вопросы не раз, и, что самое отвратительное, кроме моей веры и надежды, у меня нет ничего. Никаких фактов или доказательств, которые подтвердили бы или опровергли неизбежно возникающие домыслы. 

— Мне жаль, — мягко произнес Гэри и повторил. — Мне жаль. Я не буду говорить, что понимаю твои чувства, это пустые слова. Понять такое может только тот, кто почувствовал сам, но боже мой, такого... Такого не заслуживает никто, — он замолчал, глядя в притаившийся за креслом Холмса полумрак, лишь слегка разгоняемый лоскутами ярко-оранжевого пламени в камине, и наконец сделал глоток виски, бездумно и слепо, как будто не чувствуя вкуса. — Знаешь, иногда мне начинает казаться, что мы изо всех сил пытаемся удержать то, что расползается по швам. 

— Не только тебе, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Не только.

Его голос затих, и какое-то время в комнате слышалось лишь потрескивание огня и шум дождя за окном. 

— Что пользы человеку от всех его трудов, над чем он трудится под солнцем? Род уходит, и род приходит, а Земля остается навек, — наконец, задумчиво проговорил он. — Иногда у меня возникает ровно то же чувство. Мир меняется, Гэри, как бы нам ни хотелось обратного. Тринидад, беспорядки, волнения в Австралии, конфликт с Советами, который пока что — пока что! — удается держать в рамках не слишком значительных разногласий. Я боюсь, что все это — звенья одной цепи, что мы готовимся к грозе, а надо бы к урагану. Однажды поднимется такой восточный ветер, какой никогда еще не дул на Англию. Холодный, колючий ветер, и день этот уже очень скоро. И именно поэтому я продолжаю работать, а не отсиживаюсь в собственной квартире, как трус, пытаясь залить горе, — поднявшись, Майкрофт подошел к окну, и его замершая на фоне вечерних сумерек фигура, как в доспех затянутая в строгий костюм, словно сделалась выше. — Потому что перемены переменами, но нельзя пустить все на самотек, без руля и ветрил. Иначе все будет только хуже.

— Мир меняется, — эхом откликнулся Гэри, вставая рядом. — Всему свое время, и может быть, мы сейчас пытаемся собирать камни, когда настало время их разбрасывать? Может быть, что-то уже давно прогнило, но в одном ты прав и прав безусловно: нельзя просто отойти в сторону, опустить руки и сказать: хорошо, сдаюсь, кто я против неумолимого хода вещей? Ведь в таком случае сметет вообще все. 

— Согласен, — Майкрофт смотрел наружу. — Но если что-то, как ты выразился, прогнило, то отмирающую ткань лучше удалить сразу, не дожидаясь заражения всего организма. 

— Был бы нужный инструмент, — фраза прозвучала едва слышно, почти заглушенная шелестом стихающих водяных струй. 

И тем громче раздался телефонный звонок. Бросив быстрый взгляд на экран, Майкрофт нажал на клавишу приема и поднес аппарат к уху.

— Да, Антея.

По мере того, как продвигался рассказ неизменной помощницы Майкрофта, его лицо все больше темнело. Он ни разу не перебил ее, только в самом конце коротко бросил:

— У палаты охрану. И пришли мне расшифровку и копию записки, — и отключился.

С выражением мрачной решимости, он повернулся к своему гостю.

— Знаешь что случилось? Некая мисс Меган Рид, работавшая с Джоном Уотсоном, пыталась покончить с собой. Оставив при этом записку, где признается в оговоре из мелочных, мстительных побуждений, — сжатый в пальцах телефон загудел, оповещая о новом письме, и Майкрофт быстро прокрутил текст пальцем. — «Я не хотела, чтобы они так. Я думала, их просто вызовут и спросят, хотела, чтоб они понервничали», — хорошо поставленным голосом зачитал он. 

Рука его крепко стиснула аппарат. 

— Вот так, Гэри, — каким-то севшим голосом закончил он. — Достаточно одной разобиженной глупой девчонки, и мой брат сгорел. 

Гэри молча стоял рядом, глядя в окно. 

— И ты распорядился поставить у ее палаты охрану, — минуту спустя заметил он. — Зачем? 

Усмешка Майкрофта больше напоминала оскал. 

— Хочу убедиться, что она ничего не сделает до того, как я с ней поговорю. 

— Знаешь что, — Гэри покрутил в руках бокал. — Я понимаю, что сейчас эти мои слова могут прозвучать не ко времени, могут показаться цинизмом, но прошу, выслушай меня. Я уже размышлял над этим, но тогда все еще казалось несколько надуманным. АНБ в последнее время слишком, непозволительно разрослось. Взяло слишком много воли. Этот случай переходит все и всякие границы, но вместе с тем он позволяет кое-что сделать. Позволяет начать проверку их деятельности. На высшем уровне. И мне почему-то кажется, что ты со мной согласишься. И поддержишь.

— Любая проверка АНБ — дело нешуточное, а такая и вовсе требует веских обоснований, — покачал головой Майкрофт. — А что есть у нас? Сделанный глупой девчонкой со злости донос? Двое погибших подозреваемых? Руководство Агентства легко может отвертеться, свалив всю вину на чересчур инициативного следователя.

— Все зависит от того, как повернуть вопрос, — задумчиво проговорил Гэри. — Если один следователь оказался недостаточно компетентен, чтобы отличить мстительность от гражданской сознательности... Это способно поставить под сомнение очень многое. Не говоря уже о том, что из-за этого погибли люди. Твой брат, Майкрофт. Честно, я удивлен. Мне казалось, ты готов будешь схватиться за эту возможность обеими руками. 

— Я не привык мешать служебные дела с личными и уж тем более не собираюсь никому мстить, пользуясь своим положением, — отвернувшись к окну, Майкрофт тоскливо вгляделся в царящую за тонкой преградой стекла темноту. — Ты знаешь, что нельзя мерить всю организацию по поступкам одного человека. Но в одном ты прав. АНБ определенно стремится к большему. Его агенты мелькают повсюду, проникают во все сферы. Так быть не должно. Это нарушает баланс сил. Серьезно нарушает, а нам не нужны сейчас внутренние раздоры, довольно имеющихся проблем с колониями.

— Никакой мести, — его гость усмехнулся, глядя на стихающий ливень. — Ты выступаешь только в качестве стороны пострадавшей, не более. И, естественно, не может быть и речи о том, чтобы ты принимал во всем этом активное участие. Но поддержка будет не лишней. Торопить с решением не буду, тебе действительно надо все обдумать и не на усталую голову. Мой тебе совет, отправляйся домой. Поразмысли. А когда все решишь, дай знать. И пусть за свидетельницей приглядывают как следует. Кающийся грешник всегда производил на толпу хорошее впечатление, она пригодится. 

Пару секунд в комнате царило молчание, а затем Майкрофт чуть заметно наклонил голову, показывая, что принимает его слова.

— Я подумаю. Здесь действительно есть проблема, и ее следует решать, но обдумать все нужно тщательно и не сгоряча. А с мисс Рид, уж поверь, глаз не спустят.

Кивнув, Гэри поднял руку, точно собирался утешающе похлопать Майкрофта по плечу, но в самый последний момент передумал.

— Отправляйся домой и попытайся отдохнуть, — повторил он, а затем поставил бокал с так и недопитым виски на стол и вышел.

Майкрофт вздохнул, прислонился лбом к холодному стеклу и вдруг на мгновение ссутулился, опустив плечи, так что создавалось впечатление, будто он выдержал неимоверно тяжелый поединок. Секунду спустя он прошел к креслу, опустился в него и набрал номер.   
______________________________________________________________

_**Примечания** _

_[1]Имеется в виду конфликт 1962-1963 годов между Англией и Францией за африканские территории, в котором Англия потерпела поражение. Т. е. миссис Хадсон тогда было 25 лет._


	11. Chapter 11

Чувства приходили постепенно. Медленно и неохотно. Рывками, то проясняясь, то вновь погружаясь в густой туман. 

В голове плыли обрывки воспоминаний, и невозможно было различить, где реальность, а где — нет. Задержание, бесконечный допрос, самодовольное лицо напротив, затекшие руки. Капитан из МИ-5, нелепое обвинение и холод металла на запястьях. Переход по нескончаемым запутанным коридорам, смутный, словно завернутый в мягкую душную вату. А затем машина, Шерлок, Гарри и бешеная гонка по Лондону — быль, небыль? привиделось или нет? — после которой наступал провал. В это не верилось, невозможно было даже на миг предположить, что случившееся правда, а не причудливая игра измученного сознания, все-таки отключившегося прямо там, в безликом кабинете или где-то по пути. Но дальше смутно помнилось, как его вели еще куда-то и чуть ли не волоком тащили вверх по лестнице, а крепкие руки обнимали за пояс, надежно удерживали, не давая потерять равновесие и упасть, потому что ноги подкашивались, все вокруг плыло, а в голове стоял противный тихий звон. Еще дальше его усаживали на кровать, осторожно стягивали куртку, а до невозможности родной и любимый голос — как? откуда? — успокаивающе что-то повторял и повторял, не давая отпустить окружающий мир и окончательно уплыть во тьму. Потом к пересохшим губам прижалось холодное стекло, плеснуло влагой и показалось — он в жизни не пробовал ничего вкуснее; он захлебывался, пил, пил, пил и никак не мог напиться. А когда стакан опустел, те же руки осторожно уложили его, накрыв сверху мягким и теплым, губ осторожно коснулись губами, и дальше уже не было ничего.

Медленно, очень медленно Джон осознал, что лежит. И хотя все тело ныло, требуя перевернуться, в целом было тепло и достаточно удобно. Постель? Койка в камере? Едва слышные звуки, положение в пространстве, запахи — все те мелочи, на которые не обращаешь внимания, но которые все равно чувствуешь, были незнакомыми. АНБ или МИ-5? Где-то неподалеку каркнула ворона, а рядом… рядом ощущался уверенный жар чужого тела. 

Джон распахнул глаза.

Это определенно не тюремная камера. В них просто не бывает старых платяных шкафов с поцарапанными дверцами, прикрытых скатертью в шотландскую клетку столов с небрежно пристроившимся сверху ноутбуком и видавших виды, сделанных еще в середине прошлого века кресел. Больше всего комната напоминала чью-то спальню, хозяева которой давно съехали, но старательная экономка все равно продолжает протирать пыль и изредка проветривать, прогоняя застоявшийся воздух.

Затаив дыхание, точно боясь спугнуть поселившуюся в душе робкую надежду, Джон перевел взгляд левее и уткнулся им в прикроватный столик. На нем обнаружились высокий стеклянный стакан с водой и будильник с подсвечиваемым циферблатом. Светящиеся зеленым стрелки замерли на без десяти три. Дня, судя по падающему в щель между плотно задернутыми шторами солнечному лучу. Тонкая золотистая линия пересекала почерневший, давно не циклеванный паркет, заканчиваясь точно у изножья кровати. Нахмурившись, Джон попытался подсчитать, сколько же он проспал, и вздрогнул. Выходило что-то около семнадцати часов. Значит, с того момента, как агенты АНБ вывели его из дверей больницы, прошло ровно двое суток. Удивительно мало. Страшно много.

Сзади послышался тихий вздох, раздалось глухое, невнятное бормотание. Кровать прогнулась, когда лежавший рядом человек повернулся, а затем ему на бок легла чья-то рука. Опустив взгляд, Джон увидел тонкое бледное запястье, изящные пальцы. На мгновение они напряглись, а вздох повторился, и растопыренная пятерня сжалась в кулак, собирая в горсть ткань футболки.

Это было невозможно, невероятно, несмотря на всю очевидность происходящего. То, что он видел — что _чувствовал_ — не оставляло никакого пространства для сомнений, но, тем не менее, в это просто не верилось. Комната, постель, витающее в воздухе, в окутывающей все вокруг тишине ощущение покоя и расслабленности никак не желало вязаться с последними отчетливо запомненными событиями. Противоречило им. А потому не могло быть.

Хотя с другой стороны, если верить тем смутным, обрывочным воспоминаниям, больше походившим на сон или бред, все правильно. И плотно задернутые шторы, и ощущение заброшенности вокруг, и то, что рядом с ним лежит тот, кого уже и не надеялся увидеть, прикоснуться, обнять, изо всех сил притягивая к себе, словно это может защитить от всех напастей и опасностей мира.

Нет. Он обязан посмотреть. Убедиться собственными глазами.

Мысленно приготовившись к крушению всех надежд, к тому, что от простого движения эта невероятно достоверная иллюзия развалится, рассыплется на миллиарды сверкающих осколков, и вернется реальность, Джон зажмурился и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить лежащего рядом, повернулся на другой бок. Подождал несколько торопливых ударов сердца. Открыл глаза.

Шерлок.

Настоящий, дышащий, живой, а не бледная галлюцинация, готовая чуть что развеяться, точно дым. Его Шерлок. Затаив дыхание, Джон впитывал образ человека рядом.

Тот лежал в одежде прямо поверх сбившегося до пояса Джона одеяла, так что складывалось впечатление, будто он просто прилег на секунду, да так и провалился в сон. Усталый, измотанный до предела, как будто из него разом выпили силы. Между приоткрытых четко очерченных губ виднелась жемчужная полоска зубов, под глазами лежали тени; щеки, всегда тщательно выбритые, темнели проступившей щетиной. И морщинка между бровей так и не разгладилась, словно даже во сне он оставался напряженным. 

Осторожно, едва касаясь, Джон провел кончиками пальцев по высокой скуле. Так что же все-таки было? Как так вышло, что он оказался не в камере, а здесь? Мысли в голове ссорились, отказываясь складываться во сколько-нибудь ясную картину. Джон попытался в них разобраться, но уже через пару секунд почувствовал, что увязает в веренице фантастических образов все больше и больше, как угодившая в варенье пчела. 

Так, хватит. Если он хочет хоть что-то понять, следует начать с самого начала. Найти универсальный ответ на все вопросы. Так что же это?

Шерлок. 

И тут полный смысл произошедшего обрушился на него со скоростью разогнавшегося товарняка. Получается, Шерлок вытащил его прямо с допроса в АНБ. Обвел следователя вокруг пальца, легко и непринужденно. В груди разрослось — и тут же лопнуло смешанное с нежностью мимолетное облегчение. Вырваться оттуда мало. Если он все помнит верно, если вой сирен не приснился ему наравне с Гарри — а даже если и приснился — не нужно много времени, чтобы понять: их станут разыскивать. Тщательно. Перетряхнут все улицы, каждый дом. 

Получается, им удалось оторваться, но теперь они в бегах? 

Пальцы замерли, едва касаясь бледной кожи: легчайшее прикосновение, но темные ресницы задрожали, и широко распахнувшиеся глаза, лишь еще пару секунд затуманенные сном, напряженно вгляделись в лицо.

— Джон? — тихо прозвучал хриплый со сна голос. — Ты в порядке?

Джон кивнул, прошуршав волосами по подушке. 

— А ты?

— В полном, — пару мгновений Шерлок помолчал, точно собираясь с мыслями, отчего морщинка между бровей сделалась глубже, а затем, облизнув губы, продолжил. — Джон, ты не должен отвечать… если не хочешь… Если это неприятно. Но там, в АНБ, они… с тобой ничего не делали? Ничего такого?

— Всего лишь не давали спать, — Джон дернул плечом. — Звучит не так страшно, но... — он вздохнул, отвел со лба Шерлока упрямую прядку. — На вторые сутки я едва не сломался. 

Отчетливо вздрогнув, Шерлок судорожно вдохнул и притянул его к себе. По спине круговыми движениями заскользила ладонь.

— Забудь, — тихим глухим голосом проговорил он. — Это не важно. Главное, что все закончилось. Все теперь будет хорошо.

— Кончилось? — Джон недоуменно заморгал. Как ни хотелось сейчас расслабиться, забыться, уплыть в мелководье дремы, подчиняясь размеренным движениям ладони, он не мог. Только не сейчас, когда разум терзали десятки вопросов, а на сердце тяжелым грузом лежала тревога. — Я не... Шерлок, я не понимаю, что именно произошло, разве что в самых общих чертах, но и этого достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться: в АНБ сейчас должны на ушах стоять, и этого так не оставят. Нас будут искать.

— Не будут, — со странной уверенностью в голосе возразил Шерлок.

Чуть отстранившись, Джон вопросительно заглянул ему в лицо.

— В смысле? Почему это?

Поглаживающие движения прекратились, ладонь замерла на пояснице, даря ощущавшееся даже сквозь ткань футболки тепло.

— Потому что никто не станет искать покойников, — едва слышно произнес Шерлок.

Сердце сделало скачок, на мгновение замерло в горле и тут же оборвалось, затрепыхавшись где-то в животе.

— Ч-что? — не веря своим ушам и ненавидя собственный, ставший вдруг неповоротливым язык, спросил Джон.

Тревожный с ноткой тоски и усталости взор метнулся к его глазам, пальцы крепко стиснули футболку, и Шерлок на мгновение добела прикусил губу.

— Вчера вечером мы умерли, Джон, — его голос звучал ровно и обыденно, точно речь шла о чем-то повседневном, вроде утренних покупок или результатов недавнего футбольного матча. Хотя нет, об этом Шерлок точно никогда не рассказывал. Скорее уж о последних достижениях в области криминалистики или чем-то еще в том же духе. — При большом скоплении очевидцев, в том числе допрашивавшего тебя сотрудника АНБ.

Ощущение сдвинувшегося мира, точь-в-точь как вчера ночью, навалилось с новой силой, и на мгновение Джон испугался, что сейчас попросту проснется. Но нет. Слишком реально, слишком детально — звуки, запахи, прикосновения, шелест протянувшегося между ними дыхания, упавшая ресница, темная на светлой коже, собственная затекающая от неудобного положения рука. Либо он попросту свихнулся, и ничего этого нет, либо... 

— Не понимаю, — отгоняя накатившее замешательство, признался он. — Как? Почему? — и крепко ухватив Шерлока за лацканы измятого во сне пиджака, потребовал. — Расскажи все, с самого начала. Потому что мне сейчас кажется, что я либо брежу, либо ты прав, и мы оба покойники, но это, — он взмахнул рукой, описывая окружающую обстановку, — на загробный мир как-то не похоже. 

Шерлок слабо хмыкнул.

— Я бы сказал, что это Зазеркалье, но Майкрофт, боюсь, не оценит.

Джон бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но промолчал.

— Я был у него, когда позвонила Сара. Она была почти в панике, но из ее путаных слов стало ясно: тебя забрали. В первые минуты я… растерялся, — голос Шерлока запнулся, и он сильнее стиснул футболку. — Мне казалось, что все кончено, ничем не поможешь. Что наши планы рухнули безвозвратно. Отвратительное ощущение, — он неловко передернул плечами. — Но я не мог… не мог просто смириться. Нужно было что-то делать, что-то придумать. Хоть что-то. А потом я вспомнил «Янус». 

— И? — севшим голосом спросил Джон, уже начиная понимать, слегка отодвинулся и напряженно всмотрелся в его лицо. 

Шерлок на мгновение спрятал глаза, и на лице его появилось выражение, как будто он сделал нечто, а теперь сам толком не знает, гордиться этим или нет. Затем он сглотнул, приподнялся, опираясь на локоть, и чуть слышно хмыкнул. 

— Избавиться от внимания АНБ после ареста, навсегда, чтобы даже не подумали разыскивать — для такого нужно исчезнуть вообще. Цель была ясна, оставалось лишь разработать план, который позволил бы ее достичь, — продолжил он. — Вытащить тебя, а затем устроить что-то, после чего мы перестанем существовать. Для первого — изобразить пересечение интересов со сторонним, достаточно влиятельным ведомством. Лучшим способом второго казалась автокатастрофа: зрелищно, у всех на виду, да и обгоревшие тела можно опознать только по зубным слепкам или тесту ДНК, а нужные результаты — забота Майкрофта. Уж в таких делах у него есть опыт, причем немалый. В общем, я подготовил поддельный приказ МИ-5, Майкрофт обеспечил транспортом и номерами, в которых была допущена явная неточность. Бросать на него тень подозрения было нельзя ни в коем случае, все концы должны были быть обрублены. Никаких следов.

Шерлок напряженно облизнул губы.

— Все получилось, как я и рассчитывал. Следователь заглотил наживку и довел вас до самого выхода. У человека, изображавшего капитана МИ-5, была карточка Майкрофта. Тот заблокировал ее в определенный момент, чтобы обеспечить себе неоспоримое алиби: он ни о чем не догадывался и предпринял меры, как только узнал о пропаже. Ну а дальше, когда мы уже уехали, следователь, как я и думал, наконец-то сложил все нестыковки и бросился в погоню.

— Но если бы нет? Если бы он не погнался за нами, а, не знаю, объявил план-перехват? Так, кажется, делают в детективах? — со все возрастающим ужасом спросил Джон.

Шерлок перекатился на спину и пожал плечами, прошелестев тканью пиджака по подушке.

— Автокатастрофы и взрыва в любом случае хватило бы, чтобы отвести все подозрения. Номера совпадают, внутри четыре тела — не так сложно суммировать это и прийти к однозначному выводу, да и проследить на лондонских улицах путь конкретного автомобиля не такая уж задача. Главное — успеть добраться до моста, где ждет «слепая зона», состыковаться по времени и маневру с подставной машиной и при этом не слишком отрываться от будущих свидетелей. 

Джон кивнул, припомнив, как быстро обычно находил его Майкрофт, ориентируясь по камерам видеонаблюдения, и тут пришло понимание, заставив похолодеть от ужаса.

— Но что, если бы он догадался раньше, пока машина стояла во дворе? Пока этот «капитан» был еще внутри? — прошептал он.

Сжав губы, Шерлок молча уставился в потолок.

— Шерлок! — Джон приложил ладонь к его лицу, привлекая внимание.

— Тогда пришлось бы его обездвижить, отнять пропуск и очень быстро добираться до выхода. Переполох вышел бы сильнее, но с тем же результатом. 

— И не факт, что успешным. 

— Не факт, но вероятность была мала. Все упиралось во время. Если вы не появляетесь через пятнадцать минут, операция признавалась провальной и мы должны были уезжать. 

Упала тишина, нарушаемая только урчанием старого холодильника где-то в квартире и редко проезжающими за окном машинами. Нехорошая тишина, полная недосказанности и нежелания продолжать. 

— Шерлок? — Джон отнял его ладонь со своей спины и слегка сжал холодеющие пальцы. — Ты ведь чего-то не договариваешь сейчас?

Закусив губу, Шерлок перевел взгляд на Джона. Его пальцы безвольно лежали в ладони, а на лице появилось выражение отстраненности и какой-то затаенной боли.

— Я бы не уехал, — наконец проговорил он. — Даже если бы все сорвалось, я отпустил бы машину и все равно остался там.

В горле мигом пересохло, и Джон почти физически ощутил, как отхлынула от лица кровь. Губам стало холодно, как будто его окунули в ледяную-ледяную воду, и он, сам толком этого не осознавая, едва не до хруста стиснул неподвижные пальцы, так что Шерлок зашипел, но даже не подумал вытянуть их из хватки.

Слова толкались в горле, но вырвалось только полузадушенное, на сдавленном выдохе:

— С ума сошел. 

Шерлок упрямо помотал головой.

— Нет, — словно почувствовав, что Джон готов возразить, он заговорил быстрее, с каждым словом наращивая темп. — Это было рационально принятое решение. Я не мог тебя бросить. Только не тогда. Ведь все это из-за меня. Если бы не я, с тобой ничего бы не случилось. Это моя вина.

Он намеревался продолжать, сказать еще что-то, но нараставшее изнутри напряжение достигло пика и лопнуло, как до предела натянутый канат, хлестнувший по нервам. Джон сгреб Шерлока в объятия и рывком притиснул к себе, обрывая ненавистную скороговорку. Прижался щекой к шершавой щеке и заговорил в светлое ухо под густыми завитками, сбивчиво, путаясь в словах. 

— Хватит, Шерлок. Перестань. Даже думать о таком не смей, ни на секунду, ни на одну чертову секунду. Заруби себе в своих гениальных мозгах или на носу, да где хочешь — ты ни в чем не виноват. Добровольно сдаться АНБ, господи. Все то время я сидел там и не знал, где ты, как ты, может быть, совсем рядом, в соседнем кабинете, точно так же... мог только молиться, чтобы тебя не взяли. Это ни черта не рациональное решение. Да плевать, что там было бы со мной, но ты... Ты самое лучшее, что со мной случилось, и если... 

Он говорил и говорил, с какой-то отчаянной злостью и нежностью. Темные пряди щекотали нос, и Шерлок дрожал в его руках, едва заметно, самую малость, словно в нем тоже треснуло что-то, выпуская наружу все страхи, и вдруг подумалось: что же должен был пережить он за все те тридцать часов неизвестности, когда у него только и был, что безумный, висящий на волоске план и дикая надежда, что все получится?

Мерно тикал будильник, отсчитывая утекающие минуты, а они все лежали так, сжав друг друга в объятиях и наконец позволив выплеснуться скопившимся страху, напряжению, усталости, уйти, раствориться в полумраке спальни. Когда наконец-то Джон чуть ослабил хватку и отстранился, черты лица Шерлока сделались мягче, морщинка между бровей почти совсем разгладилась, а глаза опять озарились изнутри привычным серебристым сиянием.

— Ты не прав. Хотя бы потому, что если бы я не втянул тебя во все это, АНБ вряд ли когда-нибудь заинтересовалось тобой, — ладонь Шерлока скользнула по груди Джона и легла там, где билось сердце. — Но я не жалею. И никому не позволю тебя забрать, если только ты сам не захочешь уйти.

— Не говори ерунды, — хрипло отозвался Джон. Вышло чуть грубее, чем он намеревался, и он с извинением провел большим пальцем по щеке Шерлока. 

— Послушай, — начал тот, и Джон удивленно посмотрел на него, различив в его голосе нотки неуверенности. — Когда мы ехали, в машине… Я прекрасно понимаю, как ты устал тогда, но было такое впечатление, словно… Там был кто-то еще. Кто-то, кого ты видел и хорошо знал.

Джон облизнул губы. Незачем тревожить его еще и этим.

— Давай пока не будем об этом. Я тогда уже почти спал, а может и совсем, только просыпался урывками. Вот и мерещилось всякое. Не хочется сейчас вспоминать. Я вообще не уверен был, что все происходит взаправду, — признался он и продолжил. — И страшно жалел обо всем, что так и не успел.

Вздрогнув, Шерлок притянул его к себе и мягко коснулся губ своими.

— Хорошо, как скажешь. Я тоже тебя люблю, — произнес он. — А пока, думаю, нам обоим стоит перекусить. Особенно тебе. На тумбочке стоит стакан с водой, если захочешь пить. А захочешь ты наверняка, судя по тому, как вчера ею захлебывался.

Еще раз поцеловав его, он разжал объятия и выскользнул из постели. Джон с улыбкой наблюдал, как Шерлок одернул пиджак, с недовольным видом окинул взглядом измявшуюся ткань, а затем ловким движением вывернулся из рукавов и, бросив его на одно из кресел, направился к двери.

— А кстати, где мы? — спросил Джон ему в спину.

— Да так, — обернувшись, Шерлок запустил руку в волосы, взлохматив их еще больше. — Одна из конспиративных квартир Майкрофта в Ислингтоне.

Джон на это смог только фыркнуть, устав удивляться. На смену шоку медленно приходило онемение. Из-за двери, где, судя по всему, находилась кухня, раздалось жужжание кофемолки. Джон спустил на пол босые ноги. Пожалуй, стоит умыться и привести себя в порядок: обычная каждодневная рутина, островок неизменной уверенности там, где мир, кажется, сходит с ума, а его самого официально не стало. По паркету слегка сквозило, и он заозирался в поисках ботинок. Те обнаружились у изножья кровати, но внимание привлек совсем другой предмет. Раньше не замеченный, ставший видимым только теперь, когда он сел. Из-за ноутбука выглядывал светло-зеленый корешок. Тут же вспомнилось вчерашнее, тонущее посреди нестерпимого желания лечь и уснуть пополам с до костей пробирающим ничегонепониманием; пройдя к столику, Джон подхватил папку, щелкнул выключателем стоящего рядом торшера и опустился в скрипнувшее вытертое кресло. 

Продавленные подушки просели под его весом еще больше, зеленый пластик распахнулся, открывая первую из подшитых страниц. А затем мир перестал быть, сузившись до лихорадочно скачущих перед глазами букв.

**ДЕЛО ОПЕРАТИВНОЙ РАЗРАБОТКИ № 0814/2012  
кодовое наименование: «Джерри»**

_Открыто 20 августа 2012 года по указанию руководителя оперативного отдела подполковника Сидней Рейли Соерса по итогам беседы с мисс Меган Рид, последовавшей после ее телефонного обращения по горячей линии (протокол 12/б) 19го августа 2012 года._

_Расшифровка телефонного звонка и протокол беседы прилагаются._

 

Пальцы лихорадочно перелистнули страницы, слипшиеся от статики, только затем, чтобы наткнуться на короткую отпечатанную записку, заверенную простенькой, сбивчивой подписью.

 

_Я, Меган Рид, добровольно обязуюсь сотрудничать с Агентством Нравственной Безопасности на неофициальной основе. Это решение основывается на моем убеждении, что своим сотрудничеством я внесу прямой вклад в процветание нашей страны._

_Джон Уотсон и Шерлок Холмс состоят в противозаконной связи. Доказательства этому — сама их жизнь и стойкое нежелание Джона Уотсона заводить отношения. Я совершила звонок от 18 августа этого года, как только у меня зародились подозрения, и с уверенностью, что мои действия позволят пресечь преступное поведение. Все сказанное мной по телефону и во время беседы подтверждаю._

_Меган Рид  
19 августа 2012 года_

Содержание записки не укладывалось в голове. Каждое слово в ней, каждая четко пропечатанная буква казались ненастоящими, выкристаллизовавшимися из загустевшего воздуха и готовыми в любой момент опять в нем раствориться, дымом пройти сквозь пальцы, стоит лишь попытаться их удержать.

И в то же время они невыносимо ясно стояли перед глазами, не отпуская, притягивая к себе взгляд. Точно надеясь, что что-то может измениться, что там будет стоять другое имя — чужое, незнакомое, не вызывающее совершенно никаких чувств и воспоминаний — Джон пробежал глазами эти несколько строчек еще раз. Вопреки надежде, все осталось по-прежнему. Те же неловкие фразы, нелепые от обилия в них сухих казенных выражений, та же подпись со смешной завитушкой в самом конце.

Уронив папку на стол, Джон закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Казалось, после невероятной череды событий последних двух суток его уже не поразило бы ничто. Как только что выяснилось, он ошибался. Меган. Милая, славная, порой раздражающая, немного навязчивая Меган. Так вот с чего все началось. С ее звонка в АНБ.

И тут в голове словно кто-то щелкнул выключателем. Вспыхнувшая лампа залила ярким светом самые темные уголки, отчетливо вырисовывая мельчайшие детали. За какой-то миг все сложилось. Застонав, Джон вцепился в край стола.

Шерлок сказал, что виноват в случившемся. Вот что еще, оказывается, он имел в виду: ту стычку в кабинете Джона, после которой Меган несколько дней не появлялась на работе. И было это как раз с девятнадцатого по двадцать второе августа. Мгновение, и в памяти услужливо всплыла новая картинка — кафетерий, они сидят друг напротив друга, Меган начинает говорить, но тут возвращается ее парень, Майк, и она замолкает. И еще одна — та, на которой она с полными ужаса глазами смотрит, как его уводят агенты.

Господи. Все сходится. Это была Меган. Просто взяла и, ничего не зная наверняка, позвонила в АНБ. Со злости, из-за обиды, из-за чувства оскорбленного самолюбия. И там ей немедленно поверили.

Какой же он идиот! 

На кухне хлопнула дверца холодильника, снова загудела кофемолка. Стиснув зубы, Джон разжал онемевшие пальцы, неуклюже взял папку и перевернул страницу.

 

_Меган Рид была вызвана на беседу 19 августа 2012 года в 13:40 и выпущена 19 августа 2012 года в 16:23 после того, как подтвердила свое заявление и подписала документ об обязанностях негласного сотрудника.  
Кодовое имя: «Мэри». _

 

Дальше. Лист за листом, приказы, отчеты, сводки, письма, копии запрошенных документов.

 

**21 августа 2012 года**  
 **ПОЯСНИТЕЛЬНАЯ ЗАПИСКА**  
 _Объект I работает в больнице Св. Стефана, график занятости — частичный. Объект II постоянного места работы не имеет, сотрудничает с полицией Большого Лондона на добровольной основе. Учитывая деликатный характер дела, а именно родственные связи Объекта II, предлагаю установить наружное наблюдение, коллег и знакомых на допрос не вызывать, проводя все необходимые проверки в скрытном режиме._

 

Строчки мешались перед глазами, создавая из обрывков логичную в своей искаженности фантасмагорическую картину.

 

_Касательно вашего запроса относительно Гарриет Ханны Уотсон, сообщаю…_

 

Двадцать второе августа, двадцать третье, двадцать четвертое… 

 

_В 15:40 Объект I прерывает работу и направляется на встречу с Объектом II._

_10:50 Объект II высадился из такси у здания Скотланд-Ярда_

_13:20 Объект I совершает покупки в «Теско» по адресу…_

_20:35 Потерял Объект II в районе моста Альберта._

 

Отчеты, отчеты, отчеты. Списки покупок, распорядок дня, действия — вся их жизнь почти за месяц, безжалостно и сухо зафиксированная в отпечатанных буквах на тонкой белой бумаге. 

Джону казалось, зеленый пластик жжет руки, папку хотелось гадливо отбросить в сторону, и в то же время он не в силах был прекратить. 

Завизированная записка с предложением установить в их квартире жучки «в связи с неоднозначностью данных, полученных методом наружного наблюдения», приказ об их установке, снова отчеты за два дня, детальные, расписанные по минутам. И финальный приказ от двенадцатого сентября: исходя из собранных данных, а также учитывая подозрительное поведение Объекта I и Объекта II после установки прослушивающей аппаратуры вызвать Джона Хэмиша Уотсона и Шерлока Холмса для личной беседы. 

Дальше несколько листов было вырвано. 

Джон медленно опустил папку на колени и прикрыл глаза. Внутри расползалось неподъемное, желудок подкатил куда-то к горлу, и на мгновение показалось, его сейчас вырвет. Прошло. Но глухая безысходность не желала уходить, пропитывая ядовитыми испарениями все его существо. Звяканье посуды доносилось как будто издалека, заглушенное гулом в голове.

Сколько же их на самом деле в его стране, этих «Мэри» и номеров дел с кодовыми именами, за которыми — реальные судьбы; сколько запуганных, оплеванных, отчаявшихся людей! Сколько мечтает о свободной жизни, которой у них никогда не будет! Сколько надломленных душ! Сколько доносов пишется просто из мести! Сколько «народных мстителей» считает, что вправе убить кого-то, по нелепой причине объявленного в чем-то хуже них! Сколько на самом деле верит в него, в этот нравственный закон, а сколько — считает, что он чушь собачья, да только боятся заявить об этом в голос! Сколько любящих вынуждены прятаться за семью печатями, только бы не оказаться за решеткой — ни объятия, ни поцелуя, ни ласкового взгляда на людях! Сколько их — растерянных, потерянных, ничего не понимающих парней и девчонок, которым всю жизнь вдалбливают одно и то же; сколько просто закрывает на все глаза! Да остался ли вообще хоть кто-то никак всем этим не задетый? 

 

* * *

 

Справившись, наконец-то, с туркой — нормальной кофеварки в этой квартире не было — Шерлок перелил кофе в кружки, и, оставив их на потом, а пока взяв тарелку с сандвичами, пошел обратно в спальню. Однако стоило войти в комнату, как сразу стало ясно, что что-то не так. Это было видно по тому, как поникли плечи, как сгорбилась спина замершего у окна Джона. Щель между шторами стала чуть шире, и падавший в нее свет озарял бледное лицо с заострившимися от усталости и переживаний чертами и выступившей на щеках и подбородке светлой щетиной. За какие-то двадцать минут, которые Шерлок провел на кухне, у Джона словно прибавилось седины и морщин, а то, каким пустым был взгляд синих, точно потускневших глаз, устремленный на дом напротив, лучше всяких слов говорило, что Джон не видит и не слышит сейчас ничего. Он даже на открывшуюся дверь и простучавшие по паркету шаги никак не отреагировал, продолжив стоять неподвижно. Это было плохо. Очень-очень плохо.

Впрочем, одного взгляда на стол хватило, чтобы понять причину такой отрешенности и апатии. Зеленая папка с выкраденными из АНБ материалами дела небрежно лежала на ноутбуке, и торчащие из нее несколько листов позволяли предположить, что ее бросили в порыве ненависти и отвращения.

Мысленно выругавшись на себя за такую непозволительную рассеянность, Шерлок поставил тарелку с сандвичами на стол и, приблизившись к Джону, осторожно обнял его со спины. Тот вздрогнул, на мгновение напрягшись всем телом, а потом опять расслабился в его руках, облегченно вздохнув.

— Мне жаль, что ты прочел все это сейчас, — пристроив подбородок на плече Джона, тихо произнес Шерлок. — Я хотел, чтобы прошло время. Хотя бы пара дней. Тогда, наверное, было бы не так больно. Прости, но, к сожалению, я не знаю наверняка.

— Я просто думаю, каким же был идиотом, — тихо признался Джон. 

— Почему? Откуда тебе было знать, что она поступит именно так? — возразил Шерлок. Короткие волосы приятно щекотали щеку, от Джона исходило тепло, и, наверное, только сейчас он окончательно понял, что у них все получилось. Сильнее сжав руки, Шерлок мягко коснулся губами нежной кожи за ухом.

— Я не об этом, — Джон по-прежнему не поворачивался к нему лицом, смотря прямо перед собой. — Точнее, не только об этом. Ведь в том, что случилось, есть и моя вина. Собственная глупость. А еще мне кажется, что все это время я был как слепой. Предпочитал не замечать и думал, мы сможем жить спокойно: главное, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил. Знал, что и как, но как будто через тусклое стекло на это смотрел, пока не столкнулся лицом к лицу. 

Нахмурившись, Шерлок отстранился и внимательно посмотрел на Джона. Безусловно, он не очень разбирался во всех этих сложных человеческих чувствах, но сейчас прекрасно видел, что Джон расстроен. Нет, не расстроен. На самом деле винит себя за слепоту, за то, что не бросился защищать и спасать всех вокруг, как всегда делал с Шерлоком. От этой мысли губы невольно растянулись в улыбке. Как же это в характере Джона! 

Крепко взявшись за плечи, Шерлок заставил его развернуться и со всей доступной серьезностью посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Не смей, слышишь? — твердо произнес он. — Никогда не вини себя за то, что не в твоих силах. Человек не может быть в ответе за все. Жертвовать собой, спасая мир, глупо и не получится. Люди не герои, Джон, так что переставай себя мучить. Думаю, сейчас тебе лучше всего выпить кофе и перекусить. Хотя насчет последнего сильно сомневаюсь, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. — Лестрейд просил тебе передать, когда очухаешься, что с него семь потов сошло, пока он помог втащить тебя на четвертый этаж.

Синие глаза расширились, и выражение безнадежности сменилось глубочайшим потрясением. Шпилька пропала втуне, на что Шерлок и надеялся, а вот главное не ускользнуло.

— То есть как это Лестрейд? — Джон отстранился и прошелся из стороны в сторону, взлохматив волосы. 

— Ты так и не понял, кто вел машину? — приблизившись, Шерлок положил руку ему на запястье, останавливая. — Впрочем, не удивительно, учитывая твое состояние. Майкрофт был в ярости, топал ногами и страшным шепотом твердил, что не позволит ему участвовать в авантюре. Хватит с него, что могу попасться я.

— Ну, положим, насчет ног ты преувеличиваешь, — Джон фыркнул. — Но... погоди, как вышло, что Грег вообще во всем этом оказался замешан?

— О, это было восхитительно, — Шерлок сжал пальцы и потянул Джона на себя, пока тот не прижался к его груди. — Оказывается, у Майкрофта есть страшная тайна, — он опять широко ухмыльнулся. — Видел бы ты его лицо, когда на пороге возникла эта его вечная помощница, а за ней влетел Лестрейд, требуя немедленно объяснить, что за хрень творится, а то он за себя не ручается. 

Картина и впрямь была выдающаяся, и если даже тогда, на пике нервного напряжения, Шерлок не мог не отдать ей должное, то сейчас тем более воспоминания рождали чувство огромного удовлетворения. Они как раз обсуждали, кто поведет «машину МИ-5» — автобус с подставным авто на сцепке без раздумий решено было доверить водителю брата, человеку надежному и не единожды испытанному, а будущий «капитан» прекрасно заговаривающий зубы, водить не умел вообще — когда дверь распахнулась, едва не ударившись об косяк, внутрь с несчастным видом шагнула Антея, а вслед за ней появился разъяренный Лестрейд и, даже не оглянувшись по сторонам, налетел на Майкрофта. Что в комнате, помимо них троих, находится еще Шерлок, он сообразил не сразу, а поняв, растерянно замер. Майкрофт в это время сидел, налившись густо-малиновым, и Шерлок едва удержался от язвительного замечания: последний раз он видел брата в таком состоянии примерно с четверть века назад, когда матушка застукала того в кабинете отца с отцовской же сигарой в зубах.

— Вот уж не думал, дорогой брат, что и тебе не чуждо ничто человеческое, — хмыкнул он, твердо выдержав направленный на него уничтожающий взгляд.

Лестрейд устало опустился в свободное кресло и провел рукой по лицу.

— Так что все-таки происходит? — повторил он, обращаясь уже к Шерлоку. — Если честно, у меня голова идет кругом. Я полвечера пытаюсь до вас дозвониться, но оба телефона молчат. Приезжаю на Бейкер-стрит и выясняю, что вы оба не появлялись с самого утра. Зная тебя, Шерлок, я предположил, что что-то случилось, начал планомерные поиски, и пятнадцать минут назад один хороший знакомый рассказал мне, что Джон задержан АНБ, а тебя самого ищут агенты. Естественно, я первым делом бросился звонить тебе, Майкрофт, а вместо ответа получил «я занят» и короткие гудки. Так это правда?

— К сожалению, да, — мрачно кивнул Майкрофт. 

— Как ты мог это допустить? — Лестрейд возмущенно посмотрел на него, и Шерлок удовлетворенно отметил, как у брата слегка покраснели уши.

— Я не всесилен, и мы с Шерлоком пытаемся исправить положение, насколько это возможно.

— Исправить? — переспросил Лестрейд, перевел взгляд на Шерлока, затем обратно на Майкрофта и продолжил. — Ну-ка, рассказывайте, что вы задумали. Обещаю, что постараюсь помочь, если это только будет в моих силах.

И они рассказали, вернее, рассказал Майкрофт. А когда дело дошло до проблемы второго водителя, Лестрейд твердо заявил, что машину поведет он, и сколько брат ни приводил доводов, что это совершенно ни к чему, слишком опасно, да и вообще бессмысленно так рисковать, твердо стоял на своем. В конце концов, тому ничего не осталось, как сдаться под этим возмущенным напором, устало добавив, что они могут делать все, что им вздумается.

Джон слегка нахмурился, соображая, после чего негромко хмыкнул.

— Слишком много открытий для одного дня. 

— Сложно все их осознать? — понимающе спросил Шерлок. — Тогда давай сделаем перерыв и поедим, пока кофе не остыл окончательно, а ты не свалился в голодный обморок. 

— Для такого потребуется гораздо дольше, — Джон пожал плечами. — А Грег отлично водит, судя по тому, что я запомнил.

— Курсы экстремального вождения, — Шерлок пожал плечами.

Кофе и впрямь остыл, так что он сунул обе кружки в микроволновку, здраво рассудив, что так в любом случае быстрее, чем варить новую порцию, сдвинул в сторону ноутбук, швырнул на тумбочку злополучную папку, и они с Джоном принялись то ли за очень поздний завтрак, то ли за самый своевременный обед.

Когда с едой было покончено, Шерлок потянулся к Джону и осторожно обвел кончиком пальца его губы.

— Крошки, — с улыбкой пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд.

— Господи, Шерлок, — Джон демонстративно закатил глаза. Подавшись навстречу, он положил ладонь ему на затылок и приник к губам в поцелуе. Пару мгновений Шерлок пытался сдерживаться, но быстро осознал бесполезность этих усилий и, отбросив всякую осторожность, погрузился в ощущение теплых губ Джона и исходящего от них запаха кофе и поджаренного хлеба. В голове проносились образы этих сумасшедших двух суток, полных страха, неизвестности и отчаяния, подталкивая вперед, и он брал, отдавал и снова брал.

Они отстранились, когда от нехватки воздуха закружилась голова.

— Фу, — Шерлок демонстративно наморщил нос. — Джон, ты отвратительно пахнешь. Иди в душ, немедленно.

— Хотел бы я посмотреть, как будешь пахнуть ты, не имея возможности переодеться или умыться на протяжении двух дней, — рассмеялся Джон.

Шерлок принял вид оскорбленной добродетели и спрятал улыбку, подняв ко рту чашку с остатками кофе.

После того как Джон отправился в душ, он еще с минуту посидел за столом, а потом, не вытерпев бездействия, принялся расшагивать по комнате — она оказалась ровно тридцать футов в длину и двадцать четыре с половиной в ширину — пока, наконец, не растянулся на кровати. Из ванной доносилось журчание воды, и Шерлок прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к нему. Делать было решительно нечего, все вещи: книги, химическое оборудование, эксперименты, скрипка — остались на Бейкер-стрит, в прошлой жизни. Даже ноутбук был не его. Конечно, можно было бы побродить по интернету — к счастью, Майкрофт оставил к нему доступ, сказав, что надеется на благоразумие Шерлока — но он и так уже знал, что увидит. Кадры и репортажи с места автокатастрофы. Обгорелая машина, глухой фургон, увозящий тела, лица многочисленных представителей Ярда и АНБ и их собственные фотографии и имена. 

Шерлок выучил все это чуть ли не наизусть этой ночью и утром, когда сидел в темноте на постели рядом со спящим Джоном. Сперва при виде все новых и новых заметок внутри шевелилось удовлетворение хорошо выполненной работой, а потом стало настолько противно от всей этой журналистской чепухи, что Шерлок с трудом подавил желание швырнуть ноутбук в стену. Справившись с первым порывом, он аккуратно опустил крышку, положил его на стол, подальше от кровати, после чего вернулся к Джону. И сам не заметил, как заснул.

Сейчас же сна не было ни в одном глазу, а в голове клубились мысли. Джон утверждал, что он не виноват в произошедшем, но сам Шерлок так не считал. Состояние, в котором тот находился тогда, в машине, пока они мчались по вечерним лондонским улицам — ошеломленный, измотанный до предела, потерянный, настолько явно не понимающий, что происходит и, тем не менее, истово веривший ему, Шерлоку, — что-то надломило внутри. Уничтожило какой-то барьер, и чувства, без того непривычно яркие и острые, хлынули приливной волной, затопив целиком. Оставаться здесь, лежать, уставившись в потолок, было мучительно тяжело. Больше всего сейчас хотелось постоянно находиться рядом с Джоном, видеть его, касаться, целовать, чтобы убедить недоверчивый разум, что все действительно хорошо.

Шум воды сделался сильнее. Шерлок рывком перевернулся на бок и уставился в темный прямоугольник дверного проема, в котором скрылся Джон. Там, за поворотом коридора находилась ванная, в которую тянуло точно магнитом, и требовалось немало усилий, чтобы удержаться на месте. 

Закусив губу, Шерлок принялся считать удары собственного сердца. Перед глазами вставали картины обнаженного Джона — такого, каким он видел его в те немногочисленные ночи, когда у них была возможность без риска остаться наедине. От них сделалось жарко лицу и по всему телу прокатилось горячее покалывание настойчивой потребности оказаться рядом, прижимаясь к теплой коже, и не выпускать из рук. Шерлок невольно чертыхнулся и, спасовав перед самим собой, двинулся на звуки льющейся воды, точно влекомый волшебной флейтой. 

Ванная встретила его распахнутой стиральной машинкой, куда Джон запихнул снятую одежду, парким воздухом и затуманенным пластиком душа, сквозь который едва угадывались движения и очертания тела. Шерлок покосился на крючки, где пристроились два банных полотенца и один толстый халат, аккуратно, чтобы не щелкнуть замком, прикрыл за собой дверь и взялся за пуговицы. Рубашка соскользнула с плеч, с едва слышным шорохом легла на машинку. За ней последовали брюки с носками, белье, и, потянув в сторону полукруглую дверцу кабинки, Шерлок шагнул внутрь.

Стоявший под лейкой Джон рывком повернул к нему голову. Распаренный, с порозовевшей от горячей воды кожей и потемневшими волосами. 

— Шерлок? — удивленно произнес он.

Не говоря ни слова, Шерлок встал к нему вплотную, положил ладони на плечи и, чуть наклонившись, приник к губам в поцелуе.

Джон откликнулся тут же, развернулся к нему всем телом и крепко притиснул к себе, лихорадочно оглаживая спину, бока, плечи — все докуда мог дотянуться, словно стремился точно так же увериться, что это реальность и Шерлок не растает как дым, стоит только на секунду выпустить его из объятий.

И тут Шерлока окончательно прорвало. Долгие часы ожидания, неуверенности, страха самого худшего, отступившие на задний план и подернувшиеся дымкой забытья, после того как Джон оказался рядом, а они оба — в безопасности этой крошечной квартирки, сейчас проступили со всей ужасающей отчетливостью. Когда план находился только в стадии разработки, времени задумываться о том, что делать, если все сорвется, практически не было; Шерлок усилием воли отодвинул все эти мысли, как ненужные, мешающие, несвоевременные, и они лишь изредка прорывались на поверхность, заставляя стискивать зубы, чтобы перетерпеть приступ болезненного отчаяния. А теперь все подавленное всколыхнулось с новой силой и затопило сознание, опаляя, как огненный дождь седьмого круга ада. Где-то в мозгу билось знание, что все закономерно и логично, отсроченная реакция, не более, но этого не хватало, чтобы изгнать мрачные видения того-что-могло-бы-быть. Оставалось только зажмуриться и крепко, до хруста костей сжать Джона в объятиях. 

Тому наверняка стало больно, но он не делал попыток отстраниться, а Шерлок не в силах был перестать цепляться за него, за настоящее, и только когда по спине успокаивающе заскользили ладони, смог открыть глаза. 

Приоткрытые губы мягко прижались к виску. Джон продолжал гладить его спину в ласковом знающем ритме, вверх-вниз, вверх-вниз, прогоняя охватившее напряжение.

— Посмотри на меня, — прошептал он, потершись носом о щеку, и когда Шерлок выполнил просьбу, прижался лбом ко лбу. — Все хорошо, не думай о плохом. 

И не давая ответить ничего, приник к его рту, целуя нежно, но настойчиво, и неуклонно выводя за собой из зеркального лабиринта страхов. Постепенно Шерлок ощутил, как расслабляются закаменевшие мышцы; прожитый ужас утекал из них вместе с катящейся по телу водой, и только тогда он понял, что яркая, бьющая по нервам эйфория прошедшей ночи, когда он запер дверь в квартиру, не имела с облегчением ничего общего. Опустошающее голову торжество, что все удалось, ложное успокоение. По-настоящему же стало отпускать здесь и сейчас, под барабанящими по спине горячими струями, когда голову облепили мокрые потяжелевшие волосы, а Джон был упоительно рядом. 

Под его губами и умелыми руками плавилась, расставаясь с отравляющей горечью, смесь желания и страха. В бедро упиралось горячее, твердое, а поцелуи сменились легчайшими покусываниями, прежде чем стать из просто ласковых требовательно глубокими, зовущими ответить тем же. И Шерлок отвечал и сам плавился, чувствуя, как горит под его прикосновениями влажная кожа и заполняет голову восхитительный белый шум. 

Пальцы Джона легли на бедро, мягким движением заскользили по нему вниз, а потом, по внутренней стороне, обратно вверх; замерли, едва-едва касаясь, и Шерлок прикусил губу, удерживая рвущийся вздох. 

— Можно? — ладонь намекающе дрогнула, и он торопливо кивнул.

Улыбнувшись, Джон провел по бедру еще раз, но теперь останавливаться не стал, продолжив движение дальше. Обхватил и повел расслабленным кольцом пальцев к головке, а затем, с уже большим давлением, к основанию. 

Свободная ладонь обняла затылок, побуждая наклонить голову, Джон привстал на цыпочки, потерся шершавой щекой о щеку и прижался губами к чувствительному местечку за ухом, вылизывая тонкую кожу, прежде чем вовлечь в очередной головокружительный поцелуй. 

Пару секунд Шерлок просто принимал жадные ласки, а затем усилил ответный напор, нырнул в рот Джона, переплетаясь языками, проводя вдоль гладкой кромки зубов, и позволил себе раствориться полностью в ощущениях и вкусе кожи, смешивающемся с проточной водой. Это было несложно. Он знал, что более чем преуспел в поцелуях, это совершенно наглядно демонстрировала ответная реакция, но вот Джон… Ведущий или ведомый, тот делал это фантастически, и с ним не требовалось думать, как поступить — затянуть или прервать поцелуй, немедленно пойти дальше или задержаться в том, что уже есть, вдумчиво исследуя, — можно было просто действовать и чувствовать, и все ощущалось правильным, именно таким, как нужно, и приносило невероятное удовольствие. 

Пальцы Джона тем временем продолжали скользить, обхватывать, сжимать и обводить, не слишком быстро и не тягуче медленно, а именно в том темпе, какого только и хотелось сейчас. То настойчиво крепкие, то расслабленные, их движения рассылали по телу мягкие импульсы, пьянящие ровно настолько, чтобы подвести к краю, но вместе с тем недостаточные, чтобы толкнуть за него. 

Сквозь обволакивающий разум туман пробилась мысль ответить тем же, и Шерлок скользнул рукой вниз по животу Джона, но ее почти сразу же накрыла чужая ладонь.

— Не надо, Шерлок. Потом, — глядя ему в глаза, прошептал Джон. — Я хочу сделать это для тебя. Расслабься, пожалуйста.

И Шерлок подчинился, отдавшись на волю все сильнее накатывавших волн удовольствия. Он уже не сдерживался, не впивался чуть ли не до крови зубами в губу, а просто отвечал стоном на каждое движение. А потом внизу живота затрепетал обжигающий клубок, по нервам прострелило жаром, мышцы свело сладкой дрожью, и если бы не Джон, успевший подхватить поперек спины и прижать к стене, он бы не удержался на ослабевших ногах. 

Примерно через минуту перед глазами прояснилось, и, опустив взгляд, Шерлок увидел, что Джон широко ему улыбается и весь словно светится изнутри.

— Хороший мой, — прошептал тот и, привстав на цыпочки, еще раз поцеловал в губы. — Ты потрясающий. Великолепный.

Слышать эти слова, столько раз произносимые Джоном на местах преступлений, когда Шерлок выдавал очередную цепочку головокружительных выводов, здесь и сейчас, в тесной, полной пара кабинке, скрытой в глубине их тайного убежища, было странно, точно на мгновение вернулась их прежняя жизнь.

— Вставай к стене, — улыбнувшись в ответ, попросил Шерлок, и, когда они, едва не поскользнувшись, поменялись местами, быстро опустился на колени, скользя ладонями вдоль боков, на мгновение замер, наслаждаясь еще больше участившимся дыханием Джона, а затем наклонил голову и вобрал его член в рот. 

Он слышал, как раздалось над ним приглушенное, сбивчивое ругательство, сорвавшееся в почти жалобный стон; чувствовал, как дрожат под пальцами бедра в попытке сдержаться и не начать бездумно толкаться вперед, и знал, что Джон, уже бывший после всего на самом пределе, долго не продержится. И хотя внутри мерцало искушение продержать того на волосок от финала как можно дольше, он понимал, что сейчас Джону нужно другое: быстрые, почти грубые движения рта и языка. На все остальное у них еще будет время, позже, и Шерлок резко двигал головой, напрягая губы, с силой проводил языком по всем чувствительным участкам и пьянел, снова пьянел от одной только мысли о том, что он — в своем праве, что это его действия разрушают самоконтроль Джона по кусочку; и от того, что самое страшное уже позади. 

Стекающая с мокрых волос вода заставила зажмуриться, так что дальше Шерлок действовал, сосредоточившись только на ощущениях, мысленно дорисовывая сопряженные с ними картины. Глухой стук — Джон откинул голову, ударившись затылком. Запнувшееся на полуслоге «Шерлок» — прикусил губу. Движение вперед, проскользнувшие вдоль пальцев костяшки и дрожь — прогнулся в спине, стиснув кулаки. А затем прозвучал задыхающийся стон, смешавшийся с «я сейчас», и Джон кончил, крепко стиснув запястья лежащих на бедрах рук.

 

* * *

 

Шерлок со скучающим видом изучал что-то в интернете, когда, дернувшись, звякнул простенький телефон — тот, что был куплен взамен уничтоженного «Блэкберри». Горестно вздохнув, он протянул руку, взял его, открыл входящее сообщение, быстро пробежал глазами, а затем с еще одним таким же вздохом уронил на кровать.

— Майкрофт? — Джон протянул Шерлоку кружку с чаем, а когда тот ее принял, сел рядом, поддернув полу махрового халата. Несмотря на то, что футболка уже почти высохла, джинсы, сшитые из куда более плотной ткани, все еще оставались чересчур влажными. Брюки с пиджаком подлежали только химчистке, а рубашку Шерлока провернули в машинке в последнюю очередь, достав буквально несколько минут назад, так что он расхаживал по квартире, завернувшись в коричневое покрывало с кистями. 

— Да, — Шерлок отпил глоток. — Хочет нас навестить. Надеюсь, он привезет хорошие новости и хотя бы немного лабораторного оборудования. Иначе мои мозги стухнут от скуки, — хотя, последнее прозвучало скорее жалобой в силу привычки. 

Поставив кружку на прикроватный столик, Джон подался вперед и прижался губами к опять появившейся морщинке между бровей. Когда он отстранился, Шерлок улыбался.

Звонок в дверь раздался ровно через пятнадцать минут. Что-то недовольно проворчав, Шерлок поплелся отпирать, на ходу поправляя сползшее покрывало, а Джон остался неуверенно топтаться у одного из кресел. После всего, что он узнал сегодня, он совершенно не представлял, как себя вести с Майкрофтом.

Впрочем, когда старший Холмс вошел в комнату, проблема исчезла сама собой. Тот был по-прежнему холоден, подтянут и высокомерен. Испытываемую им усталость и напряжение выдавали только слишком сильная бледность и залегшие под глазами темные круги.

— Добрый вечер, Джон, — кивнул он.

В дверях возникла Антея с объемной, но, видимо, довольно легкой картонной коробкой в руках. Девушка во все глаза таращилась то на волочащиеся за Шерлоком по полу кисти, то пониже спины, на прекрасно угадывающиеся под тканью очертания и, кажется, едва сдерживала улыбку. Обернувшись, тот небрежным взмахом руки указал на стол. 

— Поставьте туда, — велел он.

Не произнеся ни слова и с видимым усилием оторвав от него взгляд, Антея выполнила указанное и торопливо развернулась к Майкрофту.

— Могу я идти, сэр?

— Да, — прислонив к подлокотнику неизменный зонтик, тот опустился в свободное кресло. — Ждите меня в машине.

Кивнув, девушка бросилась к выходу, громко захлопнув за собой дверь.

Джон бросил изумленный взгляд на копающегося в коробке Шерлока — тот пару раз уже успел довольно хмыкнуть — и опять обернулся к старшему Холмсу.

— Добрый вечер, Майкрофт, — наконец, ответил он на приветствие. 

Старший Холмс с видимым неодобрением воззрился на брата, проигнорировавшего укоряющий вздох, покачал головой и кивнул Джону. 

— Надеюсь, вы уже оправились после недавних… событий. 

Под взглядом светло-голубых глаз стало слегка неуютно. Майкрофт, черт возьми, наверняка с одного же взгляда понял, как именно они провели время до его прибытия — да что там, он, вероятно, и все их разговоры более-менее просчитал, включая откровения Шерлока насчет него самого — но вместе с тем, перед ним был человек, кому они обязаны своим спасением. 

— Да, спасибо. Насколько это возможно, конечно. Но мне бы первым делом хотелось поблагодарить вас за то, что вы…

— О, не стоит благодарности, Джон, — отмахнулся тот. — Да вы присаживайтесь. Как вам, несомненно, уже рассказал Шерлок, я был против этого безумного плана. Впрочем, моему дорогому брату удалось меня переубедить, и я искренне рад, что все закончилось хорошо.

Шерлок скептично хмыкнул. Майкрофт лучезарно улыбнулся. 

— Может быть, чаю? — предложил Джон, продолжая стоять.

— Не стоит, — Майкрофт бросил озабоченный взгляд на часы. — Через десять минут я буду вынужден вас покинуть. Совершенно нет времени, к тому же львиная доля сил уходит на то, чтобы изображать безутешное горе.

— Решил наконец-то показать, что тебе что-то еще, кроме должности, дорого?

— Шерлок, — Джон возмущенно обернулся. 

Тот вместо ответа кинул в него свернутыми джинсами. 

— Не стоит, Джон, — откинувшись на спинку, Майкрофт положил ногу на ногу и пристально посмотрел на брата. — Шерлок наконец-то осознал, что быть покойником не так уж и увлекательно, а еще менее — удобно, вот и злится. Не обращайте внимания.

Он демонстративно пожал плечами и сцепил пальцы на колене.

— Итак, я здесь сегодня для того, чтобы убедиться, что у вас все в порядке, и еще раз напомнить: никаких прогулок, телефонных звонков и сообщений. Связь держать только со мной и то — при крайней необходимости. Никаких контактов с прежними знакомыми. И на всякий случай не маячьте сильно перед окнами. Та жизнь закончилась, уясните это оба. Едой и всем необходимым вас обеспечат, Антея будет заезжать раз в несколько дней. Ситуация весьма резонансная, так что теперь нужно выжидать, пока уляжется пыль. Примерно месяц. Затем сможете отправиться в Северные Штаты, все документы подготовлены. А теперь, Джон, я вижу, у вас есть вопросы?

Склонив голову набок, Майкрофт посмотрел на него.

— Не знаю, — Джон машинально провел рукой по волосам. — Все это несколько... выбивает из колеи, так что я, наверное, толком не понял до конца. 

— Полагаю, вы разберетесь. Вы достаточно умный человек, Джон, иначе никогда не сумели бы заинтересовать моего брата. У него, знаете ли, довольно высокие требования к партнеру, — по губам старшего Холмса снова скользнула тонкая улыбка.

— Не льсти мне, Майкрофт, у нас это определенно семейное, — задвинув под стол опустевшую коробку, Шерлок обернулся и в очередной раз подтянул сползающее с плеч покрывало.

— Может быть. А может быть, и нет. В любом случае, сейчас это не самая актуальная тема для беседы.

— Какая же тогда актуальная? — приблизившись, Шерлок сжал ладонью плечо Джона, словно бы нарочно выставляя напоказ отношения между ними. И, конечно, все это была игра воображения, но, казалось, от его кожи до сих пор исходил слабый аромат желания. 

— Ваша безопасность, — отрезал Майкрофт, побарабанив пальцами по колену. — И успешное завершение всей операции. Хотя, признаюсь, в каком-то смысле я вам завидую, Джон. 

— Завидуете? — удивленно переспросил Джон, накрыв ладонь Шерлока своей. Ситуация, в которой Майкрофт Холмс не просто завидовал бы ему, но еще и откровенно в этом чувстве признался, казалась невероятной. Для этого, наверное, небеса должны были упасть на землю. — Чему?

— Вот этому, — Майкрофт взглядом указал на их руки. — Очень скоро вам обоим не будет никакой нужды ничего скрывать, опасаться, что о вас узнают. Поверьте, это бесценно.

Джон готов был поклясться, что тот едва слышно вздохнул. Впрочем, скорее всего это было вызвано усталостью, а вовсе не предметом их разговора. Глупо считать иначе, даже после того, что он узнал.

И все же… Что же должен думать и чувствовать этот человек, скрывший свои отношения настолько, что о них даже Шерлок догадался только теперь? Если им порой было нелегко, то насколько же сложнее ему? И Грегу. 

— Почему? — слово сорвалось прежде, чем Джон успел себя остановить; Майкрофт вопросительно глянул на него, и он продолжил. — Не думайте, что я не благодарен, нет. Дело вовсе не в этом, но все-таки. Вы же сами знаете, каково это, жить вот так, и пусть я понимаю, что несмотря на определение от Шерлока «британское правительство», вы далеко не всесильны, но… Неужели с этим ничего нельзя сделать? 

Какое-то время Майкрофт молчал, и Джон даже подумал, что тот так и не ответит, но потом он, теперь уже отчетливо, вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Отчего же, можно. Но изменить закон — одно дело, пусть и нелегкое. Гораздо труднее изменить настроение в обществе. Представьте себе на минуту, что, скажем, завтра же закон возьмут и отменят. Как думаете, что будет? — он устало прикрыл глаза и на мгновение — моргни и пропустишь — горько сжал губы. — Не со своей позиции представьте, а с той стороны, вспомнив хотя бы тот же митинг в поддержку Уорда. Революции за минуту не создаются, Джон, а такие перемены — именно революция. Для них необходимо подготовить умы, создать нужный настрой. Сейчас в Британии, да и почти во всем мире в большинстве сторонники идеи, что любое отклонение от установленной нормы опасно. Что его необходимо подавлять, чтобы не стало развиваться дальше, захватывая все больше и больше последователей. И эту идею поддерживают. Изменить чужие убеждения непросто, за день это не делается. Можно только подталкивать в нужном направлении. Возможно, вы этого не замечаете, но общество уже меняется. Частично само, частично — под влиянием. Каких-нибудь лет десять-пятнадцать назад и представить было невозможно фиктивный брак с целью защитить, а сейчас такое не единичный случай. 

Он снова умолк, погрузившись в раздумья. Шерлок, не произнесший ни слова за всю его речь, убрал ладонь с плеча Джона, слегка сжав пальцы. 

— А мы… — голос внезапно сел, и Джон прокашлялся. — Быть может, это прозвучит глупо, но после всего я не знаю, смогу ли спокойно сидеть на месте. 

Взгляд Майкрофта резанул бритвой, мгновенно сделавшись холодным и жестким.

— Даже не вздумайте в это соваться, — отчеканил он. — Если вам от этого станет легче, то ваша весьма яркая смерть может здесь сыграть куда больше чем любые ваши действия. 

Джон сглотнул, представив, как, при желании, может преподать случившееся на мосту Воксхолл Майкрофт. Тем более что у него есть некоторое оправдание — там погиб его единственный брат. Неудивительно, Шерлок не раз говорил, что тот использует любую подвернувшуюся возможность, чтобы добиться своего.

— Постараюсь, — произнес Джон и твердо посмотрел ему в глаза. — Но обещать ничего не буду. Вернее, даже не могу. Просто я сам еще не разобрался в этом до конца.

— Советую вам поскорее разобраться. У вас есть на раздумья целый месяц, — Майкрофт встал, взял зонт и замер, слегка покачивая им из стороны в сторону. — Впрочем, надеюсь, вам хватит остатков благоразумия не ввязываться ни во что подобное. Я вас предупреждаю, что любые безрассудные поступки могут привести к плачевному финалу, уж лучше оставьте заниматься этим тем, кому положено, и кто действительно знает, что делать.

— Имеешь в виду себя? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

— Не только, — отрезал Майкрофт. 

— К слову о тех, кто знает, — Шерлок поднял бровь, прошел к прикроватной тумбочке и подхватил с нее папку из АНБ. — Думаю, это будет не лишним. Весьма захватывающая сказка на ночь, хотя местами крайне неприятная. 

Из-под матраса появились чуть смятые, неровные по краю листы, которые Шерлок запихнул внутрь и все вместе вручил брату. Тот кивнул, и на миг показалось, что сейчас Майкрофт сожмет его плечо в простом и ласковом жесте, но этого так и не случилось. 

— Пожалуй, ты прав. А сейчас мне пора. Всего доброго. И ради всего святого, будьте благоразумны, вы оба.

Когда за Майкрофтом закрылась входная дверь, Шерлок старательно дважды провернул ключ в замке и обернулся к Джону. 

— Ты действительно не уверен, что сможешь оставаться в стороне?

Голос прозвучал хрипло и тихо, светлые глаза смотрели внимательно, а щеки осторожно касались длинные тонкие пальцы.

— Да, — Джон накрыл его ладонь своей. — После всего что было. Что видел и пережил, не представляю, как смогу сохранять безучастность, если столкнусь опять, лицом к лицу. Да даже если и не столкнусь. Хотя при этом головой понимаю, что нам ни в коем случае нельзя будет высовываться.

Он тяжело вздохнул и неопределенно пожал плечами. Мгновение Шерлок просто стоял и смотрел на него, а потом притянул к себе, обнимая.

— Мы справимся, — уверенно произнес он. — И во всем разберемся. Обещаю.

— Знаю, — Джон позволил себе слабую улыбку. Не имеет он права сейчас нагружать Шерлока своими метаниями, только не после того, как тот едва успокоился, и не после того, что пережил. — Хотя сейчас меня куда больше тревожит другой вопрос.

— Это какой? — нахмурившись, Шерлок недоуменно посмотрел на него.

Джон ласково взъерошил ему волосы.

— Нам тут прятаться месяц, а зная тебя, ты уже день на третий полезешь на стенку. Придется думать, чем тебя занять.


	12. Chapter 12

На город опускался вечер. Тонкие шпили небоскребов, вызолоченные заходящим солнцем, поднимались высоко в густо-синее, без единого облачка небо. Откуда-то из близлежащих скверов доносился терпкий и острый, забивающий даже обычное бензиновое испарение центра города, аромат сирени. По тротуарам текла шумная, настроенная приятно провести время толпа.

Желтое нью-йоркское такси медленно тащилось по обычной для этого времени суток пробке. Вокруг уже начали зажигаться огни театральных вывесок, замелькали торговцы с тележками под большими пестрыми зонтиками, стали появляться первые шикарные лимузины. Пару раз водитель — пожилой, с пробивающейся в коротком ежике волос сединой, африканец — принимался сигналить сгрудившимся впереди автомобилям.

Шерлок сидел, уставившись в окно и время от времени поглядывая на экран телефона. Всякий раз, как такси опять замирало на месте, повинуясь включившимся красным сигналам светофоров, тонкие пальцы принимались выстукивать резкий ритм, а четко очерченные, словно высеченные скульптором губы недовольно сжимались. Казалось, бурлившее в Шерлоке нетерпение, готовое вот-вот прорваться сквозь тонкую оболочку наружу, можно было почувствовать все кожей, как натекающий по утрам с океана туман. 

Когда машина встала в очередной раз, Джон положил ладонь ему на колено и успокаивающе сжал пальцы.

— Скоро приедем.

— Знаю, — Шерлок недовольно дернул головой. — Я убежден, что здесь поработал тот же человек, что год назад в Бруклине и этой зимой в Уэстчестере. Слишком много пересечений. И как только эти идиоты не связали еще первые два случая?

— Между убийствами прошло довольно много времени, — возразил Джон. — Да и места преступлений были чересчур далеко друг от друга, чтобы соотнести их хотя бы географически.

— И тем не менее, это не повод не думать, — Шерлок со вздохом накрыл его ладонь своей.

— Задай этот вопрос лейтенанту Картрайту. Помнится, в прошлый раз он пообещал никогда тебя больше не пускать на места преступлений, если ты опять наорешь на экспертов, — усмехнулся Джон. Перевернув ладонь, он переплел пальцы с пальцами Шерлока, с удовлетворением отметив, как напряжение постепенно уходит из них.

— Я не виноват, что даже на другом конце земного шара они не превосходят интеллектом Андерсона.

Джон вздохнул. С момента, когда прежняя жизнь окончательно осталась позади, прошло уже чуть больше полугода, но Шерлок не был бы Шерлоком, если бы не начал интересоваться нераскрытыми делами чуть ли не с первого дня. Они только-только обосновались в небольшой квартирке-студии на десятом этаже, а он уже вовсю погрузился в изучение новой информации, впитывая ее жадно, как губка. Впрочем, неудивительно. Месяц вынужденного заточения дался ему крайне тяжело, как он ни старался. Шерлок прекрасно понимал, что иначе нельзя, но Джон видел, с каким трудом ему дается безделье в четырех стенах. Не спасали даже эксперименты — впрочем, с тем скудным оборудованием, что у них там появилось, ничего масштабного он затеять не мог, — и Шерлок к концу срока все чаще погружался в чернейшую хандру. Временами Джону удавалось его расшевелить, временами — нет; и в тот день, когда явившийся Майкрофт объявил, что завтра вылетать, ему показалось, что Шерлок брату сейчас на шею бросится. Впрочем, он ограничился кивком и коротким «спасибо», слишком сухим, если бы не кривая, но искренняя улыбка, и только после его ухода посмотрел на Джона такими сияющими глазами, что все стало ясно и без слов. Первое, что заявил Шерлок, когда они сошли с трапа самолета: «Никогда больше не буду умирать. Потрясающе скучное занятие!» 

Переселялись налегке, взяв только самое необходимое — Шерлок в это включил ноутбук и переданную Антеей уже перед самым вылетом скрипку; денег должно было хватить на первое время, но не слишком продолжительное, так что у Джона с плеч свалилась если не гора, то, как минимум очень солидный камень, когда ему удалось устроиться в одну из клиник неподалеку. И примерно месяц, пока налаживался новый и еще непривычный быт, он, приходя со смены, заставал Шерлока либо расхаживавшим туда-сюда с очередной кружкой кофе, либо распростершимся на кровати, либо стоящим по центру комнаты и что-то бубнящим себе под нос, а повсюду были раскиданы подшивки газет, карты подземки, города и районов с кучей пометок, стрелочек, подчеркиваний, замечаний — детектив тщательно изучал место будущей работы и все нюансы. 

А потом состоялось знакомство с Картрайтом. Шерлок наконец-то решил брать быка за рога и вместе с Джоном направился прямиком в полицию, потрясая свежей газетной вырезкой о загадочном убийстве и всю дорогу в голос возмущаясь непробиваемому идиотизму тех, кто не смог раскрыть его на месте. 

В полиции их встретили, мягко говоря, прохладно. Вернее, попытались не пустить дальше дежурного, но Шерлок смерил того высокомерным взглядом и просто зашагал по коридору внутрь здания. Ничего удивительного, что уже через минуту их скрутили и, несмотря на протесты Джона, водворили в камеру. Шерлок все это время хранил гробовое молчание, только под самый конец устроил свой фирменный обзор запиравшему дверь и потребовал организовать ему встречу с ведущим дело о найденном на рельсах подземки трупе, потому что у него есть информация, которая поможет это убийство раскрыть. 

— Какого черта ты творишь? — прошипел Джон, едва дверь с громким лязгом закрылась. 

— Спокойно, все продумано, — Шерлок мимолетно коснулся его губ, взлохматил уже заметно отросшие волосы и уселся на низенькой скамье у стены, вытянув ноги чуть ли не на всю камеру.

Минут через пятнадцать его увели — следует признать, не грубо, но и церемониться в случае чего, судя по настороженным лицам и напряженным движениям, полицейские не собирались — и примерно час Джон провел в одиночестве. Вызвало это воспоминания не очень приятные, тем более отравленные жутчайшей тревогой, к счастью не оправдавшейся: когда он уже чуть ли не в буквальном смысле готов был лезть на стену, в замке загремели ключи и его вежливо проводили наружу, к сиявшему торжествующей улыбкой Шерлоку, рядом с которым стоял мужчина в белой форменной рубашке и узких очках без оправы, так и норовивших сползти по длинному носу. Он ошарашено крутил головой с затянутыми в хвост рыжими волосами и то и дело повторял «охренеть!» 

— Знакомься, Артур, лейтенант Картрайт. Чуть ли не единственный здравомыслящий человек в этом бардаке! — представленный на это отреагировал возмущенным «Полегче!»

Джон приветливо кивнул и пожал протянутую руку. Новые имена стали еще одной вещью, к которой пришлось привыкать, но иначе было нельзя — они должны были умереть окончательно и бесповоротно. Смириться с этим оказалось непросто, у Джона, невзирая на два месяца практики — один еще в Англии, второй тут — до сих пор иногда невольно вырывалось родное и любимое «Шерлок» — к счастью, только дома, когда рядом не оказывалось никаких свидетелей. Порой он с завистью поглядывал на детектива, казалось, с легкостью вписавшегося в новую роль и за все это время ни разу не допустившего ошибки, но однажды ночью, уже в Нью-Йорке, проснулся от грубого толчка в бок. Резко сев, он увидел, что Шерлок мечется во сне, да и в целом картина походила на то, что ему снится кошмар. Осторожно, стараясь не вызвать приступа паники, Джон коснулся его запястья и позвал, и тут Шерлок распахнул глаза, мгновение ошалело смотрел на него, а затем потянул на себя и сжал в объятиях, горячо шепча на ухо «Джон, Джон, Джон!». В тот день они больше уже не уснули.

— Приятно познакомиться, — лейтенант Картрайт белозубо улыбнулся. — Мистер Сигерсон сказал, вы помогаете ему в расследованиях, — Джон кивнул, и тот продолжил. — С ума сойти. Никогда не встречал ничего подобного. Эх, нам бы вас год назад!

Шерлок хмыкнул, и Джон бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд. Все вместе они направились к выходу.

— Эббот, со мной. Джойс, Уилкис, вы во второй машине, — полицейские, к которым относился приказ, присоединились к ним. — А вы тогда, — Картрайт обратился уже к ним, — на заднее сиденье. Едем на место, и если окажется, что вы не только в участке горазды свои фокусы откалывать, можно будет поговорить и о дальнейшем сотрудничестве. 

Что именно тогда наговорил Биллу Картрайту Шерлок при личной беседе, так и осталось тайной. 

На Коламбус-серкл Шерлок потребовал остановиться. Выйдя из автомобиля и традиционно предоставив возможность расплачиваться Джону, он направился в сторону Парка.

— Разве не лучше было бы доехать до самого места преступления? — нагнав его, поинтересовался Джон.

— Здесь рядом. А если ехать на такси, можно пропустить детали.

— Какие, например? — нахмурившись, уточнил он.

Шерлок в ответ только усмехнулся.

Они пересекли Уэст Драйв и, углубившись в заросли, двинулись в сторону карусели. На взгляд Джона, искать здесь было особенно нечего — всюду аккуратно подстриженная трава, высокие деревья и кое-где кустарники. Тем не менее, Шерлок пару раз что-то бормотал под нос, а один даже присел на корточки перед непонятного вида ямкой. Наконец впереди сквозь листву стала видна Крысиная скала и расцвечивающие ее в опускающихся сумерках в красные и синие тона огни патрульных машин.

Стоявший у огораживающей место преступления ленты сержант беспрепятственно пропустил их внутрь. Вспомнив, что несколько раз им уже приходилось сталкиваться с ним, Джон кивнул и вслед за Шерлоком заспешил к сгрудившимся в одном месте машинам.

Картрайт около своего «Шевроле» отдавал в рацию какие-то приказы. Рядом с недовольным видом топтались эксперты. При виде Шерлока и Джона детектив приветливо махнул рукой, подзывая их к себе. 

— Конец связи, — произнес он и, отключив рацию, обернулся к ним. — Привет. Я уж хотел вам звонить. Темнеет, искать при таком освещении улики хуже некуда, но я тянул время, сколько мог, зная, как ты, Ян, не любишь, чтобы эксперты осматривали место преступления до тебя.

— Замечательно, — Шерлок нетерпеливо переступил с ноги на ногу. — Где тела?

— Там, — Картрайт указал на пятачок, вокруг которого уже устанавливали фонари, и поправил: — Тело. 

— Одно? — Шерлок вопросительно приподнял бровь и зашагал вперед. Сзади раздалось раздраженное «Вот и явился, кошмар ходячий» от одного из весьма недовольных задержкой экспертов. — Сообщали о двоих. 

— Слава богу, одно, — лейтенант потер подбородок и двинулся за ними, на ходу выкладывая подробности. — Обнаружила парочка, гулявшая с собакой примерно с час тому назад: услышали крики, бросились сюда. Второго увезли на скорой, если повезет — выкарабкается и, может быть, сможет описать нападавшего. Но это вряд ли. Восемь ножевых в спину, охренеть, что он вообще столько продержался, — он безнадежно покрутил головой. 

— Кто пострадавшие? — Шерлок бросил на Картрайта острый взгляд.

— Одна парочка из местных, жили тут неподалеку, в Адской кухне.

Джон непонимающе нахмурился, и Шерлок моментально пояснил:

— В Клинтоне. И что же они тут делали?

— Романтическое свидание, судя по всему, — вздохнув, Картрайт указал на скалу. — Скорее всего, планировали заняться скалолазанием на закате. Теперь это модно.

— Ясно. Мне надо будет поговорить со свидетелями, после того, как я осмотрю место преступления.

— Хорошо, — кивнул лейтенант. — Они сейчас в машине скорой.

Вместе с Шерлоком Джон приблизился к лежащей на земле девушке. Миниатюрная, коротко стриженая, с растрепавшимися темными волосами. На вид ей было не сильно больше двадцати. Благодарно кивнув, он принял от Картрайта пару перчаток и склонился над телом, даже не дожидаясь привычного «что у нас тут?» от внимательно все оглядывающего детектива. 

— Руки и ноги связаны бельевым шнуром, в уголках рта повреждения, от кляпа, вероятно, или чего-то в этом роде. Восемь… нет, девять ножевых ранений. Три в спину, остальные в область груди и живота. Штык-нож или близкое к нему оружие с длинным лезвием, сантиметров под тридцать. Костяшки пальцев не ссажены. Получается, она не сопротивлялась. Может, убийца застал ее врасплох. Хотя, на ладонях кожа повреждена, но до своей бечевки она вряд ли дотянулась бы из такого положения. 

— Ее спутник ведь тоже был связан, — вклинился Шерлок.

— Да, верно. Такой же бельевой шнур, — кивнул Картайт. — Но при чем тут…

— Погибшая ободрала ладони, пока связывала его.

— С чего ты взял, что это она, а не убийца? — лейтенант недоуменно нахмурился, уставившись на стоявшего на коленях у подножия скалы Шерлока.

— О, не нагоняй тоску, Картрайт, — Шерлок мученически закатил глаза. — Это явно не ограбление, вон у нее на руке золотое кольцо. Значит, убийство. Вряд ли его совершали двое, такое нетипично. Вывод: преступник был один. А раз обе жертвы связаны, то каким образом он мог это проделать? Только заставив одну из них связать другую. Ладони ободраны у девушки, выходит, это она. Что еще? — он обернулся к Джону.

— Боюсь, у меня все, — он развел руками. 

Шерлок едва слышно вздохнул, прежде чем пуститься в рассуждения, с пулеметной скоростью сыпля выводами и не прекращая осмотра.

— Жертва и ее спутник прибыли сюда вдвоем примерно два часа назад. Это их четвертое или пятое свидание по счету. Планировали немного полазать по скале, а затем продолжить романтический вечер со всеми вытекающими последствиями уже в машине, но не добрались даже до первого пункта. Девушка работала в аптеке, но неполный график, недавно рассталась с предыдущим бойфрендом, — затянутые в латекс пальцы нырнули в карман и выудили документы. — Сесилия Энн Шепард, двадцать два года. Покорно связала своего… 

— Брайана Хартнелла, — подсказал Картрайт.

— Да неважно, — Шерлок нахмурился. — Потом дала связать себя. Оба даже не пытались бежать, вероятно, решив, что это — простое ограбление и безопасней делать так, как им скажут. Следовательно, у убийцы был при себе не только нож, но и пистолет — в противном случае куда логичней все же попробовать добраться до машины, она не может быть слишком далеко… — он огляделся и с торжествующим «оу» торопливо зашагал в сторону. 

Обменявшись непонимающими взглядами, Джон и Картрайт заспешили следом.

Метрах в ста от скалы начинались довольно густые заросли боярышника, напрочь скрывавшие все, что находилось дальше. Ни на мгновение не задержавшись, Шерлок ринулся в самую гущу и моментально исчез из вида.

— И что теперь? — повернувшись к Джону, растерянно спросил Билл.

— За ним, — пожал плечами Джон, и тут с той стороны донеслось еще одно ликующее «оу». Не желая больше терять ни секунды, он нырнул в кусты.

Они оказались не такими уж и густыми, как можно было подумать. Собрав за шиворот кучу листвы и мелкого сора и, кажется, оцарапав щеку веткой, Джон выбрался на небольшую полянку, посреди которой стоял старенький «Ниссан», вокруг которого увлеченно кружил Шерлок.

— Ненавижу, когда он так делает, — пробурчал Картрайт. 

Джон с ним внутренне согласился. Он-то, конечно, давно привык, что детектив может в любой миг сорваться с места, чтобы проверить догадку, но это не значило, что он от этого в восторге. А уж тем более после событий трехмесячной давности, когда очередное расследование занесло их на заброшенный склад в северной части города. Едва зайдя внутрь, Шерлок с торжествующим воплем бросился вперед — и тут же нырнул за пустые контейнеры, уходя с линии огня. Картрайту повезло куда меньше: пуля навылет прошила мякоть левого плеча, и Джону на месте пришлось перетягивать рану, после чего бледный, но крайне злой лейтенант по рации вызывал подкрепление и клялся всеми святыми и нет, что «Сигерсону от него как следует влетит». После этого случая Джон оформил разрешение и обзавелся совершенно легальным семнадцатым «Глоком». Несомненный плюс САСШ — здесь это было возможно, несомненный минус — с «той стороны» оружия тоже было значительно больше. 

Шерлок тем временем нетерпеливо махнул рукой, и, подойдя ближе, они уставились на распахнутую водительскую дверцу. На белой краске черным маркером была выведена перечеркнутая накрест окружность, а чуть ниже шла надпись: 

_Уэстчестер_  
4-29-2012  
12-8-2012  
май 17-2013-10:30  
ножом 

Чуть ниже шел примитивный рисунок — перечеркнутый крестом кружок, чем-то напоминавший прицел, с ним рядом цифра «шесть» через знак равенства, а после значилось «NYPD=0»

— Что это? — Картрайт непонимающе посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Что это? — тот поднял на него потрясенный взгляд, затем перевел на Джона, затем обратно на Картрайта. — Вы серьезно? Господи, что же происходит в вашем маленьком смешном мозгу. Отсутствие мысли неизменно. Это доказательство, послание от убийцы. Артур, помнишь, что я тебе говорил, пока мы сюда ехали?

— Да, — кивнул Джон, — про тела из Бруклина и Уэстчестера. Преступник так и не был найден, и ты утверждал, что сегодняшнее убийство совершил тот же человек.

— Именно. И вот доказательство, — Шерлок ткнул пальцем в дверцу.

— И как именно эта абракадабра что-либо доказывает? — Билл присел на корточки и принялся внимательно рассматривать надпись.

—Да уж, до чего приятно быть не мной: вечная расслабуха, — хмыкнул Шерлок. — В Уэстчестере было совершено второе убийство, а именно, как любезно напомнил нам убийца, восьмого декабря прошлого года. Вот, вторая дата. Первая указывает на убийство в Бруклине, третья — на сегодняшнее. Ниже он пишет «ножом» — потому что тех четверых застрелил. Вот этот значок — явно подпись убийцы, а цифры — счет. Он ведет счет с нью-йоркской полицией, и пока выигрывает. Только в одном ошибся. Пока что счет 5-0. 

— Твою же ма… — начал Картрайт, да так и не договорил, чертыхнулся и вытащил из кармана брюк громко запиликавший телефон. — Алло? Алло? 

Даже в темноте стало заметно, что с лица его сбежали все краски. Побледнев как полотно, лейтенант медленно отнял трубку от уха, включил громкую связь, и в тишине, нарушаемой лишь шорохом травы под ветром да отдаленными переговорами экспертов, раздался голос, бесстрастный, сухой и чуть хриплый.

— Дорогая полиция города Нью-Йорка, это говорит Зодиак… 

 

*** 

 

Следующие шесть недель Шерлок занимался исключительно этим делом, с каждым новым днем становясь все более мрачным и раздражительным. Звонок Картрайту отследить удалось — убийца позвонил в участок из автомата через пару кварталов, сообщил, что у него есть информация касательно сегодняшнего преступления, и его тут же соединили — но ниточка никуда не привела. Будка стояла вне поля зрения камер, а никто из прохожих и внимания не обратил на того, кто в ней находился. Выживший при нападении в Центральном парке лица преступника не рассмотрел — его скрывало что-то вроде капюшона палача, а глаза прятались за солнечными очками. Еще одно убийство, теперь уже на Статен-Айленде, никакой ясности тоже не принесло. В этот раз Зодиак изменил своему принципу расправляться с молодыми парочками и застрелил одного человека. Таксиста по имени Пол Стайн. Оставленные им в машине следы убийца вытер, а после имел наглость вновь связаться с полицией и насмешливо сообщить, что двое патрульных, спешивших по вызову, прошли мимо него, так и не признав в нем того самого. Те подтверждали, что действительно видели белого мужчину, и тот после вопроса даже указал им направление, куда скрылся человек с пистолетом, но толком его запомнить так и не смогли: вся встреча длилась от силы секунд пять-десять. 

Материалы по первым двум эпизодам тоже мало что дали: в их распоряжении были лишь отчеты экспертов, над которыми Шерлок долго гневно фырчал, фотографии с мест преступлений и личные вещи погибших. 

Словом, дело застыло на мертвой точке, да так с нее и не двигалось. Портрет преступника вырисовывался лишь самый общий: белый мужчина лет сорока, темноволосый, ростом примерно метр восемьдесят. 

Некоторую надежду дали присланные в редакции нью-йоркских газет и полицию письма с шифровками. Человек, называвший себя Зодиаком, утверждал в них, что тот, кто взломает шифр, с легкостью сумеет найти его. К самой свежей записке он в качестве доказательства прилагал кусок окровавленной рубашки последней жертвы. У Шерлока ушло сорок минут, после чего он с раздраженным рычанием отшвырнул скомканные листки в сторону и уткнулся лбом в ладони. Джон не нашел ничего лучшего, чем обнять его и прижаться губами к кудрявой макушке.

— Расскажи, что там было? — попросил он.

— Бред сумасшедшего, — глухо ответил Шерлок. — Рассказ о том, что он собирает себе рабов в посмертную жизнь, а потому не скажет, как его зовут и где он живет, иначе мы ему помешаем.

— Бред сумасшедшего, — согласился Джон. 

— Еще пишет, что ему было бы очень приятно, если бы горожане начали носить симпатичные значки с его символом, — детектив встал, захлопнул крышку «одолженного» у Джона «Коммодора 237» и принялся нервно расхаживать по комнате. 

Обогнув неполную стену, Джон вышел в кухню — она же гостиная, она же лаборатория — и занялся чаем, который сейчас точно не помешает, заодно сунув в микроволновку остатки вчерашнего карри. 

С самого момента переезда казалось, будто они взлетели на гребень волны и теперь несутся куда-то вперед, пытаясь на нем удержаться и найти точку равновесия; не оставалось времени просто остановиться и подумать, слишком ко многому нужно было адаптироваться, а потому как-то совсем незаметно прошла его первая публикация. Рассказ о первом деле Шерлока в Нью-Йорке написался точно сам собой, и, если говорить откровенно, то отослал его Джон в редакцию просто наудачу, разумеется, при этом опустив нежелательные подробности, а что-то и попросту изменив. Так что когда в ящик свалилось письмо о том, что его приняли к печати, он сперва толком этому не поверил и лишь еще раз глянув на адрес отправителя, где после «собаки» стояло вполне однозначное newyorker.com, и, увидев требование сменить название на что-то лаконичное и красочное, застучал по клавиатуре, набирая ответ. А вот дата выхода номера с «Подрядчиком из Бруклина» вылетела из головы начисто, и замотавшийся Джон вспомнил о ней только вчера под вечер, едва успев купить свежий номер. После чего заскочил в индийский ресторанчик неподалеку и прихватил там карри и сладостей, огромным любителем которых оказался Шерлок. 

Тот обнаружился дома ровно в той же позе, что и утром, как будто вообще не отрывался от монитора, взъерошенный и сосредоточенный. 

— …но в таком случае это не имеет никакого смысла, — завершил он явно адресованную отсутствовавшему Джону фразу. — Не складывается, а значит, я что-то упускаю. 

Пальцы с силой вцепились в завитки, раздраженно потянули, и Шерлок отбросил за спину очередной скомканный лист. 

Затем он принюхался и повернулся к Джону. Светлые глаза обежали его с головы до ног, привычно считывая прошедший день.

—Ты заходил в «Белого слоненка», — проинформировал Шерлок. — Купил карри, молочную помадку и, — тут он слегка нахмурился, — расмалай[1]. Повод?

Джон продемонстрировал раскрытый на нужной странице журнал. 

— Что? — Шерлок недоуменно нахмурился, и он вздохнул.

— Мой рассказ. Помнишь, я отсылал несколько месяцев назад? Они его все-таки напечатали.

— О, поздравляю, — Шерлок рассеянно пошелестел страницами. — Здесь обязательно должно быть еще что-то, — пробурчал он себе под нос. — Но что? Что? Письмо отправлял точно он, такие подробности убийства Фарадэя и Дженсен никуда не просачивались, но какой смысл их шифровать? — он покрутил в пальцах фотографии издевательской записки и второго листа с кучей символов. 

Пару мгновений Джон смотрел на сгорбленную спину и взлохмаченные волосы, а затем взял журнал и решительно закрыл ноутбук.

— С тебя на сегодня хватит, — пояснил он, когда Шерлок с недовольным «Артур!» обернулся к нему. — Отдохни, проветри голову. Ты пытаешься вычислить Зодиака вот уже черти сколько, попробуй отвлечься, вместо того чтобы раздраженно сверлить глазами экран. 

— С серийными убийцами всегда так. Рано или поздно они допускают промах, а этот — учитывая, насколько он жаждет известности, просто обязан проколоться.

— И ты найдешь в чем. Но сейчас устроишь себе передышку. И поужинаешь.

Поцеловав Шерлока, Джон отправился на кухню. 

— Я не голоден, — мрачно донеслось из-за стены. 

— Знаю, но через полчаса все равно полезешь в холодильник и будешь таскать сласти. С тем же успехом можешь начинать сейчас, — откликнулся он, щелкнув выключателем чайника. 

Шерлок приплелся где-то через минуту и, недовольно ворча, уселся за наполовину заставленный лабораторным оборудованием стол. 

— И что дальше?

— В смысле? — обернувшись, Джон недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Ты будешь печататься дальше? — прислонившись к стене, Шерлок сложил ладони вместе и уткнулся кончиками пальцев в подбородок.

— Не знаю. Если получится, то почему нет, — он сунул в кружки пакетики и залил кипятком. — Знаешь, я подумал, сейчас полиция платит нам как консультантам. Я мог бы немного отойти от медицины и заняться рассказами. Да и с расследованиями было бы проще.

— Ты серьезно? — Шерлок недоуменно вскинул бровь. — Мне казалось, практика важна для тебя. Ты всегда так стремился работать по специальности.

— Ну, быть терапевтом и оперировать — не одно и то же, — он пожал плечами. — Да и начальство тут — не терпеливая Сара, так что я в любом случае думал перевестись на полставки. 

И это правда, в очередной раз подумалось ему уже сегодня. Пока все только становилось на новые рельсы, но чем дальше, тем больше будет расследований, в том числе наверняка и от частных клиентов, а постоянные отлучки значили подводить своих же коллег, не говоря уже о том, что били и по собственной репутации. После того, самого первого, расследования, Картрайт настоял, что их должны зачислить во внештатные сотрудники — здесь это называлось «эксперты» — поскольку получать по ушам от начальства за обращение к «кому-то с улицы, только без обид» ему совершенно не хочется. Впрочем, официальный статус совершенно не мешал детективу с негодованием отвергать дела, получавшие по его шкале слишком низкую оценку. Точно такой же договор подписал и Джон. 

Микроволновка пискнула и, переложив свой ужин на тарелку, он отловил Шерлока посреди комнаты и вручил ему готовый чай. 

— А если он на самом деле сумасшедший? — предположил он. — Какой-нибудь состоящий на учете псих, которого посчитали неопасным и отправили на амбулаторное лечение.

— Любой маньяк так или иначе отклонение от нормы, — Шерлок отпил глоток. — Но этот — явно не визионер, слышащий голоса, он бы тогда уже давно попался, наследив сверх меры. Слишком хитер и умен, такой с легкостью разыграет из себя серенькую обыденность и вряд ли когда-то попадал на лечение. Впрочем, — на мгновение он задумчиво нахмурился, потом тряхнул головой, — надо сказать Картрайту, пусть проверят клиентов всех близлежащих клиник. И хорошо бы отправить запрос в другие штаты, не было ли похожих случаев. Брали последние пять лет, но быть может, стоит заглянуть глубже, лет на десять-пятнадцать. 

— Думаешь, он мог откуда-то приехать? — спросил Джон, включая телевизор.

— Не знаю. Возможно. В этом деле такое количество странностей и непонятных моментов, что голова идет кругом, — недовольно сжав губы, Шерлок уставился на экран.

Там как раз начался выпуск новостей, и диктор захлебывающимся голосом сообщала о второй волне мятежей в Австралии. Параллельно тексту шел видеоряд: сожженные, с выбитыми окнами дома, тяжело вооруженные солдаты колониальных гарнизонов, целящиеся из винтовок в собравшихся людей. По предварительным данным насчитывалось уже несколько сотен погибших, в том числе военных. 

— По последним сведениям, волнения в Австралии вызвали широкий отклик в метрополии. На сегодняшний день крупнейшие английские города захватила целая вереница стихийных митингов, — перевернув страницу, продолжила ведущая. Картинка мигнула, и опять пошли отдельные кадры: полотнища флагов, плакаты с лозунгами, перекрытое движение, цепочки полицейских с резиновыми дубинками наготове. — Как нам стало известно, в Бирмингеме и Лондоне для разгона демонстрантов были применены водометы. Премьер-министр и правительство Британской империи от комментариев отказались. В то же время, ряд мировых лидеров, в том числе Генеральный секретарь Советского Союза, заявили, что не допустят агрессии со стороны Великобритании и при необходимости вмешаются в ситуацию.

Вспыхнула заставка, после чего начались новости спорта.

— Если через пару дней волнения не улягутся, в Австралию отправят дополнительные войска для подавления мятежа, — мрачно произнес Шерлок.

Обернувшись, Джон удивленно посмотрел на него.

— Я слишком хорошо знаю своего брата, — усмехнулся Шерлок. — Едва ли он допустит, чтобы ситуация и дальше развивалась по тринидадскому сценарию. 

— Надеюсь, до этого не дойдет, — Джон мрачно посмотрел на свою тарелку.

— Не будь наивен. Судя по этому, — детектив кивнул на экран, — просто так там не обойдется.

В тот же вечер Шерлок написал Картрайту, чтобы тот сделал запрос на предмет схожих дел, сам зарылся в новостные сайты, а через три дня их разбудил телефонный звонок. Перегнувшись через недовольно что-то проворчавшего Шерлока, Джон взял с прикроватной тумбочки его телефон и нажал на иконку приема.

— Доброе утро, Билл, — зевнув, поздоровался он.

— Артур? Доброе. Надеюсь, Ян там рядом. Вы мне срочно нужны, — голос Картрайта звучал взволнованно, отчего сон точно рукой сняло. Подобные вопросы, а, главное, совершенно спокойная реакция собеседника, до сих пор были крайне непривычными. Джон отчетливо помнил сковавший его страх, когда Билл впервые позвонил среди ночи на мобильник Шерлока, а он как-то на автомате схватил трубку. Картрайт тогда на мгновение растерянно замолчал, а потом пробормотал «Ага, ясно, парни» и, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил говорить дальше.

— Есть какие-то новости? — пытаясь одновременно растолкать Шерлока — опять ведь сидел до упора и улегся, только когда окончательно начал клевать носом! — спросил Джон. Тот просыпаться никак не желал, но, в конце концов, все же открыл глаза и, недовольно прищурившись, посмотрел на него.

— Именно. Этот гаденыш прислал еще одну записку, но на ней обнаружили отпечаток. И очень четкий, сейчас пробиваем его по базам. Вероятно, у нас вот-вот будет имя Зодиака. 

— Едем, — коротко бросил Джон и отключился.

На пересказ разговора Шерлоку ушло не более двадцати секунд. Тот мигом скатился с кровати, закрыл ноутбук, на экране которого маячил очередной новостной сайт, и рванулся одеваться. На выходе Шерлок, правда, немного замешкался, так что Джону пришлось придержать лифт, а через пятнадцать минут они уже входили в здание полицейского управления, грея руки о картонные стаканчики с кофе. 

Картрайт ждал их у себя; в кабинете висел стойкий запах табака, а сам лейтенант нервно жевал незажженную сигарету, далеко не первую, судя по горке окурков в пепельнице, и потирал нехарактерно заросший подбородок. 

— И какой результат? — вместо приветствия первым делом поинтересовался Шерлок и занял стул ближе к окну, как-то незаметно и привычно ставший «его». Джон пожал Биллу руку и сел по другую сторону заваленного бумагами стола.

— Пока нет, но будет с минуты на минуту, — Картрайт нервно побарабанил пальцами по столешнице. — Если только эта скотина хоть где-то засветилась, мы ее прищучим.

Зажигалка щелкнула несколько раз, высекая искры, пока не появился слабенький сине-желтоватый язычок, под которым затлел кончик сигареты. Выдохнув струйку дыма, Картрайт бросил на Джона извиняющийся взгляд и пожал плечами, подталкивая к ним запечатанную в пакет для улик свежую записку с еще оставшимися на ней следами порошка. На сей раз никаких шифров или длинных вступлений. Хеллоуинская открытка со скелетом, на обороте которой красовался простой и издевательский текст в духе детской дразнилки: «Ку-ку! Тебе конец!» И перечеркнутая крестом окружность. 

Шерлок только недоверчиво хмыкнул, уткнувшись в телефон и быстро прокручивая пальцем что-то на экране. По-видимому, продолжал изучать новости. Как ни странно, но всю дорогу до участка он был на взводе, как будто его вовсе не разочаровывала возможность, что Зодиак попался на такой банальности. Компьютер мелодичным звуком оповестил о новом сообщении, и тут в дверь постучали. 

Даже не дождавшись приглашающего «Войдите!», створка распахнулась, и внутрь шагнула женщина лет тридцати пяти, в строгом костюме и со стянутыми в пучок светлыми волосами.

— Агент Гиш, — произнесла она, мазнула перед лицом Картрайта раскрытым удостоверением, и Джон почувствовал, как сдавило, не давая вдохнуть, грудь, а по спине, несмотря на теплое летнее утро, прокатился леденящий холод. Агент. Как? Откуда? Почему теперь? Подогреваемые разрастающимся ужасом вопросы толпились в голове, вытесняя все здравые мысли, и тут его запястья коснулась рука Шерлока, разом возвращая способность думать.

— …заинтересовало ФБР наше скромное расследование? — послышался, точно кто-то включил у телевизора громкость, голос Картрайта.

— Вы отправляли запрос, и совпадения были найдены, — голос агента звучал по-деловому сухо. — Еще три штата, в общей сложности восемь трупов. Убийства происходили с две тысячи второго по две тысячи пятый год, потом прекратились. Уже тогда ими занималось ФБР, и сейчас мы присоединяем ваши материалы к нашим, чтобы продолжить поиски. Мы очень признательны за проделанную работу, детектив.

Шерлок скептично хмыкнул, но, слава богу, промолчал, все так же что-то увлеченно набирая в телефоне. Картрайт пожал протянутую ладонь, отчетливо скрипнув зубами. 

Через полчаса, прихватив с собой две объемистых папки, агент ушла. Дождавшись, чтобы за ней закрылась дверь, Катрайт зло саданул по столешнице кулаком.

— Вот дрянь, — выплюнул он и выругался, длинно и грязно. — Чертовы федералы, лучше бы инопланетников каких ловили. Столько сил убить, чтобы отдать им все за здорово живешь. Какой-нибудь день, и они с легкостью возьмут этого, — он бросил взгляд на экран, — Аллена. 

— Да пусть забирают на здоровье, — к огромному удивлению Джона пожал плечами Шерлок. Мобильный в его руке дернулся, и он, скользнув пальцем по экрану, торопливо пробежал сообщение, после чего удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

— Кстати, Сигерсон, мне-то по твоему виду казалось, ты от этой цацы мокрого места не оставишь, — изумился Картрайт, в очередной раз нервно и безуспешно щелкая зажигалкой. — Какая это муха тебя укусила? Самому-то не обидно, что они это дело нашими трудами закроют? 

— О, я бы так не сказал, — лениво протянул детектив. 

— С чего бы это? — Картрайт глубоко затянулся. — Аллен сейчас ни о чем не подозревает, возьмут тепленьким, как миленького. А мы будем тут сидеть и локти кусать

— Мм-хмм, — неопределенно хмыкнул Шерлок и потребовал. — Покажи его. 

И, секунд десять поизучав развернутый к нему монитор, добавил:

— Не он. 

— Ты-то откуда это знаешь, — Билл стряхнул столбик пепла в переполненную пепельницу и устало потер глаза. — Его же никто в лицо не видел, даже жертвы.

— Я знаю это точно так же, как то, что твоя жена сегодня выразила недовольство твоей небритостью, а заодно сообщила о беременности, — секунду Шерлок вглядывался в его лицо. — Двойней. Федералы пойдут по ложному следу, который Зодиак нам подбросил. 

На мгновение Картрайт застыл с разинутым ртом, а затем нервно усмехнулся.

— Твою мать, Ян. Эти твои фокусы. Я ж сам об этом только утром узнал, больше вообще никто не в курсе. Ладно щетина, но беременность Лизы. У меня что, из кармана снимок УЗИ торчит?

— А должен? — вырвалось у Джона против воли, но Картрайт только бросил на него уничтожающий взгляд, нещадно заалев кончиками ушей. 

— Выстрел наугад, но в точку. Это не имеет значения, — детектив отмахнулся. — Важно вот что. Артур Ли Аллен, тридцать шесть лет, привлекался дважды: за незаконное ношение оружия и мелкую кражу. И это — Зодиак? — он негодующе фыркнул. — Неуловимый убийца, не оставляющий следов? 

— До сегодняшнего дня, — напомнил Билл. 

— Такая тщательность во всех предыдущих случаях, и такая восхитительно полезная полиции рассеянность теперь, — Шерлок ухмыльнулся. — Возможно, но маловероятно. Важно другое. Предыдущие убийства Зодиака. Две тысячи второй, две тысячи четвертый и две тысячи пятый годы, Мэн, Вермонт и Нью Гемпшир. После чего тишина на почти семь лет. Можешь проверить для очистки совести, но я почти уверен, что Аллен не бывал как минимум в одном из штатов в нужное время. Просто так подставлять Аллена наш убийца не стал бы, они наверняка хорошо знакомы. Спорить готов, у него дома все газетные вырезки об этом расследовании. До федералов, разумеется, тоже дойдет, что они схватились за пустышку, но не сразу. К тому же, — он аккуратно, кончиками пальцев вытянул из кармана сложенную бумагу, — у них нет вот этого. 

— Что это? — бросил на листок хмурый взгляд Картрайт.

Шерлок торжествующе сверкнул глазами, осторожно развернул лист и опустил его в схваченный со стола пакетик для улик. Очередная шифровка. 

— Отпечатков тут почти наверняка не будет, кроме моих, но все же, — пояснил он. 

На лице Билла отразилось изумление пополам с неверием, казалось, он сам не понимает, как быть дальше: то ли как следует врезать детективу, то ли сперва выяснить, что все это значит. Выражение, прекрасно Джону знакомое по прошлой жизни. Даже здесь Шерлок продолжал оставаться для полиции занозой в заднице во многих вопросах. 

— Так, — Картрайт тяжело уперся ладонями в стол. — Сигерсон, ты вообще соображаешь? Это же улика. Что она у тебя делает? Она в деле должна лежать. За пропажу вещдоков с меня голову снимут, а уж я с тебя. И не посмотрю, что ты эксперт. Вставлю под первое число и никогда больше к расследованиям не подпущу, несмотря на всю твою гениальность.

Шерлок ухмыльнулся еще шире, напоминая пресловутого чеширского кота, где-то стащившего целый пакет сливок. 

— Все улики учтены и прикреплены к делу, — уведомил он чрезвычайно довольным тоном. — Вот этого чисто формально там нет и пока что быть не должно. Обнаружил сегодня под дверью, когда выходил из дома и, — он изобразил сожаление, — так уж получилось, что не успел вовремя сдать. 

Секунд тридцать Билл сверлил его взглядом, явно не зная, какое решение принять, но потом все же махнул рукой.

— Ладно, черт с тобой. Рассказывай, что там. Но учти, я лично прослежу, чтобы эта бумажка оказалась в деле, даже несмотря на то, что его у нас забрали федералы.

— Здесь шифр, в отличие от прежних посланий, прост, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Признание и адрес Аллена, ни больше ни меньше. Пишет, что «ему нравится убивать людей, потому что это весело» и что ему «надоело жить, но не хочется умирать». 

— Понятно, — мрачно подытожил Картрайт. — Но в таком случае, если Зодиак хотел подставить Аллена, зачем ему понадобилось оставлять еще и эту записку? Хватило бы какой-то одной.

Шерлок со страдальческим видом возвел глаза к потолку. 

— Включи уже мозги, Картрайт, — бросил он. — Не хотел он подставлять Аллена. По крайней мере не для того, чтобы тихо исчезнуть. Все это — очередной ход в его игре «выстави полицию идиотами». Что ему, похоже, с блеском удается. Девяносто девять процентов, что как только объявили бы о задержании, в городе появились бы новые трупы. И все-таки он совершил ошибку. Не только с отпечатком.

Вздохнув, Джон перевел взгляд на Картрайта. Судя по тому, как тот стиснул зубы, Шерлок сумел-таки окончательно его достать, и сейчас он не выдержит и, сорвавшись, наорет на него. Однако, вопреки ожиданиям, Билл глубоко вдохнул, вытащил из пачки еще одну сигарету, с третьего раза прикурив, затянулся и лишь после этого заговорил.

— Ну, знаешь ли, здесь не все хреновы гении, и я понятия не имею, о какой ошибке ты говоришь. Не окажешь любезность разъяснить нам, простым смертным, подробнее?

Шерлок улыбнулся одними краешками губ.

— Зодиак умен, несомненно, но, как и у всякого гения, у него есть слабость. Нужда в аудитории, — здесь Картрайт приглушенно буркнул «уж кто бы говорил», но детектив оставил это без внимания и продолжил. — Итак, в две тысячи втором он совершает свое первое убийство и выходит сухим из воды. В две тысячи четвертом и пятом — он еще дважды выходит на охоту, и снова получает тишину. Восемь жертв, и ни намека на то, что дела вообще связали между собой. Дальше — молчание на почти семь лет, на этот счет есть соображения, но о них позже. А затем он появляется здесь. Весна прошлого года, затем зима — и даже в пределах одного города никто ничего не заподозрил. Вот тут-то он и начал ощущать свою безнаказанность, а также разочарование. Столько усилий — и все впустую. Вот когда происходит убийство в Центральном парке, где Зодиак открыто признается еще в двух и вслух заявляет о себе. Письма в прессу, в полицию, звонки — все для его эго и по-прежнему ни малейшей опасности. В итоге он настолько шалеет от ощущения собственной неуязвимости, что решает идти еще дальше, выставить и без того уже не сильно любимую журналистами полицию в еще более шутовском свете. И оступается, потеряв всякую осторожность. Итак, нам нужен мужчина возраста сорока лет, ростом примерно метр восемьдесят, скорее всего родившийся и выросший в штате Мэн, перебравшийся в Нью-Йорк чуть больше года назад. Имеющий незарегистрированный «Глок 26» и прекрасно с ним обращающийся — ты сам посмотри, какие у Аллена руки, в них эта кроха потеряется, ему нужно что-то покрупнее, чтобы не мазать. Зодиак знает Аллена настолько, чтобы получить отпечаток и понимать — его можно подставить и, на первый взгляд, вполне очевидно и бесспорно. Но самое главное, он в курсе деталей расследования, которые в прессу не попадали. Наши с Артуром имена нигде открыто не упоминались — эксперты и эксперты — но эта записка была подложена мне лично под дверь. Как думаешь, насколько это сужает круг возможных подозреваемых? 

Упавшая тишина продлилась пару ударов сердца, а затем Картрайт сжал тонкие губы и с шумом выдохнул.

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, — глаза его опасно прищурились, — что это кто-то из наших? Из полицейских? 

— Возможно, — Шерлок пружинисто вскочил на ноги и прошелся по кабинету. Весь он буквально дышал жаждой действия, а во взгляде его мерцал знакомый азартный огонек. — Или кто-то из их близких, с кем можно поделиться. Но первое — вероятней. У нас фора перед федералами где-то в один день, может, меньше. Хочешь поймать Зодиака? Тогда начинай с отдела, который занимается всякой мелочью вроде Артура Ли Аллена.   
______________________________________________________________

_**Примечания** _

_[1]Блюдо индийской кухни, творожные шарики под сливочным соусом_


	13. Эпилог

В город медленно входила осень, с пахнущими озоном грозами, облетающими листьями, становившимися все длиннее ночами. Дни то неторопливо плыли, то неслись один за другим, и вдруг как-то неожиданно оказалось, что со времени их побега из АНБ и сожженных за собой мостов прошел почти год. Интересно, захочет ли Джон как-то отмечать или предпочтет сделать вид, что это вылетело из головы? Самого Шерлока мало заботили какие-то памятные даты, но люди к ним тяготели, и Джон — не исключение. С другой стороны, с тем временем было связано и много неприятных воспоминаний, которые лучше бы не ворошить: пережито, забыто, ни к чему вновь поднимать на поверхность. 

Порой они всплывали сами, и тогда Шерлок распахивал глаза, подолгу таращась в темноту, или выходил на балкон и глядел, глядел, глядел на мерцающие внизу огни и золотистый ручеек текущих по дорогам фар. В такие моменты нестерпимо хотелось закурить, глотнуть терпкого пряного дыма, неумолимо привязывающего к сейчас. А потом на плечи опускалось легкое одеяло, в руках оказывалась кружка с чаем, а Джон молча становился рядом. Бывало и так, что Шерлок начинал метаться во сне, и тогда уже не выходило по-тихому выскользнуть из кровати; Джон осторожно будил его, и в такие ночи он и сам не помнил, что ему снилось, были лишь смутные всполохи алого, жаркого и непереносимый скрежет, с каким гнется металл. А бывало, он просыпался от ощущения пустоты рядом и слышал, как Джон наливает себе воды, а затем бездумно шуршит страницами газет. 

Но были и другие ночи. Ночи, когда можно прижаться друг к другу и заснуть без снов или видеть всякую бессвязную, не имеющую значения чушь, и пусть Шерлок считал сон пустой тратой времени и банальной потребностью организма, которой вполне можно пренебречь до некоторых пределов, ему доставляло какое-то почти звериное удовольствие устроиться вот так, рядом, быть в своем праве, даже если сам он не чувствовал потребности в отдыхе и просто полулежа набирал заметки по очередному делу или эксперименту. 

Пожалуй, именно это ощущение того, что теперь _можно_ , а вовсе не иное движение, обстановка, люди — к которым Шерлок адаптировался достаточно легко — ошарашивало поначалу больше всего. Ум понимал, что на улице они могут хоть за руки держаться, хоть обняться, и это никого не заботит, максимум, что им грозит — пара косых взглядов: недовольные были и тут тоже, но предпочитали по большей части не лезть не в свое дело. Сердце поспевало за ним с трудом. Слишком глубоко въелась прежняя осторожность, опасливость, боязнь выдать. Постепенно это сходило на нет, и теперь уже оба держались так, как удобнее в данный момент, садились в такси и кафе рядом или поодаль без оглядки на то, что могут подумать окружающие. 

Мир шел вперед. Конфликт в Австралии то слегка угасал, то вспыхивал с новой силой. Не то чтобы Шерлок специально за этим следил, политика его никогда особо не интересовала, но Джон всякий раз после очередного новостного выпуска мрачнел. Он все же перевелся на полставки и, похоже, всерьез увлекся рассказами. Названия и вольное обращение с важнейшими деталями в угоду флеру сантиментов вызывали стойкое желание фыркать и язвить, как, впрочем, и раньше, но, судя по всему, публику по-прежнему мало заботила не требующая ничего лишнего строгая красота логики и фактов. По крайней мере, Джон отправил в журнал уже третий рассказ и приступал к четвертому, привычно пикируясь с дельными замечаниями через плечо. 

А сейчас они сидели в крошечном круглосуточном кафе неподалеку от их квартиры, куда заскочили после завершения очередного расследования. Первого для частного клиента и второго из таковых, которое Шерлок не отверг сходу. Над чашками кофе и свежими булочками вился ароматный пар, впереди над стойкой глухо бормотал телевизор, в дальнем углу хихикала над скабрезной шуткой, склонившись друг к другу, парочка парней — по виду, типичных студентов в необъятных джинсах и ярких, не по сезону теплых вязаных шапках.

Нью-Йорк медленно просыпался, готовясь к новому дню. За огромными окнами проезжали редкие такси, уборщики собирали скопившийся за ночь мусор и налетавшую с деревьев листву. Торопились куда-то первые, самые ранние прохожие. Промчался курьер на роликах. 

— Поверить не могу, что ты нашел тайник в таком огромном городе за каких-то двенадцать часов. Потрясающе, — улыбнувшись, Джон положил ладонь Шерлоку на колено.

Румянец после головокружительной погони уже сошел на нет, но в синих глаза по-прежнему сверкал приправленный не улегшимся адреналином триумф, и Шерлок усмехнулся краешком губ.

— Кажется, я ни разу еще не давал тебе шанса усомниться в моих способностях, — он притворно нахмурился, а затем, не выдержав, фыркнул и накрыл руку Джона своей. Исходящее от него тепло приятно согревало и бодрило сейчас, когда эйфория погони прошла, куда лучше кофе. — На самом деле это было очень просто. Дайкман постоянно возвращался в места, имевшие для него большое значение в детстве. Естественно предположить, что и с тайником дела обстояли так же.

— Фантастика.

Шерлок улыбнулся. Знакомы они были уже два с половиной года, а вместе — год с небольшим, но искреннее восхищение Джона все так же рождало внутри радостный отклик. Похоже, так оно и останется. 

— Сегодня выносят вердикт по делу Зодиака, — заметил тот, взял свободной рукой чашку и сделал глоток.

— Помню.

— ФБР до сих пор, наверное, в ярости, что его взяли без их участия. 

— Мне плевать, — Шерлок передернул плечами. — Это их проблемы.

Для проформы начальство Картрайта рвало и метало, так что из кабинета тот выходил, ссутулившись и нервно поправляя очки, норовившие сползти на самый кончик носа, а потом сообщил им, что «Дженсен орал так, что стены тряслись». Впрочем, дальше этого дело не пошло, а федералов шеф полиции и вовсе окоротил, заявив, что «не должны были его подчиненные сидеть сложа руки, когда господа агенты взяли ложный след, а Зодиак готовил очередное убийство». 

Неожиданно утреннее ток-шоу прямо на середине сменилось заставкой новостей. Дремавший за стойкой бармен вздрогнул и уставился на экран, прибавив звук. Даже хихикающие студенты притихли.

— Мы прерываем программу передач для экстренного сообщения, — диктор, не скрываясь, читала с листа, то и дело облизывая губы. — Информация агентства «Рейтер». Сегодня, первого сентября две тысячи тринадцатого года, в четыре часа двадцать минут по восточному времени Советский Союз объявил войну Британской империи, официально обосновав ее невозможностью и дальше смотреть на то, как угнетаются стремящиеся обрести свободу от империалистического гнета жители колоний. Премьер-министр Британской империи назвал этот шаг безумием, заявив, что поведение СССР — яркий пример агрессии и захватничества, и призвал мировую общественность выступить против милитаристской политики Советов. Напомним, что днем ранее в провозгласившую независимость австралийскую колонию были направлены дополнительные войска. Пресс-служба Белого дома сообщает, что на данный момент идет экстренное заседание Конгресса, после которого Президент обратится к нации с речью. Мы будем следить за развитием событий, оставайтесь с нами.

Картинка мигнула, и на экране опять появилась студия ток-шоу.

Джон замер, не успев отпить кофе; над воротом рубашки тяжело прокатился кадык, а затем он аккуратно, без стука, вернул кружку на стол. Казалось, лица его коснулся холодный колючий ветер, вдруг сделав отчетливей появившиеся морщинки и тени усталости последних дней. 

— Похоже, что-то начинается, — ладонь повернулась, стиснув пальцы Шерлока. — Что-то такое, что так или иначе затронет всех. Вряд ли кто-то сможет остаться в стороне. 

— Может быть, — Шерлок поднял руку и невесомыми движениями очертил тревожные линии на его лице. В кармане загудел мобильный, но это могло подождать пару минут. — Идем домой. Если уж встречать перемены, то со свежей головой, а ты не спал уже сутки. 

— Как и ты, — слабо улыбнулся в ответ Джон. — Пойдем. 

На сердце было неспокойно, но Шерлок не сомневался, что в итоге, что бы ни происходило, они с этим справятся. Из кафе они вышли, так и не расцепив рук, и двинулись вверх по улице, залитой разгорающимся утром. Свет отражался от многочисленных смотрящих друг в друга стекол, двоился, троился, пронизывал воздух десятками едва заметных лучей, и оттого казалось, что все вокруг, и здания, и люди, и машины, заключены в невесомую солнечную клетку. 

_**КОНЕЦ** _


End file.
